


Erfolg

by JakeDov



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Drama, F/M, Hochzeit, Husbands, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Schadowhunters for Life!, Schattenjäger, und Action.... auf jeden Fall einiges an Action
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeDov/pseuds/JakeDov
Summary: Hallo Leute,ich habe dieses Buch geschrieben (wie auch schon mein erstes) als Geschenk an meine kleine Schwester. Diesmal allerdings hab ich einen etwas größeren Rahmen geschaffen und mich etwas weiter von sowohl Cassandra Clare als auch dem engeren Kreis meiner Family wegbewegt und habe im Schattenjäger- Universum sozusagen meine eigene Geschichte verwirklicht. Magnus und Alec sind allerdings aus keiner meiner Stories wegzudenken, weshalb beide natürlich wieder tatkräftig vorkommen und uns mit allen ihrer Fähigkeiten bestens unterstützen.Dies ist also eine Geschichte über meine (bzw Teile meiner) Family und meinen / unseren Freunden, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr könnt irgendetwas damit anfangen. ENJOY!!!





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute,
> 
> Dies ist also eine Geschichte über meine (bzw Teile meiner) Family und meinen / unseren Freunden, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr könnt irgendetwas damit anfangen.  
> Sollte euch das Konzept und die Story gefallen, bitte kommentiert, lasst es mich wissen (bin offen über alle Art von Feedback und würde mich über jeden Kommentar super freuen ;-) )  
> Habe bis jetzt 20 Kapitel geschrieben, die ich versuchen werde (trotz Studium und Arbeit) jetzt im Wochentakt hochzuladen, über Feedback freue ich mich wie gesagt super!
> 
> Noch eine kleine Anmerkung am Rande: bin sowohl mit Englisch als auch mit Deutsch großgeworden, weshalb ich manche Passagen in Englisch geschrieben habe da ich mich in Englisch irgendwie besser ausdrücken kann und manchmal finde das wirkt irgendwie besser... also ich hoffe das ist beim Lesen kein großes Problem...
> 
> Also, ich denke damit wäre dann schlussendlich alles gesagt.... HAVE FUN READING und hinterlasst gerne Feedback und Kommentare!

„Magnus, hurry, please. We´re gonna be late!“ 

Alec sah zum wiederholten Mal auf die Uhr, die in mahnend weißen Ziffern auf dem dunklen Bildschirm seines Handys aufleuchtete und ihn drohend daran erinnerte wie viel zu spät sie wirklich waren. 

„Relax, Alec. Better late than never,“ dröhnte Magnus gutgelaunt aus dem Badezimmer heraus und Alec raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. 

Nicht nur, dass er versprochen hatte, sie wären dort bevor die Zeremonie begann, nein, er hatte seiner Freundin zusätzlich noch versprochen sie wären bestimmt dort, um mit den ganzen Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Und da es zum Teil auch sie war die das ganze Event beaufsichtigen würde, die ein Teil der Gastgeber war, hätten sie diese vermutlich wirklich ganz gut gebrauchen können. Well, das könnten sie sich inzwischen ganz bestimmt abschminken. Sie könnten sich vermutlich in der Tat noch glücklich schätzen, wenn sie überhaupt noch rechtzeitig ankämen. Alec war schon vor fast einer Stunde bereit gewesen aufzubrechen und hatte sich nach seiner kurzen Dusche und nachdem er sich innerhalb von fünf Minuten angezogen hatte und fertig an der Tür stand, abwechselnd die Haare gerauft, war immer panischer werdend durch das geräumige Loft auf und ab gegangen um sein Unwohlsein und das schlechte Gewissen, das sich so langsam bemerkbar machte zu übertönen, und hatte sich schlussendlich auf einer von Magnus´ zahlreichen Sofas wiedergefunden, einen zerknautschten Chairman Meow im Arm, in der Hoffnung dieser würde seine komplette therapeutische Wirkung auf Alec entfalten und ihn endlich mehr Geduld mit seinem eitlen Freund haben lassen. Doch dies war leichter gedacht als getan, vor allem nachdem besagter Freund erstmal genüsslich gemütlich eine große Tasse Kaffee geleert hatte, bevor er für gefühlte Stunden im Badezimmer verschwunden war, während Alec sich schon Minuten später fertig angezogen vor dem Schlafzimmerspiegel die Krawatte gebunden hatte. Alec seufzte. Selbst Chairman Meow hatte ihn zu guter Letzt im Stich gelassen und war maunzend davongesprungen, um sich bis auf Weiteres nicht wieder blicken zu lassen, und Alec hatte gemerkt wie aufgeregt und nervös er wirklich zu werden drohte. Immerhin war dies eine ernste Angelegenheit, eine schöne zwar, aber trotzdem nicht weniger wichtig, und Alec verabscheute nur weniges mehr als zu spät zu einer Verabredung zu erscheinen, egal was diese auch beinhalten mochte. 

„There´s really no need to stress ourselves out,“ fuhr Magnus gedämpft fort, “we´re gonna be fine. After all, it´s only a step through the door and we´ll be there already. No need to beat yourself up at all.”

“Yeah, and I promised Franka we´d be there about an hour ago. The ceremony is due to start in minutes and they´re all probably already waiting for us. So Magnus, please do hurry up.”

“There are some things that should never be hurried,” antwortete Magnus nach einer so langen Pause, dass Alec mit sich kämpfen musste nicht ins Bad zu stürmen und Magnus halb geschminkt und frisiert wie er war von dort herauszuzerren und sich einfach so von selbst auf den Weg zu machen. Doch dies wäre garantiert kontra-produktiv und würde sich auf Dauer als weniger hilfreich rausstellen als hinderlich sein, und so fuhr sich Alec lediglich verzweifelt erneut durch die Haare und lies das Display seines Handys aufleuchten. „Bad hair day is bad hair day. And no matter what you say, my looks won´t be hastened. After all, nobody looks like I do with no effort at all. You´ve got to grant me that at least, don’t you?”

„I know you want to make an entrance, Magnus. And usually, it doesn’t bother me in the least, you could take all the time you wanted if it were only for me. I am completely happy to wait for you,” sagte Alec zunehmend verzweifelt und mit leicht erhobener Stimme, um das insistente Röhren des Föhns zu übertönen, der soeben hinter der angelehnten Türe zum Einsatz zu kommen schien. 

Naja, immerhin etwas, dachte Alec und versuchte sich wenigstens über die kleinen Dinge im Leben zu freuen. Magnus hob sich das Styling seiner Haarpracht immer bis ganz zum Schluss auf, und die Tatsache, dass er nun schon beim Trocknen angekommen schien, lies Alec hoffen. 

“But you know as well as I do that the sisters won´t. They are both rather impatient and the whole family somewhat allergic to procrastination. You should know that, you´ve met them. And besides, they are not the only Nephilim that will be there and all the others that do come are certainly worse by far, the whole place will teem with people I know. Even my father will be there. The Consul too, probably. They won´t be happy about any delay whatsoever, especially not if we are the cause of it, not even when you tell them – oh, wow!” 

Alec brach mitten im Satz abrupt ab und konnte nicht anders als mit großen Augen und offenem Mund zu starren. Die Tür zum Bad war aufgeflogen und gegen den weitgehend weißen Hintergrund der Fliesen in seinem Rücken lehnte ein weitgehend dunkler Magnus entspannt auf der Schwelle und sah ihm mit geschlitzten Pupillen und leuchtender Aura entgegen. 

„Wow?“, echote Magnus und zog eine seiner kohlschwarz geschminkten Augenbrauen nach oben als er an Alec vorbeirauschte und sich im Laufschritt sein Jackett überzog. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel durch die großen, bodenlangen Fenster in Magnus´ Loft – ihrem gemeinsamen Zuhause – und das Licht funkelte und glänzte nur so, überall dort wo der Glitter um Magnus´ Augen die Lichtstrahlen bündelte, brach und glitzernd zurückwarf. „What´s that supposed to mean?“

„I don’t know. You just look… amazing,“ antwortete Alec nach einer langen Weile der Stille verbracht in verblüffter Sprachlosigkeit. Und es war nicht gelogen. Magnus war stets auf sein Äußeres bedacht, mehr als Alec es jemals gewesen war oder jemals die Courage hätte es zu sein und war selbst im Bett, wenn ihn niemand anderes sehen konnte außer seinem Lover, meist nahezu komplett durchgestylt. Zumindest schien es Alec so. Magnus mochte es einfach so, er gefiel sich selbst, und das war absolut okay mit Alec. In Wahrheit mochte er den Warlock zwar geschminkt und ungeschminkt, er liebte Magnus egal wie dieser äußerlich auftrat, doch er konnte sich einer gewissen Affinität zu Magnus´ extravagantem Stil nicht komplett verschließen, auch wenn er das niemals laut zugeben würde. Vor allem nicht vor Izzy oder Jace. Doch was Magnus jetzt trug, zusammen mit dem Rest seiner wirklich magischen Erscheinung, ließ Alecs Herz ganz abrupt und unvorbereitet schneller schlagen und den Atem mitten auf dem Weg in seine Lungen freudig stocken. Er stand einfach nur da, mitten im Raum, sein Telefon vergessen in der Hand haltend, und folgte dem magnetischen Warlock wie hypnotisiert wie dieser durch den Raum lief und das letzte, sprichwörtliche Sahnehäubchen auf sein nahezu perfektes Erscheinungsbild setzte. Alec fühlte sich gerade mehr denn je an ihre erste, gemeinsame Zeit zurückerinnert, kurz nachdem er Magnus kennen und lieben gelernt hatte, direkt nachdem sie ein Paar geworden waren und er Tag für Tag aufs Neue gedacht hatte, er müsse in einer Art Traum leben oder in einer Fantasiewelt gefangen sein, so sicher war er sich, dass er es nicht verdient hatte so zu lieben, und gleichzeitig selbst so überwältigend geliebt zu werden. Doch Magnus war real. So real und wirklich wie Alec selbst, und Alec manchmal einfach zu verblüfft um sein Glück wirklich fassen zu können. 

Sie waren inzwischen fast zwei ganze Jahre zusammen – hatten zusammen zuerst gegen Valentine gekämpft, dann gegen seinen schrecklichen Sohn und dessen höllische Kohorten, gegen eine ganze Horde blutrünstiger Dämonen auf ungewohntem Grund in einer fremden Dimension, und schließlich – last, but certainly not least – gegen Magnus´ Vater selbst. Sie hatten alles überlebt – manches mit kleineren, manches mit größeren Wunden – doch schließlich hatte sich Alec klargemacht, dass Magnus der Eine war, der Mann mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte, bereitwillig und für immer alles teilen würde, und den er niemals wieder so verletzlich und einsam, so verlassen und entmutigt sehen wollte wie damals als Gefangener in Sebastians Festung, als er dem Tode nähergestanden hatte als dem Leben. Den er schwor niemals wieder zu enttäuschen oder im Stich zu lassen, für den er bereitwillig, ohne zu zögern, jeden Tag sein eigenes Leben, seine ganze unsterbliche Seele opfern würde, nur um ihn glücklich zu sehen. Und sie hatten lange geredet, er hatte endlos lange gebangt, hatte gehofft, hatte geliebt, und am Ende war es alles wert gewesen. Nur kurz nach der Vernichtung Sebastians, nach ihrem gemeinsamen Entkommen aus Asmodeus´ Fängen, hatte Magnus ihn gefragt ob er mit zu ihm ziehen wollte und Alec war sich sicher gewesen sich verhört haben zu müssen. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der Magnus verraten hatte – wenn auch unabsichtlich – er war es gewesen, der auf Camilles Manipulationen reingefallen war, sich auf ihre zerstörerischen Spiele eingelassen hatte, er war es gewesen, der Magnus überhaupt erst in diese ganze Angelegenheit mit hineingezogen hatte. Es war seine Schuld, dass Magnus überhaupt geblieben war und kämpfen musste, es war sein Verschulden ganz allein, dass der Warlock nur knapp dem Tode entronnen war und so sehr er sich gerne damit brüsten würde alles gleichzeitig wieder ins Lot gebracht zu haben, war es ganz bestimmt nicht sein Verdienst gewesen, dass Magnus doch noch, so gut wie in letzter Minute, gerettet worden war. 

Und dennoch, trotz all dem, hatte Magnus ihm vergeben, hatte ihm verziehen, hatte ihn zurückhaben wollen. Alec wagte manchmal kaum zu glauben, dass all dies tatsächlich passiert war, dass all das wirklich sein konnte und fürchtete sich vor dem Augenblick des Erwachens. Doch als er seinen Freund jetzt betrachtete – verliebt und vernarrt in ihn wie er es ganz zu Anfang gewesen war und insgeheim niemals damit aufgehört hatte – wurde ihm wieder einmal bewusst er hatte das ganz, ganz große Los gezogen. Trotz dem unangenehm bohrenden Gefühl des Unwohlseins und der panischen Gewissheit ganz sicher zu spät zu kommen, lächelte er Magnus spontan zu und erlaubte sich doch einen Moment der Untätigkeit um die vertraute Form der zierlichen Wangenknochen, die hohe Stirn, die schmalen, verschmitzt funkelnden Augen und den liebevoll grinsenden Mund, die er alle einzeln so liebte und die sich auch im gemeinsamen Zusammenspiel zu einem wahrhaft wunderbaren Gesamtbild vereinten, eingehend zu betrachten und einen Augenblick innezuhalten, um sich seines Glückes bewusst zu werden. 

„Amazing?“, echote Magnus und zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, in Verwunderung über dieses Kompliment, was doch so selten und ungewöhnlich war, vor allem aus Alecs Mund. „Isn´t that how I always am?“, fragte er neckisch und schnipste mit den Fingern um seine dunkelblaue Krawatte dazu zu ermuntern, sich von selbst zu binden. 

Er hielt den kleinsten Moment vor dem Spiegel inne – um sich durch abrupte Bewegungen nicht selbst zu strangulieren – und diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wählte Alec um sich seinem Freund zu nähern und seine Arme von hinten um dessen Brust zu schließen. Er stütze sein Kinn auf Magnus´ knochige Schulter und die Augen beider Männer trafen sich auf der glasklaren Oberfläche des großspurig verzierten, mannshohen Spiegelglases. Mitternacht-blaue Iris traf grün-golden leuchtende Iris und keiner von beiden konnte den Blick abwenden. Alecs Gewissen verstummte unwillkürlich und das stetige, gemäßigte Heben und Senken von Magnus´ Brustkorb gegen seinen Körper schaffte was er alleine die ganze Zeit nicht vermocht hatte und er entspannte sich ein wenig. Er spürte das Herz des Warlocks langsam und gleichmäßig unter seinen Händen schlagen, und Alecs eigenes, aufgeregt pochendes war sofort bestrebt sich dem anderen anzupassen um wie immer im perfekten Einklang zu schlagen. 

Alec schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. 

„You sure are for me,“ raunte Alec in Magnus´ Ohr und drückte ihn kurz, bevor er ihn schnell wieder gehen ließ und, stehend gegen den Tresen in der Küche gelehnt, darauf wartete, dass der Warlock irgendwann doch noch fertig werden würde. 

„But frankly, I think both of us are rather handsome today,“ stellte Magnus in der ihm eigenen, überschwänglichen Art fest und beschwor mit einem einfachen Fingerzeig eine schier überwältigende Vielzahl an gänzlich unterschiedlichen Schals und Tüchern herauf, welche sich fein säuberlich nach Farben aufgereiht auf dem Bett vor ihm ausbreiteten. Es gab sie in allen Farben und Formen, Qualität und Designs und es war Alec wie üblich einfach schleierhaft, wie ein einzelner Mann so viele verwirrend farbenfrohe Kleidungsstücke besitzen konnte. Er liebte Magnus, liebte wie er sich kleidete und gab, und hatte persönlich ganz bestimmt nichts gegen die Zeit, die der Warlock damit verbrachte sich über seine Kleidung, sein Aussehen und sein Auftreten Gedanken zu machen, doch manche Dinge, davon war Alec inzwischen fest überzeugt, würde er niemals verstehen können, egal wie lange er mit Magnus zusammen war und wie oft dieser schon versucht hatte Alec für die feineren Kniffe der Kunst-und Modewelt zu sensibilisieren. Alec schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte innerlich laut auf. Wenn seine vergangenen Erfahrungen irgendwelche Erfahrungen waren nach denen man sich richten konnte, dann würde das alles wohl doch noch um einiges länger dauern als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Magnus war nämlich nichts als penibel gewissenhaft, wenn es um die Wahl der passenden Accessoires ging, und verbrachte damit meist genauso lange wie mit dem Prozess des eigentlichen Anziehens selbst. Seine lackierten Fingernägel flogen nur so durch die Luft als Magnus munter einzelne Exemplare anschaute, welche sofort in seine ausgestreckten Hände schwebten, die er dann systematisch gegen sein Outfit hielt und nachdenklich im Spiegel betrachtete. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten, die er auf diese quälend langsame Art und Weiße verbracht hatte, glaubte Alec es nicht länger mit ansehen zu können ohne von seiner Ungeduld verschlungen zu werden und griff energisch blind in den sich türmenden Stapel Schals auf den weißen Laken. 

„This one,“ sagte er, als er seine Ausbeute ans Licht des Tages zog und alle anderen Tücher, die darüber und drum herum verstreut lagen entschlossen beiseite wischte. „Take this one. It suits you best.“

Magnus hob eine dünne Augenbraue als er sich den Schal umwand und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. 

„You really think so?“ 

Alec war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Warlock mit ihm oder nicht doch mit seinem Spiegelbild konferierte, aber er war inzwischen schon ziemlich ungeduldig und nahm es nun einfach auf sich, zu antworten.

„Of course. You look great to me no matter what you wear, but if you wear this, you´ll beat even the most handsome Shadowhunters on the party. Trust me.”

„From your lips to God´s ears, sweet pea,“ sagte Magnus noch immer in nahezu greifbarer Hochstimmung und hauchte im erneuten Vorbeigehen – inzwischen hoffentlich endlich auf dem Weg zur Tür – einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Alecs Wange. Alec überging diesen Kosenamen – Magnus wusste, dass er damit absolut nicht einverstanden war, also gab es absolut keinen Grund dies nun zu wiederholen – und folgte Magnus auf seinem irrenden Weg zur Eingangstür. Der Warlock drapierte den tiefblauen, dezent changierenden Schal gekonnt und mit geübten Handgriffen über seiner Schulter und drehte sich dann zu Alec um. „Well, what do you say? Don´t you also think this scarf is the exact replica of the shade of your eyes? However did you know that this would be the perfect thing to wear today?”

Alec runzelte die Stirn. Es war ihm tatsächlich noch nicht aufgefallen, doch jeder der über Alecs Modegeschick Bescheid wusste, konnte darüber vermutlich nicht allzu verwundert sein. 

“I… uh… never really looked at– Well, never mind,” schloss er mit einer abwinkenden Geste. „Let´s just go, okay?“

„Sure, as soon as I find my shoes! I think the Chairman may have eaten them again, I can´t see them anywhere.“

“They´re right there,” seufzte Alec und deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand in Richtung Tür, wo er das glänzend schwarz polierte Paar zuvor abgestellt hatte, im Wissen Magnus würde ganz sicher wieder mal vergessen wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Thank you,” schnaufte Magnus, letzten Endes doch angesteckt von Alecs Ungeduld und etwas atemlos. “Whatever would I do without you?“

“Probably much better than I would without you,” murmelte Alec leise und er hob abrupt den Kopf und traf Magnus´ Blick als er merkte, dass er das – anders als eigentlich beabsichtigt – in der Tat laut gesagt haben musste. Er unterdrückte das Verlangen, sich auf die Zunge beißen zu wollen und vor lauter Scham auf seinen Lippen rumzukauen. 

Es mochte stimmen, mochte das sein was Alec ganz tief drinnen wusste, woran er sich erinnerte als sie sich für diese wenigen, trotzdem aber schrecklich endlos ihm erscheinenden Wochen getrennt hatten, und für Alec dabei nahezu eine Welt zusammengebrochen war. In Wahrheit war es dem Warlock wohl nicht arg viel besser ergangen, doch Alec war sich vorgekommen wie der miserabelste Mensch aller Zeiten, da er Magnus so sehr vermisst hatte dass es fast schon physisch weh tat und er das Gesicht, das Lachen und die Augen des Warlocks überall und in allem wiedererkannte das er traurig angesehen hatte. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er niemals über den Verlust dieses Mannes hinwegkommen würde und hatte einfach nicht damit leben können, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war dass es überhaupt so weit gekommen war.

„And just like that, with no effort at all you made my day once more,” flötete Magnus zärtlich. “Do you even notice how truly adorable you are? You are quite sweet today, honey. Though you were right as well,“ fuhr er abgelenkt fort als er sein Handy und einiges andere an scheinbar nutzlosem Krimskrams in eine erschreckend grelle, auffällig gelbe Umhängetasche stopfte, die seinen ansonsten professionellen und eleganten Auftritt – glänzend schwarzer Anzug mit passender Krawatte, dezent tailliertes Jackett, auf den Millimeter perfekt sitzende Hose und für Magnus fast schon langweilig unauffällige, auf Hochglanz polierte, schwarze Lackschuhe, gekrönt von dem blauen Tuch, das lässig auf seinen Schultern lag und wie dazu gefertigt zum Ton seiner Krawatte passte – tausend Lügen strafte. Er schielte an Alec vorbei auf die große Uhr die an der Küchenwand über dem Herd hing. „It really is quite late. We should probably get going. After all, we don’t want the lovely sisters and their friends to flay us for showing up late to the single most important occasion in their life, do we?“ 

Er schnipste den Finger und sofort erschien hinter seinem Rücken, dort wo vor einem Moment noch die geschlossene Eingangstür im Schloss gelegen hatte, ein funkelnd oszillierendes Portal. Alec konnte nicht erkennen wohin der Durchgang führte, doch das musste er auch gar nicht. Er wusste, wo sie hingehen würden. 

Magnus nahm seine Tasche an sich und streckte Alec seine andere Hand entgegen. Alec bemerkte, dass Magnus – elegant und edel wie er aussah – heute nur sehr wenige Ringe trug, und auch den Rest seines sonstigen Kontingentes an Schmuck anhand dieses außergewöhnlichen Anlasses doch ungewöhnlich drastisch reduziert hatte. Manchmal überladen und übertrieben funkelnd wie ein mundaner Weihnachtsbaum, hatte Alec deshalb doch sofort das Gefühl als fehle etwas, als sei Magnus nicht komplett vollständig, egal wie atemberaubend der Warlock sonst aussehen mochte. 

Das träge Licht eines strahlend schönen Herbstmorgens umspielte seine große, schlanke Gestalt und schien ihn von allen Seiten einzurahmen wie der Heiligenschein eines gefallenen Seraphs. Alec wusste was Magnus war, wusste nur zu gut von wem genau sein Freund abstammte – er hatte es schmerzhaft und verstörend herausfinden müssen, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einer Lösung Magnus vor dem sicheren Tod zu bewahren – und wusste ganz genau dass der Warlock – alle Warlocks um genau zu sein – wohl eher vom Teufel als von Gott abstammten und daher wohl eher aus der Hölle als aus dem Himmel kommen mussten, doch so hatte er Magnus noch niemals wahrgenommen, nicht einmal in seinen dunkelsten Momenten. Für Alec hatte Magnus schon immer geleuchtet wie ein heller Stern am dunklen Nachthimmel, hatte stets eine unabänderliche Anziehung auf den stillen Schattenjäger ausgeübt, so dass es Alec manchmal schien all dies wäre von irgendwelchen überirdischen, supernatürlichen Mächten vorherbestimmt gewesen, als hätte irgendein Wesen bestimmt, dass Magnus und Alec sich genauso treffen und lieben lernen sollten wie sie sich damals getroffen und ineinander verliebt hatten. Und obwohl Alec weder an Gott noch an den Himmel noch wirklich an irgendetwas aus irgendeiner Religion glaubte, fühlte er sich doch in Momenten wie diesem – wo Magnus so unglaublich jung aussah, so jung und unschuldig als würde ihn diese Welt, die er nun schon jahrhundertelang belebt hatte nach wie vor jeden Tag überraschen und verwundern können, und gleichzeitig so gefasst und entrückt, fern und abgeklärt, als würde jede gelebte Stunde einzeln an ihm zerren – an die übernatürliche Macht des Glaubens erinnert und wenn Magnus so aussah wie jetzt gerade, dachte er an die weltfern leuchtenden Engel, deren Runen er auf seinem Körper trug.

Alec wusste Magnus´ Eifer und Leidenschaft kam von ganz woanders her, hatte ihren Ursprung in etwas gänzlich Anderem, doch nichts desto trotz wusste er da war etwas in Magnus. Ein Funke, ein Feuer, eine stetig brennende Flamme, und egal was die Leute sagten, egal wie oft Magnus als der Sohn des Teufels beschimpft und abgewertet wurde, Alec wusste, dass dies nicht stimmte. Magnus war so viele Dinge. Er war witzig und geistreich und so einfach zu lieben. Er war aufgeweckt, mächtig und beizeiten sogar gefährlich, den falschen Personen gegenüber, doch er war ganz sicher keinesfalls wie sein Vater. Er war nicht einmal wie viele andere Warlocks, die die Zeit korrumpiert hatte, war nicht wie Dämonen oder Ifrits oder andere frustrierte Bewohner der Schattenwelt, die einfach irgendwann genug hatten und einen brennenden Hass auf die Schattenjäger und alles engelsgleiche entwickelten. Magus war einfach nur Magnus und liebte das Leben einfach nur um des Lebens willen. Und dafür liebte Alec ihn. Mehr als er es jemals für möglich erachtet hätte. Seine Zeit mit dem verrückten Warlock schien Alec immer öfter wie ein Geschenk, ein Zeichen, ein Beweis für das Wohlwollen und das Glück das nun endlich seines Weges gezogen kam, dafür dass er sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand und die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Und so hatte Alec schon vor einiger Zeit beschlossen Magnus keinesfalls als gegeben hinzunehmen, sondern jede Sekunde, jede Minute, jeden einzelnen Moment den sie gemeinsam verbringen durften als das zu sehen was er schon immer für den Nephilim gewesen war: ein Geschenk des Himmels.

„Magnus, I love you,“ sagte Alec, bevor er nachdachte, bevor er sich im Klaren darüber war diese Worte tatsächlich ausgesprochen zu haben. 

Magnus sah sich verwundert um und Alec biss sich nun doch noch auf die Lippen. Es mochte das gewesen sein, was gerade durch seinen Kopf ging, was einfach so aus ihm herausgesprudelt kam, durch eine Art eigenen Willen, ohne sein Zutun, ohne seine Erlaubnis, doch das hieß nicht, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt war Magnus darauf aufmerksam zu machen, ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung zu lenken. Nicht nach der Diskussion die sie letzte Woche gehabt hatten, und schon gleich gar nicht dort, wohin sie gerade unterwegs waren. 

Magnus jedoch verzog keine Miene und erwiderte lediglich mit tiefgreifenden Gefühlen deutlich sichtbar in seinen changierenden Augen und dem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns das um seine Lippen spielte, die intime Vertrautheit. 

„And I love you, Alec. You know that.“ Er blickte auf seinen nach wie vor lang ausgestreckten Arm und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Portal. „Come on, now. Let´s get going.“ 

Alec nickte und ergriff Magnus´ Hand. Seine Finger schlossen sich wie von selbst um Magnus´ kühlen Gelenke und Alec vermisste sofort die gewohnte Form und Schwere von tausenden von Ringen, die die Hände seines Freundes normalerweise im Überfluss zierten. Magnus´ zur Feier des Tages uniform schwarz lackierten Fingernägel hoben sich ungewohnt kontrastreich von seiner dunkel gebräunten Haut ab und wirkten wie rabenschwarze Punkte Dunkelheit auf Alecs schneeweiser Haut. Die Konturen der schwarzen Voyance-Rune auf Alecs Handrücken sah ihm in auffordernder Erwartung entgegen und er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. 

Der Druck auf seine Finger verstärkte sich fast unmerklich, als Magnus ihn ansah und leise fragte „Ready?“ 

Alec atmete aus, nickte erneut, und gemeinsam traten sie durch den glitzernden Pool an Nichts, ein mysteriöses Portal in die Unendlichkeit, und hinaus in eine andere Welt.


	2. Kapitel 2

„Im Ernst jetzt,“ mahnte Toni vorwurfsvoll – bestimmt zum zwanzigsten Mal – wickelte das kurze Stückchen Stoff seufzend wieder auseinander, verdrehte kunstvoll ihre grünen Augen und begann zähneknirschend von vorne. „Hör bitte endlich auf so rumzuhampeln, oder wir werden nie fertig hier.“

„Tu ich ja gar nicht,“ erwiderte ihr Gegenüber abgelenkt während sie erneut versuchte, umständlich seine Fliege zu binden. 

Was wahrscheinlich in seinem jetzigen Zustand tatsächlich an eine nahezu unbezwingbare Herausforderung grenzte, dachte er mit dem winzigen Teil seines Gehirns das gerade noch so dazu in der Lage war einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, da er so nervös war, dass er einfach nicht stillhalten konnte. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste sich einfach alle zwei Sekunden umwenden um entweder in den Spiegel zu schauen, umdrehen um irgendetwas in dem ganzen Sammelsurium das um sie beide herum verstreut lag zu suchen, oder sich einfach nur nervös durch die Haare fahren was die Gesamtsituation weder für ihn, noch für seine Frisur, noch für seine zunehmend ungehaltene Freundin, die sich inzwischen ziemlich entnervt an seinem Kragen zu schaffen machte, im Geringsten zu bessern schien. 

Er schnappte ein paar Mal tief nach Luft in dem verzweifelten Versuch sich auf diese Weise selbst zu beruhigen, doch es wäre ja zu schön, wenn das immer so einfach wäre. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch und mindestens doppelt so oft wie normal, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er konnte kaum genug Luft in seine Lungen saugen um zu vermeiden nicht in Kürze in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Er fokussierte seinen Blick energisch konzentriert auf eine ganz bestimmte rote Locke auf Tonis Kopf, die sich eigenwillig und scheinbar im Alleingang frech aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur gelöst hatte und ihr nun vergessen auf die Schulter ihres nachtblauen Kleides fiel. Das gedimmte Licht seiner Nachttischlampe brach sich in den Spiralen und ließ ihr Haar unterschiedlich dunkel und hell glänzen, je nachdem wie sie sich bewegte, je nachdem auf welche Stelle er seine Augen richtete. Er atmete tief ein und aus, ein und aus, ganz langsam ein, und ganz langsam aus und seufzte. 

„Okay, es tut mir leid, Toni, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich bin… einfach verdammt aufgeregt.“ 

Er japste als Tonis Finger erneut fehlschlugen die Schleife zu binden und fühlte sich noch schlimmer als würde ihm eine ganze Horde blutrünstiger, brutaler Enoch-Dämonen auf den Fersen folgen mit dem einzigen kranken Verlangen ihn seiner Eingeweide zu entleeren, seinen Körper zu zerfleischen und ihn bis auf den letzten Tropfen blutleer zu saugen. Immerhin wüsste er sich in dieser Situation noch zu wehren, immerhin wüsste er in einer solchen Lage was er am besten zu tun hatte, doch jetzt, hier, war er einfach nur komplett verloren und mit einer an Gewissheit grenzenden Wahrscheinlichkeit wurde ihm klar, dass er eigentlich absolut keine Ahnung hatte was genau er hier überhaupt machte. Der Raum verengte sich abrupt und sein Sichtfeld schrumpfte so eng zusammen, dass er nur noch stechnadelkopfgroße Punkte Licht in der allumfassenden Dunkelheit aufsteigender Panik auszumachen vermochte. Er hatte den beängstigenden Eindruck als legten sich abschnürend drückende Seile der Unsicherheit um seine Lungen, sein Herz, sein Mark und Bein, und wollten ihn sowohl sprichwörtlich als auch wortwörtlich in die Knie zwingen. Schwarze Ränder tilgten alles andere als die zwei blaugrünen Augen direkt vor seinem Gesicht und den hell schimmernden Schopf roter Haare auf Tonis Kopf, welches glitzerte und glänzte als stünde es in munter flackernden Flammen – eines aber bei weitem nicht das einzige Merkmal, welches sie so außergewöhnlich machte. 

„Was du nicht sagst,“ entgegnete Toni und fasste ihn bestimmt am Kragen um ihn daran zu hindern sich schon wieder umzuwenden – er hatte ein verdächtiges Geräusch hinter der Tür zu hören gemeint – und ihre kunstvolle Arbeit damit nicht aufs Neue zu zerstören. „Und jetzt halt endlich still; ich sag´s dir, ich fang nicht noch mal an.“

Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und ließ die Luft in einem langsamen, zitternden, aber zumindest Großteils stetigen Strom entweichen, genauso wie es Toni immer tat, genauso wie sie es gemeinsam während ihrer Zeit in London gelernt hatten, in der Hoffnung dies endlich würde dazu beitragen ihn zumindest vordergründig zu entspannen, oder sogar endgültig den harten Klos in seiner Körpermitte lösen. Seine Atemzüge wurden immer kürzer, immer abgehackter und mit einem Mal wurden seine Knie, seine Gelenke, sein ganzer Körper ganz schwach, so schwach wie er sich noch niemals selbst erlebt hatte, so gebrechlich wie kein Nephilim jemals sein sollte, dass er kurze Zeit fest davon überzeugt war er würde jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren und sich vorsichtshalber plump auf das zerwühlte Bett fallen ließ, wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln auf einen Haufen nachgiebige Federn. 

„Bei den Engeln, ich… Ich glaube ich hab ne Panikattacke,“ flüsterte er mit großen Augen und wildem Herzen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten als seine Finger sich in die Laken krallten.

„Ja,“ sagte seine rothaarige Freundin gedehnt. „Das sehe ich.“ 

Sie trug ein nahezu ärmelloses Kleid, das bis knapp über ihre Knie reichte und lange, dünne Beine enthüllte die über und über mit Narben und unzähligen schwarzen Runen übersät waren, von denen er selbst dort den Großteil auf ihre Haut gezeichnet hatte. Das Kleid war enganliegend und körperbetont bis zur Taille, wurde dort von einem eleganten, schwarzen Gürtel zusammengefasst und fächerte sich fortan breit und ballonartig nach allen Seiten auf, was den Eindruck eines zeitlosen Meisterwerks erweckte, vor allem wenn sich Toni drehte und bewegte. Der Stoff war weich und kühl anzufassen und fühlte sich angenehm sanft an, wann immer er seine Freundin berührte. Er selbst hatte dieses Kunstwerk mit Toni rausgesucht, als sie zusammen zum Anlass ihrer Parabatai-Zeremonie shoppen gewesen waren und er fand das Kleid nach wie vor absolut umwerfend. Hätte er selbst die passende Figur und das richtige Geschlecht besessen, er würde es glatt selbst tragen, musste aber dennoch zugeben, dass Toni darin wohl trotzdem besser aussah als er es jemals hoffen könnte. Der tiefblaue Farbton, zusammen mit den tausenden funkelnden Punkten in einer nur um Nuancen helleren Abstufung, die das Licht eines jeden Raumes einfingen und kunstvoll changierend in jede erdenkliche Richtung zurückwarfen stand ihr einfach perfekt. Er liebte dieses Kleid, liebte wer in ihm steckte und war demnach vollauf begeistert gewesen, dass sie für den heutigen Abend, für diesen monumentalen Anlass, dieses ihnen beide so wertvolle Kleidungsstück gewählt hatte. 

Toni strich sich abwesend die einzelne lockige Strähne zurück hinters Ohr – sie hatte nun endlich geschafft seine Schleife am Revers seiner golden durchwirkten Anzugsjacke zu schließen und die Assoziation der Enge, die durch diese beinahe luftabschnürend genaue Konstruktion erschaffen wurde, raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Sie ließ sich langsam und behutsam neben ihm auf dem großen Bett nieder und ergriff seine Hand. Es war eine so harmlose Geste, etwas so Natürliches, etwas so Alltägliches, dass er wieder einmal erschrak als sich ihre Verbindung durch den direkten Körperkontakt von Haut auf Haut zu vertiefen schien und der langsam aber stetige Herzschlag seiner Seelenverwandten im beengten Raum seines hyperventilierenden Gehirnes nachhallte. 

„Was ist los?“, flüsterte Toni leise und verschränkte ihre Finger in seinen, drückte liebevoll seine Hand gegen ihre und sah ihn fragend an. 

„Du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen, nicht wahr? Ganz egal was dich bedrückt, egal was dir zu schaffen macht.“ 

Er seufzte tief auf, antwortete aber nicht. Toni sah ihn lange Zeit einfach nur von der Seite her an, dann nickte sie schwach, wie als würde sie einen ihrer eigenen Gedanken bestätigen. 

„Sieh mich an,“ sagte sie und sah ihm so lange eindringlich entgegen bis er ihrer Forderung nachkam und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. 

Ihr Gesicht war offen und mitfühlend, als könne sie nachvollziehen was er empfand, als würde sie seine Emotionen teilen. Und vielleicht, dachte er, vielleicht konnte sie das sogar tatsächlich. Immerhin verband sie beide ein einzigartiges, intimes und inniges Band, welches sie ihr ganzes Leben lang enger zusammenschweißte als es irgendetwas anderes vermocht hätte, als es gewöhnliche Mundanes gewohnt waren, als es irgendwelche Menschen auf dieser Welt kannten. Ein Band, was ihn jeden Tag fühlen ließ was sie fühlte, was ihn stets empfinden ließ was in ihr arbeitete und wie es ihr ging, was sie beide enger verband als es irgendetwas anderes auf dieser Welt vermocht hätte. Und genauso wie er Toni spüren konnte, wie er immer ganz genau wusste was sie dachte, so musste auch sie jetzt spüren wie er empfand, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 

Sie atmete tief durch. „Rede mit mir. Bitte?“

Er holte tief Luft und wandte seinen Blick ab, allerdings nicht ohne Kraft und Bestärkung, Beruhigung und Zuversicht aus ihrem vertrauensvoll innigen Blick geschöpft zu haben und er spürte wie sich sein Herzschlag minimal ebnete. Er war noch lange nicht zurück auf Normalniveau und würde das vermutlich so schnell auch nicht mehr sein, doch zumindest konnte er jetzt wieder normal atmen ohne Gefahr laufen zu müssen jede Sekunde umzukippen und den ganzen Abend zu ruinieren. 

„Ich… ich weiß nicht,“ stotterte er schließlich unzusammenhängend. „Es ist einfach alles so viel, so unglaublich, so… überwältigend!“ 

Er zog Tonis Hand in seinen Schoß und begann seine Finger langsam über ihren Arm wandern zu lassen, die verschlungenen Designs multipler Runen nachzuzeichnen und seiner Freundin dabei so nahe und verbunden zu sein wie nur irgendwie möglich. Es war etwas das er sehr häufig tat wenn er aufgeregt oder nervös war, was sie sich beide zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatten schon kurz nachdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten und was nur noch umso beruhigender und zusichernder geworden war seit sie die heilige Verbindung eingegangen waren und ihre Leben, ihre Körper, sowie ihre unendlichen Seelen für alle Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden hatten. Toni war immer da wenn er sie brauchte, so stetig und stark wie ein Fels in der Brandung, auch wenn er nur zu genau wusste dass auch sie bei weitem nicht immer so selbstsicher und überzeugt war wie sie sich vor dem Rest der Schattenjäger gab. Doch dafür war er da, dafür war er der Mann an ihrer Seite – naja, ein Mann an ihrer Seite, um genau zu sein – der ihr immer treu ergeben wäre und sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen unterstützen würde; genauso, wie sie das jeden Tag für ihn tat und immer tun würde, bis ans Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit, selbst, und vor allem dann, wenn sie nicht immer beieinander sein konnten und des Öfteren sogar für ganze Monate getrennt voneinander zurechtkommen mussten. 

Seine Finger malten ihre Agility-Rune nach, wanderten weiter zum Endurance-Zeichen und krümmten sich schließlich zu einer sich kräuselnden Linie des Awareness-Kreises auf ihrer zarten, sommersprossigen Haut die so sehr derer der Person ähnelte, die er über alles liebte auf dieser Welt. Er stoppte am Punkt wo die schwarzen Linien der Runen unter den hauchdünnen Stoffärmeln verschwand die Tonis Schultern bedeckten und seine rastlosen Finger kehrten – wie immer wenn er diese Übung durchführte, so sicher wie der Verlauf der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne am Himmel – zur für ihn wichtigsten Rune auf Tonis Oberarm zu ruhen. Nur die zarteste aller zärtlichen Berührungen alleine sandte ein kitzelndes Echo durch seine eigene Haut als seine Fingerspitze das untere Ende des Zeichens umspielte und er lächelte ungeachtet seiner Nervosität, Anspannung und der allgegenwärtigen Verunsicherung. Toni begann ebenfalls zu grinsen, als sie das Echo des Echos unter ihrer Haut kribbeln spürte und er schnell seinen Finger hob um ein weiteres Echo zu unterbieten. Die Rune war tiefschwarz, mächtig und permanent auf der Höhe des Herzens auf Tonis Haut verewigt. Das exakte Ebenbild prangte als Pendant dazu auf der hellen Haut an der exakt gleichen Stelle auf seinem eigenen Arm und vervollständigte ihn wie ein Teil seiner Selbst, wie ein imminent wichtiger Part seiner innersten Seele der seit der Zeremonie in Toni fortlebte, genauso wie auch sie ihm einen Teil von sich überlassen hatte, welchen er hütete und beschützte als wäre es das Wertvollste in seinem Leben, denn es war in der Tat das kostbarste Geschenk welches ihm jemals gemacht worden war. 

Es war natürlich die Parabatai-Rune, die er sich seit er diese etwa fünf Jahre zuvor von Toni erhalten hatte, nie wieder aus seinem Leben wegdenken wollte. Einen Seelenverwandten zu finden, einen Bruder oder eine Schwester zu treffen mit der man sich auf immer und ewig platonisch liebend verbinden konnte war das Ziel vieler Schattenjäger und Nils war einer der wenigen der sich glücklich schätzen durfte einen gefunden zu haben. Toni war das was er sich immer gewünscht hatte, war warum er Zeit seines Lebens immer eine Schwester haben wollte und sich vor Freude überschlagen hatte als Toni vorgeschlagen hatte, Parabatais zu werden. Er hatte keine Geschwister, nie welche gehabt und keine besonders gute oder glückliche Beziehung zu seinen Eltern im Allgemeinen, so dass er sich gefühlt hatte als hätte er mit Tim und Toni und dem Rest der Nephilim des Londoner Institutes eine neue Familie gefunden nachdem er sich dort heimisch eingerichtet hatte und war kurzerhand einfach bei ihnen geblieben. Seit er mit sechzehn trotzig sein Heimatinstitut im irischen Galway verlassen hatte und nach einem nervenaufwühlenden, essentiellen Streit mit seinen Eltern nach London geflüchtet war hätte er niemals gedacht, dass es so kommen würde, hätte sich niemals gedacht dass er eines Tages hier, genau an diesem Punkt in seinem Leben ankommen würde und konnte sich einfach immer noch nicht so wirklich an den Gedanken gewöhnen dass sich ab heute Nacht endgültig alles für immer verändern würde. Es erfüllte ihn gleichzeitig mit immenser Vorfreude und gespannter Erwartung, doch ebenso mit panischer Versagensangst und einige für ihn sehr ungewöhnliche Gewissensbisse. War das wirklich was sein sollte? War dies, was er wirklich tun sollte, was er wollte? Hatte er zu impulsiv gehandelt, war es vielleicht sein Schicksal dass er einfach immer alles zu genau überdachte, zu tief über alles und jeden nachdachte? Er ruckte mit dem Kopf, wie um diese unerwünschten Gedanken zu verscheuchen und konzentrierte sich wieder ganz auf den Pfad seiner Finger auf Tonis Haut, auf die fast unmerklichen Spuren eines fast nicht spürbaren Echos die seine eigenen Finger durch Tonis Arm auf seinem hinterließen, den Atem seiner Freundin die nach wie vor so dicht neben ihm saß dass kein sprichwörtliches Blatt mehr zwischen sie beide passen würde und die nun ihren anderen Arm behutsam beruhigend um seine Schultern legte und ihren Kopf gegen seinen lehnte. 

„Nils, ich bin für dich da, okay?“, flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß,“ nickte er. „Aber… ich… ich weiß einfach nicht was ich denken soll. Ich weiß nicht… ich weiß nicht mehr was ich fühlen soll…“ 

Er driftete ab, unfähig seinen Satz verständlich zu Ende zu führen, außerstande seine verwirrenden Emotionen in so etwas wie sinnbringende, bedeutungsvolle Worte zu formen, und er verfiel in verwirrtes Schweigen, war aber überzeugt Toni würde schon verstehen. Würde verstehen was ihn beunruhigte, was ihn Zögern ließ, was im Geheimen in ihm haderte. Sie würde verstehen, und sie würde wissen was zu tun sei. Sie würde für sie beide die Kraft und die Stärke finden weiterzumachen, die passenden Worte finden und die Überzeugung, das Richtige zu tun. 

„Ja, so viel ist klar. Das kann ich sehen. Und kleine Info am Rande, ich fühl´s auch. Alles.“ 

Sie hob ihren Arm vor sein Gesicht und deutete auf die verschlungene Rune, die sich über die Muskeln auf ihrem linken Oberarm wölbte. 

„Denn so schön sie auch aussieht, immerhin ist die hier keine Deko. Ich kann alles fühlen was du auch fühlst, sweetheart.“ 

Er fasste unwillkürlich auf seine eigene linke Seite, wo das komplementäre Pendant zu Tonis Rune auf seine Haut gebrannt war und massierte die Stelle langsam und behutsam, einfach dass seine Finger etwas zu tun hatten, dass er etwas hatte über das er nachdenken konnte, etwas das ihn davon abhielt sich über das wirklich Wichtige und Wesentliche Gedanken zu machen. 

„Ich weiß.“ Er seufzte und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Und es tut mir leid, Toni.“

„Was tut dir leid?“, fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn. „Dass du glücklich bist? Dass du dich freust? Dass du heiratest?“ 

Als er nicht antwortete sondern nur wieder unzusammenhängend nach Luft schnappte, arretierte sie kurzerhand beide seiner umherwandernden Hände in ihren und fing gekonnt seinen Blick auf. Ein einziger Blick sagte zwischen ihnen beiden oft mehr als tausend Worte, vermittelte mehr von ihrer beider Emotionen als es alle Worte der Welt jemals vermocht hätten. Er sah mit Glück und Erleichterung, dass sie ihn verstand, dass sie genau wusste was ihm zu schaffen machte, aber dennoch holte sie tief Luft und fasste in Worte was ihn – und auch sie, wie es schien – beunruhigte. 

„Du… bist doch glücklich, oder?“, fragte sie als er noch immer keine Anstalten machte ihr zu antworten und nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände um ihn auf diese Weise zu zwingen ihr in die Augen zu blicken und ihr nicht wieder auszuweichen. Wo seine sturmgrau und blass waren, nahezu farblos, waren ihre warm und lebhaft, in einem Farbton irgendwo zwischen grün und blau, mit etwas grau und braun untergemischt und wie so oft fühlte er wie sein Atem langsam, ganz langsam aber umso sicherer wieder stetig wurde und der Blick in diese Tiefen ihm die nötige Verankerung gab sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

„Denn die hier –“ sie nickte auf die Parabatai-Rune auf ihrem Arm, „ist sich gerade gar nicht mehr so sicher was sie fühlen und was sie machen soll. Deine Gefühle sind ein einziges Durcheinander und ich bin verwirrt. Was ist los, Nils?“

Nils kämpfte die Anflüge von so etwas wie Panik in sich nieder und versuchte sich nur auf Toni zu konzentrieren. Darauf, wie ihre Haare fielen wenn sie den Kopf ganz sachte neigte während sie sprach. Wie ihre Brille ihr alle paar Sekunden auf der Nase nach unten rutschte und sie ständig damit beschäftigt war das Gestell zurück nach oben zu schieben, eine Bewegung die meist keiner von beiden mehr wirklich bewusst wahrnahm, die aber trotzdem unwiderruflich zu ihrer Persönlichkeit gehörte, genauso wie die tausenden Sommersprossen auf ihren entblößten Armen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf wie die Millionen klitzekleiner Punkte auf ihrer Haut ihn fragend anzusehen schienen, eine stetige Erinnerung an das was ihm bevorstand, und darauf wie sich ihr Körper so nahe an ihm nicht anfühlte als gehöre er einer anderen, ganz eigenen Person, sondern als wäre Toni in ihrer Gesamtheit lediglich eine natürliche Verlängerung seiner selbst. Eine Seele, aufgeteilt in zwei verschiedene Körper. 

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ flüsterte er schließlich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich dachte immer es wäre das Richtige, dachte das hier wäre alles was ich wollte, was mich wirklich, richtig glücklich machen würde, doch jetzt… jetzt bin ich mir über nichts mehr wirklich sicher.“ 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rang nach Worten, versuchte sie verzweifelt verstehen zu machen was in ihm vorging ohne sie glauben zu lassen er würde nicht genug lieben, hätte Zweifel einfach nur weil es darum ging sich heute Abend ein Leben lang für immer zu binden. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre… 

Toni strich ihm sanft und leise über den Rücken und faltete ihre Beine unter ihrem Körper. Sie nahm seine Hand – klamm und schweißig und kalt – wieder in die ihre – auch kühl, dafür aber trocken und stetig – und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Wie immer verankerte ihn ihre Berührung im Hier und Jetzt, konnten Tonis Hände, Tonis Präsenz so nahe bei ihm tun wozu er selber in diesem Zustand nicht in der Lage war, was er alleine niemals vermocht hätte. Er zwang sich dem Rhythmus ihres Herzens zu folgen, das er hören konnte wann immer die beiden so nahe beieinandersaßen, und unter enormer Anstrengung seines schwankenden Willens gelang es ihm mit ihrer Hilfe seine Atemzüge zu bemessen und seine Panik einzudämmen. Die war zwar immer noch da, sie würde nicht einfach so verschwinden, das wusste er, nicht heute, nicht jetzt, doch so war es zumindest vordergründig erträglich. Als er sich weitestgehend beruhigt hatte und die Augen wieder öffnete ohne befürchten zu müssen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur noch Schwarz zu sehen, legte Toni den Kopf schief und sah ihm in die Augen. 

„Warum nicht?“, fragte sie. 

„Weil… Einfach, weil. Ich meine, denk doch mal darüber nach, was machen wir hier eigentlich. Was mache ich? Natürlich will ich heiraten, natürlich ist meine Liebe groß genug. Ich will nichts Anderes als dass wir endlich für immer zusammen sein können. Nicht als Mundane und Schattenjäger wie bisher, sondern dass wir endlich beide Nephilim sind, gleichberechtigt und gleichbefähigt, dass ich endlich auch diesen Aspekt meines Lebens teilen kann, dass wir unsere Beziehung nicht mehr nur heimlich und versteckt führen müssen, sondern ausleben können wie jedes andere Pärchen. Aber ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, wer bin ich um für eine andere Person eine solche Entscheidungen zu treffen? Diese schwerwiegende, unabänderliche Entscheidung. Ich meine, ist es wirklich gut, jemanden in dieses Leben zu bringen? In diese Gesellschaft, die – Hand aufs Herz – so ziemlich die veraltetste und korrupteste ist die ich kenne, ist es klug, jemanden in eine community integrieren zu wollen die ist wie die der Nephilim? Ist es ratsam Mundanes zu Schattenjägern zu machen, nur weil Nephilim sie lieben? Ist es nicht total eigennützig und selbstsüchtig ein solches Opfer von irgendjemandem zu verlangen? Und noch dazu von jemandem den ich über alles liebe. Ich meine, das ganze Leben aufzugeben, alle Kontakte zu allen Nicht-Schattenjägern in den Wind zu schießen und sich komplett unserer Gesellschaft, unseren Werten, unseren Gesetzten zu unterwerfen, und das alles nur aus Liebe zu mir? Das… das kann ich doch unmöglich erwarten. Nicht von irgendjemandem, und schon gleich gar nicht von jemandem den ich liebe! Wie kann ich das verlangen?“ Nils vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. „Bei den Engeln, Toni, was… was habe ich nur getan.“

„Nils, hör auf,“ sagte Toni bestimmt und nahm ihn langsam in den Arm. Sie strich ihm über die Schultern während er eine neue Panikattacke im Keim zu ersticken versuchte. „Es ist völlig normal Zweifel zu haben bevor man vor den Altar tritt. Im normalen Leben und als Schattenjäger sowieso. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Kannst du dich noch dran erinnern wie ich angefangen habe zu zittern kurz bevor ich Tim geheiratet habe? Als wir damals in Idris vor dem Altar standen und ich die ganze Zeit nur daran denken musste nicht mittendrin umzufallen weil mir plötzlich alles zu viel war, weil ich plötzlich gedacht habe ich schaffe das nicht, weil – obwohl ich Tim liebe – ich in diesem Moment am Liebsten einfach weggerannt wäre, mich im Brocelind-Wald vergraben hätte und nie wieder zurückkommen wollte? Was ich bestimmt getan hätte, hätten meine Knie nicht so stark gezittert, dass ich es nicht mal bis zur Tür geschafft hätte, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte.“ 

Dies hatte nun endlich den gewünschten Effekt und Nils´ beruhigte sich als sich ein schwaches Lächeln über seine schmalen Lippen und blassen Züge stahl. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Tag, erinnerte sich an die angesprochene Situation und an seine eigenen Emotionen zu diesem Zeitpunkt – verzweifelte, konfuse Gefühle, die nur ein blasses Echo waren von dem was im Kopf seiner Parabatai vorgegangen war, trotzdem aber so intensiv, dass ihm selbst von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler geworden war.

„Ich hab gedacht du würdest jede Sekunde in Ohnmacht fallen,“ erinnerte er sich nickend. „Und ich gleich mit dir. Immerhin war das der Grund warum ich mich die ganze Zeit unbemerkt gegen den Altar gelehnt hab. Ich dachte, wenn sich schon jemand an deiner Hochzeit blamieren muss, dann lieber die Braut als ihr sexy Trauzeuge.“

Toni brach spontan in sehnsüchtiges Grinsen aus. „Ja, das klingt seeehr nach dir,“ sagte sie, wurde dann aber schnell wieder ernst. 

„Aber siehst du, es ist absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches, Gewissensbisse zu haben bevor man eine solche Bindung eingeht,“ fuhr sie fort. „Das ist ganz normal. Ich glaube das hat jeder. Das kann niemand kontrollieren und schon gar nicht abstellen. Ich kann dir nur helfen indem ich versuche dich verstehen zu machen, dass es absolut nicht aussagekräftig ist was du vor der Zeremonie empfindest. Alles was zählt ist, ob du danach glücklich bist oder nicht. Und so wie ich dich kenne bin ich mir hundert Prozent sicher, dass das hier das Richtige für dich ist, glaub mir. Du wirst glücklich werden, ihr werdet beide so glücklich werden und nichts bereuen, genauso wie ich. Falls es dich beruhigt, kann ich dir immer und immer wieder versichern, dass ich seit Tim und ich Mann und Frau sind, keinen einzigen Tag lang bereut habe ihn geheiratet zu haben, mir keinen einzigen Tag gewünscht habe doch wegzurennen und Einsiedler zu werden und den ganzen Monstern Gesellschaft zu leisten, die sich im Brocelind-Wald tummeln. Ich sag nicht, dass alles immer einfach wäre oder unser Leben Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen ist; ist es nämlich nicht. Aber trotzdem bin ich nach wie vor unendlich froh Ja gesagt zu haben und genieße jeden einzelnen Tag den ich mit Tim haben kann. Und ich weiß genauso gut wie du, dass du genauso glücklich wirst wie ich. Das hier, eine Hochzeit, eine solche Bindung ist genau das was du willst, worauf du dich und wir alle uns so lange gefreut haben. Und jetzt, endlich, hast du jemanden gefunden mit dem du dein Leben teilen willst, jetzt endlich ist es soweit. Und es ist egal, ob Mundane oder nicht, das ist gar nicht deine Entscheidung. Immerhin braucht es für sowas für gewöhnlich mindestens zwei, nicht wahr?“

„Aber…,“ begehrte Nils noch immer verunsichert auf. „Aber was mache ich wenn etwas schiefläuft? Was, wenn die Zeremonie nicht funktioniert? Es wäre ganz allein meine Schuld. Was, wenn Raziel andere Pläne hat, was wenn –“ 

„Nils,“ unterbrach ihn Toni bestimmt. „Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung, und es ist auch ganz garantiert nicht deine Schuld, okay? Heute werden fünf Mundanes aus dem Kelch trinken und alle fünf haben jahrelang für diesen Moment trainiert. Alle fünf haben ihre eigenen Motive warum sie tun was sie tun und mal ganz ehrlich, unsterbliche Liebe ist nicht das schlechteste weswegen man sein Leben auf diese drastische Art und Weise für immer ändern wollen könnte.“ 

Nils wollte protestieren, doch Toni sprach einfach lauter und schneller und er schloss geschlagen seinen Mund. Er kannte seine Parabatai immerhin gut genug um ihr nicht zu widersprechen zu wagen, wenn sie eine ihrer seltenen Moralpredigten hielt und wusste es wäre besser für sie alle, wenn er es einfach still über sich ergehen lassen würde. Er wollte es sich eigentlich noch nicht mal vor sich selbst eingestehen, fühlte sich aber sogleich schon besser und musste still und heimlich zugeben, dass ihre Worte genau ins Mark und Bein dessen trafen was ihn beschäftigte. Was sie sagte war genau das was er jetzt hören musste und wollte und sie hatte tatsächlich damit Erfolg sein durchdrehendes Gewissen zu zügeln, wenn auch nur vordergründig. Sie waren sich einfach zu ähnlich als dass er dieser Frau auch nur irgendetwas hätte vormachen können, egal wie sehr er es versuchen mochte. Und hatte sie schon zuvor erschreckend genau sehen können was in ihm vorging und seine Gefühle deuten können als wäre er ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, so war Toni seit sie Parabatai-Runen ausgetauscht hatten manchmal beinahe in der Lage seine Gedanken zu lesen, und er ihre, vor allem wenn sie – wie jetzt – so eng beisammen waren. Es erweckte beizeiten den Eindruck als würde seine Parabatai ihn durchaus besser kennen als er sich selbst. 

„Alle fünf der Anwärter stehen aus eigenem Willen und mit bestem Wissen und Gewissen da oben und machen genau das was sie wollen,“ fuhr Toni fort. „Worauf sie sich lange schon vorbereitet haben. Jeder einzelne von ihnen hat sich genau hierfür entschlossen und alle fünf sind sich der Konsequenzen ihrer Taten bewusst. Keiner von ihnen wird jemals wieder zu den Leuten aus ihrem vorigen Leben Kontakt aufnehmen dürfen und mit den Menschen ihrer Vergangenheit reden, doch das dürfte für deinen Liebling ja sowieso nicht allzu schwer werden. Aus der Vergangenheit ist ja eh nicht mehr so arg viel übrig. Und was das Schattenjäger-Leben angeht, ja, ich weiß es ist nicht immer einfach, es ist blutig und gewalttätig und alles andere als rosig und romantisch, aber umso besser, dass es immer wieder Menschen gibt die das heutzutage noch freiwillig tun wollen und bereit sind alle Hoffnungen auf Ruhm und Ehre, Bekanntheit und Beliebtheit in den Wind zu schießen und sich stattdessen uns als Schattenjäger anschließen wollen. Und das tun sie alle, glaub mir. Der Konsul und alle anderen haben sie oft genug gelöchert, geprüft, für würdig befunden, haben oft genug sichergestellt, dass dies tatsächlich ist was alle von ihnen wirklich wollen. Keiner würde heute Abend in diesem Institut stehen, wenn er oder sie das nicht wirklich, wirklich wollen würde. Jeder von ihnen muss Opfer bringen, für dieses neue Privileg und dafür, dieses Leben leben zu dürfen, dafür, ein Teil der Elite zu werden die wir nun mal einfach halt sind. Sie wissen das alle, und sie haben sich alle fünf explizit dafür entschieden.“ 

Toni hielt ihn auf Armeslänge von sich und zwinkerte aufmunternd als sie sah, dass sie inzwischen wohl das Schlimmste abgewendet hatte. 

„Klar, nur dein Herzblatt ist zusätzlich dazu auch noch auf die hirnrissig verrückte Idee gekommen zusätzlich zum glamourösen Schattenjäger-Leben auch noch so ein unscheinbares Entlein wie dich ehelichen zu wollen, aber hey, wir machen alle irgendwann mal Fehler, nicht wahr?“

„Du bist doof,“ antwortete Nils erleichtert und wischte sich aufatmend über die feuchten Augen. 

Er fühlte sich schon viel besser, auch wenn die Nervosität und Aufregung nach wie vor zu spüren waren. Aber immerhin war er nicht mehr kurz davor sich entweder übergeben zu müssen oder sich einfach gleich auf der Stelle ins Schwarze zu verabschieden. Doch so ganz ließen sich diese Gefühle heute wohl auch gar nicht mehr abstellen, Aufregung und Sorge waren immer mit im Spiel wenn es um ernste und monumentale Ereignisse wie dieses hier ging und er war sich sicher erst wieder normal atmen und denken zu können nachdem alle fünf – und vor allem die eine Person die er mehr liebte als alle anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt – aus Raziels Kelch getrunken und die Verwandlung zum Nephilim überlebt hatten. Erst dann würde er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen können, würde alle Sorgen und Ängste abschütteln können, erst dann würden sie beide vor den Altar treten und erst wenn sie beide heute Nacht gemeinsam ermattet ins Bett fallen würden, ihre ausgetauschten Familienringe an ihren Fingern und erst wenn eine neue, permanente Hochzeits-Rune des Bundes der Vermählung über ihren Herzen prangte und sie morgen Seite an Seite in ebendiesem, ihrem neugeschaffenen Ehebett aufwachen würden, würde es Nils wagen sich glücklich und zufrieden zu fühlen und endgültig zu relaxen.

„Ich weiß,“ sagte Toni und gab ihm einen kurzen, leichten Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie ihm schnell auf den Rücken klopfte und sich dann linkisch erhob um aufzuräumen. „Ich hab dich auch lieb.“

Ein kurzes, energisches Klopfen gegen seine Zimmertüre ließ Nils panisch aufschrecken und er hechtete am winzigen Badezimmer vorbei zum Eingang, während Toni hinter ihm vorwurfsvoll den Kopf schüttelte. Doch das war ihm egal, alles war ihm gerade auf einmal ganz gleichgültig geworden, hatte er doch eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon wer in diesem Moment auf der anderen Seite dieser Türschwelle auf ihn warten würde und er wollte diese Person auf keinen Fall länger warten lassen als unbedingt notwendig, zu ungeduldig war er sie endlich wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können und sie zu küssen, sich ganz in ihren sommersprossigen Armen zu verlieren und den Kopf mit den verwuschelten roten Locken an seine Brust zu ziehen, nur um sich ganz sicher zu sein dass er sie nicht noch inniger lieben konnte als er es jetzt gerade tat, als er es die ganzen vergangenen Jahre ihrer mehr oder weniger turbulenten Beziehung getan hatte. Er spürte mit einem Mal das überwältigende Verlangen danach in diese klaren, tiefgründigen grünen Augen zu blicken deren ernster aber dennoch zärtlicher Blick ihm so gehörig den Kopf verdrehte, und sich dessen zu versichern, dass auch seine bessere Hälfte genauso aufgeregt, genauso nervös und angespannt war wie er selbst und wollte nur ein letztes Mal noch die wohltönende Mundanestimme hören wie sie ihm intime Vertraulichkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte, bevor dieser Teil seines Lieblings für immer verschwinden würde. Er riss am Türknauf und öffnete den Eingang vielleicht etwas zu energisch, ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln schon halb über den Lippen. Er stockte abrupt und ziemlich ruckartig als er sah wer vor ihm stand…

„Franka?“ Nils blinzelte verdutzt und runzelte die Stirn. „Was zur Hölle machst du denn hier?“

„Ich bin ein Schattenjäger, ich wohne hier,“ informierte ihn Tonis kleine Schwester spöttisch und schob sich an ihm vorbei in sein winziges Zimmer, das schon jetzt mit drei schmalen Personen kurz davor war aus den Nähten zu platzen. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

Nils erinnerte sich erst daran zu nicken als sich Franka bereits auf seinem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und sich nachdenklich im Spiegel musterte und währenddessen ihre große Schwester aus dem Augenwinkel dabei beobachtete wie diese mehr oder weniger vergeblich versuchte wenigstens ein kleines bisschen an Ordnung in das allgegenwärtige und umfassende Chaos in Nils´ Reich zu bringen. Es war eine Sisyphos-Aufgabe, wie alle Anwesenden nur zu genau wussten, doch er liebte seine Parabatai dafür, dass sie es wenigstens versuchte. Unordentlichkeit und Mut zum Chaos war immerhin so ziemlich das einzige was die beiden Nephilim voneinander unterschied und was sie ausnahmsweise Mal nicht gemeinsam hatten. 

„Hey Franky,“ sagte Toni und hob kurz eine Hand zum Gruß als Franka ihr zunickte und selbstsicher das kleine Zimmerchen durchquerte, auf der Suche nach einem gemütlichen Sitzplatz, von denen es leider nicht sonderlich viele gab hier in diesen beengten Verhältnissen.

Nils schwang die Tür zerstreut wieder ins Schloss und spielte mit einem ausgefranzten Ende des Bettlakens als er sich am Fußende niederließ. Er hatte jemand anderes erwartet und obwohl er Franka mochte war er immens enttäuscht, dass nur sie ihm jetzt aufwartete, fast, als hätte er erwartet noch einmal privat und alleine in gewisse aufmerksam und wachsame Augen schauen zu dürfen, bevor sie sich erst wieder vor dem Traualtar erblicken würden, vor den Augen Dutzender Zuschauer und erst nachdem sein Liebling aus dem Engelskelch getrunken hatte – und diese bei allen namentlich oder nicht namentlich erwähnten Engeln im Himmel auch hoffentlich überlebt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann sich die Hände zu kneten, um wenigstens irgendwie seinen Ängsten freien Lauf lassen zu können und diese auf irgendeine Art und Weise versuchen abzuarbeiten. 

„Klar, natürlich, mach´s dir gemütlich,“ antwortete er verspätet und fahrig. 

Nachdem sie sich niedergelassen hatte hob Franka eine ihrer geschwungenen Augenbrauen, musterte Nils´ festliche Aufmachung und würdigte Tim und Tonis Anstrengungen ihn wenigstens halbwegs formidabel herzurichten mit einem anerkennenden Thumbs up. „Gut siehst du aus.“ Sie fuhr leicht verwirrt fort als er nur leise Mhm murmelte und vage die Schultern zuckte, viel zu zerstreut um mehr als die grundlegendsten Laute von sich zu geben. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie ihn neugierig. „Normalerweise gucken Männer im Allgemeinen nicht ganz so enttäuscht, wenn ich hübsch geschminkt wie heute und in meinem allerbesten, freizügigsten Kleid vor ihrer Zimmertüre stehe. Die meisten sind dann doch eher etwas einladender und wirken weniger mürrisch.“

„Wie bitte?“ Tonis Kopf ruckte alarmiert nach oben. „Wie oft stehst du denn so vor den Zimmertüren von irgendwelchen fremden Männern?“ 

„Nicht so wichtig,“ winkte Franka grinsend ab und wandte sich wieder dem Freund ihrer großen Schwester zu. „Davon abgesehen, dass ich deinen Parabatai jetzt vielleicht nicht unbedingt als fremd bezeichnen würde. Also, was geht ab? Was hat meine bezaubernde Schwester mit dir angestellt?“

„Naja, ich dachte nicht…,“ begann er. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich dich jetzt am allerwenigsten erwartet. Ich dachte du wärst… jemand anderes.“

„Jaja, schon klar,“ nickte Franka wissend. „Weiß ich schon wen du jetzt viel lieber sehen würdest. Aber keine Chance. Sowas machen wir hier nicht, nicht mit mir. Braut und Bräutigam dürfen sich vor der Hochzeit nicht sehen und ich bin totaler Fan dieser Tradition, das weißt du doch, oder?“ Nun gesellte sich auch ihre zweite Augenbraue hoch auf ihre Stirn und ihre Stimme nahm einen vage ironischen Unterton an. „Das ist doch sicher in Irland genauso, du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ich die Einzige bin die hier ein ganz klein wenig abergläubisch ist. Es bringt Unglück, wenn man sich unmittelbar vor der Hochzeit sieht, schon gleich gar nicht in voller Ausstattung und wir wollen doch nicht, dass eure Ehe unter einem schlechten Stern startet, oder?“ 

Nils sah Toni aus dem Augenwinkel mit den Augen rollen – die vertrat in dieser Hinsicht wohl eher seine bodenständigere Meinung als die ihrer aufgeweckten Schwester – doch was Franka betraf, so war sie in diesem Thema absolut kompromisslos und standfest. 

„Nein,“ fuhr sie bestimmt fort. „Nicht mit mir. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Wir werden alles richtigmachen, kein Unglück heraufbeschwören, ihr werdet euch erst später zu Gesicht bekommen so wie es die Tradition verlangt und danach so glücklich werden wie ihr das verdient. Wenn ich schon mal für was verantwortlich bin dann wird sich auch daran gehalten.“ Sie blinzelte verschmitzt. „Ich glaub das hab ich von unserer Mutter. Aber eines kann ich dir ja trotzdem schon mal ganz vertraulich verraten. Kleiner Spoiler alert,“ fügte sie anzüglich grinsend fort. „Dein Liebling sieht wirklich absolut hinreißend aus. Wie ein wahrer Engel. Wärt ihr zwei nicht schon seit Ewigkeiten zusammen und verlobt, ich würde mir doch glatt überlegen heute selbst zu heiraten.“

Toni stöhnte laut auf und verdrehte erneut die Augen und Nils stieß einen wehleidigen Seufzer aus. „Toll,“ sagte er. „Jetzt bin ich nur noch ungeduldiger und sogar ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf dich. Vielen Dank auch, Schreckchen.“

„Bitte, bitte,“ stichelte Franka und rümpfte nur kurz die Nase als er diesen Spitznamen verwendete von dem er wusste sie fand ihn alles andere als schmeichelhaft. Nils grinste kurz. „Immer wieder gerne,“ fuhr Franka fort. „Also, was geht bei euch so?“

„Ich will mich jetzt ja nicht in Sachen einmischen mit denen ich nichts zu tun habe, aber hast du nicht eigentlich eine Aufgabe? Ich glaube stark, dass du gerade nicht unbedingt hier sein solltest, oder?“, fragte Toni.

Franka war mit Bobby, dem Leiter dieses Institutes, damit beauftragt worden die Mundanes zu beaufsichtigen die in weniger als einer Stunde entweder zu vollwertigen Schattenjägern aufsteigen oder aber für immer aus dieser Welt gerissen werden würden. Sie sollte diesen fünf Individuen eigentlich mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen und sie nach bestem Wissen auf die ihnen bevorstehende Zeremonie vorbereiten. Franka hatte diese Aufgabe mehr oder weniger dankbar angenommen, da sie immerhin eine der wenigen Personen war die immerhin zwei der fünf Anwärter persönlich kannte. Jetzt allerdings schnaubte sie nur entnervt und verdrehte kunstvoll ihre grünblauen Augen die denen ihrer Schwester zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen. 

„Ihr seid schon fertig, wie ich sehe,“ bemerkte Franka mit Blick auf Tonis Kleid und Frisur und Nils´ goldenen Hochzeitsanzug samt Stele, zeremoniellem Dolch und gebundener Schleife. Es fehlten nur noch die auf Hochglanz polierte schwarze Schuhe vor seiner Tür und die letzte Portion Mut und Selbstvertrauen und Nils wäre ready to go. „Wie schön für euch.“

„Du etwa nicht?“, fragte Toni.

„Pfff,“ machte sie. „Ich schon.“ Sie gestikulierte auf ihr schlichtes, schwarzes Kleid und den zeremoniellen Dolch der ihre schmale Hüfte zierte. Sie trug die Haare offen wie immer, heute aber ungewöhnlich geordnet und gestylt und mit tausenden zierlichen Locken die in breiten Wellen an ihren Schultern hinabwallten. „Seht mich doch an. Ich bin so fertig wie ich nur irgendwie fertig werden kann. Stunningly attractive, sag ich nur. Nein, wir haben da ein klitzekleines anderes Problemchen. Bobby hat nen Mundane verloren.“

„Was!? Verloren?“, fragte Nils. „Doch nicht etwa…“

Franka winkte ungeduldig ab noch bevor Nils zu Ende sprechen konnte. 

„Keine Angst,“ sagte sie entnervt. „Deinem Sweetheart geht’s gut. Bestens, sogar. Genauso wie den restlichen Mundies die intelligent genug waren zu tun was ihnen gesagt wird. Nur einer muss natürlich mal wieder aus der Reihe tanzen. Weiß auch nicht warum er es immer wieder schafft aus der kleinstmöglichen Situation ein regelrechtes Chaos zu produzieren. Wie als würde er absichtlich tollpatschig sein müssen. Was ist nur los mit diesem Typen?“

„Oh,“ machte Toni wissend und nickte verständnisvoll. „Dominik?“

„Mhm, Dominik,“ bestätigte Franka seufzend und schnipste gedankenverloren eine einsam herumliegende Socke vom Chaos auf dem Schreibtisch. „Wann war es jemals nicht Dominik?“ 

Die Socke landete am Bettpfosten und Nils beschloss das Kleidungsstück einfach zu ignorieren, wie er es mit dem Rest der allgegenwärtigen Unordnung nun schon seit Wochen tat. Vielleicht würde er sie sogar später unauffällig unter das Bett kicken um nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und die Socke nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Toni hatte schließlich auch aufgegeben Nils´ Zimmer ordnen zu wollen und lehnte sich einfach mit verschränkten Armen mit dem Rücken gegen den großen Heizkörper an der einzigen Wand die nicht komplett mit irgendwelchem Zeug zugestellt oder anderweitig von Möbelstücken vereinnahmt wurde. Das Zimmer war nicht groß, und Nils fühlte sich durch Frankas zusätzliche Präsenz mit einem Mal wieder unangenehm bedrückt und eingeengt. Er holte tief Luft, und versuchte seine Atemzüge zu kontrollieren. Franka starrte geistesabwesend in die Leere und machte keine Anstalten sich in nächster Zukunft wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. 

„Also… ich weiß ja nicht, aber hast du nicht vor ihn vielleicht zu suchen?“, fragte Nils.

„Naja, eigentlich schon,“ schoss Tonis Schwester sofort zurück. „Aber erstens mal hab ich keine wirkliche Lust dem dauernd nachzurennen, und außerdem dachte ich mir, hey, warum einem kopflosen Mundane hinterher jagen und ihn davon abzuhalten sich in seiner grenzenlosen Naivität selbst umzubringen, wenn ich genauso gut in der gleichen Zeit jemandem wie euch auf die Nerven gehen kann? Im Gegensatz zu einer sinnlosen Hetzjagd nach Dommi mache ich hiermit immerhin etwas Sinnvolles.“

Sie zwinkert Nils zu und er hätte gern mit ihr gelacht wie er es so oft tat, doch er hatte im Moment wirklich selbst schwerwiegende Probleme und ziemlich viel Anderes im und um den Kopf um auf ihren Sarkasmus einzugehen. „Mission… accomplished?“, sagte er.

„Bei den Engeln, Franka, geh und such ihn,“ orderte Toni nachdrücklich. Sie sah auf die schmale silberne Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. „Die Zeremonie soll in ner halben Stunde anfangen und es sind zu viele hochrangige Typen da als dass wir irgendwas vermasseln könnten. Du weißt, Mama reißt uns den Kopf ab wenn ausgerechnet unser Trainee nicht pünktlich auftaucht. Und egal wie nervig er sonst sein mag, er steht unter unserer Aufsicht und ist unsere Verantwortung.“ Sie zog ihre Schwester sanft aber bestimmt vom Tisch und in Richtung Tür.

„Mama und Papa sind ja nicht mal hier,“ murrte Franka uneinsichtig. 

„Was nicht heißt, dass sie nicht alles detailliert mitkriegen was schiefgeht. Vor allem wenn wir unsere Familie vor dem gesamten Rat blamieren. Nephilim-gossip verbreitet sich schneller als die bösartigsten Dämonen-Pocken. Also geh und such ihn, jetzt,“ entgegnete Toni bestimmt.

„Wir sind jetzt schon fast drei Wochen in diesem Institut und der hat es jeden einzelnen Tag davon geschafft sich zu verlaufen,“ beschwerte sich Franka lautstark. „Und gefühlt bin es jedes Mal ich, die ihm hinterherlaufen und aus irgendeiner Besenkammer ziehen muss. Ganz ehrlich, soooo kompliziert ist die Architektur hier na auch wieder nicht. Das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt, dass er nicht jedes Mal verloren geht wenn man ihn einmal alleine lässt. Als ob man von nem erwachsenen Mann nicht erwarten könnte, dass er sich den Weg aufs Klo von alleine merken kann!“ 

„Das ist eben Dommi wie er leibt und lebt,“ schmunzelte Toni. „Keine Angst,“ fuhr sie bestimmt fort und tätschelte ihrer Schwester den Rücken als sie die Tür öffnete. „Du wirst ihn schon finden. Wir glauben beide fest an dich.“

„Wie wär´s wenn mir jemand hilft?“, schlug Franka hoffnungsvoll vor, begann aber schnell zu schmollen als Toni sie ganz direkt und bestimmt vor die Tür schob. 

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Tim und ich haben ihn das ganze Jahr über 24/7. Dommi ist so ganz allgemein schlimmer als jedes kleines Kind, aber heute ist er dein Job und deshalb wirst du ihn auch allein suchen. Du kannst irgendjemand anderen Fragen, mir egal, aber Nils ist der Bräutigam und ich bin sein Trauzeuge und wir müssen noch wichtige Dinge vorbereiten… Du weißt schon, Sachen machen… und so. Du bist wohl oder übel auf dich allein gestellt. Und beeil dich, wir haben nur noch ne halbe Stunde.“ Die Tür fiel hinter einer schimpfenden Franka ins Schloss und Toni zwinkerte Nils verschwörerisch zu als sie ihm beide Hände entgegenstreckte und in eine stehende Position zog. 

„Wichtige Dinge vorbereiten?“, wiederholte Nils. „Sachen und so…? Seriously?“

„Fällt dir ne bessere Ausrede ein?“, entgegnete Toni. „Es hat funktioniert, oder?“

Nils schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er sich erneut durch die Haare fuhr und kritisch sein Spiegelbild musterte. 

„I just love you,“ sagte er.

“I love you too,” entgegnete seine Parabatai und hielt ihn an beiden Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich. „Also, der Moment der Wahrheit ist gekommen. Bist du bereit? Ready for the night?“

„As ready as I´ll ever be,“ antwortete Nils leise und seufzte tief als Toni ihn kurz aber fest in die Arme nahm. Er erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich und atmete tief durch. „All right, let´s do this.“

„Wunderbar. Und vergiss nicht, ich bin immer bei dir, stehe tatsächlich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes direkt an deiner Seite. Du schaffst das schon.“

„Danke, Toni,“ flüsterte Nils. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Danke, dass du an mich glaubst.“

Toni schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln und ergriff seine Hand. 

„Immer,“ erwiderte sie und schob ihn bestimmt vor sich her zur Tür. „Ist ja irgendwie mein Job, nicht wahr? Und jetzt komm, lass uns gehen. Sag ade zum langweiligen Single-Leben und hallo zum tagtäglichen Nervenkitzel der Ehe. Wenn du das nächste Mal in dieses Zimmer zurückkommst wirst du ein anderer Mann sein, das verspreche ich dir.“


	3. Chapter 3

Er war einmal kurz um die Ecke gebogen, hatte nur einen winzigen Moment frische Luft schnappen wollen und den Rest der munteren Gesellschaft für nur einen einzigen Augenblick aus den Augen gelassen, und fand sich prompt fast sofort komplett verloren wieder. 

Dieses Haus war nicht einfach nur groß, es war enorm. Enorm, verwinkelt, und absolut unlogisch aufgebaut. Wie sich überhaupt irgendjemand in diesen Wirren zurechtfinden konnte war ihm ja mehr als schleierhaft und absolut unverständlich. Die spärlichen Bewohner dieses merkwürdigen Institutes hatten sich wahrscheinlich im Laufe der Jahre wohl oder übel irgendwie daran gewöhnt – oder wohl eher, gewöhnen müssen – aber wie es alle anderen Schattenjäger taten wollte Dominik einfach nicht verstehen. Ohne Ausnahme navigierten sie diese Hallen und Gänge mit einer Sicherheit und Leichtigkeit als wären alle von ihnen hier geboren und noch nie jemals irgendwo anders gewesen, genau wie es den Schattenjägern offensichtlich tatsächlich angeboren schien. 

 

Toni und Tim, mit denen er selbst den Großteil der letzten zwei Jahre verbracht hatte seit sie sich in der Nacht von Michaels Verrat das erste Mal begegnet waren, erweckten den Eindruck sie kannten sich beide bestens aus in diesen Gefilden, und auch Franka und ihre Freunde, genauso wie alle anderen Schattenjäger die zu diesem außergewöhnlichen und für alle Nephilim im Allgemeinen so wichtigen Ereignis hierher angereist waren, hatten sich sofort wie zu Hause gefühlt. Das war es was die Institute der Dämonenjäger ausmachte, überlegte Dominik, das war es warum so viele Zimmer und Räume in jedem davon immerzu leer standen und nur auf Belegung durch Kollegen aus fremden Städten warteten. Diese Gebäude, diese ganze Infrastruktur – es war alles nur dazu geschaffen ortsfremde Nephilim aufzunehmen, ihnen ein möglichst vertrautes Zuhause und Umfeld zu bieten, nur um somit möglichst schnell und effektiv möglichst viele und möglichst ausdauernd alle möglichen Dämonen bekämpfen zu können. Und obwohl dies ein Schicksal war das auch Dominik nun bald sowohl erwarten als auch genauso teilen würde und es das war was er so lange so sehr bewundert hatte dass er sich überhaupt erst zu diesem Schritt entschlossen hatte, verwirrten ihn die Wege und Bräuche dieser in manchen Dingen so menschenähnlichen, in anderen Dingen aber trotzdem gänzlich eigenartigen und sonderbaren Rasse in vielerlei Hinsicht, auch wenn er das natürlich vor seinen Freunden genauso wenig laut zugeben würde wie die Tatsache dass er insgeheim jeglichen Sport verabscheute vor dem Angesicht eines eingefleischten Fußballfans. Er hatte sich nach wie vor einen immensen Respekt vor dieser kämpferischen Rasse (und im Speziellen vor jedem einzelnen Individuum aller Schattenjäger) bewahrt, und wollte auch nach der heutigen Zeremonie niemals einen davon auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen, niemals auch nur in den Genuss davon kommen was passieren mochte, sollte er absichtlich oder unabsichtlich irgendwann mal einen davon verärgern. Bald selbst ein Schattenjäger oder nicht, würde er einmal einen von ihnen absichtlich übers Ohr hauen wollen und dabei erwischt werden, es würde ihn vermutlich ein schreckliches Schicksal erwarten, blutig und schmerzhaft, etwas das er, wenn möglich, am Liebsten niemals am eigenen Leib austesten wollte. Manche Dinge waren einfach zu groß, zu gefährlich und zu mörderisch als dass er sich jemals darin involvieren wollen würde.

 

Dominik hielt inne. Er stand vor einer schmalen Wendeltreppe die sich, von einem eleganten, schmiedeeisernen Geländer umschlungen und verziert mit unzähligen Szenen aus der Geschichte der Schattenjäger, elegant ins nächste Stockwerk erhob. Er hatte das leicht verstörende Gefühl im Kreis gelaufen zu sein, obwohl das in einem annähernd soliden Gebäude rein logisch eigentlich nicht möglich war, nicht mal in diesem verschachtelten Haus. Er war immerhin die ganze Zeit lang ziemlich genau geradeaus gelaufen, war strikt dem Hauptflur gefolgt und doch, jetzt wo er sich umschaute, schien es ihm als sähe alles ganz anders aus als noch eine Sekunde zuvor – naja, dachte Dominik zumindest. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sich noch einmal genauer um. Konnte es sein, dass er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen war dass er plötzlich nicht mehr wusste wo er war? Das schien ihm (obwohl von Natur aus ziemlich tollpatschig) doch eher unwahrscheinlich. War er tatsächlich schon mal hier in diesem Gang gewesen? Hatte er diese Treppe schon einmal gesehen, oder sah hier einfach alles pauschal gleich aus? Sollte er weitergehen und einfach hoffen irgendwann wieder an einem Punkt zu landen der ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam, umkehren und sich noch weiter in seine prekäre Lage verstricken, oder einfach hier mitten im Weg stehen bleiben um laut um Hilfe zu rufen und sich vor versammelter Mannschaft zum Affen machen? Er schüttelte sich und schreckte merklich peinlich berührt zurück bei diesem fast schon fatalen Gedanken. Er galt ja sowieso auch jetzt schon unglücklicherweise irgendwie als der Clown seines Jahrgangs, der unangefochtene Trottel des Institutes und aller anderen Institute in denen er jemals gewesen war, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, da würde er wirklich gerne jede weitere Blamage vermeiden. 

 

Nicht, dass es davon im Laufe seiner Vorbereitung auf sein Schattenjäger-Dasein und während des Trainings auf die heutige, endgültig initiierende Zeremonie nicht schon mehr als genug davon gegeben hätte. Genug, wahrscheinlich, für eine ganze Lebenszeit einer anderen, annähernd normalen Person. Dominik, allerdings, war alles andere als normal, das wusste er inzwischen besser als alle anderen die ihn kannten, und ließ für gewöhnlich kein Fettnäpfchen aus, egal wie klein, weithergeholt oder versteckt es auch sein mochte, er fand es – immer; ohne Ausnahme. Gerade letzte Woche noch, als sie alle fünf einige Tage zur abschließenden Trainingseinheit an der Schattenjäger-Akademie in Idris verbringen mussten um sich nicht nur vor Freunden und Mentoren sondern vor offiziell dazu ausgebildeten Instrukteuren zu behaupten, hatte er sich in diesem alten Gebäude so tüchtig voll und ganz verlaufen, dass er irgendwann – nachdem er in etwas ziemlich Schleimiges getreten war, was ihn auch danach noch viel zu lange an seiner Fußsohle haftend überallhin begleitet hatte – verzweifelt aus dem nächstbesten Fenster geklettert war und, ziemlich unelegant wie Alexis und Jacob ihm im Nachhinein schmunzelnd versichert hatten, mit etlichen blauen Flecken und Kratzern genau vor den blauen Füßen einer der dort lebenden Warlock-Dozenten gefallen war, und sich somit kurzerhand und scheinbar mit links zum Gespött der gesamten Akademie gemacht hatte.

 

Seine beiden Freunde – Jacob und Alexis – hatten ihn nur wenig später als ein kleines Häufchen Elend in der Cafeteria aufgesammelt und ihn seitdem auch nur sporadisch verspottet (kannten sie ihn inzwischen doch gut genug um zu wissen wie er so generell drauf war, und dass er nichts für seine Kopflosigkeit konnte), doch dies galt natürlich nicht für den Rest der oftmals doch etwas überheblichen Schattenjäger Community, die offensichtlich nur zu bereitwillig auf Scham und Schande von armseligen Rekruten wie er es war spöttisch herumritten. Dominik war zwar noch keiner von ihnen, würde erst heute zum vollwertigen Nephilim aufsteigen –sofern alles gut ging und die Verwandlung durch das Trinken aus dem Kelch der Engel ihn nicht vorher umbrachte – doch er hatte sich bereits jetzt schon einen Ruf als unbekehrbarer Tollpatsch und ungeschickter Tölpel eingefangen und nichts was er im Trainingsraum anstellte, nichts was er auch sonst so unternahm um sich von dieser Reputation zu distanzieren, die Schattenjäger denen er im Laufe der letzten Wochen über den Weg gelaufen war waren alle ohne Ausnahme nicht besonders von ihm überzeugt oder begeistert gewesen. Er gab gern und bereitwillig zu, dass es dem Bild das der Rest der Engelskrieger von ihm hatte vermutlich auch nicht besonders half, dass ihm solche Sachen auch immer und immer wieder, scheinbar beständig passieren mussten und kein Tag verging an dem er nicht irgendetwas falsch machte, sich bloßstellte, oder sich vor irgendjemandem auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise blamierte. 

 

Die fünf angehenden Schattenjäger – Alexis, Loraine, Neela, Jacob und Dominik – waren nun schon seit drei Tagen im südlichsten Institut Deutschlands untergebracht, in der klaren, gesunden und frischen Luft des Allgäus, in dem in nur wenigen Stunden – in der Tat eigentlich schon in nur wenigen Minuten – ihre gemeinsame Zeremonie zum Aufstieg in die exklusiven und ziemlich begehrten aber dennoch elitär begrenzten Ränke der Nephilim stattfinden würde. Ohne Zweifel würde Dominik es sich also schon in absehbarer Zeit mit absolut allen hochrangigen Anwesenden der Schattenjäger-Community verscherzen – unter anderem mit der Konsulin Penhallow und dem Inquisitor Lightwood selbst, beides so ziemlich die höchsten Tiere in dieser Gesellschaft überhaupt, die beiden also, die wirklich etwas zu sagen hatten, sowohl im Leben und Wirken einzelner Individuen als auch im Lenken der Geschicke des gesamten Rates. Er würde also zweifellos als ganz spezieller und beispiellos einmaliger Idiot und Dummkopf dastehen, sollte er zugeben, dass es schon wieder passiert war, dass er schon wieder nicht aufgepasst hatte und er sich schon wieder in den Irrungen und Wirrungen dieses doofen Hauses verlaufen hatte und demnach zu seinem eigenen Initiationsritus zu spät kam. 

 

Er hielt inne und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare. Toni und Tim würden einfach nur milde belustigt den Kopf schütteln, einen ihrer vielsagenden, wortlosen Blicke miteinander austauschen, ihn schlussendlich aber leicht schmunzelnd zufriedenlassen, wie sie es immer taten wenn sich Dominiks Tollpatschigkeit ans Licht des Tages wagte. Alexis und Jacob würden ihn gutmütig auslachen und erheitert auf die Schulter klopfen, und diese Gelegenheit einfach in ihr nie enden wollendes Repertoire an Sticheleien aufnehmen mit denen sie ihn tagtäglich aus der Reserve locken konnten. Doch die durften das, dies waren seine Freunde, und obwohl er es nicht unbedingt gutheißen mochte ständig verspottet und auch ein kleines bisschen bemitleidet zu werden, waren sie seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nur kurz nach seinem Dilemma mit Michael und Amalia die einzigen Personen auf dieser Welt die wirklich über ihn Bescheid wussten, die einzigen denen er vertraute und die einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt, die er noch seine Freunde nennen konnte. Tim und Toni hatten ihn von blutrünstigen Domestiken gerettet, die ihm Amalia – beziehungsweise die Ineluki-Dämonen-besessene-Amalia – auf den Hals gejagt hatte um an Michael zu kommen und ihn, Dominik, umzubringen sobald er seine maximale Nützlichkeit erreicht hätte. Dank einer glücklichen Fügung und einem Wink des Schicksals gleich, waren die beiden Nephilim zufällig gerade noch rechtzeitig erschienen um ihm wortwörtlich das Leben zu retten, ihn als ausblutenden Haufen Elends in Sicherheit zu bringen und seine schaurig-grausamen Meuchelmörder im selben Atemzug ein für alle Mal für immer auszuschalten. Alleine dafür wäre er den beiden auf immer und ewig dankbar gewesen. Doch damit nicht genug, nein, denn nachdem die ganze Geschichte mit Amalia zu einem leider doch recht abrupten und traurigen Ende gekommen war, war Dominik verwirrt, verloren und so einsam gewesen wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte davor niemals so sehr in der Schwebe gehangen und hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich ein einzelner Mensch so elend fühlen konnte. 

 

Und Tim und Toni – sowie ihre ganze Familie, eigentlich – waren für ihn da gewesen. Für ihn als Mundane, die sie zwar geschworen hatten zu schützen und mit ihrem eigenen Leben vor mordenden Dämonen zu verteidigen, mit deren Lebenskrisen und Existenzängsten sie normalerweise aber doch eher weniger am Hut hatten und worum sie sich im Regelfall auch gar nicht sonderlich scheren sollten. Dennoch hatten sie ihn bei sich aufgenommen, dennoch hatten sie ihm ein neues Zuhause, ein neues Leben, ein ganz anderes und spannendes Dasein aufgezeigt, kurz, sie gaben ihm die Chance noch einmal neu, noch einmal ganz von vorne zu beginnen. Und nachdem seine kranke Mutter nur wenige Wochen später endgültig dahingeschieden war, hatte Dominik nicht länger gezögert und hatte das Angebot der Schattenjäger angenommen. Es war kein leichtes Leben, das hatte er sich gleich schon zu Beginn gedacht, doch es wurde Dominik erst so richtig bewusst als er voll ins Training einstieg. Und dies umfasste nicht nur die körperliche Vorbereitung auf alle möglichen und unmöglichen Disziplinen, Kampfstile und Waffentechniken von denen ganz bestimmt sonst noch niemals jemand zuvor irgendetwas gehört hatte, sondern ebenso das Erlernen mindestens vier komischer (hauptsächlich dämonischer oder magischer) Sprachen, grundlegende und weiterführende Kenntnisse über alle möglichen Dämonenrassen die diese Welt besiedelten und so vieles, vieles mehr, dass Dominik mehr als einmal gedacht hatte ihm würde bestimmt bald der Kopf platzen als er abends im Bett lag und versuchte all die neuen, all die spannenden und interessanten Eindrücke des Tages, der Wochen und der Monate bei den Schattenjägern in vielen verschiedenen Instituten, zu verarbeiten. Nephilim zu sein war also definitiv kein Zuckerschlecken, mal von der Gefahr jeden Tag sein Leben durch blutrünstige Dämonen zu verlieren ganz abgesehen, und wenn er die vergangenen zwei Jahre nichts anderes gelernt hatte, dann war zumindest dies auf jeden Fall hängen geblieben. Nichts desto trotz schätzte er sich immens glücklich einer von ihnen sein zu dürfen (sehr, sehr bald zumindest) und freute sich schon jetzt darauf endlich gleichauf ziehen zu können mit seinen Mentoren und Freunden, mit Tim und Toni, Jacob und Alexis.

 

Alle Kontakte zu den wenigen Mundanes abzubrechen die aus seinem vorigen, zugegeben ziemlich erbärmlichen Leben nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Mutter noch geblieben waren, war so viel einfacher gewesen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, als er jemals befürchtet hätte. Es war einem nahezu befreienden Meilenstein in seiner Transformation in einen buchstäblich neuen Menschen gleichgekommen. Er hatte nicht viele Nummern von seiner Kontaktliste löschen müssen und bis jetzt vermisste er keinen einzelnen davon, genauso wie ihn vermutlich ebenso keiner von ihnen wirklich jemals vermisst hatte und auch in Zukunft niemals vermissen würde. Und das war nur zum Besseren, dachte er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Immerhin gab es ohne seine geliebte Mutter niemanden in der mundanen Welt, der ihn weiterhin dort gehalten hätte. Tim und Toni hatten ihn bei sich aufgenommen, ihn mit nach Salalah genommen als es Zeit für sie war nach ihrer Hochzeit umzuziehen, hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihn auf sämtliche Hürden und Hindernisse vorzubereiten die er hatte überwinden müssen um heute hier sein zu können, um endlich so weit zu sein und den letzten, den finalen Schritt tätigen zu können und einer von ihnen zu werden. Sie hatten ihm ein neues Zuhause angeboten, sie hatten ihm neue Freundschaft geschenkt, sie hatten ihn in ihre kleine Familie aufgenommen und ihn – egal wie tollpatschig, egal wie doof oder schwerfällig und unverständig er sich im Lauf der Wochen und Monate die sie miteinander verbracht hatten angestellt hatte – stets rückhaltlos unterstützt. Er wollte nichts so sehr wie diese beiden Menschen endlich stolz zu machen und ihnen zumindest einen Teil ihrer Gutherzigkeit und Zuwendung zurückgeben. Er wusste, er würde für immer in ihrer Schuld stehen und er hatte sehr großen Respekt vor allen beiden, vor dem was sie verkörperten und vor dem was sie tagtäglich als Schattenjäger leisteten, aber auch davor wie sicher und natürlich sie das Institut in Salalah übernommen hatten und von dort aus die Geschicke ganz Dhofars steuerten, und wie sie ihn selbstverständlich direkt von Anfang an als festen Bestandteil ihres bisher noch jungen Enklaves akzeptiert und integriert hatten. Er würde ihnen ihre Güte niemals vergessen und hatte sich fest vorgenommen keinen von beiden jemals zu enttäuschen oder im Stich zu lassen. Die beiden waren inzwischen außerdem die beiden Personen auf dieser Welt die ihn am besten kannten (obwohl sie auch nach fast zwei Jahren noch lange nicht alles über ihn wussten und so wie er es zumindest geplant hatte würden sie auch niemals wirklich alles über ihn erfahren), sie wussten deshalb aber wie verloren und tollpatschig er manchmal sein konnte und einer von ihnen würde ihn schon finden wenn er jetzt nach Hilfe riefe, ihn sicher aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien und wohlbehalten zurück zu den anderen und zu Bobby – dem griesgrämischen, oft übellaunigen und ziemlich einschüchternd unheimlichen Leiter dieses Institutes – in das kleine, gemütliche Vorzimmer der riesigen Bibliothek zurückbringen, dort wo er gerade eigentlich hingehörte, ohne dass er sich darüber besonders schlecht hätte fühlen müssen oder er vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre. Immerhin waren Tim und Toni diese Seite von ihm schon gewohnt und es wäre im nicht mal peinlich wie ein hoffnungslos verlorenes Kleinkind vor ihnen dazustehen. Ebenso wenig wie vor Jacob und Alexis, die er im Laufe der vergangenen Wochen ebenfalls sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte. 

 

Denn Jacob kannte Dominik in der Tat schon seit Längerem, immerhin hatten sie ihre Ausbildung in etwa zum selben Zeitpunkt begonnen und sich oft gesehen, da beider Tutoren und Mentoren gleichermaßen oft unterwegs waren und sich so oft trafen wie mit ihren jeweiligen Jobs und Verantwortungen nur irgendwie möglich. Jacob war nur wenig jünger als Dominik selbst und er war der erste Mundane den er kannte (außer Michael natürlich), der die Schattenwelt ebenso sehen konnte wie er selbst. Und davon mal ganz abgesehen stellte sich außerdem so ganz allgemein irgendwann automatisch ein ganz natürliches Band der Kameradschaft ein wenn man tagtäglich zusammen verhauen, geschlagen, des Falltrainings wegen von unmöglichen Höhen herabgeworfen wurde, mit einer multiplen Anzahl Waffen und Kampftechniken besiegt, und dabei meistens von allen Seiten auch noch konstant leicht überlegen belächelt wurde. Da war es nur natürlich, dass sich im Lauf der Tage und gemeinsam durchlebter Wochen eine Art der Freundschaft entwickelte die zwar ungewöhnlicher und komischer sein mochte als alles was Dominik als Mundane jemals erlebt hatte, gleichzeitig aber auch echter, tiefgründiger und langlebiger wäre als alles was er davor gekannt hatte. Hoffte Dominik zumindest. Und obwohl sie in manchen Dingen doch grundverschieden waren, fühlte sich Dominik in Jacobs Gesellschaft doch zumeist ziemlich wohl (wohler zumindest als je zuvor bei einem Mann wie ihm), und er fühlte, dass sie sich gegenseitig als eine Art mundanen und vergleichsweise bodenständigen Ausgleich zu der Fremdartigkeit und manchmal auch zu der allgemeinen Seltsamkeit ihrer Gastgeber brauchten. Jacob war sehr still und in sich gekehrt, zumindest nach außen hin, ganz anders also als Dominik, doch einmal aufgetaut war er erstaunlich liebenswert. Dominik hatte sich mehr als einmal gewundert was jemand ungewöhnliches wie diesen verschlossen jungen Mann wohl hierhergebracht hatte, was in seinem Leben passiert sein musste dass er jetzt bereit war alle Kontakte abzubrechen und alles aus seinem früheren Leben hinter sich zu lassen, nur um als dämonenbekämpfender Freak ganz von vorne zu beginnen. Dominik wusste es nicht und hatte sich auch noch nie wirklich getraut danach zu fragen. Von sich aus hatte Jacob nie von sich erzählt – er redete ganz im Allgemeinen eher weniger bis gar nichts, wenn nicht imminent irgendetwas gesagt werden musste – auch wenn ihm Dominik seinerseits sehr wohl und sogar ziemlich ausführlich berichtet hatte warum er getan hatte was er getan hatte und warum er sich ganz explizit für die Nephilim entschieden hatte. Was es auch war das Jacob passiert war, es konnte auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes gewesen sein, da war sich Dominik sicher, denn wann war es denn schon jemals etwas Gutes? 

 

Alexis andererseits hatten beide Männer erst vor wenigen Wochen kennengelernt als die temperamentvolle Spanierin zu einer verkürzten Evaluationszeit aufgebrochen war, etwas das offensichtlich alle vollblütigen Schattenjäger machten sobald sie volljährig wurden. Dominik hatte gewusst, dass Tim und Toni (zusammen mit einigen anderen, gleichaltrigen Nephilim) einige Zeit im Institut in London zusammen verbracht hatten, dort hatten sie sich immerhin überhaupt erst kennengelernt, doch er war sich nicht im Klaren darüber gewesen, dass das für die Mehrheit der Schattenjäger ein sehr wichtiger Meilenstein in ihrer Entwicklung zum Erwachsenwerden darstellte. Auch Franka machte sich scheinbar schon intensive Gedanken über die Wahl ihres Evaluationsortes und er wusste ganz vorne mit dran stand New York, da sie dort einen großen Anteil der Zeit mit ihren freakischen Freunden und dem leicht verrückten Warlock Magnus Bane verbringen konnte. Franka hatte mit einem ganz besonderen Leuchten in ihren Augen von dem mürrischen Schattenjäger Alec und seinem mehr als einschüchternden Freund gesprochen, doch Dominik teilte ihre Aufregung in dieser Hinsicht absolut nicht. Er kannte beide Männer – wenn auch nur flüchtig – und war ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders erpicht auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen. Es würde ihm in der Tat absolut nichts ausmachen würde er Beiden Zeit seines Lebens nicht mehr begegnen müssen. Was unter anderem natürlich auch daran lag, dass er sich auch vor ihnen nach Strich und Faden blamiert hatte. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er beim besten Willen nicht was Franka und auch Toni in ihnen sehen mochten – beide waren absolut frei von jeglichem Sinn für Humor und Verständnis für arme Mundanes wie ihm. Noch dazu waren sie in einer Beziehung miteinander, was Dominik allgemein schon, aber doch vor allem für Schattenjäger mehr als schräg fand. Doch solange er nicht selbst mitmusste, war ihm eigentlich egal wo Franka ihre Evaluationszeit verbrachte, auch wenn er sich über etwas Abwechslung und nette Menschen die er kannte in Salalah ebenso gefreut hätte.

 

Alexis´ Auftauchen im Allgäuer Institut auf jeden Fall war ihm als eine mehr als willkommene Abwechslung erschienen und er war froh dass sie den letzten Monat zusätzlich mit ihm in Salalah hatte verbringen können. Sie war eine auf unaufdringliche Art und Weise hübsche, witzige und vor allem etwas dickköpfige Spanierin, nur wenig älter als Dominik selbst, die ihre Ausbildung zur Nephilim schon vor den Wirren und Tragödien des Dunklen Krieges begonnen und durch viele (hauptsächlich mortalitäts-bedingte) Ausfälle ihrer multiplen Tutoren letztendlich hier im Allgäu unter Bobbys barscher und ruppiger aber meist nicht allzu abwertender Aufsicht das Training mit Jacob und manchmal auch mit Dominik zu Ende gebracht hatte. Dominik hätte sich schon längst näher mit ihr angefreundet und versucht sie zu überreden nach der heutigen Zeremonie mit Tim, Toni und ihm zurück nach Salalah zu kommen, wo sie – wenn sie beide schon keine Parabatai mehr werden konnten – dann doch wenigstens zusammen kämpfen könnten. Immerhin waren die Ränke der Nephilim nach dem Dunklen Krieg allerorts dezimiert und jedes Institut der Welt würde sich über die Aufstockung der Ränge ihres Personals immens freuen. Doch dies würde niemals geschehen, diese Phantasie war nichts als träumerisches Wunschdenken auf Seiten Dominiks, denn Alexis war schon vergeben, würde in ihre Heimatstadt Valencia zurückkehren sobald sie sich als vollwertige Nephilim bezeichnen konnte, ihren Garcá heiraten und fortan dort im Enklave leben und arbeiten. Jacob selbst kam von hier in der Nähe und da dieses Institut das einzige im größeren Umfeld gewesen war das ihn aufnehmen konnte und in welchem er trainieren konnte, war es nur natürlich gewesen, dass er hierherkam und ihn Bobby und Nils – ein aufgeweckter Ire, der vor etwa anderthalb Jahren von London aus hierhergezogen war um den einsamen Bobby und die Brüder die hier mehr oder weniger semi-nomadisch lebten zu unterstützen – darauf vorbereiteten was es hieß ein Schattenjäger zu sein. 

 

Da die drei Auszubildenden hier nur sich selbst und nicht viel anderen Kontakt von und zu Außenstehenden hatten und beides außerdem überwiegend echt nette Menschen waren, hatte sich Dominik sehr schnell mit Alexis und Jacob angefreundet und war sich sicher, dass diese Bindung auch weit über die Ascencion-Zeremonie hinweg anhalten würde – sofern alle drei überleben würden, was, wie ihnen Bobby vorher recht bärbeißig und schnippisch versichert hatte, keineswegs garantiert oder auch nur entfernt natürlich oder wahrscheinlich war. In der Tat, so hatte er leicht griesgrämisch in seinen dichten Bart gemurmelt, waren in der Vergangenheit jedes Mal mehr als die Hälfte der Anwärter auf einen Platz unter den Nephilim gescheitert und nur wenige Minuten nach dem winzigen Schluck am Elixir des Engelkelches gestorben. Er hatte seinen zweiminütigen, ernüchternden Monolog mit dem Hinweis geschlossen sie sollten sich also keineswegs alle so sicher sein nicht jetzt schon ihre letzten Atemzüge getan zu haben und diese also besser zu genießen bevor es endgültig zu spät war. 

 

Dies war der Grund gewesen, warum sich Dominik davongeschlichen hatte und hatte rausgehen und ein letztes Mal frische Luft schnappen wollen, bevor sich sein Leben für immer veränderte – auf die ein oder andere Weise. Die Überzeugung Schattenjäger werden zu wollen war keine wirklich schwere, sehr wohl aber eine folgenschwere Entscheidung gewesen. Die folgenschwerste, wahrscheinlich, die er in seinem ganzen Leben getroffen hatte und die er jemals treffen würde. Sie beinhaltete unerschütterliche Unterstützung der Berufung der Nephilim, standhaften Glauben an sich und seine Fähigkeiten, genauso wie an den Sinn dessen was die Schattenjäger tagtäglich taten, was sie sich – unwissentlich all dieser ahnungslosen Mundanes dort draußen – zur übergeordneten Bestimmung gemacht hatten. Es war eine einfache Entscheidung gewesen, doch zog sie schwerwiegendste Konsequenzen nach sich. Jacob war gerade nicht im Raum gewesen, Neela und Loraine hatten nach Bobbys mürrischen Enthüllungen lediglich spöttisch und leicht überheblich gelächelt, so wie sie es immer taten und auch Alexis hatte offenbar keine ähnlichen Zweifel gehegt, hatte Dominik lediglich verständnisvoll versichert sie fühlte mit ihm und er solle nur gehen falls er Zeit für sich alleine brauchte, sie würde ihm schon Bescheid sagen sobald es soweit war. Und jetzt war er verloren – verlorener noch als je zuvor – und hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo er eigentlich war, was er eigentlich tat und was er jetzt machen sollte. Zu allem Überfluss war auch Franka kurz zuvor noch verschwunden, die sie alle eigentlich hatte beaufsichtigen sollen, und somit ein weiteres Gesicht das Dominik kannte und dem er vertraute, was seine allgemeine Lage auch nicht unbedingt verbesserte. Ihm war unwohl und er war einfach sehr intensiv mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden.

 

Das Institut hatte sich außerdem die letzten Tage mehr und mehr mit ganz vielen fremden, bedrohlichen, missmutigen und zumeist ebenfalls leicht missbilligenden, auf jeden Fall Dominik aber allen neuen und leider auch unbekannten Gesichtern gefüllt und er war weitab entfernt von jeder erdenklichen comfort-zone. Und egal was er versuchte, er konnte sich mit nichts und niemandem überzeugen sich weiterhin auch nur annähernd wohl zu fühlen. Normalerweise hatte er kein Problem mit fremden Menschen, hatte absolut keine Berührungsängste und keine Hemmungen davor neue Kontakte zu knüpfen – immerhin hatte er für den Großteil seines Lebens genau damit einen Teil seines Lebensunterhaltes verdient, und das wollte immerhin etwas heißen. Doch dies war eine ungewöhnliche Lage – die meisten Mundanes fanden sich immerhin niemals an seiner Stelle und niemals hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen ersinnen können dass er eines Tages genau mit dem zurecht kommen musste was sich inzwischen als sein täglich Brot herausstellte – und sein Gehirn hatte offensichtlich in letzter Zeit mit mehr ungewöhnlichen Situationen zurechtkommen müssen als es in der Lage war zu verarbeiten, und so fühlte er sich unter diesen ganzen fremden, unheimlichen Monster-Bekämpfern mehr als unwohl. Er hatte also die ganzen letzten drei Tage damit zugebracht so lang und viel wie möglich in der Begrenztheit seines wenigstens vordergründig vertrauten Zimmers im Erdgeschoss zu verbringen und allen Menschen, Engeln und allem Anderen weitgehend das ab und an sonst noch so hier herumsprang aus dem Weg zu gehen – sofern das nur möglich gewesen war, und versucht sich wie so oft zuvor im harmonischen Einklang seiner Musik zu verlieren. Jetzt allerdings stieg die Nervosität beinahe ins unerträgliche und er hatte alle Violin-Konzerte von Vivaldi durch die er besaß, es verlangte ihm nach etwas Stärkerem.

 

Mit einer plötzlichen Intensität die er nach so kurzer Zeit überhaupt noch gar nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, und die ihn selbst mehr verwunderte als alles andere was er die Tage so über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, verspürte er ein nagendes Ziehen das sich pochend unangenehm in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar machte. Er sehnte sich auf einmal zurück in die dhofarische Wüste und in die ihm inzwischen so vertrauten Wände des Institutes am Meer, mit Blick auf den Hafen von Salalah in der einen und die kargen djabalischen Berge in der anderen Richtung, zurück in die Gesellschaft aller derer die er dort in den vergangenen zwei Jahren kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Ihm wurde mit einem Schauer bewusst, dass das was er empfand wohl Heimweh sein musste, dass er sein neues Zuhause so sehr vermisste wie er es niemals für sein Altes empfunden hatte. Er hoffte mit seiner ganzen Seele dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war. 

 

Er war also nicht sonderlich erfreut über die plötzliche Übervölkerung dieses ansonsten doch relativ ruhigen, abgeschiedenen und nicht besonders spannenden Instituts, jetzt allerdings, in diesem speziellen Moment, hätte er sich über einen zufällig vorbeilaufenden Engel einfach nur gefreut, denn sich an dessen Fersen heften und ihm unbemerkt zurück in die etwas häufiger-besuchten Gegenden dieses Institutes zu folgen wäre sogar ihm in seiner Situation möglich gewesen, obwohl er sonst nur zu gerne zugab dass er wohl nicht den talentiertesten Schattenjäger aller Zeiten abgeben würde. Doch wie es der Zufall gerade so wollte – oder die Allgemeine Bosheit dieses heimtückischen Ortes – war natürlich weit und breit absolut niemand zu sehen, niemand zu hören und ganz im Allgemeinen, niemand zu spüren. Es war fast schon unheimlich wie wahrlich ausgestorben das ganze Gebäude schien, als wäre Dominik in einer isolierten Blase eigener Raum-Zeit gefangen, wie in einem schlechten Science-Fiction-Film, obwohl Dominik genau wusste wie viele Leute da waren, wie viele von ihnen ihn vermutlich gerade vermissten, und wie viele er enttäuschen würde, sollte er mal wieder versagen. 

 

Er stand in einem langen, mit für dieses Institut so typischen sandfarbenem Teppichboden ausgekleideten, breiten Gang, der links und rechts von etlichen Türen gesäumt war von denen Dominik leider keine einzige auch nur entfernt bekannt vorkam. Es war schon richtig, Dominik war erst seit wenigen Tagen mit Tim, Toni und Franka hier angekommen und hatte davor nur einige Male allenfalls ein paar Nächte hier verbracht und deshalb gab es Teile dieses Gebäudes die er noch nie gesehen, durch welche er noch niemals gegangen war. Und es war ein großes Gebäude, auch das war ohne Zweifel der Fall, immerhin war es in ferner Vergangenheit ein christliches Kloster gewesen und hatte dementsprechende Kapazitäten an Nonnen, Novizinnen und sonstigen Gläubigen aufnehmen und beherbergen müssen. Doch egal wie groß, egal wie verwinkelt und verschachtelt und seiner Meinung eher unlogisch aufgebaut, er konnte sich seine dauernde Orientierungslosigkeit einfach nicht anders erklären als dass sich das Haus absichtlich einen Streich mit ihm erlaubte und ihn ganz gezielt aus der Fassung zu bringen versuchte. Immerhin war Dominik verpeilt, daran bestand absolut gar kein Zweifel, doch er war nicht so verpeilt. Er runzelte irritiert und auch zunehmend beunruhigt mal wieder die Stirn und beschloss kurzerhand, einfach sein Glück zu versuchen und langte nach der Klinke zu seiner Linken um eine zu öffnen und einfach spontan zu sehen wo er hinkam. Konnte ja nicht zu weit von dort entfernt sein wo er hinzukommen hoffte. 

 

Er drückte die Türklinke – eine Tür die genauso aussah wie das Dutzend ihrer Schwestern zur Rechten und Linken in dem langen Gang, und hinter denen allenfalls dutzende, annähernd gleich proportionierte Zimmer hätten liegen sollen – doch sobald die Türe auch nur den kleinsten Spalt geöffnet war, hörte er helles Vogelgezwitscher und das dunkle Surren das so typisch war für das zu drei Seiten von bunten Bergwiesen und wilder Natur eingerahmte Allgäuer Institut und der üppigen Flora und Fauna ringsherum. Mit einem verwirrten Schulterzucken und einem kurzen Blick über beide Schultern – noch immer niemand in Sicht den er kannte – trat er hinaus und nahm einige tiefe, belebende und beruhigende Atemzüge der frischen Luft. Es war warm aber nicht zu heiß, sonnig aber nicht zu grell und zudem fast windstell aber dennoch nicht im Mindesten drückend – perfektes Wetter für so ziemlich alles also. 

 

Das Allgäuer Institut lag am Rande eines kleinen Kaffs, dessen Namen sich Dominik einfach nicht merken konnte egal wie oft er versuchte ihn in dem Sieb seines Gedächtnisses festzuhalten, in einem recht engen Talkessel zwischen dem ausgedehnteren Rohrmoostal und der langen und nach Norden weit und flach geöffneten Ebene, die ab dem nächsten größeren Dorf begann und von dort aus man endlich wieder freie Sicht über größere Teile des Landes hatte. Hier bekam man nämlich schnell das Gefühl von allen Seiten von erhaben türmenden, massiven Bergen eingerahmt zu sein, und so gern Dominik die Natur mochte, konnte er sich doch eines gewissen beklemmenden Gefühls durch die hohen Felsen ringsherum nicht erwehren. Er wusste zumindest Tim teilte seine Meinung, auch wenn dieser viel zu schlau war dies vor seiner Frau zuzugeben oder es sich auch nur irgendwie bemerkbar ansehen zu lassen. Toni nämlich, liebte diese Region, liebte die Landschaft und die Berge ringsherum, liebte diesen Ort. Es wurde klar aus der Art und Weise wie sie immer wieder von hier sprach, wie sie sich an glückliche Kindheitstage erinnerte wann immer das Gespräch auf diesen Flecken kam, wie ihre Augen förmlich geleuchtet hatten als sie durch das changierende Portal getreten waren und den Blick auf die öde Wüste des südlichen Omans gegen das Alpenpanorama des südlichen Deutschlands eingetauscht hatten. Dominik jedoch konnte sich nicht so recht für diesen Ort erwärmen, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Es war nicht schlecht oder so, keineswegs, es ging definitiv schlimmer und Dominik wollte mal nicht zu hohe Ansprüche stellen denn er hatte in den letzten paar Jahren auf jeden Fall mehr als einmal um einiges schlimmer gehaust. Doch es war eben auch nicht wirklich sein Metier, und es fühlte sich nicht an wie zu Hause.

 

Hah, Zuhause, wiederholte er spöttisch in Gedanken. Als ob ich irgendwo überhaupt ein Zuhause hätte, als ob ich mich wirklich irgendwo als festen Bestandteil eines Zuhauses dazuzählen könnte! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es wäre Hubris anzunehmen er wäre in Salalah zu Hause, käme wahrer Blasphemie gleich zu glauben, die Einwohner des dortigen Institutes würden auch nur eine Träne vergießen falls ihm etwas passierte, würden auch nur einen Atemzug darüber verlieren um um ihn zu trauern. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie nicht alles ganz nette Menschen waren – oder Warlocks, Vampire, Werwölfe und ganz vieles anderes, undefinierbar unheimliches – sondern einfach weil Dominik ersetzbar war, weil niemand von ihm abhing und sich niemand auf ihn verlassen musste um sich genügend um ihn zu scheren. Und das wurde ihm leider immer wieder und viel zu oft bewusst. Er war ein Fremdling in dieser Welt, war nicht als Angehöriger der Schattenwelt geboren und obwohl er mit dem heutigen Tag unwiderruflich mit den Nephilim verbunden wäre, war er doch und würde es immer bleiben – ein Außenseiter. 

 

Er ging unkonzentriert einige Schritte vor und zurück – er war auf einer kleinen, auf hölzernen Stelzen über das enorme (bestimmt drei ganze Fußballfelder – oder sogar noch mehr – umfassende, leicht abfällige Gelände) erhobenen Terrasse rausgekommen, die er zwar schon einige Male aus den kleinen Fenstern der Bibliothek im Dachgeschoss heraus gesehen, die er allerdings noch niemals selbst betreten hatte. Die Fläche war nicht groß, aber dennoch gerade geräumig genug für ihn um nun nervös auf und ab zu schreiten und abgelenkt seine Schritte dabei zu zählen. Es war etwas was er schon als kleines Kind getan hatte – etwas das sein erster Geigenlehrer im beigebracht hatte als er vor seiner allerersten Aufführung seines Lebens schreckliches Lampenfieber gehabt hatte. Er war damals so aufgeregt, so nervös gewesen, dass er fest davon überzeugt war jeder Mensch im Publikum könne hören wie seine bebenden Finger versuchten nicht auf den Seiten zu verrutschen und dabei schiefe Töne zu produzieren, und sehen wie seine andere Hand so sehr zitterte, dass er befürchtete der Bogen würde jede Sekunde anfangen auf und über die Saiten zu hüpfen. Er war damals fast zweitausend Schritte geganen und dann war alles gut gegangen, im Nachhinein musste er zugeben dass er sich absolut umsonst in die Hosen gemacht hatte – er wünschte sich heute er hätte seinem damaligen Ich zu dem Zeitpunkt Mut damit machen können dass er eines Tages einmal so sein Geld verdienen würde, dass er eines Tages in der gar nicht ganz so fernen Zukunft mal von Auftritten und Konzerten leben würde. Das hätte den fünfjährigen Dominik ganz sicher von den Socken gehauen.   
Das, allerdings, war nun für immer genauso vorbei wie jeder Kontakt zu allen Menschen seines Lebens die nichts von der Schattenwelt wussten. Als Schattenjäger ganz dem seine ganze Zeit in Anspruch nehmenden Dämonentöten gewidmet, bliebe wohl nur noch wenig Zeit für sein Hobby, und schon gleich gar nichts für irgendwelche Auftritte. Was, davon abgesehen, ohne Band ja auch tatsächlich irgendwie doof war und nicht so richtig funktionieren würde. Und seit Michael verschwunden war – seit der vor zwei Jahren einfach eines nachts untergetaucht und seitdem niemand jemals mehr irgendetwas von ihm gehört hatte – hatte auch ziemlich abrupt seine Band aufgehört zu existieren. 

 

Es war traurig, das war es auf jeden Fall, doch auch nicht trauriger als alles andere was Dominik seitdem sonst so alles passiert war. Er atmete erneut tief durch, ein und aus, ein und aus, und verstand allmählich warum er plötzlich ein so erdrückendes Gefühl der Enge verspürt hatte, warum er für einen Moment einfach nur wegwollte, warum er die Flucht hatte ergreifen müssen und sich in einem unbemerkten Augenblick einfach aus dem Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Er hatte Angst. Ganz eindeutig, greifbar und nah, schlicht und einfach Angst. Und es war nicht die Angst darüber ob diese Entscheidung die richtige gewesen war, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Darüber war er sich schon vor seinem Training sicher gewesen, das hatte er sich gewünscht seit er das allererste Mal erfahren hatte, dass Schattenjäger nicht nur ein legendarischer Mythos waren, sondern so real und greifbar wie er und jeder andere Mensch den er kannte. Es war auch nicht die Angst davor was ihn als vollwertiger Schattenjäger ab dem morgigen Tag jeden Tag, bis ans Ende seiner Tage erwarten würde. Nein, das war es auch nicht, denn darauf hatte er sich jetzt immerhin ganze zwei Jahre vorbereiten können und er fühlte sich dementsprechend so gut darauf eingestellt wie nur irgendwie möglich. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er außerdem immer nur die besten Trainer und die gewissenhaftesten Mentoren gehabt, von Tim und Toni über Nils und Franka bis hin zu Bobby, so dass er sich auch diesbezüglich absolut keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Nein, was ihm wirklich zu schaffen machte war schlicht und einfach die Angst zu versagen. Davor, dieses himmlischen Amtes nicht würdig zu sein, vor dem Kelch und allen anderen Nephilim nicht als Schattenjäger anerkannt, sondern als unbrauchbarer Halunke abgelehnt zu werden. Davor, aus dem Kelch zu trinken und zu sterben. Vor den Schmerzen die er dadurch zu erleiden hätte (sowohl rein körperlich als auch seelisch) und die er durch seine Demütigung allen anderen die er gernhatte, zufügen würde. Davor, alle zu enttäuschen die ihm geholfen hatten und deren hauptsächlicher Verdienst es war, dass er überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Toni, Tim, Franka, Jacob und Alexis. Zahara, Salim und Umar im fernen Oman. Nils und Bobby, die er nicht so wirklich kannte, die aber beide eigentlich ganz nett schienen. Seine Mutter, die er niemals vergessen würde, die er mehr geliebt hatte – immer noch mehr liebte – als jemals einen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt, die er niemals vergessen würde und die ein wesentlicher Bestandteil seiner tagtäglich neugefundenen Motivation war weiterzumachen. Er durfte sie einfach nicht enttäuschen. 

 

Hier war er jetzt also, genau dort wo er hingewollt hatte, einen Augenblick nur für sich war genau das was er jetzt brauchte und er schloss für einige wohlige Momente die Augen, genoss die starke Juni-Sonne die ihm intensiv ins Gesicht fiel und seine vor Aufregung fröstelnde Haut erwärmte, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich ganz frei zu machen von jeglichen Zweifeln und Gewissensbissen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, das Haus habe ein Gespür dafür, was in den es bewohnenden Menschen vorging, könne ihre Gedanken lesen und habe eine gewisse Fähigkeit ihnen dementsprechend entweder behilflich oder hinderlich zu sein. Er wusste es hörte sich absurd an – das war der Grund warum er diese Art Gedanken hauptsächlich für sich behielt – doch Dominik hatte im Zuge seiner Recherchen zu der Geschichte dieses malerisch romantischen Ortes herausgefunden dass das Institut, bevor es seine heutige Funktion gehabt hatte, einem einsamen Nonnenzirkel als der Welt entrückten Konvent gedient hatte und davor allen vorhandenen Quellen nach zu deuten (spärlich und leicht unzuverlässig wie das meiste das mehrere hundert Jahre zurücklag auch sein mochte), einem sehr mächtigen und nahezu omnipotenten Warlock gehört hatte, der die Grundsteine für dieses Haus gelegt hatte und der allem Anschein nach ebenfalls in den Mauern des ältesten Gebäudeflügels verstorben war. Damals war alles natürlich um so vieles kleiner gewesen – hatte ja nur als reguläre Behausung für einen einzigen Menschen dienen müssen. Über die Jahre waren der südliche Flügel dazugekommen, ein Gebäudekomplex fast genauso groß wie der ganze Rest der Institution und so ziemlich ausschließlich ausgestattet mit vielen, vielen identisch angeordneten und eingerichteten Zimmern verteilt auf drei langgestreckten Stockwerken, die die Schlafzimmer aller permanenten Residenten (im ersten Stock), ihrer Gäste (im Erdgeschoss) und sämtliche zusätzliche Spare-Rooms und Krankenzimmer (im Parterre) umfasste. Rechts davon lag etwas das am ehesten als der gemeinsame Wohnflügel beschrieben werden konnte, mit Garagen, Ställen und Ausrüstungszimmern (mit vielen Gear-Ausstattungen, Seraph-Klingen und allem was das Herz eines mörderischen Schattenjägers sonst noch so begehrte) im Erdgeschoss und Küche, Büro und Fernsehzimmer im leicht schiefen Obergeschoss. Dies war der modernste Teil des Hauses, und ging direkt über in den beinahe antiken Part, der sich gleich der dritten Zacke eines ebenmäßig proportionierten Sternes gen Südwesten anschloss. Die gesamte enorme Fläche im Erdgeschoss dieses Bauteils teilten sich Waffenzimmer und Trainingsraum, die direkt aneinandergrenzten und beide tatsächlich ziemlich enorme Ausmaße annahmen, im ersten Stock waren Ess-/Wohnzimmer, Musikraum und langgezogener Aufenthaltsraum situiert, der bei Anlässen wie heute außerdem mit nur wenig Aufwand in einen prächtigen Festsaal umdekoriert werden konnte. Gemeinsam teilten sich alle drei das massive, granitgemauerte Foyer und ein ausgedehntes Treppenhaus genau im Zentrum des Bauwerks, dessen multiple Treppen fast wie bei Harry Potter in alle unterschiedlichen Richtungen führten. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied natürlich, dass sie sich nicht bewegten, oder zumindest war das, was die Nephilim ihn glauben machen wollten.

 

Dominik selbst war sich darüber gar nicht mal so sicher. Der Körper des toten Warlocks war weder von damaligen Schattenjägern noch von sonst jemandem jemals gefunden worden und mehr als einmal schon hatte Dominik die Vermutung anstellen müssen, dass das Haus doch ein gewisses Level an Eigenständigkeit besaß und sich offensichtlich eine nervige Rate Autonomie über die willkürliche Anordnung bestimmter Strukturen bewahrt hatte, die sich laut Dominiks Meinung in einem eigentlich recht solide aus Stein und Holz gezimmerten Haus keinesfalls ständig verändern sollten. Er wusste nicht wie es die Schattenjäger anstellten – oder ob sie das überhaupt bemerkten, vielleicht gab sich das Haus ja auch einfach bei denen allen besonders große Mühe möglichst normal zu erscheinen – doch Dominik hatte das Gefühl das Haus wolle ihn manchmal einfach nur ärgern und veränderte sich absichtlich so, dass er immerzu irgendwo stand wo er nicht mehr weiterwusste. Es war manchmal fast so als wolle ihm das Haus irgendetwas sagen. Vielleicht, sann Dominik nach, vielleicht lebte ja ein kleiner Teil des dahingeschiedenen Warlocks noch immer in Grund und Essenz dieses Hauses weiter fort. Und wenn nicht das, dann doch vielleicht die grundlegendsten Strukturen seiner Magie, die nach seinem Tode irgendwie in den Boden gesickert waren oder in das alte Gestein des Mauerwerks aus dem sowohl das Haus als auch die etwa mannshohe Mauer die das gesamte Gelände umspannte bestand – allem Anschein nach war er nämlich ein wirklich mächtiger und einflussreicher Vertreter seiner dämonischen Rasse gewesen. Und wer wusste schon was hier alles möglich war. Seit Dominik so voll in die Schattenwelt abgetaucht war, und zudem noch das ein oder andere über verrückte Warlocks gelernt hatte, wunderte er sich pauschal schon mal über gar nichts mehr, es war nichts zu schräg und abgedreht, nichts zu weit hergeholt oder unplausibel als dass es nicht irgendwo einen Verrückten gab der schon einmal davon gehört hatte, oder es schon einmal getan hatte. Seiner Meinung nach war wirklich absolut alles möglich, und es wäre ihm ganz sicher lieber wenn sich seine ständige Tollpatschigkeit durch eine Antipathie des Hauses anstatt durch seine eigene Unfähigkeit erklären ließe.

 

Er öffnete die Augen und sah gerade noch wie ein flinkes Eichhörnchen in dem lichten Baumgrüppchen zu seiner Rechten verschwand, in Sekundenschnelle den größten der etwa ein Dutzend alter Bäume erklomm und mit einem letzten Aufblinken von rotem Schweif und kleinen, intelligenten Augen zwischen den weiten Ästen verschwand. Er ging vor bis zur Reling und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf das warme, von Wind und Wetter leicht grau eingefärbte Holz des Geländers. Von seinem jetzigen Aussichtspunkt konnte er fast das gesamte Gelände des Institutes überblicken. Er sah die weite, mit üppigen Bergblumen bestandene Wiese, die bei schönem Wetter oftmals zum Outdoor-training oder einfach zum Relaxen einlud, er sah das einem Carport ähnelnde Gebäude, unter dessen Schutz sich die Schattenjäger gerne im Freien niederließen wenn mal tatsächlich nichts los war und was den Nonnen in früherer Zeit wohl als zur Natur hin geöffneter Betraum gedient haben musste, er sah am anderen Ende des Grundstückes den kleinen Fluss der sich etwas einfallslos Goldbach nannte, wie er sich sanft und leise plätschernd durch das satte Grün schlängelte. Er sah die kleine hölzerne Brücke die das Gewässer überspannte (obwohl der Bach tatsächlich so geringe Ausmaße hatte, dass Dominik und sogar das kleinste Kleinkind an der breitesten Stelle einfach ganz normal darüber hinweg hätte steigen können), und direkt neben dem munteren Bach die einsame, riesig-große Linde die mittendrin altertümlich und majestätisch ihre schweren Äste gen Himmel und Erde reckte. Er drehte sich nach links, der Sonne entgegen, und sah das flache, niedere Gebäude an der abgewandten Ecke des Grundstückes welches das Sanctuary des Allgäu-Institutes beherbergen musste. Er war selbst noch nie drin gewesen, doch Jacob hatte ihm die Innenausstattung bestens beschreiben. Eine lange, schmale Halle mit einigen simplen Betten, Tischen, Stühlen und einer schmalen Küchenzeile. Ein kleinerer Aufenthaltsraum mit hoch-lehnigen, antik anmutenden Stühlen und Sesseln, der wohl gleichzeitig als Zufluchts- und Versammlungsraum diente für all diejenigen Vampire und Feen die nicht in der Lage waren Institute zu betreten, oder füll all jene Warlocks und Werwölfe, die solches nicht wollten. Er verbuchte eine gedankliche Notiz und nahm sich vor die Tage einfach mal vorbeizugehen und einen Blick hineinzuwerfen. Vorausgesetzt, er überlebte die Erhebung, was ja alles andere als sicher schien. Womit seine Gedanken wieder beim Thema, beim eigentlichen Problem angekommen waren und sich wieder, gleich einem unaufhaltsamen Kreisel, zu drehen begannen. Er seufzte laut auf und schüttelte den Kopf wie um alle unangenehmen Gedanken zu verscheuchen – was nicht funktionierte, aber wer hätte das schon erwartet; bei wem hatte das auch jemals schon funktioniert?

 

Seufzend drehte er sich zurück zum Eingang, war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als er mit wachsendem Entsetzen feststellen musste, dass die Tür nicht mehr da war wo er sie in Erinnerung hatte. In der Tat war dort plötzlich einfach gar keine Tür mehr. Wo er vorher nach draußen getreten war und wo er sich erhofft hatte durch das stets kühle Mauerwerk einfach und normal wieder ins Innere zu kommen war nun… nichts mehr. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Die Grillen zirpten, die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne strahlte nach wie vor kräftig durch All und Atmosphäre um jetzt hier auf sein plötzlich panisch gestresstes Gesicht zu fallen. Das ist doch wohl nicht euer Ernst! Das war doch nicht möglich, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Er erwog kurz aufs Neue, einfach laut aufzuschreien und zu hoffen dass ihn endlich jemand aus seinem Elend befreite, doch scheute nach wie vor die Implikationen die dies bei allen anderen Schattenjägern hätte die er nicht so intim kannte wie seine Freunde. Auf keinen Fall durfte er es sich anmerken lassen dass er Zweifel hegte, dass ihn in diesem Moment die Angst vor Versagen beinahe zu verzehren drohte und er sich immerzu fragen musste was geschehen würde falls er nicht stark genug war, falls er noch nicht bereit war. Auf keinen Fall durfte dies irgendjemand sehen, auf keinen Fall durfte er sich seine Panik auch nur im Mindesten anmerken lassen, denn sollten die obersten Nephilim kurzfristig beschließen ihn von der Zeremonie zu entbinden und damit aus der Erhebung auszuschließen, dann hätte er schlagartig, innerhalb nur weniger Jahre erneut einfach alles verloren. Falls er versagte ein Schattenjäger zu werden, dann hätte er endgültig gar nichts mehr, dann wäre er wirklich sprichwörtlich und wortwörtlich am Ende angelangt. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief und bewusst nur durch die Nase in einem letzten Versuch seine Vernunft nicht endgültig zu verlieren und herauszufinden warum es dieses verdammte Haus auf ihn abgesehen hatte.

 

An jedem anderen Tag – in jeder anderen Situation – hätte er jetzt einfach sein Handy gezückt und Tim oder Toni angerufen und um Hilfe gebeten. Doch er hatte sein Telefon oben auf dem Tisch gelassen und er konnte nach wie vor absolut niemanden sehen. Weder ein bekanntes, noch ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Die Gäste waren wahrscheinlich allesamt schon im Wohnzimmer versammelt, welches wie gesagt mit nur wenig Übung in eine wahrlich prunkvolle Festhalle verwandelt werden konnte, und warteten darauf dass es endlich los ging. Es war demnach absolut kein Wunder, dass das ganze Institut wie ausgestorben schien. Loraine und Neela (beste Freundinnen, die er beide erst letzte Woche in der neu eröffneten Schattenjäger-Akademie angetroffen hatte, als sie erfahren hatten dass sie ihre Ausbildung gemeinsam beenden und alle zusammen am heutigen Tage hier abschließen würden), genauso wie neunzig Prozent der restlichen, extra und ganz exklusiv zu diesem revolutionären Anlass versammelten Schattenjäger würden ihn auslachen wenn er nun zu spät kam, sich über ihn lustig machen und sich dennoch insgeheim fragen ob er wirklich geeignetes Schattenjäger-Material war, oder ob er nicht ganz allgemein besser damit fahren würde weiter ein einsames und trauriges Mundane-Dasein zu führen und alleine in irgendeiner Absteige zu versauern, ohne Freunde, ohne Familie, ohne irgendetwas. Und das, das war das Letzte das Dominik wollte, das Letzte was er jemals geschehen lassen würde. Niemals nicht wollte er wieder zu den Umständen zurückkehren die zuvor waren, von denen er fast überzeugt war sie für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben und still aber unmittelbar darauf hingearbeitet hatte, dass er sich nach dem heutigen Nachmittag nie wieder intensiv mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen musste. Dies war was er wollte, das wäre das Beste für ihn und alle in seiner Umgebung. 

Er atmete tief ein, tief aus und brüstete sich für eine erneute Enttäuschung. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen drehte er sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig um und stellte sich seinem Erzfeind, dem Haus.


	4. 4

„Dominik!“, rief Franka mit ihrer vollen, und beträchtlichen Stimmbandausschöpfung. „Dominiiiiiiik!!!!“

„Dominiiiiik,“ schien es plötzlich von der nächsten Ecke an zurückzuschallen, ähnlich einem Echo ihrer Stimme, und Franka hielt verwundert inne. 

Echos konnten in einem Gang mit Teppichboden rein physikalisch schon mal nicht möglich sein und schon gar nicht drinnen, in einem Haus wie diesem. Sie verharrte daher auf der Stelle und runzelte die Stirn. Das restliche Institut – und die beiden anderen Stockwerke die sie bisher angepisst stampfend durchkämmt hatte – schien wie komplett leergefegt, die meisten Anwesenden die gekommen waren um der Erhebungs-Zeremonie beizuwohnen und oder auch danach die Hochzeit mitzuerleben, waren alle bereits in der großen Halle oben im ersten Stock versammelt, die je nach Anlass als Esszimmer, Empfangssaal, Tanzfläche oder Besprechungszimmer dienen konnte, und je nach Bedarf ganz und gar unterschiedlich hergerichtet wurde. Franka selbst war heute noch nicht drin gewesen – hatte sich bisher ausschließlich mit den fünf Anwärtern auf den Pokal in einem kleineren Büro direkt neben der ausgedehnten Bibliothek im Dachgeschoss gelangweilt – und wusste demnach noch nicht wirklich was genau sie in dem langgezogenen Zimmer heute erwarten würde, doch sie freute sich ganz bestimmt schon darauf endlich dorthin zu gelangen, denn so langsam wurde auch sie ungeduldig und fühlte sich zunehmend gehetzt von Dominiks klaffender und zugleich leider sehr beständigen Abwesenheit. 

Dieser Typ, dachte sie nicht zum ersten Mal, auch wenn sie ihn insgeheim doch gernhatte, das aber niemals offen zugeben würde, der hatte es einfach echt nicht drauf! Sie rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich widerwillig erneut in Bewegung. So ungern sie es auch tat, und so sehr sie ihn später dafür rügen würde, es half ja alles nichts. Dominik war und blieb nahezu spurlos verschwunden, und wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er gar nicht mehr auftauchte und damit die einzig wichtige und zugleich wahrscheinlich die historischste Erhebungs-Zeremonie der Schattenjäger-Geschichte verpasste, dann sollte sie ihn lieber schnellstmöglich finden. Immerhin war dies die erste ihrer Art seit Valentine vor achtzehn Jahren den Kelch der Engel gestohlen hatte, der Zirkel besiegt wurde und der Pokal danach für schmerzlich lange Zeit verschwunden blieb.

Es gab Nephilim die hatten schon gar nicht mehr an ihn geglaubt, waren überzeugt der Kelch und auch der Spiegel seien pure Mythen, geschaffen um leichtgläubigen Kindern vor dem Einschlafen ein allzu grandioses Bild ihrer Gesellschaft zu malen, oder zu Dingen zu verführen die niemals gewesen waren und demnach auch niemals sein könnten. Andere dachten beide Reliquien wären für immer verschwunden und würden nie, niemals wieder von Menschenhand entdeckt werden. Franka hatte sich nicht so recht zwischen beiden Alternativen entscheiden können und war demnach umso froher gewesen als Jace und Clary (und Alec und Izzy und Magnus und wer sonst noch so alles herausragende Rollen im Mortal War gespielt hatte) beide für die Nephilim wiederentdeckt hatten. Jacob, Dominik, Alexis, Loraine und Neela wären die allerersten Mundanes seit achtzehn Jahren, die diese Verwandlung vom nichtsahnenden Mundane in einen voll funktionstüchtigen Schattenjäger transformieren würde, und Franka war mächtig stolz darauf ein Teil davon sein zu können, egal wie klein oder unbedeutend dieser für Außenstehende auch erscheinen mochte. Denn alles was zählte war dabei zu sein, zuzuschauen und sich zu freuen. Naja, theoretisch. Das heißt, wenn man nicht gerade genug andere Sorgen hatte, sein bester Freund auch nach versicherter Zusage einfach nicht auftauchte und man außerdem zusätzlich noch einen wichtigen Mundane irgendwie verlegt hatte. Das war dann wohl nicht mehr ganz so witzig.

Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und trabte schnell den Gang entlang. Sie ließ den Waffen- und Trainingsraum hinter sich und hielt in schnellen Schritten auf die dunkle Eingangshalle zu. Es bliebe nur noch der Gästeflügel im Erdgeschoss (wo Dominik eigentlich weder hingehörte noch sein sollte, denn sein Raum befand sich einen Stock oberhalb, das neunte Zimmer rechts, dort wo Franka als allererstes nachgesehen hatte, wo Dominik natürlich aber nicht auffindbar gewesen war) und das Parterre, doch dort unten waren dunkle Zimmer, wenig Licht und so Sachen wie die Waschküche und die Krankenstation. Franka konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen warum irgendjemand freiwillig dort hinuntergehen wollen würde, nicht mal ein verzweifelter Dominik. Sie lief einen mit von Gemälden aus ferner Vergangenheit gesäumten Gang entlang und erkannte plötzlich zwei ihr nur wohlbekannte Stimmen, die eine dunkel und ernst, leise und sachlich, die andere lebhaft und aufgeweckt und mit einem Hang zum lauteren Reden als zum Verständnis der wohlgeformten Worte unbedingt notwendig, und trotz ihrer ehrlich gesagt etwas prekären Lage stahl sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen auf ihre Züge und sie beschleunigte erfreut ihre Schritte, so dass sie halb rennend, halb hüpfend auf den kalten Granitboden der Eingangshalle schlitterte und zwei ihr wohlbekannte junge – oder zumindest jung aussehende – Männer mit etwas verlorenen und gehetzten Mienen unentschlossen im Eingangsportal verharren sah.

„Magnus! Alec!“, rief Franka sobald die Sicht zum westlichen Eingang frei war und lief erfreut auf ihre Freunde zu. Sie hatte schon befürchtet die beiden Jungs hatten es sich anders überlegt und wollten nun doch nicht kommen, hatte sie die beiden New Yorker doch schon vor mehr als eineinhalb Stunden erwartet. Umso glücklicher war sie jetzt als sie beide Männer vor sich stehen sah und sich doch unerwartet mit ihren Freunden vereint fand. Sie hatte fast schon nicht mehr mit ihnen gerechnet. „Ihr seid zu spät.“

„Franka! Es freut mich wirklich auch sehr, dich wiederzusehen,“ antwortete Magnus während sie ihn kurz und etwas gehetzt, trotzdem aber herzlich und ehrlich erfreut umarmte. 

Franka konnte nicht anders als den überschwänglichen Warlock danach einige Sekunden lang einfach nur mit offenem Mund anzustarren, da ihr sein Erscheinungsbild doch mehr als untypisch für den ansonsten so extravaganten Menschen erschien und sie seine gewohnte Farbenfrohe vermisste. Sowohl Magnus als auch Alec trugen hochwertige Designer-Anzüge in tiefem, matt schimmerndem Schwarz mit weißen Hemden und (in Alec´s Fall) einer mit goldenen Fäden durchwirkten Krawatte, (in Magnus´ Fall) eine schwarze Fliege und ein tiefblaues Halstuch, dessen Farbton nur eine Nuance heller war als Alecs Augen. Beide sahen extrem professionell und wohlsituiert aus und Franka fühlte sich kurz an zwei attraktive Männermodels aus einem Modekatalog erinnert, auch wenn Magnus seine Haare nach wie vor als hochgegelte Stacheln trug und der ganze Glitter in seiner Frisur und auf seinem Gesicht brillanter funkelte als Nils´ goldener Hochzeitsanzug, und Alec aussah als würde er sich in solch eleganter Kleidung, oder vielleicht auch ganz allgemein des ernsten Anlasses wegen milde unwohl fühlen. Doch daran gewöhnte man sich wohl oder übel früher oder später wenn man mit Alec befreundet war, und Franka wunderte sich inzwischen nur noch selten über seine Mimik. 

„Und Danke der Nachfrage Rotschopf,“ fuhr Magnus süffisant fort, „ja, uns geht es natürlich auch gut. It´s a pleasure to be back in your ever-graceful presence. Very considerate, really, to ask after our every want and need.”

“Stop it, Magnus,” rügte Alec und gab seinem Partner einen leichten Stoß gegen den Arm. „She´s right, you know. After all, we are late.”

„Hey Alec,“ sagte Franka und nahm auch ihn schnell in den Arm. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, sie würde sagen Alec wäre seit ihrem letzten Treffen noch etwas weitergewachsen, so groß erschien er ihr inzwischen. Dies mochte natürlich auch einfach daran liegen, dass Franka andererseits kein Stückchen mehr gewachsen war seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, obwohl sie sehnlichst flehte wenigstens noch einige wenige Zentimeter an zusätzlicher Höhe zuzulegen. Denn immerhin war ihrer Meinung nach klein sein einfach scheiße. Aber Alec war groß und überragend wie eh und je und Franka befürchtete mit zunehmendem Alter, sich einfach mit der Tatsache abfinden zu müssen, dass alle in ihrer Familie und die meisten ihrer Freunde fast einen ganzen Kopf größer waren als sie. 

„Franka,“ sagte Alec nüchtern und sachlich wie immer, auch wenn sie hinter der ernsten Fassade durchaus versteckte Freude über ihr Wiedersehen erkennen konnte. „Sorry for being a delay.“ 

Er sah kurz zu Magnus, der beide Schattenjäger selig und mit einer natürlichen Ruhe musterte die Franka ein wenig überraschte, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die New Yorker tatsächlich nur noch rechtzeitig kamen, weil Dominik verschwunden war, ansonsten hätte die Zeremonie bestimmt schon seit einigen Minuten angefangen und die beiden wären mehr als unangenehm aufgefallen. 

„We – ah… hit some minor bumps,“ führte Alec vorsichtig fort, etwas verunsichert und sich nicht so ganz darüber im Klaren wie er sich und Magnus wohl am ehesten aus ihrer Misere herausreden konnte. Schließlich musste er wohl eingesehen haben, dass er für jegliches Ausreden erfinden mehr als untalentiert war und meinte einfach nur seufzend: „Magnus had a bad hair day.“

Franka schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf. „Natürlich hatte er den. Was habe ich anderes erwartet?“ Sie musterte beide kritisch. „Aber ihr seht trotzdem richtig gut aus,“ sagte sie dann. „Ich hab euch noch nie im Partnerlook gesehen. Gefällt mir!“

Magnus nickte und bemerkte „So do you, darling. You sure it is not yourself that is getting hitched today? You look absolutely stunning.“

“Danke, aber ich hoffe mal nicht,” dachte Franka laut. „Das würde meine Eltern sicherlich etwas überraschen. Aber nein, Nils verdient das alles um einiges mehr als ich, immerhin ist er so alt wie Toni und ich bin fünfzehn und die beiden sind schon ewig zusammen. Ich denke ich kann schon noch paar Jährchen warten bis der Richtige kommt, nicht wahr?“

„Good plan. After all, I had to wait nearly five hundred years to find Mister Right. But I really am excited to meet your sister´s friends, I don’t think I´ve ever talked to her Parabatai before, even though of course we saw him from afar at her wedding. Anyways, isn´t there anything to drink to be had anywhere around here? I feel like I need a certain level of alcoholic intoxication before I can face an entire room full of misgiving Shadowhunters.”

“Essen und Trinken gibt´s nach der Hochzeit,” erklärte Franka, “da müsst ihr euch wohl oder übel noch etwas gedulden. Aber glaubt mir, das Buffet lohnt sich sowas von, keine Ahnung wie die das organisiert haben, aber das was ich davon gesehen habe hat mir schon heut Morgen Hunger gemacht. Die ganze Küche stand voll mit Essen. Voll toll. Aber kommt, ihr solltet mal so langsam hochgehen, die warten bestimmt schon alle auf uns.“

Magnus zuckte weltmännisch die Schultern. „Well, I for my part don´t mind being waited upon,“ erklärte er und seine Aussage wäre eventuell charmant gewesen, stünde er heute tatsächlich im Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit. Doch, so schwer es für ihn wohl sein mochte dies einzusehen, das war er nicht, und zwar sowas von nicht, auch wenn Magnus ohne Zweifel in einem Raum voller Schattenjäger mehr auffallen und deutlicher aus der breiten Menge herausstechen würde als alle anderen Anwesenden zusammen, das Brautpaar und alle vorhandenen Mundanes eingeschlossen. Also hatte er vermutlich nicht ganz Unrecht und ein gewisses Maß an Sympathie verdient, welches Franka beschloss ihm im Folgenden nicht zu verwehren. 

Magnus und Alec waren lediglich als Frankas Freunde Gäste der ganzen Zeremonien und es war mehr oder weniger Zufall, dass sie gerade jetzt die Zeit gefunden hatten Franka zu besuchen. Nachdem Alec ihr letzte Woche schrieb ob sie in der Nähe wäre um sich mit den Beiden zu treffen, hatte Franka angenommen es wäre eine gute Idee und nicht lange gezögert die New Yorker kurzerhand zu Nils´ Hochzeit einzuladen und eben im selben Atemzug auch zur Erhebungszeremonie all derer Mundanes die ihre Ausbildung begonnen hatten bevor die Trainings-Akademie für angehende Schattenjäger in Idris wiedereröffnet hatte, und die demnach bis jetzt nicht dort trainieren konnten. Magnus und Alec würden in wenigen Tagen nach Idris reisen um dort einige Zeit als zusätzliche Trainer an ebenjener Akademie zu verbringen, und dieser hatte als einzige Bedingung an das Dekanat kurzerhand beschlossen Alec einfach mitzunehmen. Um diesen Anlass mit dem Besuch einer Freundin zu verbinden, waren Magnus und Alec einige Tage früher aufgebrochen und würden bis zum Ende der Woche mit Franka im Allgäuer Institut verbringen, worüber sie sich sehr freute, denn es war schon viel zu lange her als dass die drei Zeit alleine miteinander verbracht hatten und es gab so vieles das sie zusammen machen und worüber sie im Laufe der nächsten Tage würden reden können. Sie hatte sowohl Magnus als auch Alec stark vermisst und war nun umso froher, dass sie letztendlich doch noch aufgetaucht waren. Auch wenn sie gerade zugegeben wahrlich andere Probleme hatte…

„Nein, aber mal im Ernst,“ sagte Franka und schob beide Jungs bestimmt vor sich her durch die hohe, geräumige Eingangshalle die mit gepunkteten Granitsteinen gefliest war, von weiß gestrichenen Säulen aufrecht erhalten wurde und dem ehemaligen Nonnenkonvent zweifellos als eine Art rechteckiges Kirchenschiff gedient haben musste, zu der schmalen Treppe hin die hinauf in den helleren und freundlicheren Teil des Institutes führte. „Die anderen sind alle schon da. Wir warten nur noch auf den Inquisitor, dann kann´s endlich losgehen. Ihr beeilt euch besser, bevor ihr den ganzen Spaß verpasst.“ 

Alecs Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich fast unmerklich als Franka seinen Vater erwähnte, doch der New Yorker hat sich zweifellos im Klaren darüber sein müssen, dass ein solcher Anlass die Anwesenheit der kompletten Nephilim-Elite erforderte, und das waren neben sämtlichen hohen Tieren und Würdenträgern eben nun mal auch der Konsul, Jia Penhallow, und der Inquisitor, Robert Lightwood und gleichzeitig Alecs Vater. Sie würden nur zur Erhebung dort sein und nicht zur Hochzeit bleiben, aber das war für den introvertierten Nephilim wahrscheinlich schon mehr gemeinsame Zeit als gewünscht. Alec presste seine Lippen zusammen und sagte nichts, und so beschloss Franka schnell es ihm einfach gleich zu tun und das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Immerhin wusste sie sehr gut, dass Vater und Sohn nicht gerade das beste vorstellbare Verhältnis hatten und wann immer sich ein Treffen nicht vermeiden ließ, Alec stets bemüht darum war Robert und Magnus so weit voneinander entfernt zu halten wie nur irgendwie möglich. Franka wusste, dass Magnus Robert gegenüber alles andere als positiv gestimmt war, was im Hinblick auf ihre gemeinsame, oft antagonistische Vergangenheit wohl keineswegs verwunderlich war, und bemitleidete ihren Freund insgeheim. 

Magnus hüpfte behände vor ihr die Treppen hinauf und sah sich neugierig um. „Wenn das so ist, Rotschopf,“ sagte er im Plauderton, „wie kommt es dann, dass du hier noch so munter rumspringst? Irgendeinen Grund warum du es darauf anlegst die wichtigste Erhebung der ganzen letzten achtzehn Jahre verpassen zu wollen?“

„Wollen ist wohl das falsche Wort,“ antwortete Franka und übernahm am Ende der Treppe wieder wortlos die Führung. 

Das Institut war nicht wirklich besonders groß – weitaus geräumiger und mächtiger als das in Reutlingen zwar, aber dennoch nichts im Vergleich gegen Institute wie die in Berlin, London, Salalah oder sogar New York – doch so verwinkelt und verschlungen gebaut, dass sich trotzdem regelmäßig Leute hier drinnen verliefen. Die Legenden besagten sogar, dass das Haus bis zu einem gewissen Grad einen eigenen Willen hatte und sich beizeiten sogar Teile scheinbar willkürlich veränderten. Wo vorher einmal Zimmer gewesen waren standen plötzlich Hallen, wo kleine Besenkammern zwischen abgewinkeltem Dachgebälk eingezwängt gewesen waren erstreckten sich plötzlich geräumige Luxusgemächer und was zuvor einem Trainingsraum ähnelte war plötzlich eine Badewanne. Franka glaubte nicht auch nur im Entferntesten an diese Gerüchte, glaubte nur an jene übernatürlichen und nicht-irdischen Dinge die sie mit eigenen Augen sehen und mit eigenen Händen töten konnte, doch sie gab zu dass es manchmal wirklich schwer war in diesem Gebäude die Orientierung zu behalten. Sie fragte sich, wie es den permanenten Bewohnern gelang sich nicht ständig zu wundern und ob man sich wohl jemals an diese eigenwillige Architektur gewöhnen würde. 

„Wenn es nach mir ginge wäre ich nicht hier. Ich bin wirklich richtig gespannt die allererste Erhebung seit achtzehn Jahren mit eigenen Augen ansehen zu können. Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht wie neidisch alle zu Hause sein werden. Ich kenne so viele die für einen Platz in der ersten Reihe töten würden, im übertragenen Sinne natürlich... naja, hoffe ich zumindest. Ich kann mich also glücklich schätzen, dass ich sowohl zwei der aufsteigenden Mundanes als auch das Hochzeitspärchen kenne. Gut für mich, nicht wahr?“ 

„Und für uns,“ sagte Magnus. „Also, was treibst du hier?“

Franka seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und sagte nur ein einziges Wort, als würde dies alles erklären, als könne es ihre gesamten inneren Gefühle aufdecken und ihr ganzes Dilemma angemessen rüberbringen. „Dominik.“

„Dominik… was?“, fragte Magnus, momentan verwirrt. 

„Warte… der Dominik?“, brachte sich plötzlich Alec ins Gespräch ein, und sein von Haus aus grimmiger Blick wurde gleich nochmal etwas finsterer. „I think I can remember him.“

„Mhm, da bist du nicht der Einzige“ seufzte Franka und hatte den Eindruck wohl nicht noch mehr sagen zu müssen, da plötzlich sowohl Magnus als auch Alec nur zu genau zu wissen schienen worum es ging und was sie dabei empfand. Beide schienen sich noch einwandfrei an ihren Besuch vor zu Hause im Institut in Reutlingen erinnern zu können, als sie zusammen gegen Amalia gekämpft und den Dämonenprinzen Ineluki besiegt hatten und Tim und Toni dabei irgendwo auf dem Weg einen nervtötend anhänglichen Dominik aufgelesen hatten, der ihnen bis heute irgendwie erhalten geblieben war. „Jeder kann sich an den erinnern.“

„Oh, you mean that Dominik? Well, he´s a pain in the ass,“ murmelte Magnus mit einem sehr eindeutigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „The hell do you want him for?“

„Da sagst du was,“ nickte Franka und schickte sich an am Ende eines breiten Ganges eine recht schmale Wendeltreppe hinaufzusteigen die elegant mit schwarzem Teppich ausgekleidet war und sich dezent an die leichte Dachneigung angeschmiegt ins dunklere Obergeschoss schlängelte, wo sie am höchsten Punkt des Institutes in die Bibliothek münden würde. „Wir sind gerade mal ein paar Tage hier und er hat sich schon öfter verlaufen als ich Finger habe. Ich sag´s euch, Anwärter auf Schattenjäger oder nicht, der Typ wird´s nie lernen. Einmal hoffnungslos verloren, immer hoffnungslos verloren. Gestern kam er in Socken runter zum Training und hat behauptet das Haus hätte seinen linken Schuh gefressen.“ Sie schnaubte halb in Belustigung über die Unfähigkeit des noch-Mundanes, halb in Verärgerung darüber, dass es immer an ihr hängen blieb diesen zu bemuttern. Wie ein kleines Kind! 

„Das Haus,“ wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Bei dem hakt´s doch!“

Sie hielt inne als sie merkte, dass ihr sowohl Magnus als auch Alec wortlos dicht auf die Fersen folgen wollten und ebenfalls dabei waren die ersten Stufen ins Dachgeschoss zu erklimmen. „Zur Versammlungshalle geht´s übrigens da lang,“ fügte sie deshalb schnell in etwas gemäßigterem Ton an und deutete einen weiteren langen Gang hinunter der sich rechtwinklig von ihrem abspaltete. 

Er würde Magnus und Alec schließlich ans andere Ende des Nordflügels führen und in die Gesellschaft aller anderer anwesenden Schattenjäger bringen, die sich für diesen historischen Anlass hier eingefunden hatten. 

„Zweite Tür links,“ fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu. „Aber es reicht vermutlich auch einfach wenn ihr immer dem Geräuschpegel nachgeht. Immerhin sind Nils und Toni auch schon dort, und wo immer die zwei zusammen hingehen, man hört sie ohne Ausnahme immer weitaus früher als dass man sie sieht.“ 

„Warte,“ sagte Alec gerade als Franka ihm den Rücken kehrte. „Sollen wir dir nicht… helfen?“

„Danke Alec, wirklich,“ sagte Franka, „aber das ist nicht nötig. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass auch ihr noch unangenehm auffallt. Reicht schon dass Dommi so ein unglaublicher Tollpatsch ist. Den find ich schon. Immerhin ist das hier einfach ein ganz normales Haus, das wird ihn wohl kaum verschluckt haben.“ Sie schnaubte entnervt. „Und selbst wenn, dann spuckt´s ihn sicher ganz schnell auch wieder aus sobald es merkt wie löchernd wissbegierig und nervig neugierig der sein kann wenn irgendwas passiert das er ungewöhnlich oder cool findet.“

„Oh yes,“ nickte Alec bedeutungsschwer. „I remember that as well.“

„Außerdem könnt ihr mir nicht helfen, ihr kennt euch ja sogar noch weniger aus hier als ich und dieses Gebäude kann in der Tat manchmal bisschen Verwirrung stiften. Geht ruhig schon mal rein, ich komme gleich nach.“

„Okay,“ sagte Magnus und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hob kurz seinen Arm und schnipste einmal fast unmerklich mit den Fingern. Plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr alleine und Alec nahm erschrocken japsend einen großen Schritt zurück, die Hand schon halb am Waffengürtel, die Andere beschützend vor Magnus erhoben, bis er bemerkte wer genau da plötzlich in ihrer Mitte stand und sich nach dem ersten Schrecken erst allmählich wieder entspannte. 

„And… how about that? Is this helpful at all?“, fuhr Magnus völlig unbeeindruckt fort und inspizierte scheinbar gelangweilt seine perfekt manikürten Fingernägel, obwohl diese wie immer perfekt geschniegelt und gestriegelt waren und garantiert keine Inspektion nötig hatten. „Call it a little welcoming-gift from a friendly warlock, if you like,“ zwinkerte er Franka kurz zu und zuckte dann seine Schultern in Alecs Richtung als er den missbilligend verurteilenden Blick seines Freundes bemerkte. “After all, we don’t want you to blow this occasion by nothing of your fault, do we? So I guess we´re even now for showing up late, right?”

„Dominik,“ fauchte Franka sofort, sobald auch sie sich von dem Schock seiner unmittelbaren und mehr als unerwarteten Manifestation erholt hatte. „Wo zur Hölle warst du? Wir warten alle schon auf dich! Was machst du?“

„Was–? Ich wollte nur– Wo–? Was?“ 

Dominik begann plötzlich unbehaglich zu schwanken als er wohl begreifen musste was gerade passiert war. Er wäre zweifellos wie ein ungewöhnlich unbalancierter Sack Kartoffeln auf den Boden gesackt, hätte Franka nicht schnell nach ihm gelangt und ihm einen ihrer Arme als Stabilisator geliehen. Dominiks Augen weiteten sich noch gestresster und außerdem auch etwas schockiert als er Magnus und Alec Franka gegenüberstehen sah, beide Männer mit einem ähnlich resignierten Ausdruck im Gesicht der von gleichwertiger Antipathie und zumindest in Magnus´ Fall ebenfalls von nur schwer im Zaum gehaltener Langeweile sprach. Franka wurde sich der Tatsache mehr denn je bewusst, dass die drei Männer wohl einen schlechten Start miteinander gehabt hatten, sie sich nicht sonderlich schätzten und sich ihre gegenseitige Meinung über die jeweils andere Partie demnach auch nicht so schnell oder, sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, gar nicht mehr ändern würde. Dominik brachte außer weiterem, scheinbar sinnlosen Gestotter nichts Zusammenhängendes zustande und die kritische Anwesenheit von Magnus und Alec würde sicher auch nicht unbedingt zur Besserung seines allgemeinen Zustandes beitragen, weshalb Franka beschloss, Dominik so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu Bobby und den anderen Mundanes zu bringen, wo er wenigstens unter gleichgesinnten Menschen war, die schon irgendwie auf ihn aufpassen würden. Plötzlich verspürte sie wieder so etwas wie Kameradschaft und liebevolles Mitleid dem kopflosen Musiker gegenüber und sie entschied sich dazu ihm einige aufmunternde Worte zuzuflüstern sobald sie oben angelangt waren.  
„Danke, Magnus,“ sagte sie deshalb nur kurz angebunden und versprach schnell beiden Jungs sich in fünf Minuten im Festsaal zu ihnen zu gesellen und – sofern es die Zeit noch zuließ – allen vorzustellen, sobald sie Dominik abgeliefert und auch alle anderen Mundanes sicher dorthin gebracht hatte wo sie hingehörten. Alec nickte aufmunternd als wolle er sagen `Das schaffst du schon´, doch Magnus war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder sichtlich wo ganz anders, denn Franka bemerkte ein leichtes Runzeln seiner Stirn, außerdem hatte er den Glamour über seinen Augen wohl abgelegt da seine Katzenpupillen angestrengt nach vorne blickten als die beiden New Yorker sich von ihr und Dominik entfernten.

„How on earth did you do that?”, hörte Franka Alec leise flüstern. 

“Oh, just a little trick I have read about the other night,” antwortete Magnus lässig. “Nothing fancy. Just wouldn´t have thought it would work quite like that. It´s interesting though. I really need to keep this in mind for future endeavours.”

“How on earth should it have worked instead?”, fragte Alec verwirrt, hob aber schnell seine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf als Magnus zur Erklärung ansetzte. „You know what,“ fuhr er ernüchtert fort. „Never mind. I´m pretty sure I don’t really wanna know.”

Franka wandte sich seufzend wieder der Katastrophe zu die sich so unscheinbar Dominik nannte und protestierte bestimmt als dieser sich aus ihrem Griff befreien wollte. Sie wäre nahezu wahnsinnig, sollte sie dies jetzt zulassen vor allem da sie ihn gerade erst wiedergefunden hatte, würde ihn demnach also nicht mehr loslassen bis sie ihn entweder in die Obhut Bobbys oder die der Stillen Brüder, die für die Erhebung und auch die Hochzeit danach aus der Stillen Stadt angereist waren, übergeben hatte und Dominik danach nicht mehr in ihren unmittelbaren Verantwortungsbereich fiel. Auf keinen Fall würde sie zulassen, dass der Mundane ihr durch eine winzige Unaufmerksamkeit ihrerseits wieder entschlüpfte, und so hielt sie seinen einen Arm in einem für ihn zweifellos ziemlich ungemütlich festen Schraubstock-Griff gefangen, was ihr im Moment aber ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal war. Sie zog ihn energisch hinter sich her als sie zusammen die Wendeltreppe im Laufschritt erklommen und sich zu Jacob, Alexis, Neela und Loraine gesellten und die letzten Vorbereitungen auf die nachfolgende Zeremonie begannen.


	5. 5

Das allererste was Jacob auffiel als er hinter Alexis den großen Festsaal betrat war, wie anders dieser doch im Vergleich zu seinem gewöhnlichen Zustand aussah, wie aufgeräumt und sauber er erschien, wie wunderschön dezent alles dekoriert worden war, wie malerisch romantisch das helle Licht eines sonnigen Sommernachmittags durch die lange Glasfront an der Südseite in den Raum fiel und die abwechselnd erwartungsvollen, hoffnungsfrohen und gespannten Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der schon anwesenden Gäste und Zuschauer beleuchtete. 

 

Der Raum war lang und lichtdurchflutet, der hellste, schönste und repräsentativste Raum im ganzen Institut, und diente daher als kombiniertes Aufenthalts-, Wohn-, Ess- und Besprechungszimmer in einem. Jacob liebte die Morgen in denen er nach einer langen Nacht verschlafen hier hereintorkeln konnte und einen gedeckten Tisch, bekannte Gesichter und ein herzhaftes Frühstück vorfand, er liebte die Mittage in denen sie Gäste hatten und Tim oder Toni, Dominik oder eine Handvoll anderer Bekannter lachend in der großen Kochnische nebenan standen und ein kulinarisch innovatives Mahl bereiteten, er liebte die Nachmittage in denen Nils und er es sich in den weichen Sitzsäcken oder auf einem der nachgiebigen Sofas gemütlich machten und zusammen auf Jacobs Prüfungen lernten, er liebte die kurzweiligen Abende die hier oft in geselliger (aber trotzdem vertrauter) Runde mit den unterschiedlichsten Zeitvertreiben vergingen, liebte die Nächte in denen er nicht schlafen konnte und deshalb lange redend (und in seinem Fall meistens noch viel länger zuhörend) bis weit nach Mitternacht mit den Brüdern – Mark und Logan – hier saß und dem Mond und den Sternen bei ihrem beständigen und unabänderlichen Weg über das weit entfernte Himmelszelt zusahen, so dass er sich beizeiten ganz klein und unbedeutend, mickrig und erleichternd anonym fühlte. Manchmal brauchte er das und es war ein beruhigend gutes Gefühl zu wissen dass die Welt nicht nur um ihn revolvierte und nicht alles was ihm passierte einem vorgefertigten Plan folgte, dass sein Schicksal nicht mit dem Fortlauf der restlichen Welt verknüpft war, und das war eine gute Sache.

 

Die Tür befand sich gegenüber der langen Fensterfront ganz am nördlichen Ende des langgestreckten Saales und links davon – dort wo normalerweise zwei gemütliche Sitzgruppen mit den unterschiedlichsten Sitzgelegenheiten um einen veralteten Fernseher herumstanden – waren nun hussenbezogene Bierbänke aufgereiht die später das Hochzeitsbuffet beherbergen sollten, während sich zu ihrer Linken und ganz am anderen Ende des mindestens vierzig Meter langen (dafür aber nur knapp zehn Meter breiten) Saales in dem gläsernen Wintergarten der dem eigentlichen Gebäude erst vor wenigen Jahren nachträglich hinzugefügt worden war, eine vorübergehende Art Podest aufgebockt war, mit Teppich belegt und mit weißen und schwarzen Girlanden geschmückt und von einem Baldachin bunter Blumen – hauptsächlich roten, rosa und weißen Rosen – eingerahmt.

Der restliche Raum davor stand voll mit weißen Stühlen, der Bühne zugewandt und in ebenen Reihen zu beiden Seiten eines etwa Zwei-Mann-breiten Ganges aufgestellt, die bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt waren, was einen erneuten Schub Nervosität in Jacob hervorbrechen ließ. Er war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen wie viele Leute dieser Zeremonie tatsächlich beiwohnen würden, wie viele der ernsten und strengen Nephilim letzten Endes wirklich anwesend wären, und er fühlte sich plötzlich ungefragt wieder ganz befangen. Er hatte gehofft all dies beliefe sich wirklich nur auf die ansässigen Schattenjäger des hiesigen Enklaves, einige unbekannte Angehörige der übrigen Mundanes und seine Freunde – so spärlich und karg diese auch sein mochten, aber so fühlte sich Jacob wenigstens annähernd wohl – doch dies wäre Jacob allemal lieber als das was sich ihm jetzt mit einem Mal darbot. Er hatte sich noch nie besonders wohl in der Gesellschaft von allzu vielen fremden Menschen gefühlt, doch seit seiner Zeit hier im Institut, seit er wusste dass es Schattenjäger und Schattenwesen gab und, noch viel, viel schlimmeres wie Dämonen und sämtliche andere grausame Höllenbewohner, hatte sich dieses Gefühl ständig intensiviert, so dass er inzwischen ein regelrechtes Unwohlsein gekoppelt mit einer nagenden Unruhe verspürte wann immer er sich in einem Raum mit allzu vielen Menschen aufhielt.

 

Die Stühle waren bis auf den allerletzten Platz besetzt und obwohl er Tim und Toni, Nils und dessen Eltern (die er noch niemals zuvor persönlich kennengelernt, von denen er aber schon sehr viel gehört hatte), Bobby, Logan, Mark und Franka und einige andere ihm bekannten Gesichter in den ersten paar Reihen erblickte, entmutigte ihn die Anzahl der fremden Gesichter dennoch so sehr, dass ihm das Herz noch weiter in die Hose rutschte und er am liebsten auf der Stelle wieder kehrt gemacht hätte. Aus Fotos erkannte er sowohl Konsul als auch Inquisitor an vorderster Front, Konsulin eher unscheinbar in Statur, dafür aber streng und würdevoll in Aura und Auftreten, Inquisitor groß und eher massiv, ernst und eindrucksvoll autoritär. Beide saßen in formalen Roben mit verschränkten Armen in der allerersten Reihe und obwohl dies eigentlich ein fröhlicher Anlass sein sollte sahen beide eher so aus als sei ihnen die gleiche riesige Laus über die Leber gelaufen und sie wollten jetzt möglichst bald irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas umbringen, auch wenn das der sauertöpfische Gesichtsausdruck war der den meisten Nephilim die meiste Zeit über angeboren schien. Auch die schaurig schöne Musik eines kleinen Quartetts zur Rechten der Bühne konnte da leider nichts mehr dran ändern.

 

Jacob spürte die Blicke der hauptsächlich unbekannten Nephilim für die kleinste Fraktion eines Momentes länger auf ihm ruhen als auf seinen Begleitern als er auf Alexis´ Fersen durch den breiten Gang auf die ferne Bühne zu humpelte. Wie immer seit jenem verhängnisvollen Ereignis das ihn in die Arme der Schattenjäger getrieben hatte, war sein unregelmäßiger Gang das erste was die Menschen bemerkten wenn sie in seine Richtung sahen und Jacob erblickten, sein Lahmen die traumatisierende Tatsache dass er seit er von Tim, Toni und Nils hierhergebracht und von den Stillen Brüdern (mehr schlecht als recht) wieder zusammengeflickt worden war sein linkes Knie nicht mehr beugen konnte. Ihm war im Zuge eines Dämonen-Überfalls vor zwei Jahren um ein Haar das ganze Bein genommen worden, so dass er sich heute vermutlich glücklich zu schätzen hatte dass er überhaupt noch selbst laufen konnte, dass er nicht in irgendeinem Heim auf einen Rollstuhl reduziert sondern `nur´ ohne Knie klarkommen musste, auch wenn ihm dieses Schicksal schon entmutigend genug erschien. Ohne passenden Gegenpart ließ sich das ganze Knie-Gelenk nicht mehr wirklich bewegen, waren die anderen dort zusammenlaufenden Knochen aus der Verankerung gerissen und konnten nicht mehr zusammenhängend bewegt werden, so dass sich ein gesundes Knie nur noch um einige wenige (viel zu wenige) Zentimeter beugen ließ. Das bedeutete er wäre den Rest seines Lebens mit einem steifen Bein verflucht, denn seine Kniescheibe war so komplett pulverisiert worden, sein ganzes Knochengerüst in der gesamten Area so übergreifend zerstört, dass die Stillen Brüder sogar kurzzeitig erwogen hatten ihn ganz von der Last eines dysfunktional lästigen Beines zu befreien. 

 

Er hatte es einzig und allein dem Rechtsbewusstsein von Bobby und Nils zu verdanken dass dies nicht passiert war, dass sie ihre eigene Ehre und ihr Pflichtgefühl aufs Spiel gestellt hatten um ihm ein Leben als vollkommener Krüppel zu ersparen, doch wie sein Bein manchmal so schwer schien als wäre es aus Blei gegossen so dass er kaum seine Füße heben und fortlaufend einen vor den anderen setzen konnte, wie sich seine linke Extremität manchmal selbstständig zu machen schien so dass er dazu reduziert wurde sie beim Gehen wie ein schweres, unpersönliches Addendum seiner selbst über den Boden zu ziehen als wäre die ganze Masse zu viel für den Rest seines schwindenden Körpers, als besäße sein ganzes Bein ein merkwürdiges und viel zu ausgeprägtes Eigengewicht das der Rest seines Skelettes kaum stemmen, geschweige denn ästhetisch ansprechend fortbewegen konnte, wie er des Nachts wach lag und von verzehrenden Schmerzen heimgesucht wurde die von seinem zerstörten Knie in alle Ecken und Enden seines restlichen Körpers ausstrahlten so dass er sich manchmal wünschte er könne schlicht und einfach ein Schwert nehmen und alle Qualen, all das Leiden und all die Pein mit einem simplen Schnitt eines Messers aus sich herausschneiden, sich loslösen von seinem Schicksal und endlich wieder frei sein – dies alles ließ ihn oft an dem Sinn seiner Errettung zweifeln, ließ ihn sich fragen ob Tim, Toni und Nils wirklich im Recht waren, ob es sich wirklich gelohnt hatte um sein Überleben zu kämpfen, ob es wirklich ratsam gewesen war für ihn zu kämpfen. Er kam nicht umhin sich immer öfter der Tatsache bewusst zu werden, dass er dies einfach nicht wert sein konnte, dass er es nicht verdient hatte weiterzuleben, dass er schlicht und einfach nicht wichtig genug war gerettet geworden zu sein, dass die Drei einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatten und er ab diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch dazu in der Lage gewesen war alle und jeden immer und immer wieder zu enttäuschen, dass es sein Schicksal war früher oder später jeden im Stich zu lassen der ihm helfen wollte, jeden zu enttäuschen der ihn liebte. 

An manchen Tagen war dieser Sturm an überwältigend selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken einfach zu viel und viel zu trostlos um überhaupt das Bett zu verlassen. Es war an Tagen wie diesen an denen sein Willen weiterzumachen am geringsten war, an denen sein Kampfgeist am niedrigsten verlief, an denen er sich manchmal nicht sicher war ob er wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte indem er Bobbys Vorschlag angenommen und sich dazu entschieden hatte ein Schattenjäger zu werden. Nicht, dass sich ihm davon abgesehen noch sonderlich viele andere Möglichkeiten geboten hätten, außer sich gleich den Dämonen die ihn jagten, auszuliefern.

 

Es hatte zwei Jahre fordernden, an seinen körperlichen und geistigen Ressourcen zehrenden Trainings gebraucht um ihn auch nur halbwegs zum passablen Kämpfer auszubilden und jetzt, nachdem er in den letzten Monaten endlich Nils und Toni, Logan und Mark, Bobby und sogar Dominik und Alexis auf Missionen hatte begleiten dürfen und können, als er sah wie richtige Schattenjäger tagtäglich kämpften, wurde ihm erst wirklich bewusst wie ungeeignet er doch tatsächlich dafür war ein Nephilim zu sein und wie unwahrscheinlich es war dass er sich jemals irgendwann als vollwertiges Mitglied ihrer Gesellschaft sehen konnte. 

 

Jacob war einfach kein Schattenjäger-Material und würde es vermutlich auch mit noch so viel Vorbereitung niemals werden – er war eigentlich schon zu alt um noch in ihre Denkweise einzusteigen, zu unfähig um wachsende Zweifel zu überkommen, zu körperlich beeinträchtigt um jemals alleine irgendwelche Dämonen auszurotten, zu gebrochen um jemals wieder irgendjemandem von Nutzen sein zu können. Er hätte damals, in jener Nacht, in jenem Haus einfach sterben sollen, es war sein Schicksal gewesen und er wusste dies, er war bereit gewesen von dieser Welt zu gehen, hatte sogar um ein baldiges Ende gefleht, wären die Schattenjäger nicht in den letzten Minuten seiner schwindenden Existenz in seinem Leben erschienen und hätten sich geweigert ihn, einen einfachen, nutzlosen Mundane ohne Sinn im Leben, einfach so aufgeben zu lassen.

 

Beide anwesenden Stillen Brüder, Bruder Isajah und Bruder Korinth, richteten vor Beginn der Zeremonie einige Worte der übergeordneten Wichtigkeit an die sich schnell beruhigende Menge an Gästen und hochrangigen Mitglieder des Rates nachdem alle fünf Mundanes die Bühne erklommen hatten (Jacob musste zähneknirschend eine wortlos dargereichte Hand in Anspruch nehmen um sich zumindest einigermaßen flüssig über die Schwelle zu hieven), und sich nacheinander vor dem Kelch der Engel aufstellten, der auf einem reich verzierten Sockel genau in der Mitte der Bühne stand und von Beginn an alle Augen aller Anwesenden auf sich gezogen hatte. Funkelnd gold und seraphisch mächtig war er das Zentrum des kollektiven Denkens. Immerhin war dieses Relikt der schattenjägerischerischen Geschichte jahrzehntelang verschwunden gewesen und hatte als verloren gegolten und war erst (mehr oder weniger zufällig) im Mortal War gegen Valentine vor einigen wenigen Jahren wiederaufgetaucht und seinem eigentlichen, heiligen Zweck im Herzen der Community zurückgeführt worden. 

 

Auch die Konsulin – Jia Penhallow – eine zierliche Asiatin deren fragiles Aussehen ihrer eindrucksvollen Persönlichkeit tausend Lügen strafte und die mit ihren wohlklingenden Worten die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Saales wie selbstverständlich gefangen hielt, sprach von der Wichtigkeit und Bedeutsamkeit des heutigen Tages als die erste Zeremonie der Erhebung seit fast zwanzig Jahren und welchen einschlagenden Wendepunkt in der Geschichte der Schattenjäger dieser Anlass darzustellen in der Lage war. Sie lobte den Leiter und die Angehörigen des Allgäuer Enklaves für die Vorbereitung und lückenlose Durchführung des heutigen Tages und obwohl Bobby sonst so ziemlich der griesgrämigste und uneitelste Mensch war den Jacob jemals getroffen hatte, schien er doch förmlich aufzublühen als die Konsulin seinen Eifer und seine Sorgfalt erwähnte. Als nächstes hielt ein besänftigter Bobby ebenfalls eine kurze Rede, einige murmelnd geäußerten Worte des Stolzes und der Ehre dass dieser Anlass heute hier stattfinden konnte, doch davon bekam Jacob fast genauso viel mit wie von der Ansprache der Stillen Brüder oder der der Konsulin, nämlich so gut wie gar nichts. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, wollte nicht zuhören sondern einfach nur dass er endlich aus dem Kelch trinken durfte bevor er sich doch noch anders entschied, dass dieser Anlass der ihn mit so vielen gemischten Emotionen erfüllte endlich vorbei war und er sich mit dem Mann trauen konnte den er liebte. Der glitzernde Kelch auf seinem Podest nur wenige Schritte von ihm hielt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gefangen (hätte er die Arme ausgestreckt wäre er sicher in der Lage gewesen ihn zu berühren und er sehnte sich nach der heilenden Berührung). Er spürte eine fast insistente Stimme nach ihm rufen, ausstrahlend von dem magischen Kelch in ihrer Mitte, so dass er das Relikt anstarrte wie in einem ganz besonderen Bann gefangen.

 

Nachdem auch Bobby wieder Platz genommen hatte und der darauffolgende höfliche Applaus abgeklungen war, durfte Alexis die heitere Runde anführen und als allererste aus dem Engelskelch trinken. Sie tat dies ohne eine einzige Miene zu verziehen, sprach die ihr zuvor zugeschriebenen Worte und wurde ohne jedwede Komplikation mit den nötigsten Runen versehrt. Dann trat sie zurück und – mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht – beobachtete das weitere Geschehen, stolz auf sich und zufrieden mit der Welt. Neela und Loraine folgten ganz dem Motto Ladies First direkt darauf und oberflächlicher Beifall kennzeichnete ihren erfolgreichen Übertritt in die Schattenwelt, weg von unschuldigen Mundanes, hin zu tödlichen Nephilim. Loraine hatte einen leicht gepeinigten Ausdruck im Gesicht als sie den Engelskelch zurück in die Hände des Stillen Bruders übergab und nach ihrer Verwandlung zurücktrat um sich zu den beiden anderen Frauen zu gesellen und Jacob fragte sich abgelenkt ob der ganze Prozess tatsächlich schmerzhaft wäre, oder ob dies nur ihre gewöhnlich missbilligende Laune war, die sie erneut unangebracht zum Ausdruck brachte, so wie es bei ihr immer öfter der Fall zu sein schien. 

 

Denn so gut Nils und Bobby und auch alle anderen Schattenjäger die er in den letzten zwei Jahren getroffen hatte versucht hatten ihn auf den heutigen Tag vorzubereiten, hatte ihm niemand wirklich genau darlegen können wie es sich anfühlen würde seine mundane Seite aufzugeben und sich ganz den Engeln zu überlassen. Nur natürlich waren sie alle als Schattenjäger geboren und noch niemals Mundanes gewesen und hatten deshalb diesen Prozess auch nicht erst durchlaufen müssen um zu dem zu werden was sie heute waren. Keiner konnte ihm sagen was er erwarten sollte. Jacob hatte Berichte gelesen – sehr, sehr alte Erzählungen, denn Erhebungen waren auch in den besten Zeiten schon immer eher rar gewesen – über etliche schon vergangene Erhebungen in den Jahrzehnten vor Valentine und dem Zirkel, hatte versucht daraus schlau zu werden oder zumindest eine klare Linie zu erkennen, doch jeder einzelne der Berichte hatte sich grundlegend widersprochen, jede einzelne Zeremonie wurde anders beschrieben, jeder einzelne Anlass unterschied sich so grundlegend vom Anderen, dass Jacob zunehmend verzweifelt geworden war und er absolut keine Ahnung hatte was ihn in den nächsten Minuten erwarten würde. Nils hatte letzten Endes entnervt alle Bücher zugeschlagen und ihm erklärt er würde schon sehen was auf ihn zukam und er solle sich mal keine Sorgen machen. Es würde immerhin absolut nichts bringen sich schon im Vorhinein so verrückt zu machen, doch Jacob hätte sich trotzdem einfach gerne darauf vorbereitet und sich auf alle Eventualitäten eingestellt. Es hätte ihn wenn auch nicht unbedingt beruhigt, dann doch zumindest die Nervosität und vor allem die allgemeine Unsicherheit grundlegend eingedämmt und in der Weise wie seine Nerven plötzlich flatterten als er seinen Namen als nächstes hörte wäre dies sicher gar nichts Schlimmes gewesen.

 

Jacob Dunpree, Sohn des Wolfram, implizierte Bruder Isajah tragend, und obwohl Jacob seine Stimme noch immer ausschließlich in seinem Kopf hörte, sah er das Verständnis auf den Gesichtern aller Anwesender als Zeichen dafür, dass auch sie alle den Mönch bestens verstehen konnten als er zum vierten Mal an diesem Tage seine zeremoniellen Worte sprach. 

Nils setzte sich ein klein wenig gerader auf und Bobby nickte ihm auffordernd zu. 

Trinke aus dem Kelch der Engel, teile das Blut Raziels um einer von Jonathan Shadowhunters Söhnen zu werden, nimm das Elixier des Himmels entgegen um die Engel in ihrer heiligen Mission zu unterstützen, trink vom Kelch der Nephilim um ein Schattenjäger zu werden. Tritt hervor, Mundane, und sprich die Worte des Engels Raziels, der Schöpfer der Nephilim, der Vater des Rechts, der Gegner Pandämoniums und der Retter der Menschheit. Bist du, Jacob Dunpree, bereit den Eid abzulegen, der mundanen Wirklichkeit abzuschwören und zum heiligen Zweck die Waffen gegen die dunklen Horden der Hölle aufzunehmen, in den Kampf zu treten und des Engels Krieger in der Beseitigung der unreinen Bedrohung Pandämoniums zur Seite zu stehen? Bist du bereit die Ehre der Schattenjäger stets zu verteidigen und die Pflicht eines jeden Dämonenjägers zu erfüllen auch wenn dies persönliche Opfer erfordert? Bist du bereit dein Leben für diese geweihte Aufgabe einzusetzen und das Credo der Nephilim zu deinem eigenen Motto zu machen? Bist du bereit für ein Leben als einer der unseren? 

Jacob schluckte hart, besaß aber trotzdem die Geistesgegenwart umgehend zu nicken, ähnlich wie Alexis, Loraine und Neela vor ihm. 

 

Dann tritt nun hervor und sprich die Worte. 

 

Bruder Isajah gestikulierte auffordernd und Jacob tat wie ihm geheißen. Er musste sich mehrmals räuspern um klar verständlich zu reden. 

„Ich, Jacob Dunpree, bin bereit aus dem Kelch der Engel zu trinken, ich bin bereit die Bürde auf mich zu nehmen und alle Mundanes und alle Schattenwesen mit meinem Leben und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu beschützen, von heute an bis ans Ende meiner Tage. Ich gelobe dies hier vor dem heiligen Rat der Nephilim, auf dass er mir stets den rechten Weg zeigen und mir in allen Dingen zur Seite stehen wird, genauso wie ich allen anderen Nephilim in ihrer Aufgabe diese Welt zu verteidigen zur Seite stehen werde. Ich trinke aus dem heiligen Kelch der Engel um einer von ihnen zu werden, ab heute, für immer,“ rezitierte Jacob und wiederholte damit konzentriert jene Worte die ihnen allen fünf vorher in den Mund gelegt worden waren und die er sich eingeprägt hatte bis er sie auswendig konnte. „The Law is hard, but it is the law.” 

 

Er konnte in diesem Moment niemanden ansehen, wusste nicht ob die Unsicherheit in seinem Blick nicht genug gewesen wäre um jeden der ihm in diesen Momenten in die Augen sah davon zu überzeugen dass Jacob noch immer Zweifel hegte, dass er noch immer nicht sicher war wirklich der Berufung zum Schattenjäger folgen zu können, das Soll zu erfüllen und ein mächtiger Krieger zu werden (ein gebrochener Mann wie er) so dass er nur kurz der Bestätigung wegen zu Nils blickte – der extrem stolz und mit seligem Lächeln im Gesicht zu ihm empor sah – und nebenan zu Tim – der ihm ein kurzes, subtiles Thumbs-up gab – und dann einfach einen festen Punkt über den Köpfen der versammelten Anwesenden fixierte und sich ausmalte allein in dem weitläufigen Festsaal zu stehen. Er gab sein bestes um die hunderte forschen Blicke die ihn in unterschiedlichen Stadien der Unruhe zu mustern schienen zu ignorieren. Dann trat Jacob vor und akzeptierte den Kelch aus den ruhigen, kühlen Fingern des Stillen Bruders, konnte seine eigenen Hände allerdings nicht von einem nervösen, erwartungsvollen, aufgeregten Beben abhalten, das sich in einer merkwürdig stumpfen Benommenheit in den unterschiedlichsten Gliedmaßen bemerkbar machte. Allein schon, dass er jetzt hier stand, dass er von Nephilim umzingelt den mysteriösen Mortal Cup in den Händen hielt und in nur wenigen Minuten zu einem der grimmigen Schattenjäger werden würde, dass er sich in einem ihrer verborgenen Institute aufhielt, geheimen Orten die nur Ausgewählten überhaupt zu sehen erlaubt war, geschweige denn sie zu betreten, dies alles war mehr als er jemals gedacht hätte zu verdienen und er war einfach nur hin und weg von der Menge an Möglichkeiten, die sich fortan zu seinen Füßen ausbreiten würden.

 

Möglichkeiten, von denen Jacob niemals zu träumen gewagt hatte, Möglichkeiten auf die er niemals hätte hoffen können oder sollen, wäre sein Leben in halbwegs geordneten Bahnen verlaufen, Möglichkeiten von denen er bis zu dem Übergriff auf sein Heim, seine Familie und sein Leben vor etwa zwei Jahren noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, geschweige denn durch die richtigen Kontakte und passenden Umstände auch für ihn zu erreichen wären, auch wenn er ehrlich zugeben musste (nur in der Privatsphäre seiner intimsten Gedanken natürlich, niemals, niemals nicht würde er auch nur ein Wort darüber außerhalb verlieren, das konnte er nicht, das durfte er nicht), dass er bereitwillig jeden Tag hier in einem fantastischen und gleichermaßen unglaubwürdigen Schattenjäger-Enklave und die Beziehungen die er sich langsam, vorsichtig und so unendlich mühsam hier aufgebaut hatte einzutauschen bereit wäre gegen ein intaktes Leben, ein glücklicheres, ein normales Dasein mit seiner Familie, mit seinen Freunden und vor allem, mit einem heilen Körper. 

Doch manche Dinge sollten einfach nicht sein, es hatte ihn viel zu lange gebraucht dies einzusehen, denn auch wenn die Hoffnung zuletzt starb war sie doch irgendwann einfach wirklich tot und Jacob hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben auf unwahrscheinliche Zufälle zu bauen und auf glückliche Fügungen des Schicksals zu warten um sein Los umzukehren. Was sein Leben im Speziellen betraf so war es in Wirklichkeit eigentlich sogar eher das Gegenteil von glücklich und er gab sich absolut keinen Illusionen hin, dass sich dies in nächster Zukunft irgendwie ändern würde, Nephilim oder nicht. Die Flüssigkeit im Kelch der Engel war dunkel, irgendwo zwischen blutrot und rabenschwarz, und Jacob musste einen plötzlichen Anflug von Ekel und Abscheu niederkämpfen um nicht hier, vor den wachsam verurteilenden Augen aller Anwesenden, vor der Konsulin und dem Inquisitor selbst, würgend aus dem Raum zu stürmen und sich unkontrolliert zu übergeben. Bei dem Gedanken daran diese dickflüssige, ekelerregende Flüssigkeit in sich aufnehmen zu müssen, drehte sich ihm fast der Magen um und er war plötzlich heilfroh dass er heute (bis auf einen Schwarztee zum Frühstück) den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen oder getrunken hatte. Dies war eindeutig nicht wie Jacob sich diesen endgültig triumphalen Moment ausgemalt hatte, wie er sich durch Wochen, Monate und Jahre des entbehrungsreichen Trainings geschleppt und sich ständig wieder erneut zum Durchhalten motiviert hatte. 

 

Es hatte Momente gegeben da war er sich nicht mehr sicher gewesen ob dies überhaupt sein Pfad sein sollte, ob dies der richtige Weg nach vorne war. Es hatte Momente gegeben da war er sich nicht mal mehr sicher ob die Verwandlung zum Schattenjäger sein Leben tatsächlich grundlegend zu verbessern vermochte, oder sie ihn nicht viel eher in eine tiefe Grube aus Frust und Verzweiflung werfen würde, ein unbezwingbares tiefes Loch aus dem er Zeit seines Lebens nicht mehr hervortreten würde, was ihn stattdessen derart aus den Fugen bringen würde, dass er gedankenlos in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Selbstmitleid versänke. Es hatte Momente in seinem Training gegeben da war er kurz davorgestanden, aufzugeben, das Handtuch zu werfen, fortzugehen, zu sterben. Es hatte Momente gegeben da hätte er sich am Liebsten zurück auf den kalten, schonungslos unnachgiebigen Boden seines Hauses gewünscht, in jenen furchtbaren achtundvierzig Stunden, und die Dämonen ihr Werk tun lassen, Momente in denen er sich gewünscht hatte er hätte jene Zeit nicht überlebt sondern wäre an der Seite seiner Liebsten gestorben. 

Es hatte Momente in den letzten zwei Jahren gegeben da hatte er sich nach dem x-ten Misserfolg im Trainingsraum, nach dem zigsten Scheitern in einer der multiplen Kampfsportarten die er mit einem derart verkrüppelten Körper einfach nicht meistern konnte, egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, gewünscht niemals geboren worden zu sein, niemals dazu verdammt worden sein dieses verfluchte Leben zu leben, sich gewünscht niemals in diese Existenz, in diesen Moment geworfen worden zu sein. Es gab Momente da wollte er nichts so sehr wie einfach aufgeben, einfach aufhören zu kämpfen und die Dunkelheit hereinlassen, zusehen wie sie sich vor ihm aufbäumen, schmetternd über ihm zusammenstoßen und auf ihn hereinbrechen würde, auf dass sie ihn verschlang und er nichts mehr denken, nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr fühlen musste. Doch so sehr seine Existenz in den letzten Monaten von Trauer und Leid, von Elend und Qual, von Schmerzen und Verzweiflung, von purer und blanker Angst gekennzeichnet gewesen war, so hatte er doch jeden Tag aufs Neue Gründe genug gefunden sein Dasein noch nicht ganz aufzugeben, Gründe die sein Leben lebenswert machten und die seine Existenz jeden Tag, jede Stunde und jede Minute davon immer wieder aufs Neue bereicherten, ihm Halt gaben und dazu geführt hatten dass er nach langer Zeit, mit sehr, sehr viel Übung und nervenaufreibender Geduld ein glücklicherer, ein gewissenhafterer, ein besserer Mann war als zuvor. Es gab Freundschaft in seinem neuen Leben, es gab Halt, es gab Sicherheit und es gab das Versprechen auf Rache. Rache für den Tod seiner Liebsten, Rache für all das was ihm angetan wurde. 

 

Doch in erster Linie und vor allen anderen Dingen gab es Liebe – pure, reine und bedingungslose Liebe. Von Allem das Jacob in den letzten vierundzwanzig Monaten passiert war, von allen verrückten Dingen und unglaubwürdigen Situationen denen er sich hätte gegenübersehen können, war es ausgerechnet die Liebe die ihn davon abgehalten hatte den Verstand zu verlieren, durchzudrehen und komplett wahnsinnig zu werden. 

 

Er nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und führte den Kelch an seine Lippen, doch bevor er fortfuhr sah er in die erste Reihe im Vordergrund, in der alle Schattenjäger die er kannte und lieben gelernt hatte zusammen versammelt waren. Dort waren Logan und Mark, ungewohnt ernst und seriös in formalem Gear wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte die ihm gezeigt hatten was es hieß zu kämpfen, Bobby, der zerzaust und griesgrämig aussah wie eh und je, dem Jacob aber doch an seiner etwas geraderen Pose und an seiner etwas anderen Mimik ansah, dass er genauso gespannt war wie der Rest der Deutschen Schattenjäger rings um ihn herum. Er sah Tim und Toni, die sich ganz natürlich an den Händen hielten, Toni die sich wie selbstverständlich mit der Schulter gegen Tim lehnte und Tim, der ihm stolz zulächelte (es war immerhin mit hauptsächlich ihrer beider Verdienst, dass Jacob noch immer am Leben war). Und dann, last aber ganz sicher nicht least, sah er Nils. Nils, der alles war was den Damm um Jacobs dunkelste Erinnerungen tagtäglich am Einstürzen hinderte. Nils, der ihm bedingungsloses Vertrauen geschenkt hatte, schon von Beginn an, und dem er seinerseits blind vertraute. Nils, der ihn jetzt liebevoll und gespannt betrachtete als beide Männer den Blickkontakt hielten. Nils, den er liebte. Die Rache und Nils, dies waren die zwei wichtigsten Dinge in seinem Leben, die Dinge die er um alles in der Welt beschützen wollte, für die er alles geopfert und alles getan hätte, egal was auf dem Spiel stand. 

 

„Für dich,“ flüsterte er so leise dass ihn niemand sonst hören konnte bevor er seine Augen schloss und einen Schluck nahm. „Für dich…“ 

Nils und ihre Liebe zueinander bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben, mehr als sein eigenes Leben selbst und er tat es vor allem Nils zuliebe, dass er dieses abstoßende Gebräu nun an die Lippen führte und einen großen – einen ekelerregend glubschig und schleimigen, viel zu ausgiebigen – Schluck davon trank und auf die Euphorie und das stolze Hochgefühl, auf das Gefühl von schier endlosem Potenzial und der unbeschreiblichen Aufwertung und Steigerung von sowohl seinen körperlichen als auch jeglichen geistigen Fähigkeiten wartete die er als Schattenjäger empfinden würde, die für jeden Nephilim obligatorisch erschienen, und all die neuen Möglichkeiten die sich ihm damit auftun würden.

 

Das dunkelrote Elixier im Kelch hatte den Geschmack von lange abgestandenem Orangensaft, vergoren, leicht säuerlich und bitter, war sogar noch viel dickflüssiger als angenommen und viskos wie besonders zäher Hustensaft, so dass es auch lange nach dem Trinken noch an der Innenseite seines Mundes haftete, sich wie ein künstlicher Film auf und rund um seine Zunge legte, sich ungefragt in seinem Gaumen anreicherte und sich mit kalten, spitzen Fingern an seine Speiseröhre klammerte, an seinen Magen, sich gänzlich über seine inneren Organe zu verteilen schien als wäre dieser eine Schluck ein eigenes kleines Lebewesen das beabsichtigte die gänzliche Kontrolle über Jacob und seinen Körper zu übernehmen, so dass er das plötzliche Gefühl hatte als bekäme er keine Luft mehr. 

Seine innersten Zellen schienen sich förmlich zusammenzuziehen, alle nacheinander, die schmierige Flüssigkeit begann sich wie von selbst in ihm zu bewegen, sich von seinem Magen über alle Blutbahnen auszubreiten. Es fühlte sich an als wickle sich eine unsichtbare eiserne Hand um seine Lungen, um sein Herz, um seine Kehle und drücke ohne Vorwarnung mit aller vorhandenen Macht zu. Jacob rang mit einem Mal keuchend nach Luft und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich verzweifelt krampfhaft, unfähig ihn mit der erwünschten Begnadigung von frischer Luft zu entlohnen. Ein Anflug von Panik begann sich in ihm aufzubäumen, er umklammerte seine Kehle, versuchte mit aller Macht gegen das einengende Gefühl anzukämpfen und dem schraubstockähnlichen Griff um seine Atemorgane zu entkommen. 

Er hörte etwas fallen und schrie nach Hilfe, zunehmend verzweifelt, doch niemand schien ihn zu hören. Jacob ging panisch in die Knie (oder besser gesagt, auf ein Knie, der andere Fuß war in seiner Hast Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen in einem schmerzhaft unnatürlichen Winkel von ihm gestreckt), den Rücken gekrümmt, die zitternden Hände zu Krallen geballt auf dem glatten, gemusterten Holzboden der aufgebockten Bühne, sein ganzen Körper befand sich in Aufruhr. Er würgte und keuchte, röchelte und schnaubte, und es war als wäre sein ganzes Wesen im Umbruch, als würde er den Halt in sich selbst verlieren, als würden alle Zellen einzeln auseinanderbrechen, zusammenfallen und sich fortan gänzlich neu anordnen. 

Er wünschte sich mit einer ganz neuen Dringlichkeit er könne seinen Körper verlassen als er zunehmend das Gefühl bekam als stünde er auf der Schwelle sich selbst zu verlieren wenn nicht schnell irgendetwas passierte. Doch egal was er versuchte, egal was er tat, auch als er sich mit einer verzweifelnd kratzenden Hand von seinem unsichtbaren Peiniger befreien wollte, eine Linderung seiner Umstände schien unmöglich.

 

Der hell erstrahlende Festsaal um ihn herum verlor Sekunde um Sekunde an Glanz und Herrlichkeit, alles wurde trübe und farblos, die ihm erwartungsvoll zugewandten Gesichter aller gespannt zuschauenden Nephilim auf den Reihen an Stühlen vor der Bühne verschwammen zu undefinierten Flecken – Mund, Augen, Falten, Haare, alle individuell definierende Merkmale verloren jegliche Kontur, einzelne Menschen verloren allen Kontrast zueinander und die Mienen der Schattenjäger um ihn herum wurden zu uniformen hautfarbenen Klecksen auf dem schwarz-weißen Hintergrund ihrer festlichen Kleidung. Er spürte wie sich die anderen vier auf der Bühne hinter ihm drängten, wie ein Teil der Anwesenden aus den ersten Reihen aufgesprungen waren und erregt auf ihn zuhielten, hörte eine bekannte Stimme nach ihm rufen und registrierte sogar mit dem winzigen Teil seines Bewusstseins das nach wie vor zu zusammenhängendem Denken in der Lage war, dass die Stillen Brüder still und gefasst wie nur sie in einer solchen Situation sein konnten jegliches Einschreiten unterbanden, dass sie alle helfenden Hände oder bemitleidende Unterstützung zurückhielten, dass dies etwas war das Jacob (oder besser gesagt Jacobs fragiler Körper) mit sich und der Magie der Engel selbst ausmachen musste, etwas bei dem er keinen Beistand bekommen würde und keine Hilfe erwarten sollte. 

 

Sein Körper hievte und verkrampfte sich sobald er begriff, dass auch in nächster Zukunft eine baldige neue Luftzufuhr ausgeschlossen schien und Jacob hörte sich japsen und röcheln – entfernt und als gehöre all dies zu einer ganz anderen Person, ein anschwellendes Rauschen in seinen Ohren, ein ziehendes Kribbeln das in seinen Händen und Füßen begann, ein wachsendes Gefühl der Taubheit in seinen Fingern und Zehen – und er fühlte sich hilflos zuckend und zappelnd gänzlich zu Boden sinken, das Holz hart wie Stein in seiner Seite, kalt und ungemütlich gegen sein krampfendes Gesicht und seine zuckenden Glieder. Die Luft um ihn herum war wie tausende kleine, schneidende Einschnitte die über jeden Zentimeter seiner entblößten Haut fuhren wie ein scharfes Küchenmesser über die Schale einer Tomate. 

Ganz entfernt war er sich des Tumults, des überraschten Gemurmels, der Unsicherheit und der Verwunderung im Raume bewusst, bekam aber nichts davon wirklich bei vollem Bewusstsein mit. Seine Sicht verengte sich mit jeder Sekunde die ohne neuen Sauerstoff verstrich weiter und bald war sein gesamtes Blickfeld von Schwärze eingerahmt, wallend und als hätte diese Dunkelheit einen ganz eigenen Willen der sich grundlegend von Jacobs eigenem unterschied, obwohl er wusste, dass sein Augen weit aufgerissen sein mussten. 

 

Er hörte einen durchdringenden Schrei durch die allgemeine Beunruhigung schneiden, fühlte mehr als dass er es sah, wie sich die dunklen Schemen von Schattenjägern, Mundanes und Stillen Brüdern um ihn herum verschoben und veränderten und sich plötzlich etwas anderes in die Nadelspitzen-großen Punkte seiner Sicht schob. 

Eine warme Hand strich über sein Gesicht und eine andere riss verzweifelt die einengende Kleidung – Krawatte, Kragen und Hemd – von seinem Hals, fächelte ihm verzweifelt Luft entgegen. Doch es war alles sinnlos und unbefriedigend, nichts davon führte zu irgendeiner Erleichterung, geschweige denn der Besserung seiner Umstände. Jacob war sich entfernt der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich Nils´ Mund bewegte, dass er mit ihm redete, dass er vermutlich antworten sollte, doch Jacob hörte nichts mehr, sah nichts mehr, spürte nichts mehr. Er fühlte sich als würde ihm abrupt der Boden unter den Füßen entzogen, als würde er von der stärksten Kraft des Universums im freien Fall durch das endlose Vakuum des Alls katapultiert. 

Plötzlich empfand er, zusätzlich zu allem anderen einen jegliches Bewusstsein verzehrenden Schmerz durch jedes einzelne seiner tausend Glieder zucken, empfand ein zerreißendes Gefühl durch die Mitte seines Körpers fahren, fühlte die Pein wie etwas Lebendiges und sich eigenständig Windendes durch seine Blutbahnen züngeln. Es war der schlimmste Schmerz den er jemals erfahren hatte, schlimmer als alles zuvor, schlimmer als alles andere was er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Er fühlte ihn durch die Nervenbahnen ins Gehirn und wieder zurück über sein Rückenmark durch jedes Axiom, durch jeden einzelnen Nerv fahren. Er war siedend heiß wie die weißglühendsten Feuersbrünste in der Hölle und gleichzeitig gefrierend kalt wie die tödlichsten Eisblitze, wie eine todbringende Krankheit die verzweifelt ein Ventil suchte über welches sie seinem immer schwächer werdenden, aufgebenden Körper entfliehen könnte. Er war sich ganz entfernt nur der Tatsache bewusst dass er mit einem Mal schrie wie er noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben geschrien hatte, schrie als würde er im Fegefeuer schmoren, als wäre ihm die ganze schreckliche Macht der Hölle auf den Fersen und wolle ihn vernichten. 

Er hatte noch niemals zuvor derart die Kontrolle über sich verloren. Nicht als die Dämonen ihn aufs Grausamste folterten, nicht als Eidolon selbst lachend seine gezackten Klauen in seinem Leib vergrub und seine Krallen in seinem Fleisch drehte und wand um ihm die größtmöglichen Qualen zuzufügen, nicht als Eidolons Kohorten seine Familie bei lebendigem Leib zerfleischten, nicht als er hoffte zu guter Letzt ebenfalls endlich sterben zu dürfen, nicht als er schluchzend darum gefleht hatte endlich nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen. Er wusste nicht ob er dies nur imaginär tat oder ob seine schrillen Schreie tatsächlich durch das ganze Institut hallten, aber das war ihm inzwischen auch ganz egal Hauptsache die Schmerzen hörten irgendwann auf, Hauptsache er würde dieses seinen Körper in Anspruch nehmende Etwas wieder loswerden können, Hauptsache er würde bald sterben dürfen. 

Das letzte was Jacob sah waren Nils´ vor Schock panisch geweiteten Augen, die sich wie große, besorgte Halbmonde über ihn beugten und dann vor ihm schwebten wie unnahbare Drohnen als Jacobs Welt erst schwarz und dann blutig rot wurde. Es war als säße ein heißblütiger Teufel in ihm fest, bösartig, verdorben und niederträchtig, der mit seinem Dreizack jede Sehne einzeln durchtrennte, jede Faser in jedem seiner Muskeln nacheinander kappte, jedes Nervenende von Jacobs Fußsohlen bis hinauf in sein durchdrehendes Gehirn gleichzeitig überstimulierte, so dass es Jacob vorkam als stünde er gleichzeitig hell in Flammen, läge simultan auf der grausamsten Folterbank der Welt und würde nackt durch die eisigsten Wasser der Antarktis gezogen. Er fühlte sich als würde er den Bezug zu seinem Körper ganz bewusst langsam und unter maximalem Leid verlieren. Seine Fingernägel schrammten kratzend über den hölzernen Boden unter ihm als er versuchte unsichtbare Mächte mit kraftlosen Schlägen abzuwehren und er fühlte etwas Heißes auf der hypersensitivierten Haut seines Gesichtes. Er war sich nicht länger sicher ob es Tränen waren oder Blut. Dann, endlich, erleichternd, spürte er nichts mehr. 

 

∞∞∞

 

„Nils…,“ war das erste was Jacob von sich gab als er wieder zu sich kam, das Einzige an das er denken konnte. 

Der Name für ihn wie ein Leuchtfeuer in seinem Gehirn, vor seinen Augen, dieses eine Wort wie ein Anker der ihn am Leben hielt und die Schmerzen daran hinderte ihn hinfort zu tragen, fort in ein anderes Reich, in eine alternative Wirklichkeit, in eine Hölle beherrscht von Pein und Qualen. 

„Nils… Nils.“ 

Der Name selbst war wie eine ununterbrochen gemurmelte Beschwörung um Schmerz und Leid, das viel beschämendere Gefühl komplett versagt zu haben, und das nicht nachlassende insistente Pochen in seinem Knie sowie das atemberaubend stechende Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu übertönen, abzulösen, und durch etwas Weicheres, Schöneres, etwas Sanfteres und Vertrauteres zu ersetzen. 

„Nils…“

Jacob schlug die Augen auf. Er lag in einem kleinen, kahlen Zimmer, eine Besenkammer umgewandelt in einen winzigen Leseraum, geschaffen um beim Stöbern in der Bibliothek und dem Lesen von Büchern die nötige Privatsphäre bereitzustellen, eines der Büros die an den großen Festsaal grenzten, in dem er mit Nils, mit Mark und Logan und mit Dominik schon Berichte geschrieben, Dämonen-Sprachen gelernt und Waffentechniken studiert hatte. Die Wände waren bar und ungeschmückt, es gab kein Fenster und das einzige Licht kam von einem mit Elbenlichtern ausgestatteten, etwas überbordenden Kronleuchter an der Decke, dessen Ausmaße nicht unbedingt ganz in Relation zu der Größe des winzigen Kämmerchens standen; auf der einen Seite stand ein großer Schreibtisch, leer bis auf einige perfekt arrangierte Bleistifte und unbeschriebene Blätter Papier, ein hoher Lehnsessel auf der einen, zwei ungemütlich aussehende, hochlehnige Stühle auf der anderen Seite. 

Der Schreibtisch-Wand abgewandt stand ein alter, viel zu weicher Sofa mit ziemlich durchgesessenen Sitzkissen und ausgefranzten Armlehnen und Kopfpolstern die ihren Zenit schon lange Jahre überschritten haben mussten und keinen besonders großen Komfort mehr bereitstellten, auf dem er gegenwärtig lag, sandfarben und so durchgelegen dass sich Jacob sicher war der Ursprung des Möbelstücks musste mindestens zwei Jahrhunderte in die Vergangenheit zurückreichen. Er spürte die verstörende Präsenz der gespenstisch unheimlichen Stillen Brüder in der Atmosphäre rings um ihn herum, spürte instinktiv wie ihre Unheimlichkeit in der Aura des Raumes verweilte, aber er war im Moment komplett alleine. Alleine bis auf eine einsame, gebeugte Gestalt die vor seiner behelfsmäßigen Ruhestätte zusammengesunken auf dem Boden kauerte, die Knie angezogen, den Kopf sorgenschwer in die Hände gesenkt, die schwarzen Haare aufgewühlt und zerzaust, so dass Jacob den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht gleich erkennen konnte.

„Nils,“ stöhnte er erneut und seine Augen zuckten unkontrolliert als er seine gesamte Konzentration zusammennahm um sich auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren, um sich nicht wieder in den Irrungen und Wirrungen der Zeit, des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung zu verlieren. Seine Hand tastete verzweifelt nach etwas Solidem während sich sein restlicher Körper merkwürdig aufgelöst und unzusammenhängend anfühlte. „Nils…“

„I´m here. I´m here, Jacob, I´m here.“ 

Nils klang erleichtert, so unendlich froh und erleichtert als er Jacobs Stimme hörte, als er sich aufrichtete und Jacob sehen konnte wie das Leben und die Hoffnung mit einem Mal wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren schien und seine Augen viel heller leuchteten als zuvor. Nils´ Wangen waren rot, wie nach einem besonders fordernden Übungskampf und er stellte einen leicht zerzausten und derangierten Anblick zur Schau. 

Sobald er Jacob stöhnen hörte fuhr er nach oben und setzte sich behutsam neben ihm auf die Kante des alten Möbelstücks. Er tauchte so plötzlich vor Jacobs Augen auf, so dass er mit einem Mal sein gesamtes Blickfeld einnahm und alles andere auszuklammern schien. Jacob konnte spüren wie Nils eine seiner Hände zärtlich in seiner ergriff, während die andere vorsichtig an Jacobs Wange zur Ruhe kam. 

„I am here,“ wiederholte Nils aufgewühlt und er bemerkte mit einem winzigen Teil seiner Selbst, der irgendwie losgelöst vom Rest seines Körpers zu schweben schien, abgetrennt und frei vom eigentlichen Jacob, dass Nils ganz rot geränderte Augen hatte, dass er aussah als wäre er durch die Hölle gegangen und habe nicht erwartet zu überleben. 

Jacob war verwirrt. Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war sein Eid vor allen versammelten Nephilim, der bittere Geschmack von Raziels Elixier auf seiner Zunge, den darauffolgenden schier überwältigenden Drang sich auf der Stelle übergeben zu müssen, und dann, danach, nichts mehr, nur noch Dunkelheit und Schmerz. 

„Nils…,“ stöhnte er erneut, schwer atmend. 

Er fröstelte unwillkürlich, doch Nils war da, ungefragt und sofort, und breitete behutsam Jacobs eigenes Jackett über ihm aus, deckte ihn warm zu und fuhr fort sein Gesicht zu liebkosen. Beide Männer trugen noch immer ihre Hochzeitsanzüge – schwarze Stoffhosen, zeremoniell golden durchwirkte Jacketts – und Nils war dagegen so blass, dass die schwarzen Runen ungewöhnlich kontrastiert auf seiner hellen Haut hervorstachen.

„You are so hot,“ fuhr Nils flüsternd fort als er ihm behände über Stirn und Wange strich. Er wich seinem Blick aus und Jacob merkte wie unregelmäßig und verschwommen er alles andere um sich herum wahrnahm. Sein Zustand musste noch schlimmer gewesen sein als er anfänglich angenommen hatte. „You´re positively glowing. You must have a fever. I should get the Silent Brothers to come back… They can help you, they should…“ 

„No.“ Jacob schüttelte den Kopf. 

Unter keinen Umständen wollte er sich jetzt mit der verstörenden Präsenz der entstellten Mönche abgeben müssen. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er ihre geisterhaften Finger auf seiner Haut spüren, unter keinen Umständen fühlte er sich stark genug ihre unangenehmen Berührungen schon wieder aushalten zu können ohne einen Anfall zu kriegen. Er fühlte sich unter den gegebenen Umständen sowieso schon schlimm genug, Nils´ Präsenz war so ziemlich das Einzige was er zu ertragen bereit war. Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf intensivierte sich beim Gedanken daran was die Brüder mit ihm tun würden, womit sie ihn unausweichlich diagnostizieren würden und er kniff miserabel die Augen zusammen als weiße Blitze des Schmerzes durch sein Blickfeld zuckten. 

„No, please don´t. It´s okay.“

Jacob frage sich was passiert war, dort draußen, was er seinem Körper erlaubt hatte passieren zu lassen. Er musste das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Er musste in Ohnmacht gefallen sein, er musste gewaltig gescheitert sein, er hatte den finalen Test gehörig verhauen, er musste Nils so bitter enttäuscht haben. Vielleicht war dies der Grund warum ihn sein Freund ihn nun nicht mehr ansehen wollte, warum Nils ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sah – er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, er war und blieb Zeit seines Lebens ein Krüppel, eine Enttäuschung, ein Nichts und ein Niemand. Nils´ Gesicht war ganz nah an seinem, seine Augen strichen über Jacob als würde er etwas ganz Bestimmtes suchen, als würde er einen bestimmten Fehler, ein ganz bestimmtes Makel ausmachen wollen, auch wenn Jacob wusste, dass bei ihm da wahrlich niemand besonders lange suchen musste.

„Jake,“ flüsterte Nils nachdrücklich als Jacob unter einer neuen Welle des Schmerzes zusammenfuhr, beide Hände zu Fäusten ballte und er Nils´ Knochen zwischen seinen Fingern aneinander reiben hörte. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl Nils´ Hand in seiner eigenen zu zerdrücken. Es schien ihm so als würde Nils den Schmerz teilen den Jacob empfand, denn er hatte das Gesicht qualvoll verzogen und schien selbst den Tränen nahe. „Jake, please tell me you´re okay. Please be okay. Please…“

I´m fine, wollte Jacob erwidern, I´m okay, don´t worry about me, verschluckte sich aber an den Worten noch bevor er sie zu Ende denken konnte und was letzten Endes über seine Lippen kam war ein ermattetes „What – what happened? Why are we here?“ Dann, nach einer kurzen Pause, entgeistert, „What did I do?“

„You didn´t do anything,“ dementierte Nils bestimmt. “You just drank from the Mortal Cup.” 

Seine Stimme brach und er musste sich einige Male entschieden räuspern um fortfahren zu können und obwohl er sich fest an Jacob klammerte, obwohl er dessen Hand nach wie vor festhielt als würde er Jacob für immer verlieren sobald er dessen Halt aufgab konnte er nur flüstern als er weitersprach. 

„You drank from it and then the strangest thing happened. Your entire body seemed to glow, from within, and then– then you jerked and twitched and– and I thought I would lose you. I have never heard of something like that happening before, never. They didn´t let me help you. It was awful.” 

Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft und seine Augen waren groß und besorgt als er ihn endlich direkt ansah und Jacob den Blickkontakt hielt. 

„Jake, I thought you were going to die, I thought… oh god!“ 

Er wollte nicht weitersprechen, konnte vielleicht nicht weitersprechen, sondern beugte sich lediglich vor und vergrub sein Gesicht in Jacobs Schulter. Dieser musste wieder seine Augen zusammenkneifen um ob dieser Berührung wegen nicht qualvoll laut aufzuschreien, doch das Pochen in seinem Schädel klang langsam, ganz langsam ab, und er fühlte sich schließlich von Minute zu Minute besser. Er faltete die Arme um seinen Freund und hielt den jungen Schattenjäger ganz dicht bei sich. 

„Nils, I´m fine,“ versuchte er ihn zu überzeugen. „I´m okay, believe me, I feel fine. It´s okay.“

“Are you sure?” Nils sah bei weitem nicht so überzeugt aus wie er sollte und Jacob fühlte wie sich merklich die Anfänge von einem schlechten Gewissen in ihm ausbreiteten. 

Es war alles seine Schuld. Er war nicht stark genug gewesen, er war nicht gut genug, er würde niemals gut genug sein, niemals gut genug für irgendjemanden. Anstatt zu antworten, stemmte sich Jacob auf beide Ellenbogen – und ignorierte so gut es ging und mit einem so neutralen Gesichtsausdruck wie unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich die schmerzhaften Schauder die nach wie vor durch seinen ganzen Körper zuckten – und setzte sich quälend langsam auf. Nils rutschte zur Seite und sah ihm besorgt zu.

„How long was I out?”, wollte Jacob wissen.

“About an hour,” antwortete Nils. “After you… after you fainted and they let us put you here to rest they continued with the ceremony.” 

Nils biss die Zähne zusammen und seine Nacherzählung nahm einen eisig bitteren Ton an. 

„They made Dominik carry on, they did not want to let me nor Toni nor anybody else stay with you. It was as if nobody cared if you lived or died, as if nobody but us gave a damn. The Consul said you had to deal with it alone, the Brothers they said nobody was allowed to help you, to be with you. They just wanted to finish with their stupid procedures. It was awful.”

“Did I… did I at least, you know, make it?”

Nils zog beide Brauen hoch. „What do you mean?“

„Am I… a… a Shadowhunter now? Did it work?“

“Of course you are a Shadowhunter, what do you think?”, Nils gestikulierte ausdrucksvoll. “You survived the ceremony, didn’t you?”

Jacob zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern. 

“Of course you did. You survived. You´re one of us now. You are a Nephilim.” 

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich über Nils’ Lippen, was allerdings sehr schnell wieder in eine Miene echter Sorge und Beunruhigung umschlug als ein weiterer Schauder stechenden Schmerzes durch Jacob strömte (kleiner und unbedeutender immerhin als alle anderen zuvor aber trotzdem momentan atemabschnürend) und er dabei scharf ein- und ausatmete. 

„The others are outside, celebrating,” fuhr Nils schließlich fort. “Jia Penhallow and Robert Lightwood declared the entire undertaking a shocking success before they departed again. It´s been ages since all the Mundanes that wanted to ascend actually did, without anyone dying. It´s quite the historical occasion.”

“And yet, you are here, with me,” stellte Jacob fest. 

Es war weder ein Vorwurf noch ein Lob, es war eine nüchterne Feststellung und Jacob schreckte ein klein wenig verwundert auf als sich Nils abrupt vorbeugte und ihn ausgiebig küsste. Seine Berührung war sanft und vorsichtig, gleichzeitig aber bestimmt und verlangend und seine Lippen kühl und weich. Jacob seufzte ob der willkommenen Abwechslung und gab sich ganz Nils hin der ihn daraufhin nur noch umso fordernder zu küssen schien, wollte nichts als sich ganz in seiner Fürsorge zu verlieren, nichts als seine zärtlichen Finger auf seinem Körper zu spüren und an nichts mehr anderes denken müssen. Mit dieser Bewegung schien etwas in Jacob zu zerspringen, schien ein Teil seiner Anspannung, seiner Selbstzweifel, seiner Angst abzufallen und das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf verebbte zu einem kaum spürbaren Pochen, ähnlich dem unterschwelligen Puls von Blut. Er öffnete sich Nils komplett, wie schon so oft zuvor. Es war als würde ihn dessen Berührung endlich ganz erwecken, als fiele der letzte verschleiernde Nebel auf einmal von ihm und er war endlich wieder in der Lage klar zu sehen und klar zu denken.

„By the angel, Jake, I was so scared,” flüsterte Nils kläglich als sie sich voneinander trennten. „I don´t feel like celebrating. Not with you in pain. Of course I was gonna be here. You really think they could keep me from you? I couldn’t leave you, not now. I was so afraid you wouldn’t survive, I was so frightened you would leave me. I would never have thought this could happen to you. I´m sorry, so sorry, Jake. Please, please, never do this to me, never leave me like this, never –“

„I won´t–,” begann Jake mit seiner obligatorischen Rückversicherung, kam aber nicht sonderlich weit.

„– I love you. I love you so much,” fuhr Nils fort als hätte Jacob gar nicht gesprochen, als hätte er ihn gar nicht hören können. „Please, Jacob, please promise me you´re gonna be fine, promise me you won´t– promise me…“

Jacob musste ein paar Mal hart schlucken bevor er Nils in die Augen sehen konnte. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, dachte er miserabel. „I promise,“ sagte er dann und ergriff zusätzlich Nils´ andere Hand. „I´m fine… I will be fine, always, for you.“

Nils nickte knapp und gab ihm erneut eine kurze, schnelle Musterung. 

„Great,“ sagte er erzwungen unbeschwert, die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst und gestikulierte durch das kahle Zimmer. „Then let´s get you out of here and downstairs into bed. You need to rest. I´ll tell the others to leave us alone for the rest of the day.”

„But… Nils,“ protestierte Jacob, wenn auch nur schwach, so schwach in der Tat, dass er sich ein wenig über sich selbst wunderte, als Nils nach seinem Arm langte um ihn gestützt aus dem Leseraum und hinüber in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer zu führen. „Nils… stop. The wedding!“

„That´s not important right now,“ entgegnete Nils sofort, seine Stimme weich und samtig, seine Hand wieder an Jacobs Wange. Sein langer Zeigefinger wickelte sich wie von selbst um eine einsame Locke auf seiner Stirn, die Berührung warm und zärtlich. „Don´t worry about it, Jake, we will find another date. What´s more important – what´s most important right now – is that you get well again, that you rest and get your strength back together. That´s what´s paramount for me. We´ll worry about the rest later. We´ll see to it once you get better.”

“But… all the guests, the preparations, the Silent Brothers,” widersprach Jacob. “They all came here for this. Our friends spent months preparing this, Tim and Toni did all the organization, we–” er schloss die Augen und korrigierte sich, “I cannot just let them down like this.”

“They´ll understand, Jake,” sagte Nils und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „They´ll all understand, believe me. Tim and Toni most of all. It´s not your fault anyways. Your body reacted to the Angel´s Elixir, there´s nothing you could have influenced this with. We will find another date, we will wait till you get better, we will –“

Jacob räusperte sich. “No,” bestimmte er. „No, we cannot do this. Please, I feel fine, I am okay. Let´s do it now. I mean it, Nils, I want to marry you. Today.”

Es verging ein langer Moment in dem Nils gar nichts sagte, in dem sie sich beide einfach nur ernst ansahen und er sah wie Nils alle Möglichkeiten im Kopf durchspielte, wie er alle Pros und Contras abwägte, wie er die Eventualität eines Streites gegen den weiteren Verlauf des Tages bei seiner Einlenkung abwägte und schließlich – als er kurz die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete – einen Entschluss zu fassen und zu einem Kompromiss mit seiner fürsorglichen Seite zu kommen schien. 

„I don´t want you to get hurt again,“ antwortete er schließlich. „Not today. I cannot bear to see you suffer.“

„Believe me, I´m okay. You won´t hurt me. Please,“ sagte Jacob. 

Dann, als sich ihm ein neuer Gedanke darlegte, als er prozessierte was sein heutiger Misserfolg bedeuten könnte und er verspätet realisierte, dass sich in der letzten Stunde alles geändert haben könnte, fügte er hinzu: „Provided, you still want me?“ 

Er formulierte dies wie eine humorvolle Frage, wollte es wie einen Scherz klingen lassen, eine Möglichkeit für Nils sich ohne Vorwürfe aus der Affäre zu ziehen, doch er hätte selbst nicht gedacht wie ausgelaugt und kümmerlich, wie mickrig und schwach seine Stimme klang, wie sehr er sich vor einer ehrlichen Antwort fürchtete. Mit einem Mal war er es der den Augen seines Partners nicht mit reinem Gewissen begegnen konnte und er begann, eingehend das komplizierte Muster auf Nils’ Brust zu studieren. 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I want you,” insistierte Nils sofort, kein kleines bisschen irritiert. “Why wouldn’t I want you?”

“I am weak. I’m not what you thought I would be, maybe I am no longer what you want.”

„Why on earth would you say that?“ Nils schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf, wie als könne er seinen Ohren nicht länger trauen und Jacob sah wie sich tausende mögliche Antworten in seinem Kopf umherjagten doch schlussendlich begnügte er sich schließlich nur damit ihm wieder tief in die Augen zu sehen, sein Blick offen und ehrlich, verletzlich und geradeheraus, überzeugend aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Seele, und er begann Jacob erneut zu küssen, so eifrig und intensiv diesmal, so flehentlich und nachdrücklich zugleich, dass er Jacob danach erstmal einige Augenblicke lang komplett atemlos zurücklies. „Jake, I love you,“ japste Nils schließlich, selbst etwas außer Atem. „That´s all I have to say for myself. Believe it or not, I don´t mind, but this is the way it is. Nothing can ever change that.” 

“Okay,” nickte Jacob erleichtert. “Good. Then, let´s get married, okay?”

“Fine. If you really feel like it...” 

Es stellte sich ein Moment der Stille ein und Nils, noch immer auf der Kante des Sofas kauernd, führte ihre ineinander verschlungenen Finger an seinen Mund und hauchte den zartesten von Küssen auf Jacobs Handrücken. Draußen konnte er nun zum ersten Mal murmelnde Stimmen ausmachen, konnte nervöses Gelächter und besorgte Fragen hören die sich miteinander vermischten und untereinander überschnitten wie die verschiedenfarbig eingefärbten Stränge eines bunten Gewandes. Jacob folgte Nils´ Blick hinunter auf seine sommersprossigen Finger, die locker in der Hand des Schattenjägers ruhten. 

„Do it,“ sagte Jacob schließlich, auffordernd.

Nils hob verdutzt den Kopf. „Do what?“ Er klang plötzlich wieder latent alarmiert.

„Clairvoyance. The Sight-Rune. Do it. Put it on me.”

“What, now?”, rief Nils entgeistert und entzog Jacob plötzlich seine Hand als hätte er sich an einem tödlich heißen Ofen verbrannt. Er schüttelte hektisch mit dem Kopf und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach anklagend von durchdachtem Verrat, als wäre Jacob schuld an der in Stein gemeißelten Tradition der unflexiblen Nephilim. „No, no, no… you´re not strong enough by far. You barely made it through the ceremony. I cannot go start runing you so soon after, your body won´t tolerate this much all at once.”

“Nils,” begann Jacob irritiert und zog sich ächzend zurück in eine annähernd sitzende Position, auch wenn er sich nach wie vor schwer auf die Ellenbogen stützen und seinen Kopf gegen die hohe Lehne in seinem Rücken legen musste um aufrecht bleiben zu können. „My body is not going to be proper Shadowhunter material at all if it cannot be runed. Someone has to start putting all the signs on me at some point. It´s what this day is all about. The others got their runes too. And I´d much rather have you mark me than one of these creepy, distantly cold Silent Brothers or anyone else. Besides, I am hardly gonna be much use to anyone if we don´t.”

“You will be to me,” flüsterte Nils jämmerlich. “Please, Jake, let´s take care of you, let´s take it slow. Let´s watch out for your health, please. Let´s get married first and then consider our next steps. We have all the rest of our lives together to mark you, it doesn’t have to be today.”

“Nephilim tradition says it does,” insistierte Jacob.

“Fuck Nephilim tradition,” rief Nils erregt. „I don´t give a damn about tradition! What I do give a damn about on the other hand, is you, Jacob. The wedding rune is quite enough already for your body to cope with. It´s hardly any good for either of us to rush things along. I don’t want you to –“

“And what about what I want, Nils?”, zischte Jacob und er war selbst ein bisschen erstaunt über die plötzliche Schärfe seiner Worte, die Wucht mit der er sie seinem Partner entgegenschleuderte, die Vehemenz mit der er sprach, die Härte mit der er energisch hochfuhr und Nils attackierte. Nils, der ihn liebte, einer der wenigen Personen denen er bedingungslos vertrauen konnte, der nur das Beste für sie beide wollte, der sich um ihn sorgte und lediglich versuchte ihm zu helfen. 

„What about that, hm? I am tired of constantly being the weak one, I am tired of being the freak! I was born the freak, raised the freak, I just for once wished to be spared to be regarded with pity or condescendence, with amusement or scorn. I thought it would all change as soon as I was your equal. I´m saying I can take this, I want to take this, and I know I will.” 

Seine Stimme, laut und uncharakteristisch stürmisch, nahm stetig an Volumen und Geschwindigkeit ab als ihm mit einem Mal aller Wind aus den Segeln genommen wurde und er selbst merkte wie er in sich zusammensank, bis kaum noch mehr als ein gehauchtes Wispern zurückblieb. 

“And if not, then not, then I will die. Then I wouldn´t have deserved this anyways, then I would never have been able to be a good Nephilim, then I just don’t have what it takes and it will be a good riddance.”

“Jake, no,” klagte Nils. “No. Don’t think like that, don’t even say that, don’t you dare believing it. You are important to me, you are… Don’t throw away your life like that. I don’t want to lose you.” Er nahm Jacobs Gesicht zärtlich zwischen beide Hände und seine Augen tanzten in einem Versuch seinen Partner verstehen zu machen was er ihm bedeutete. „I need you. I don´t want to be without you again. How can you be so careless with yourself?“

Jacob atmete tief ein und wieder aus und ließ sich von Nils in eine erdrückende Umarmung ziehen. Nils´ Haare dufteten nach Jacobs Lieblingsshampoo – eine Mischung aus Honig und Mandelmilch – und er blinzelte schnell die heißen Tränen weg die plötzlich aus seinen Augen zu strömen drohten. 

„I´m sorry,“ murmelte er, beschämt dass er sich mit einem Mal so gehen ließ, „Nils, I´m sorry. I love you and… I – I didn´t mean it. I am sorry. I´m sorry I cause you so much worry, so much trouble. I just don’t…”

Er hielt inne, atmete tief durch, und rüstete sich für das was als Nächstes kommen musste. 

“But I am a Shadowhunter now. I survived the Mortal Cup, I survived the changes it did to my body, however narrowly, I made it this far, so I should survive the runing as well. But you know – you gotta know that as well as I do – that people won´t accept me if you refuse to mark me, if I don’t at least get the basics today.” 

Er tastete abgelenkt nach der Stele in Nils´ Brusttasche, zog sie langsam aus den Falten des eng anliegenden, golden schimmernden Kleidungsstückes und hielt das kunstvoll verzierte, konisch zulaufende Objekt kurz zwischen seinen Fingern, wie einen Bleistift vor einem Examen oder einen Pinsel über einem kunstvollen Gemälde, während er versuchte nicht angsterfüllt zu erschaudern bei dem Gedanken daran welche Schmerzen ihm dieses brennende Werkzeug erneut zuzufügen vermochte. Er drehte die Stele schnell um bevor er kalte Füße bekam und hielt sie Nils, Griff voran, entgegen. „Please.“

Die Stimmen draußen schienen plötzlich anzuschwellen und fluteten in einer überschwemmenden Welle an Schall und Lärm gegen die inneren Wände seines Kopfes und Jacobs Welt begann sich erneut zu drehen, zu rotieren, in schwindelerregendem Tumult zu versinken als Nils die ihm dargebotene Stele vorsichtig entgegennahm und sich auf die ihm typische Weise unbewusst schnell einige fluffigen Haare aus den Augen blinzelte. 

„Are you sure about this?“, wollte er ein letztes, ein essentielles Mal wissen als er Jacobs Hand die die Clairvoyance-Rune bekommen würde behutsam in seine nahm und sich anschickte das Mal zu zeichnen.

„I am sure,“ antwortete Jacob schnell, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, obwohl er wirklich so ziemlich alles andere war als sicher. „Do it.“ 

Nils´ Finger waren warm und vertraut als sie sich langsam um sein Handgelenk schlossen und dort zu ruhen kamen wo ein Arzt wahrscheinlich den Puls gefühlt hätte, doch Jacob hatte trotzdem mit einem Mal den überwältigenden Drang sich von ihm loszueisen bevor er ihm wehtun konnte, sich mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften gegen jeglichen ungewollten menschlichen Körperkontakt zu wehren und blind aus dem Zimmer, aus dem Raum, aus dem ganzen Institut zu stürmen und Zuflucht in den stillen Weiten der einsamen Natur zu suchen wo ihn niemals wieder irgendjemand finden könnte. Er hoffte Nils konnte ihm seine Angst nicht ansehen, seine blanke Panik vor dem Schmerz der ihn mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit übermannen würde und den er ganz sicher niemals lernen würde zu tolerieren, geschweige denn zu kontrollieren, egal wie oft er ihn erleben musste. Er ballte seine Faust im weichen Material des alten Sofas und sah Nils auffordernd an. 

Nils nickte zögerlich, senkte konzentriert den Kopf und Jacob schloss die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dass das Update diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war die letzten Wochen sehr im Stress mit Uni und Studium und allen möglichen anderen Dingen... Ich werde mich in Zukunft versuchen an das wöchentliche Update zu halten ;)  
> Anyways, viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	6. 6

Der Festsaal um ihn herum war ein einziges Durcheinander, ein ungeordneter Menschenauflauf, ein chaotischer Haufen, überall standen kleine und größere Grüppchen Menschen zusammen und flüsterten. 

Dominik schob sich – mit Hilfe von Ellenbogen und subtil eingesetzten Kniestößen – bis zur Bühne hin durch und durchbrach den äußeren Ring der ratlosen Angehörigen und neugierigen Zuschauer, die nach Jacobs Zusammenbruch allesamt zu schaulustigen Beobachtern mutiert waren. Offensichtlich war auch die Schattenjäger-Welt keineswegs immun vor Klatsch und Tratsch und lauter sensationsgeilen Individuen. Das einzige was Dominik daran überraschte war, wie überrascht er darüber war.

Just in dem Moment in dem er sich seinen Weg durch die vorderste Front Schaulustiger geschultert hatte und irgendwann – den Engeln sei Dank – neben einem einigermaßen aufgewühlten Tim aus dem dichten Gewühl verwirrter und unsicherer Hochzeitsgäste brach, öffnete sich die Tür zur Rechten der hölzernen Bühne und Toni kam zurück in den Hauptraum – selbst aufgelöst und gespannt, aber zumindest nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen oder mit trauerndem Grabesblick und das sah Dominik schonmal als gutes Zeichen an. Beiden seiner Freunde stand der Schock darüber was zuvor passiert war noch immer deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, die Angst Jacob zu verlieren, die Panik darüber wie er zusammengebrochen und von beiden Stillen Brüdern aus dem Raum getragen werden musste, die Entrüstung darüber dass sie ihn nicht hatten begleiten dürfen, die allgemeine Unruhe im Raum, die Sorge um Nils als dieser scheinbar kraftlos in sich zusammengesunken war, direkt vor den Augen aller Anwesenden, während Bruder Korinth und Bruder Isajah mit einem leblosen Jacob in der kleinen Kammer verschwanden um das Schicksal über sein Leben entscheiden zu lassen. Dominik selbst war nahe dran gewesen schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden als alle im Wirbel um Jacob eingespannt waren und schnell das Weite zu suchen um so einem ähnlichen Prozedere zu entkommen. Der Schock hatte auch Dominik erwischt – saß auch ihm noch immer tief in den Knochen, obwohl er seine eigene Erhebung wider Erwarten dann doch besser verkraftet hatte als er das vorhergesehen hätte, vor allem nicht nach dem was Jacob passiert war. 

Nun endlich ein echter Schattenjäger fühlte er sich so gut wie schon seit Wochen und Monaten, fast schon wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Sein Körper hatte schon während des Trainings zuvor eine bedeutende Verwandlung erfahren – wo er vorher untersetzt und mollig bis regelrecht dicklich gewesen war, war er jetzt zwar nicht so rank und schlank wie Nils oder andere Nephilim wie Toni und Franka, trotzdem aber weit weniger massiv und um einiges wendiger und flexibler auf den Beinen, wo er zuvor nie besonders viel auf körperliche Ästhetik und besonders ansehnliche Proportionen gegeben hatte war er immer wieder verblüfft wann immer er sich dieser Tage im Spiegel betrachtete dass sein ganzer Körper inzwischen von einer gut sichtbaren Hülle an Muskelmasse ummantelt war, was ihn mit keinem kleinen Maß an Stolz und einem ausgeprägten Sinn für herausragende Errungenschaft erfüllte, wo er zuvor des Öfteren gerne mal einen Trinken gegangen war oder durch allzu üppiges Essen Genuss fand, hatte er in den letzten Jahren gelernt seinen Alkoholkonsum wenn auch nicht aufzugeben, dann doch auf ganz gewisse Bahnen einzuschränken, das Rauchen weitgehend sein zu lassen und auf eine ausgewogene Ernährung zu achten (was nicht schwierig war, denn er musste sich dort einfach nur den ganzen Schattenjägern die ihn tagtäglich umgaben anpassen, auch wenn nicht jeder Schattenjäger per-se gesund lebte) und hatte so Schritt für Schritt gelernt ein ganz anderes Gefühl für seinen Körper zu finden als er mit seiner Form und Fülle jemals zu hoffen erwartet hätte. Noch niemals besonders hübsch oder sexy, erwartete er auch jetzt keineswegs weiterhin aufzusteigen (es gab viel zu viele hübschere und viel zu viele attraktivere Nephilim als ihn, da gab er sich absolut keinen Illusionen hin), doch zum ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit – zum ersten Mal vielleicht in seinem ganzen Leben – war Dominik zufrieden mit sich und dem was er aus sich gemacht hatte. Er fühlte sich stärker, gesünder und fitter als je zuvor und war bereit für alles was auch immer sein neues Leben in Zukunft für ihn bereithalten mochte. 

„Wie geht es ihm? Ist Jacob okay?“, wollte Tim sofort wissen sobald Toni die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und allen anderen voran auf ihren Partner zuhielt. 

Er klang ungewöhnlich aufgewühlt und emotional, so anders als Dominik es von ihm gewohnt war, und es war erst in diesem Moment da Dominik bemerkte wie eng die beiden Pärchen miteinander befreundet waren, wie sehr sich Tim und Toni und Nils und Jacob wirklich mochten, wie sehr sie einander liebten. Nils war nur einige Minuten zuvor mit einem steinernen Gesichtsausdruck erschienen und hatte Toni gebeten auch weiterhin auf seinen Partner Acht zu geben, doch bevor Tim irgendwelche Informationen aus ihm herausholen konnte war schon sein Vater aufgetaucht und hatte den geknickten jungen Iren in private Abgeschiedenheit entführt und Tim war wieder dazu verdammt im Ungewissen von einem Bein aufs andere zu tänzeln. „Was können wir machen?“

„Was ist mit ihm? Ist er wach?“, wollte nun auch Dominik gespannt wissen als sich die Verwirrung allmählich legte. 

Die Grüppchen an Menschen lösten sich allmählich langsam auf als alle Nephilim die nicht ebenfalls Gäste der Hochzeit waren endlich das Institut verließen, jetzt als nun klar wurde, dass auch Jacob seine Erhebung überlebt hatte und sich die Aussicht sowie die sensationsgeile Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen tragischen Skandal verringerte. Dominik sah Toni scharf an und versuchte aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck schlau zu werden. 

„Er… er ist aber schon noch am Leben, oder?“

Toni lächelte gestresst aber ebenso merklich erleichtert. Ihr tiefblaues Kleid funkelte im Licht der goldenen Sonne des fortschreitenden Nachmittags und warf changierende Lichtblitze durch den ganzen, inzwischen merklich leereren Saal. 

„Es geht ihm gut, ja, den Umständen entsprechend eben. Sein Körper hat wohl ein paar Nebenwirkungen gegen das Elixier gezeigt, aber er ist wach und soweit wieder der Alte, den Engeln sei Dank. Die Stillen Brüder sind drinnen und reden mit ihm. Bruder Isajah wollte ihn unbedingt untersuchen bevor Jake als fit erklärt wird um weiterzumachen aber auch Bruder Korinth war der Meinung es solle alles so weitergehen wie geplant, vor allem wenn auch die beiden Jungs weitermachen wollen.“ Sie reckte ihren Kopf, sah sich um und über alle noch Anwesenden hinweg und runzelte die Stirn als sie nicht entdeckte wonach sie suchte. „Wo ist Nils?“

„Don wollte mit ihm reden,“ antwortete Tim und gestikulierte hinter sich, in Richtung Türe. „Weiß nicht warum, aber die sind sicher gleich wieder da. Gibt es irgendwas das wir für Jake tun können?“ 

Dominik sah sich um und entdeckte unter anderem Bobby, der mit einigen anderen der noch anwesenden Gäste nicht weit von ihnen entfernt stand, unter anderem mit den Brüdern Logan und Mark, die allem Anschein nach beide so unbehaglich in ihrem formellen schwarzen Gear aussahen wie Dominik sich fühlte und er gab dem einschüchternd starken und hochgewachsenen Logan, der kurz seinen Blick kreuzte, ein schüchternes Thumbs-up. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von leisem, fast schon ehrfürchtigen Gemurmel, und Dominik konnte das Unbehagen das beide Brüder empfanden mussten fast schon greifbar spüren. Er fühlte mit ihnen. Von was er hörte und dementsprechend auch selbst schon erlebt hatte, waren Logan und Mark beide nicht unbedingt die kontaktfreudigsten oder umgänglichsten Menschen die es gab, nicht mal an Schattenjäger-Maß gemessen, und sie vermieden größere Menschenansammlungen wo und wann immer es nur ging. Logan schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf in Dominiks Richtung und verdrehte qualvoll die Augen. 

Dominik zuckte die Schultern, außerstande wortlos aufmunternd zu kommunizieren und drehte sich wieder zurück zu ihrem eigenen kleinen Grüppchen, eines von vielen über den ganzen Raum verteilt, und hörte Toni zu Tim sagen.   
„Du kannst zu ihm, wenn du willst. Er war ziemlich schreckhaft gerade, panisch fast schon, vor allem wegen den Stillen Brüdern denke ich, du weißt ja wie er ist. Über ein bekanntes Gesicht freut er sich bestimmt.“

Tim streifte Tonis Schulter als er ernst nickte und sich in Bewegung setzte und Tonis Lippen bewegten sich fast unmerklich als sie ihrem Mann im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr zu flüstern schien, doch Dominik konnte nicht ausmachen was sie sagte. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch Toni zuckte nur mit den Schultern als wolle sie ihm sagen Vergiss es. Nicht so wichtig. Dominik wollte trotzdem nachhaken, kam aber gar nicht dazu weiter über irgendetwas nachzudenken, denn just in dem Moment in dem sich Tim entfernte und immer noch einigermaßen besorgt, trotzdem aber sichtbar erleichtert auf Jacobs Ruhestätte zuhielt, drängte sich eine schlanke aber dennoch bestimmt fordernde Stimme in den Vordergrund und er fühlte sich wie gelähmt völlig fasziniert von der plötzlichen Erscheinung einer überwältigend attraktiven, gleichzeitig aber offensichtlich weit über ihre besten Jahre gealterten Frau mit einer erstaunlich ergreifenden Personalität. Sie hielt Dominiks Aufmerksamkeit schon komplett und hilflos im Netz ihres unbestreitbaren Charmes gefangen noch bevor sie ihr erstes Wort geäußert hatte.

„Excuse me, darlings,” säuselte sie gekünstelt. “Would anybody at any point be so kind as to explain to me what is going on here? Is the Mundane dead at long last? Is it finally over? Can we all go home now?” 

„He… of course he´s not dead,“ antwortete Toni ungehalten und leicht genervt wie sie oft klang, wenn sie jemanden kritisierte ohne tatsächliche Kritik laut zu äußern. „Why would he be dead for god´s sake?“ Sie drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um und ihr ganzes Gesicht unterlief einer sichtbaren Verwandlung hin zu etwas noch viel missbilligenderem, generverteren als sie mit einem Mal zu erkennen schien wer da vor ihr stand und sich langsam Wiedererkennung und gegenseitige Abneigung auf den Mienen beider Frauen ausbreitete. 

Ihre unerwartete Gesellschaft war groß und schlank, einige Zentimeter größer als Dominik und ganz bestimmt mehr als einige Pfunde leichter als er. Sie hatte lange rote Haare (nicht so hell wie die von Toni oder Franka und noch dunkler sogar als Jacobs Haarpracht) die sanft gewellt in eine kunstvolle Hochsteckfrisur geschlungen waren so dass nur ihr Pony und einige wenige, absichtlich entflohene Strähnen um ihr rundes Mondgesicht und die helle Haut ihres Nackens spielten. Sie trug eine enge (eine sehr, seeeehr enge), hautanliegende Abendrobe mit einem großen (einem sehr, seeeehr großen) Ausschnitt der Ausblicke ermöglichte die Dominik schon sehr, seeeehr lange nicht mehr zu sehen in der Lage gewesen war und die ihn mit beschämend schwachen Knien zurückließen. Das Gewand war blutrot und hing ihr bis über die Knöchel, wo die Robe von hochhackigen schwarzen High Heels abgelöst wurde die ihre Füße umspielten wie sanfte Seide den Körper einer jungen Göttin, betonte jede einzelne prominente Kurve ihres durchtrainierten Körpers und überließ nur wenige Details ihrer Leibesbeschaffenheit seiner Phantasie. Dominik war hin und weg von dieser Frau und konnte nicht anders als den Anblick mit offenem Mund in sich aufzunehmen und sie mit großen Augen zu verschlingen. Zu seiner Verteidigung musste er allerdings sagen, dass er vermutlich nicht der einzige und auch nicht der erste heute war, der sich derart unter ihrem Bann gefangen fand. Ihre Haut war so weiß wie Alabaster und sah so weich und zart aus, dass Dominik verzweifelt die Finger ineinander verschloss aus Angst mit seinen Emotionen hinweggetragen zu werden und sie zu berühren zu versuchen. Er hatte nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit fremden Nephilim (und mit attraktiven weiblichen so wie dieser hier noch viel, viel weniger), aber er war sich trotzdem ziemlich sicher, dass keine Schattenjägerin einem solchen Verhalten seinerseits besonders tolerant gegenüberstehen würde. Und jetzt nachdem er die Zeremonie überlebt hatte, würde er eigentlich doch ganz gern auch alle Finger behalten und nicht Objekt der Vergeltung einer eindrucksvollen Muse wie dieser hier werden. 

„Weeell,“ meinte die überbordene Nephilim affektiert und warf sorglos ihre Haare über die Schulter, „he didn´t seem to take to the Angel´s blood awfully well, did he now? It seems like maybe Mundanes like that are not particularly fit to call themselves Shadowhunters after all, don’t you think?”

Sie wandte sich nur für den kleinsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde an ihn, doch Dominik war so eingenommen von ihrem Auftreten, ihrer Attitude, ihrem Akzent (ganz eindeutig Great Britain aber Irland oder Schottland?) von ihrem ganzen Erscheinen, dass er nur ziemlich dämlich und wenig einfallsreich sprachlos zu nicken begann. Sie lächelte kalt und kalkuliert. Dominik war sich sicher sie hatte ihn gerade irgendwie – unbemerkt und seiner Meinung nach ebenso unverdient – beleidigt, doch er konnte nicht genau sagen wie und so starrte er sie lediglich konzentriert an, was sie allerdings überhaupt gar nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken schien. Sie war, wie die meisten Schattenjäger, von schwarzen Runen und den weißlichen Narben schon verbrauchter Magie übersät und obwohl viele diese Eigenschaft als entstellend oder doch zumindest verunstaltend charakterisieren würden, hatte Dominik den Eindruck, dass sie diese Zeichen der Engels-Gewalt noch mit mehr Macht und Stärke versahen. Die rothaarige Schönheit war mindestens zehn Jahre älter als er (wahrscheinlich eher fünfzehn oder nahezu zwanzig), das bezeugten schon die feinen aber trotzdem unleugbar vorhandenen Linien auf ihrer gepuderten Stirn und die tiefen Einschnitte um ihren lieblichen Mund herum, doch das störte seine Instinkte anscheinend überhaupt gar kein bisschen, die trotzdem ganz, ganz eindeutig reagierten.

„Well, he´s not dead, Rowena,“ fauchte Toni nochmal halb als Antwort, halb als Verurteilung, wie als wolle sie diese ungewöhnliche Frau – Rowena, ein passender Name für eine eindrucksvolle Frau – für die Annahme alleine rügen. 

Toni war, anders als ein sprachloser Dominik, absolut nicht beeindruckt von der einnehmenden Erscheinung und dem starken Temperament und wollte allem Anschein nach noch mehr sagen, und ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen nach nichts besonders Nettes, konnte sich aber gerade noch so im Zaum halten, denn sie schloss ihren Mund mit einem wahrhaft mörderischen Blick in Rowenas Richtung und sah bestimmt und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in die andere Richtung. Offensichtlich kannten sich die beiden wirklich und Dominik konnte sich nur kurz wundern woher und was zwischen ihnen wohl vorgefallen war dass sie eine derartige Abneigung füreinander empfanden, bevor seine neue Flamme wieder zu sprechen begann.

Rowena hob geziert eine ihrer blanken Schultern, in einer Geste argloser Naivität, auch wenn sich Dominik sicher war sie war alles andere als unschuldig. 

„I´m just saying,“ fuhr sie unbekümmert fort, „it´s not as if all of us have nothing better to do than wait for the qualms and whims of a spoiled Mundie, right? If it has to happen at all, the boys should pull themselves together and get it over with, don’t you think? I have a boules match back home in Galway tonight and I would be heartbroken if I had to miss it and all the fun it entails. I really don’t want to let the gals down, you know?"

“Oh really. Do you, now?”

“Why yes. I would never forgive myself for standing them up. We play boule every Sunday evening, you know, the lot of us, we have done so for almost forty years, and I have never missed one episode of it. That´s quite something, deary, isn’t it?”

Tonis Blick verfinsterte sich noch ein klein wenig weiter als ihr das herabsetzende, verniedlichende Attribut deary zugesprochen wurde und eine insistente Stimme in Dominik bestand darauf sich lieber so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung zu entfernen, da ein gewaltsamer (wenn auch hoffentlich nur verbaler) Clash beider Frauen unausweichlich schien. Toni mochte es wirklich nicht von oben herab behandelt zu werden. Doch ein gewisses Maß an selbstzerstörerischer Neugier und vielleicht auch ein kleiner Anteil an Schaulust, die ihn in anderen Menschen so sehr ärgerte, die aber ganz offensichtlich ebenfalls ein unauslöschlicher Teil von ihm war, vielleicht ein fixer Teil von jedem zusammenhängend denkenden Lebewesen, ließ ihn verweilen. Er stand neben den beiden willensstarken Frauen, ein Teil der kleinen Gruppe und doch kein Teil ihrer Konversation und versuchte, sich so klein wie mit seiner Statur darstellbar zu machen und möglichst nicht unangenehm aufzufallen.

„Oh, and the fiancée of your only son nearly dying from drinking from the Cup just in order to fulfil all the requirements presented by the Clave and the Law in order to be able to marry the man he loves? Your son taking his vows? Is that not something to you as well, deary?” Tonis Stimme war forciert ruhig und erzwungen leise, doch ihr Tonfall war eisig und abfällig, ihre Haltung eindeutig und abschätzig. Es wurde Dominik erst jetzt klar wem sie sich gegenübersahen und warum Rowena wohl so sprach wie sie sprach.

„Why, aren´t you a sullen one? To be entirely true, I had all but forgotten there was a fire burning in you. It´s been too long since last we met.” 

Rowena gab einen kurzen Laut von sich der weder Hohn oder Spott noch wirkliches Gelächter noch aufrichtige Anteilnahme symbolisierte und stattdessen eher klang wie eine verkümmerte Version einer besonders missbilligenden Kombination aus allen dreien zusammen. Ihre tiefgrünen Augen blitzten als sie sah wie sehr sich ihr Gegenüber zurückhalten musste um nicht ausfällig zu werden. Dann machte sie eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und fuhr abschätzig fort. 

“But you know how my son is, don’t you? After all, you sure are with him long enough now to know he was never one to take things particularly serious.” Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und diesmal schien es Dominik als würde ihn die Joyous-Rune auf ihrem Oberarm besonders aufmerksam und abwägend ansehen, auch wenn er seine liebe Müh und Not hatte im Moment besonders viel Freude oder Großherzigkeit in der selbstgefälligen Irin zu erkennen. „If that man had died, there would have been another one soon enough,“ fuhr Rowena scheinbar gelangweilt fort und begann ihre makellos rotgefärbten Fingernägel alle einzeln zu inspizieren. Dominik hatte noch nie einen Schattenjäger mit Nagellack gesehen doch er musste zugeben, dass es Rowena wirklich ziemlich gut stand – wobei der bei ihrem Aussehen vermutlich wirklich alles stand, egal um was es sich handelte. 

„How dare you,“ zischte Toni und Dominik wappnete sich für die immer wahrscheinlichere Eventualität eingreifen zu müssen falls die beiden Frauen tatsächlich aufeinander losgingen. Es schien immer unausweichlicher zu werden und Dominik wollte wirklich jegliche weitere Aufregung heute vermeiden auch wenn er alles andere als erpicht darauf war sich bei einem Konflikt zwischen diese beiden Schattenjäger stellen zu müssen. Der Tag war bis jetzt schon stressig genug gewesen! „If you care so little, if you are so uninterested in your own son, much less his soon-to-be husband, then what on earth are you doing here at all? Why did you come, if all of this means nothing to you?”

“Aye, deary, that´s exactly what I´ve been asking myself the entire time. I couldn’t have been more bored while your wee little friend flopped and twitched up there and Nils – a proper Nepilim in person who should stand above such things – humiliated himself and the entire family, when he greeted about it like a little kid. Believe me, I really couldn’t care less.” Sie vollführte ein erneutes, minimales Schulterzucken. „But you know how it is… Don insisted we come, so we came, and here we are. My honoured husband always had a soft spot for the boy, even all things considered… Frankly, I don´t really see the point in all of this, though. Our son will soon enough have enough of it, I am sure, there´s really no need to make such a fuss over all that. He´ll grow out of it eventually.”

“What, of empatically caring for another person?”, wollte Toni sarkastisch wissen und fügte dann – etwas leiser – hinzu: “I should very much hope he will not, though I guess he really didn’t learn that from home, did he?” 

“Sullen and quippy,” lächelte Rowena boshaft und ging nicht weiter auf Tonis Beleidigung ein. “For the first time in years, I am starting to see why my useless son fancies you at all. But no, I meant he´d grow out of this entire thing with fooling around with poofs and the likes. It shall not last.” Sie verzog das Gesicht und auch wenn er das vermutlich nicht sollte, musste Dominik mit wachsendem Entsetzen feststellen, dass sie dadurch nur noch umso anziehender – wenn auch nicht unbedingt hübscher – erschien. Er schämte sich über sich selbst und versuchte so weit wie möglich in sich zusammenzusinken. „He does this only to try and get back at us, deary, at Don and me, for not being the parents he wanted us to be. He has always been rather feeble-minded, in my opinion.”

“Jacob and Nils are getting married today, they´re not adopting a cat together. I don’t think they´d do that if it wasn’t serious, if they wouldn´t want to last. They´ve been together for two years.” 

Rowena kicherte als sich Toni regelrecht in Rage redete. „It´s awfully cute to hear you defend him that selflessly, but let´s be honest, I´ve always known there´s something wrong with that boy. Knew it even shortly after he was born, when he still was only a little bairn. The way he talked, the way he dressed, the way he never quite lived up to either of our expectations… He´s not in his right mind, that boy, and he has never been. It´s probably his father´s influence. It´s disappointing, really, to see the family´s honour steadily declining. Breaks a mother´s heart.”

Für Dominik sah es nicht so aus als wäre Rowena besonders unglücklich oder hätte ein gebrochenes Herz. Ganz im Gegenteil, je röter Toni wurde, je mehr Nils´ Parabatai durch vor Ärger zusammengepresste Zähne sprach, je weiter sich Dominik in sich selbst zurückzuziehen versuchte und je mehr Rowena die Kontrolle über das Gespräch an sich nahm, desto mehr Spaß schien die niederträchtige Irin zu haben. Toni holte schon tief Luft um Rowena Paroli zu bieten, und Dominik wappnete sich für alles was folgen mochte, doch – den Engeln sei Dank – es kam nie zum weiteren Schlagabtausch da sich plötzlich Franka zusammen mit ihrem verrückten amerikanischen Anhang bestimmt in ihren Gesprächskreis schob. Alle drei hatten lange, flötenähnliche Gläser in der Hand, Franka mit Orangensaft, Magnus und Alec mit etwas das vermutlich Sekt sein mochte. Dominik fühlte das plötzliche Verlangen sich selbst etwas zusätzlichen Mut anzutrinken. 

„Ist alles okay? Wie geht es Jacob?“, frage Franka. Ihre Brauen waren besorgt zusammengezogen und sie sah Toni mitleidig an, offensichtlich missverstand sie deren Gesichtsausdruck für etwas Trauriges. „Toni?“  
Toni schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich an ihre Schwester wandte. „Ja… Ja, alles okay. Jake geht´s gut. Tim ist bei ihm und sobald die Stillen Brüder ihr okay gegeben haben kann´s auch schon weitergehen.“

Franka nickte und schien erst jetzt Rowena zu bemerken. „Hi,“ meinte sie und streckte der älteren Dame ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin übrigens Franka. Tonis Schwester. Freut mich.“

„Rowena,“ intonierte Rowena und gab auch Franka ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln. Sie schüttelte die Hand mit einem Minimum an tatsächlichem Haut-auf-Haut Kontakt, wie als könne sie sich unabdingbar beflecken falls sie jemanden wie die Schwestern zu lange berührte. Sie nickte in Tonis Richtung. „I see there´s more where all this came from. Say, are you like your sister?”

Franka runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, not really, no. Why are you asking?“

„Well, just curious.“ 

Rowena zuckte die Schultern und schaffte es in ihrer Verachtung gelangweilt auszusehen, als wäre die versammelte Gesellschaft unter ihrer Würde und sie würde sich wundern über den Part ihrer Selbst der sich damit aufhielt sich mit Leuten wie ihnen abzugeben. Rowenas Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte sich und sie nahm Magnus und Alec als nächstes unter die Lupe. Beide trugen einförmig schwarze Anzüge, und während Magnus Rowenas Blick selbstbewusst standhielt und sich durch ihre Musterung keineswegs einschüchtern ließ, wandte Alec sofort seinen Blick ab als er Rowenas Augen auf sich spürte und schien unter ihrer einschüchternden Beurteilung leicht zu schrumpfen und hinter den Warlock zurückzuweichen. Dominik hegte keine besonders große Sympathie für den miesepetrigen New Yorker, doch er konnte nicht umhin einen Anflug des Mitleides zu verspüren als er sah wie unwohl Alec in dieser Situation war.

„Rowena Heartstone,“ schnurrte sie und schüttelte schon um einiges erfreuter Alecs zögerlich ausgehändigte Hand. 

Beide Sight-Runen schienen sich anzustarren wie zwei Augen des gleichen Gesichts. Dominik fühlte auf dem Handrücken seiner Rechten nach seinem eigenen Clairvoyance-Zeichen und war ein klein wenig verwundert als er es tatsächlich vorfand. Es schien ihm immer noch alles wie ein unglaublicher Traum der sich sofort in Luft auflösen würde sobald er zu konzentriert darüber nachdachte. Aber nein, hier war er, so real und wirklich wie er es in der Schattenwelt nur werden konnte, und er unterdrückte einen triumphalen Ausruf. 

„It´s a pleasure to meet you,“ fuhr Rowena unterdessen fort und schien einnehmend über Alec zu türmen, obwohl sie um einiges kleiner war als der hochgeschossene Schattenjäger. Dieser allerdings war so eingeschüchtert und unangenehm berührt über so viel Aufmerksamkeit, dass er lediglich schmallippig nickte und offensichtlich zu hoffen schien sie würde bald von ihm ablassen. „I like your eyes. They´re so blue. Like an ocean at midnight. Quite astonishing, really.“

„Oh… ah… thank you,“ stotterte Alec verloren und fuhr dann etwas dümmlich fort. „They´re… erhm… they´ve always been like this… I guess.“ Rowena entblößte eine makellos weiße Reihe an blitzenden Zähnen als sie zu kichern begann. Alec war nicht ganz so belustigt und sah die Irin an als hielte er eine unberechenbare Bombe in der Hand von der er sich sicher war sie würde jede Sekunde hochgehen und sein ganzes Umfeld zerstören.

„You´re funny,“ säuselte Rowena.

„Well, you can´t have him, he´s mine,” schaltete sich schließlich Magnus ins Gespräch ein und erst als er eine dunkle Hand auf Alecs Arm legte – ohne Zweifel mit besitzergreifender Absicht – ließ Rowena von dessen Hand ab und wandte sich an den neuen Eindringling. 

„And who might you be?“, wollte Rowena schließlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen als sie Magnus erneut von oben bis unten musterte. 

Dominik musste zugeben, im Vergleich zu allen vorigen Anlässen an denen er den Warlock gesehen hatte (einschließlich Tim und Tonis Hochzeit, wo er in einem hellvioletten Anzug auftauchte und scharf aus der uniform schwarzen Masse der Schattenjäger herausstach wie ein Weinfleck auf einer hellen Tischdecke), sah dieser heute wirklich sehr nüchtern und formal aus. Sein Anzug glich dem von Alec identisch und er trug nur spärlich aufgetragenes Make-up. Sowohl Hemd als auch Fliege waren einfarbig weiß und schwarz und als einziges Accessoire trug er einen dunkelblauen seidenen Schal. Seine Haare waren wie gewohnt in unzählige schwarze Stacheln gestylt dessen Spitzen einen fingerbreit in blauen Glitter gehüllt waren, doch das war wirklich so ziemlich die einzige Extravaganz die den Warlock heute von der breiten Masse aller anderen Anwesenden abhob. Das, und die Tatsache, dass er natürlich der einzige Mensch hier war der nicht vollständig von schwarzen Runen bedeckt war. Dies allein schien auch Rowena gleichzeitig zu faszinieren und zu verwirren. Sie verengte ihre Augen.

„You don’t really belong here, do you? You´re clearly not a Shadowhunter. Yet you are a guest at my son´s ridiculous wedding. Are you a cuss or another homosexual?“

Franka prustete laut und unwillkürlich, konnte ihr Schnauben aber schnell und fast subtil in ein langgezogenes Hüsteln kanalisieren. Nicht so sehr Toni, Magnus und Alec, die die rothaarige Irin allesamt anstarrten als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Sie hätte sich auch hier und jetzt mit einem Mal nackt ausziehen können, die Reaktion wäre wahrscheinlich keine grundlegend andere gewesen. Obwohl er fest davon überzeugt war, dass er dann von den drei Männern bei dem Anblick vermutlich der Einzige gewesen wäre der auch noch an gewisse andere Dinge dachte als an pure Abschreckung. Dominik fühlte sich einfach nur verlegen und wünschte die Unterhaltung wäre bald vorbei.

„Gay by nature, absolutely fabulous by choice! So it´s both, I guess, if you really care for an honest answer,“ antwortete Magnus. „Though I don´t see how one excepts the other… Alec here is both a cuss and a – as you call it – homosexual and he´s a Shadowhunter. And a fairly good one on top of it, aren’t you, honey? So, I don’t really get your point, dear.” 

Magnus lies bedrohlich seine gold-grünen Katzenaugen aufblitzen, die gegen die ungewöhnlich nüchterne Kleidung einen noch stärkeren Kontrast aufwarfen als gewöhnlich, und um Magnus´ Fingernägel rankten sich träge blaue Schwaden Magie. Rowenas Reaktion hätte nicht klarer oder deutlicher ausfallen können.

„You invited a warlock,“ zischte sie an sowohl Franka als auch Toni gewandt, entrüstet und ungläubig. „A warlock, here? Really? You know how that´s called?“

“Fortschritt?”, schlug Franka vor im gleichen Moment in dem Toni sagte “Die Ausweitung des Freundeskreises?“ und Dominik war sich trotz Rowenas steigender Empörung nicht sicher ob sie die Schwestern verstanden hatte oder nicht, oder ob das überhaupt wichtig war. 

„Fraternizing with the enemy, that´s what it is,“ zischte die Irin und gestikulierte wild, was schon gleich gar nicht mehr so sexy und gesammelt aussah wie zuvor, obwohl Dominik weiterhin wie versteinert unter ihrem Bann stand. „It will be the death of the entire Clave, one day. Creatures like him have no place in any Institute. It´s pathetic…” Sie hielt kurz inne und schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. “Warlocks…”

“Well, he´s not just any warlock, fyi” fügte Toni hinzu, die Gelegenheit sich an Rowena für ihre vorige Überheblichkeit zu rächen mit beiden Händen packend, „it´s Magnus. Magnus Bane.“

“You´re Magnus Bane?”, wollte Rowena abschätzig wissen und ihre Augenbrauen waren wie dunkle Bögen hoch oben auf ihrer alabasternen Stirn. „Huh.“

Magnus vollführte was nicht mal im Theater für eine respektvolle Verbeugung gehalten werden konnte, so komisch lang und tief war sie. „At your service,“ sagte er. „Or… not,” als sich Rowena hochnäsig von ihm abwandte.

“Then you must be… Alexander Lightwood?” Alec nickte einigermaßen erschrocken. „Huh, frankly I would have thought you would both be a little bit more… formidable.“ Sie sah vom Einem zum Anderen. “But I guess I should not be surprised at all, should I? Certainly not from men like you.”

“They both helped end the Mortal war and the Dark one after that. They helped Jace and Clary stop Valentine and Sebastian after him. They helped save the world all of us are living in, so I guess we could all just be a little bit more grateful, don’t you think?”, wollte Franka wissen. 

„Ach, the youth nowadays…,“ seufzte Rowena theatralisch. “I am telling you, the moment proud Shadowhunters like us started to affiliate with lesser creatures the likes of him, we sealed our fate. It can only get worse from here on, the decline of our society has already begun, I fear.” Sie wandte sich an Alec. “Really, if you wanted to have a pet, dear, why didn’t you go tame a mountain troll? There are a lot of them from where I come from. That would surely be a better past-time than trying to train Downworlders into submission. From my experience, this is never a particularly satisfying job. You must be exhausted, poor thing.”

Alec erbebte merklich vor Entrüstung und nahm einen bedrohlichen Schritt nach vorne, wie als wolle er Rowena am Kragen packen und kräftig durchschütteln. 

„He is not a pet,” grollte er düster, doch Rowena schien ihn nicht zu hören – oder (viel wahrscheinlicher) nicht hören zu wollen. Sie schnaubte angewidert und rümpfte unzufrieden die Nase als sie auf der Stelle kehrtmachte und auf hochhackigen Schuhen klappernd durch den verbleibenden Rest an Hochzeitsgästen auf den Sektempfang am anderen Ende des Raumes zustöckelte der soeben aufgebaut wurde, das alles ohne ein weiteres Wort an irgendjemanden zu verlieren. 

„Did… she just compare me to a mountain troll?“, wollte Magnus wissen.

„I´m gonna kill her for that,“ murmelte Alec und schickte sich an der unbefangenen Schattenjägerin zu folgen.

„Alec, save it,“ meinte Magnus und fasste den jungen Schattenjäger am Arm. „It´s not worth it.“

„She insulted you,“ begehrte Alec trotzig auf und wenn Dominik von den beiden Amerikanern nicht so eingeschüchtert gewesen wäre, er wäre fast gerührt gewesen über den natürlichen Grad an Fürsorge und den scheinbar selbstverständlichen Verteidigungsdrang seines Partners den Alec hier an den Tag legte. Er wäre beinahe gerührt gewesen, wenn Magnus ihn nicht mit Furcht und Alec mit schier unabdingbarem Schrecken erfüllt hätte. „That´s not nice. She should apologize, at least.“

Magnus zuckte lediglich unbeeindruckt die Schultern und seine Augen nahmen wieder ihre gewöhnliche, annähernd menschliche Form an, auch wenn Dominik stets etwas Fremdartiges, etwas Anderes darin entdecken würde seitdem er die echten Augen des fremden Warlocks das erste Mal erblickt hatte. Eine solche Sache konnte man einfach nicht mehr so mir nichts dir nichts ungesehen machen. 

“She´s not the first Nephilim who reacted this way. It´s okay. Actually, two hundred years ago what she just said would have been regarded as exceptionally nice and forthcoming behaviour towards any Downworlder. Did I tell you of the one time I was invited to a tea party with the Nephilim in London somewhere around 1800 and they wanted to give me a once-over with a special kind of sanitizer before they let me enter their institute? It was all very scandalous.”

“No, you didn’t,” gab Alec kurz angebunden zurück und sah Rowena noch immer finster hinterher – inzwischen in ein Gespräch mit einigen dunkelhäutigen Schattenjägern auf der anderen Seite des Raumes vertieft, dem Aussehen und dem Akzent nach zu schließen Angehörige Alexis´ aus dem Institut von Valencia, auch wenn Alexis selbst gerade nicht zu sehen war. Dominik drängte sich die Vermutung auf, dass Alec ein sehr nachtragender Mensch war und keine Beleidigung oder kein annähernd negativ geäußertes Wort über sich oder sein näheres Umfeld jemals vergessen würde, und bei nächstmöglicher Gelegenheit Rache an dem Übeltäter üben wollen würde. Dominik erschauderte unwillkürlich.

„Well, I probably should, some time,“ fuhr Magnus fort und drehte sich mit Alec schließlich wieder zurück zu den Schwestern und kehrte damit auch Rowena bestimmt den Rücken. „It´s quite an amusing story, really. Though of course it wasn’t so funny at the time…“ Er nickte in Rowenas Richtung und lächelte Alec charmant zu. “I guess she just doesn’t like me. Don’t worry yourself over it, honey. I´m used to it, it´s not a big deal.”

Alec sah nicht besonders überzeugt aus, und seine Ansicht der Dinge schlug sich nach wie vor ziemlich sichtbar in seiner Mimik nieder, doch für Magnus schien die Sache damit erledigt. 

„Though to be fair, Rowena generally doesn´t like anyone,“ meinte Toni. “I have ample experience of her to vouch for that. It´s nothing personal, Magnus, from what I hear she doesn’t even like her own husband particularly much. She sure doesn’t like me even a tiny little bit either. And don’t even get me started on her son…”

“Wer zur Hölle ist das denn?”, wollte nun Franka wissen. „Kann mir das mal jemand erklären? Ich fühl mich als hätt ich was verpasst.“

„Das, sweetheart, ist Rowena Heartstone. Nils´ Mutter,“ seufzte Toni. „Und ja, die ist immer so.“

„Poor him,“ bekundete Magnus mitleidig. 

„Bei den Engeln,“ stimmte Franka gefühlvoll zu. „She´s creepy.“

„You don´t know half of it. Wait till you meet his dad,“ murmelte Toni, doch auf die Art und Weise wie sie von ihm sprach war sich Dominik sicher, ihm eher nicht begegnen zu wollen, zumindest nicht wenn auch er ein so einschüchternder Schattenjäger war wie seine Frau.

„Anyways,“ wechselte Magnus schnell das Thema. „I feel very strongly like having another drink. Anyone else wanna join me?”

∞∞∞

„And you are completely sure that you actually want to do this?“

Nils schnaubte verärgert und verdrehte die Augen. “Dad, give me a break, this is not the time.”

Sein Vater zuckte nur einmal kurz mit den Schultern. Sie waren zusammen in einer kleinen Kammer, diese nicht direkt an den großen Festsaal angrenzend in dem in nur kurzer Zeit endlich die Hochzeit stattfinden würde, aber sie war nahe genug dran und sie hatten sich hierher zurückgezogen nachdem Don ihm zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass er einige privaten Worte mit seinem Sohn reden wolle. Es gab keine Tür und der ganze Boden sowie die Regale an den Wänden waren übersät mit Tonnen an Gläsern, Tassen, Pokalen, Bechern, Besteck und unterschiedlichstem Geschirr, das sich auf schiefen Türmen überall um ihn herum erhob, vermutlich alles für das der Hochzeit folgende Buffet später am Abend zur Seite gelegt, aber es war abgeschieden genug als dass ihnen niemand zuhören konnte, und so musste diese Abstellkammer ihren Zwecken genügen. Nils war sich sowieso nicht so ganz sicher was das alles eigentlich sollte. Nachdem nun schon wieder fast ein ganzes halbes Jahr verstrichen war in dem er mit keinem seiner beiden Eltern gesprochen hatte, nach einem weiteren schrecklichen Streit im Frühjahr, war er sich nicht so ganz sicher was er jetzt von dieser plötzlichen Darbietung an väterlichem Interesse an seinem Leben halten sollte. Nils hätte seine Eltern ganz allgemein schon gar nicht erst zur Hochzeit eingeladen, hätte Jacob nicht hartnäckig insistiert, dass alle verfügbaren Familienteile an diesem fröhlichen Tag ehelichen Glückes zusammen sein sollten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Nils´ Eltern ihm übelnahmen wer er war und nicht besonders interessiert daran wären mitzuerleben wie er einen anderen Mann heiratete. Aber Jacob hatte darauf bestanden, und wenn es das war was ihn glücklich machte, hatte Nils schließlich beschlossen in den sauren Apfel zu beißen und die erdrückend deprimierende Präsenz seiner Eltern für die Dauer dieses Tages zu ertragen. 

Es wunderte ihn immer noch ein wenig, dass sie überhaupt gekommen waren. Er hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, sie hatten auch unter glücklicheren Umständen nicht unbedingt das beste Verhältnis. Es hatte ihn noch mehr gewundert als sein Vater ihn am Ellbogen ergriffen hatte und ihm zuflüsterte er müsse unbedingt etwas Wichtiges mit seinem Sohn besprechen. Aber nachdem Jacob sagte er bräuchte einige weitere Minuten um sich nach seinem Schwächeanfall zuvor wieder ganz zu sammeln und da er ihn unter Tim und Tonis sachkundiger Sorge zurückließ und die Stillen Brüder sowieso noch etwas Zeit brauchten um alles Notwendige für die folgende Zeremonie vorzubereiten, hatte Nils zugestimmt mit ihm zu kommen und sich anzuhören was sein Vater loswerden wollte. Er sah ihn mit einem gleichfalls erwartungsvollen und leicht unwilligen Ausdruck an und hatte das vage Gefühl er wisse ganz genau was als Nächstes kommen würde.

„Your mother and I – we – just wanted to make sure you were okay. With… everything. You know, just in case you wanted to change your mind.” Sein Vater – Don – neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite. “Do you want to change your mind?”

“What, about being gay?” Nils legte eine spezielle Betonung in das Wort und war ganz kurz hämisch erfreut als ein Mitarbeiter der Catering-Firma (alles Vampire aus der Umgebung) der sich in der Nähe an einigen Sektgläsern zu schaffen gemacht hatte ziemlich scharf zu ihnen herüberschaute und sich dann noch viel schneller wieder abwandte als ihn beide irischen Männer herausfordernd anfunkelten. Sein Vater zuckte unter dem Wort zusammen und warf einen verstohlenen Blick um sich. “There´s nothing to change, dad. I am who I am. You should know that by now.”

“Nils, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do any of this just to show your mother and I that you are your own man now and are ready to lead your own life. Believe me, son, there are other ways of proving your independence to us.”

“So, that´s what you think this is about? You and mother? You think I´d really still bother with the two of you, after all this time? You think I´d go to these lengths just to antagonize you?”

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, fast schon sprachlos. Sein Vater betrachtete ihn neugierig und Nils fühlte wie die altbekannte Wut durch seinen ganzen Körper wallte und langsam ihn ihm emporsteig. Was seine Eltern betraf war dies inzwischen beinahe ein Reflex, den er nicht mal unterdrücken konnte wenn er gewollt hätte, so sehr waren die Mechanismen des Zornes in seine DNA gebrannt. 

“So, this has nothing to do with my preferences at all, with the fact that your disappointing effeminate son likes men instead of women, this is rather a thing about me marrying in general?” 

Sein Vater öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, weder zustimmend noch widersprechend, aber Nils steigerte sich trotzdem immer mehr in seinen Ärger hinein und machte einfach weiter, egal was sein Vater zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hätte. 

“And you´re… what? Trying to give me some last-minute advice? Because you´re such an expert on the subject? Frankly, it´s a little late for that kind of father-son talk, don’t you think? You could have come to me with things like that ten years earlier. Maybe I would have listened to you back then, when I was still giving a damn about what you thought of me, when I was still just a boy trying to make his father proud. But I guess it´s too late for that now. The only thing that will probably ever make you happy is the day I die, am I right?”

“Nils, this is not a laughing matter,” antwortete sein Vater, mit einem ungehaltenen Ruck seines Kopfes. Er stolperte schnell durch ein sicherlich zuvor gründlich ausgearbeitetes Skript. “I am trying to have a serious conversation with you here. This is important.”

“Good thing that I am not joking then,” feuerte Nils entschlossen zurück und er drehte sich auf der Stelle um, um dem einschüchternden Nephilim den Rücken zu kehren und davon zu stolzieren, mit der Absicht die maximale Menge an Rage in seinem Vater anzustauen, aber der ältere Mann ließ ihn nicht und fasste ihn stattdessen bestimmt am Arm gerade als Nils drauf und dran war ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen und zurück in die zeremonielle Halle zu gehen um endlich anzufangen. 

“What?”, zischte er mit zunehmender Schärfe als er sich aus dem festen Griff wand und einige Schritte zurückwich. Die Clairvoyance-Rune auf dem Handrücken seines Vaters schien Nils gleichermaßen verurteilend und verachtend anzustarren. Seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich bedrohlich als er tief durchatmete und nach emotionaler Ruhe suchte. “What do you want? What the hell is all of this about?”

“Nils, you are my son,” begann sein Vater und Nils spürte wie er sich für eine richtige Standpauke warmlief, ein regelrechter Vortrag typisch für seinen Vater, eine Art Gespräch allerdings wie er es nur selten schon mit seinem Vater geführt hatte, wenn überhaupt, und welche – ohne Ausnahme – nie besonders freundlich oder in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen geendet hatten. Für gewöhnlich schrien sich die beiden Männer einfach aus vollem Halse an bis einer der beiden mit fliegenden Fahnen das Weite suchte, beide viel zu stolz um klein beizugeben, beide viel zu machohaft um sich um den unumkehrbaren Schaden zu scheren den sie im Verlauf dessen austeilten. Diese Richtung einer Konversation hatte in ihrem Fall leider noch niemals besonders viel gebracht und war schon immer der Start eines weiterführenden Streites gewesen, war der Ausgangspunkt von Wochen, Monaten oder (wie ganz zu Beginn ihres familiären Konfliktes) sogar ganzen Jahren Funkstille auf allen Kanälen zwischen ihnen, doch Nils war jetzt absolut nicht nach irgendetwas davon zumute. Heute war immerhin sein Hochzeitstag, for god´s sake! Er hatte ehrlich gesagt gedacht er hätte diese Art Auseinandersetzung endgültig hinter sich gelassen, an dem Tag an dem er vor Jahren seine Eltern und seine Heimatstadt hinter sich gelassen hatte. Nichts desto trotz schien sein Vater jetzt umso entschlossener sein Gewissen um die Mitteilung die loszuwerden er hierhergekommen war zu erleichtern und fuhr deshalb fort ohne auf Nils Ungeduld besonders große Acht zu geben. Es gab nichts was Nils tun konnte um diesem Vortrag zu entkommen, wenn er Don nicht einfach wortlos hier stehen lassen und ihm davonlaufen wollte. Er verschränkte deshalb seine Arme und funkelte seinen Vater mit kaum versteckter Bitterkeit an, entschied sich für den Moment aber dafür zu bleiben.

“And I know,” fuhr sein Vater fort, der Unduldsamkeit seines Sohnes absolut indifferent gegenüber, “that things have not always been easy between us –”

“Pffhh, that´s putting it mildly,” kommentierte Nils. “You beat the crap out of me that first time I brought Cody home for tea, remember? What followed since then is hardly my fault, is it?” 

Cody war sein allererster Freund gewesen, vor Jahren, und die ganze Sache hatte nicht besonders schön geendet.

“But yet,” beharrte der andere Mann hartnäckig, “I am your father, and fathers are there for protection, if for nothing else. I know I have not always been the best of parents, neither of us were for you, but still I am telling you Nils, what you are doing is very serious. I am imploring you not to rush anywhere without considering and evaluating all consequences beforehand. I know what I am talking about, after all. A wedding – and a Nephilim one even more so than a mundane or Downworld one – is no superficial affair, no light way of provoking your parents. You commit yourself entirely to another person, you vow to share your life with and die with that person, you are so linked with each other that you can feel the other´s very heartbeat echo in your own chest. Once you have the rune, once you are committed to marital life, it gets really hard to turn back on such paramount a promise, get my drift?”

“No, can´t say I do,” dementierte Nils. “I really don’t. I am not getting married to provoke anyone. I don’t care what you think.”

“I´m just saying… Is this really what you want? Your mother and I – we – are concerned for you, boy. I understand that you are mad at us to some degree, we really have let you down before, I know that now, and I see we should have been there for you more, should have been better parents, but that´s no reason to go rushing into something like this. I understand you want to get back at us with all this dating, with all this… fooling around with… guys like that. But if you are doing this just to antagonize us, if this is only just a phase –“

“This is not only just a phase!” Nils war inzwischen wirklich wütend und massierte sich gereizt die Schläfen. “Dad, we´ve been there before and I am not willing to start this discussion all over again. I am gay, I have always been gay and I will always be. There´s nothing you can do about this.”

“But if you´d just rethink –“

“There´s nothing to bloody rethink! I don’t know why you keep going on about this. This is who I am, this is who I want to be, not for you or for mother or for anyone else, but for me. Just for me. Neither of that is any of your fucking business, so if you cannot accept it, at least keep the fuck out of it!”

“Language, Nils,” ermahnte Don sofort, klar und deutlich im Kampf dagegen seinem Sohn nicht in achtlose Aufregung zu folgen und die Ruhe zu bewahren. Nils konnte ganz genau sehen wie viel ihn das kostete. “And I strongly beg to differ, but it is very much our business as well. You are our only son, the family’s sole heir. You decide to share your life with… with someone like that redheaded gimp in there… It is bound to affect us too, you know. He will share our name!”

“And he certainly is a hell of a lot more worthy to carry it than most others in our family ever were. Don’t give me any of that crap!”

„Nils… Why are you making this so hard? I only want to help you.“ 

Sein Vater war nicht nur ein großer Mann, sondern zusätzlich dazu auch ein ziemlich stämmiger, und er war wirklich nicht am vernünftigsten oder realistischsten wenn er sauer war, Nils hatte tonnenweise Erfahrung mit ihm um das bestätigen zu können. Trotzdem war Nils froh (und ab und an ebenfalls angewidert, sobald er genauer darüber nachdachte was das wirklich bedeutete), dass er sowohl die zarte Statur als auch das hauptsächlich friedvolle Gemüt seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, auch wenn sich das die letzten Jahre wirklich grundlegend geändert hatte, und obwohl seine Mutter sich noch viel weniger um ihre Enttäuschung eines Sohnes scherte als es sein Vater tat. Er hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihr gesprochen seit ihrem kollektiven Fallout in der Nacht in der er überstürzt nach London aufgebrochen war, inzwischen vor fast fünf Jahren.

Sie hatte ihn auch heute kaum beachtet als das irische Paar nur wenige Stunden zuvor gerade rechtzeitig erschienen war um höhnisch der Erhebung beizuwohnen und die auch seitdem keinen Hehl daraus gemacht hatte was sie wirklich von dem heutigen Tag hielt. Keiner von beiden hatte Jacob auch nur mit einem einzigen Blick gewürdigt, obwohl beide seinem schüchternen Partner schon zuvor begegnet waren. Nils fragte sich warum sie eigentlich heute überhaupt hier waren, wenn er in der Tat wirklich eine solche Enttäuschung für sie darstellte. Sie würden sich vermutlich alle drei besser fühlen, wenn seine Eltern sich dafür entschieden hätten einfach ganz wegzubleiben. Von ihnen beiden, allerdings, hatte er seinen Vater immerhin immer stets seiner Mutter vorgezogen, mochte ihn ein kleines, winziges bisschen mehr als seine hochnäsige Mutter, doch jetzt im Moment wollte er Don einfach nur ins Gesicht schlagen.

“Great, so now you are interested in me all of a sudden? Wherever does that come from, I wonder? Just ignore me like you did for the last twenty years and let me lead my own life, that should do the trick for all of us. And if you are not okay with me getting hitched today, you can just as well bugger off right away. I knew it was a stupid idea to invite you in the first place,” fuhr Nils zurück. “The only thing you ever seem to care for is nobody but yourself anyways.” 

Sein Vater zuckte erneut zusammen und Nils hielt einige Augenblicke inne um zu entscheiden ob er das jetzt ausdiskutieren sollte (was das war was er wirklich wollte, was ihm ganz sicherlich ein gewisses Maß an grimmiger Befriedigung bescheren würde, er würde seinem Vater nur zu gerne extravagante, ausgefallene Vorwürfe an den Kopf werfen und noch dunklere Dinge auf ihn loslassen und gegenüber Dons leicht beherrschteren Anklagen laut protestieren), oder ob er seinen Vater einfach stehen lassen und Sachen die nicht gesagt werden konnten und wollten ungesagt lassen und das ganze Kapitel abhaken sollte (was wohl die klügere Wahl wäre, aber auch die feigere, die Alternative die er schon so oft genommen hatte und die er so unglaublich leid war). “I shouldn’t have listened to Jake,” murrte er während sein Herz ungewöhnlich schnell durch seinen Brustkorb raste.

“What do you mean?”, erkundigte sich sein Vater prompt, plötzlich wieder ernüchtert und gefasst.

“It was Jacob´s idea to invite you at all, Jacob who said I should ask you to come. Trust me, if it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have bothered with you. But other than I, Jake was actually brought up by loving parents, gay or not, and for some reason he still thinks family is everything. Shame on me for believing him, for thinking this could apply to our lovely little accident of a family as well.”

“A father knows he has failed when his only son heeds the advice of a stray lover rather than that of his own father,” lamentierte Don halb spöttisch, halb ernst, obwohl Nils zu keiner Sekunde irgendwelche Zweifel daran hegte, dass sein Vater genau jedes Wort so meinte wie er es sagte. 

“Jacob is not a stray lover! He is the man I am about to marry, so stop calling him names like that. And stop pretending we aren’t serious, stop diminishing him and by the angel, stop pretending this is all just a meaningless fling. Cause it´s not! I don’t know why you and mother can´t just acknowledge this. It´s not like this is the end of the world. Other parents are actually genuinely happy when their kids are in love and try a little bit harder to support them on their wedding day!”

“Ha, love,” schnaubte sein Vater geringschätzig. “You talk of love like the one great thing that makes your life worth living. You talk of love like it´s the best thing that ever happened to you. You have no idea what love really is about!”

“Oh, why don’t you tell me then?”, forderte Nils. “It´s not as if you and mother cared for each other particularly much, do you? If I´d follow your example of a loving relationship, I´d probably have to marry a stone!”

“By the angel, Nils, I am – we are – just trying to protect you here. I am not looking to start a fight with you. Please, believe me.”

“Then what´s your fucking problem?”

“I don’t…. Do you think he of all possible partners is the right guy to commit your life to? I mean, you barely know him, do you? And after what´s just happened, after the Ascension, you must see why the rules are what they are, why it is not allowed to consort with lesser humans than the likes of us. He´s a mundane, boy, nothing but a mundane who is trying steal your heart. I just don’t know what he wants with it yet, but look where he is coming from. There is something truly wrong with him, with all of this. You mustn’t be deceived.”

“Oh, so that´s what you´re uncomfortable with? Of all the things you could have opted for you chose his past to hold against him? Seriously? There´s nothing wrong with him, let me tell you that. Jacob´s a better person than you are, than you´ll ever be!”

“Nils, please. I don’t care what he told you, I don’t want to know with what he is trying to bewitch you, but trust me, that mundie is not the right partner to marry, he´s not the right choice for you.”

“So you do not have a problem with him being a guy, you miraculously came to accept me being gay, you just don’t like him personally, is that it? You would be okay with me marrying another man, any other man, if only it wasn’t Jacob? Is that what you are so desperately trying not to say?”

“That is not what I meant,” entgegnete Don defensiv und Nils knurrte vor Frustration. “But I am saying that there is something different about that crook in there, something bad. Don’t you think he appears just a tiny little bit… off?” 

“Off!?” Nils schnaubte fassungslos. “You don’t know him, not at all, you´ve seen him twice – from afar – and you never even talked to him. You have no idea whatsoever what he is even like.”

“That´s because I didn’t get the chance to. He doesn’t seem to like to talk to anyone at all. He is weird.” 

“Dad, this is ridiculous. You don’t know him. He´s had it quite hard in his life, up to now, you don’t need to make it even harder. Believe it or not, but I quite like his difference very much, if only you´d care. It´s one of the reasons why I love him like I do, why am so sure that he is the one,” verteidigte sich Nils scharf.

“Son, I am saying this not only as your father, I am saying this as someone who truly cares about you – and no matter what you think, I still do – please think this through before you do something unwise. Don’t make this so hard. I am just trying to protect you. And I have a very bad feeling about all of this.”

Nils machte ein abschätziges Geräusch. “So what? Since when are you an expert in anything? You just don’t want to be the guy whose son married another guy and be part of the gossip back in Alicante. You care about what the Clave thinks so much more than what your own family thinks, don’t try to deny it. But I love Jacob. And he is not a Mundane any more, just FYI. He´s a Shadowhunter just like you and I, we are totally within the limits of the law. But even if he wasn’t, even if we weren’t, what is it to you?”

“Your mother and I – we –,” begann der ältere Nephilim, aber Nils ließ ihn nicht zum Ende kommen. 

“Oh please, leave mother out of this, will you? It´s hard enough to believe you are actually taking an interest and talk to me right now, face to face, as it is. The assumption that lovely Rowena ever felt crap about me is too much bollocks even for you to put out here. You know that. After all, she hates you almost as much as she hates me. She only cares for her stupid reputation and her damnable self-referentiality. She´s a god-like bugger to all the other buggers in all of Western Ireland. As if anyone cares what she does. It´s pathetic!”

“Nils, that is not true. Rowena may not be the model mother and I am certainly not a model father, but let´s face it, you are hardly a model son either. We did our best, by you, and it wasn’t always easy. Not for you, but also not for us. But whatever else may have happened your mother and I – we – still love you. So please, I am asking just for this one thing: Don’t marry today. Not him. Not like this.”

Nils rieb sich ermattet die Augen. “Mother despises me and you never gave a damn about me before, both of you always just wanted to get rid of me as fast as possible. Why this sudden interest in my life?”

“I am always interested in your life, Nils,” plädierte sein Vater, die Augen brodelnd und dunkel, so dunkel und aufgewühlt, dass sie Nils an die pechschwarzen Flecken frischen Asphalts auf ausgeblichenen Straßen erinnerten. 

“Now, that´s a lie, and we both know it,” höhnte Nils mit Feeling und er hörte wieder Jacobs Stimme im Hinterkopf wie er versucht hatte seinen Partner zu überzeugen seinen Eltern noch eine weitere, eine letzte Chance zu geben.

No matter what they did, hatte er gesagt, eines Nachts als sie im Bett gelegen waren und die Gästeliste für eine (zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch rein hypothetische) Hochzeit zusammengestellt hatten und er bestimmt den Kopf schüttelte auf Nils´ Enthüllung seine eigenen Eltern nicht mit einplanen geschweige denn mit einbeziehen zu wollen. No matter what they said, they still love you, every parent loves their child, believe me, even if some cannot show it as well as others. And even if they fight with you sometimes, often, it just shows that they are prepared to fight for you, when the time comes. They will come back to you, I am certain. Just give them another chance, you´ll see. Bisher wartete er noch immer darauf, dass sich Jacobs Vermutung bewahrheitete. Ehrlich gesagt, standen die Chancen im Moment nicht besonders gut.

Nils massierte sich erneut die Schläfen und wünschte sich diese Tortur wäre vorüber und sein Vater würde ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen. Es wäre in der Tat so viel einfacher, wenn er sich nicht um ihn kümmern würde, wenn er ihn doch nur tun lassen würde was er für richtig hielt, wenn er doch nur nicht ständig versuchen würde sich in sein Leben einzumischen. Das konnte kaum gut ausgehen, da war sich Nils sicher, nicht mit ihrer gemeinsamen Geschichte. Don hatte sich weitgehend aus den Affären seines Sohnes herausgehalten (sowohl aus der einen als auch aus der anderen Art) seit Nils von zu Hause weggegangen war und alle beide – Mutter und Vater – hatten damit zumindest bis jetzt ganz gut leben können, zumindest war es das was Nils immer angenommen hatte und so hatten er und seine Eltern sich immer weitgehend ignoriert wann immer ein Treffen nicht unmittelbar vermieden werden konnte. Es verwunderte ihn kein kleines Stückchen, dass der traditionell unnachgiebige Schattenjäger sich plötzlich gar so arg um seinen unerwünschten Sohn sorgte, und er verdächtigte seine arglistige Mutter schon seit längerer Zeit eine Hand in diesem ganz speziellen Spiel zu haben und jetzt ihre krummen Dinger zu drehen. Er würde sich beileibe wirklich nicht wundern hätte sie seinen Vater ganz absichtlich dahingehend manipuliert jetzt zu versuchen ihren gemeinsamen abtrünnigen Sohn zur Vernunft zu überreden, dazu zu führen dass Nils sein Versprechen Jacob gegenüber brach und ihre Verlobung zurücknahm, und all dies nur damit sie sich seinetwegen nicht vor ihren fanatischen Freunden und Bekannten im hinterwäldlerischen Galway schämen musste. Sein Kopf begann zu pochen und er wurde ziemlich ungeduldig, immer mehr so mit jeder Minute die verstrich und er hier draußen in dieser sinnlosen Debatte verbringen musste, in einer Diskussion die weder Hand noch Fuß hatte, zumindest für ihn, jede Minute die er nicht dort drinnen war, Jacob küsste und liebte und dem neugemachten Nephilim der sein Leben mit Nils zu teilen bereit war seine unsterbliche Liebe zusicherte. Nils hatte fest vor den Ex-Mundane für den Rest ihrer beider Leben in höchsten Ehren zu halten, ihn wertzuschätzen und zu lieben wie er es verdient hatte, jede einzelne Minute, mit jedem einzelnen Atemzug davon, und nichts was sein Vater oder seine hinterhältige Mutter dazu zu sagen hatten würde weder seine Meinung noch diesen Vorsatz jemals ändern können.

“By the angel,” erkannte Nils, ungläubig. “She set you up for this, didn’t she? She made you say all this, she made you talk me out of it, didn’t she? Is she so desperate by now that she needs you – you of all people – to speak to me on her behalf? You do realize that it may be a little bit late to try to prevent things on my actual wedding day. You should have thought about this a little sooner, maybe. If you care about me so much, if you´d ever given a fucking damn, then you could just have picked up the fucking phone and given me a fucking call at some point during the last few years. This whole conversation is completely pointless!”

“Nils, Nils, no, you don’t understand. You don’t know what it means, you don’t know what you´re doing,” widersprach Don energisch. „But we… we do. So please, Nils, I am begging you, stop this madness.”

“This wedding won´t be thwarted by you, dad, no matter what you or mother try,” seufzte Nils und schüttelte müde den Kopf. “There´s nothing you can say that can make me change my mind.”

Sein Vater nickte langsam und streckte die Hand aus wie als wolle er über seine Wange streichen, wie als wolle er seinen Sohn liebkosen und beschützen wie es ein Vater tun sollte, wie Don es noch niemals getan hatte, doch Nils wich ihm behände aus und soweit zurück so dass sein Vater regelrecht in sich zusammenzusinken schien. Nils funkelte ihn entnervt an und der massive Schattenjäger ließ seine große, bärenhafte Hand nutzlos zurück an seine Seite fallen. Don schien mit einem Mal wie ernüchtert, luftleer und schwach, eine merkwürdige Kombination für einen Mann wie seinen Vater. Der Ausdruck in seinen schwarzen Augen hätte Melancholie, Indifferenz oder verschleierte Wildheit symbolisieren können, doch Nils hatte schon sehr lange aufgegeben sich darüber jegliche Gedanken zu machen. 

Don änderte die Taktik. “Boy, I just want what´s best for you, what´s best for all of –“

“Dad, stop it, for god´s sake,” unterbrach Nils sofort. Er wurde dieser Diskussion immer müder und wünschte sich diese ganze Farce würde bald zum Ende kommen. “Stop trying to talk me out of this. Jacob and I love each other, we have been together for almost two years and he is the best person I know; he is gentle and amiable and kind and would never do anything to hurt me. I don’t know everything about him, you were right about that, but I know enough to be sure about this. And anyways, we will have the rest of our lives to get to know each other as intimately as possible. I am getting married today, dad, and there´s nothing you can do about it. You can either go along and accept our relationship, or you can go period, it´s your choice.”

“I don’t wanna talk you out of anything, your mother and I – we – just wanted to make sure you don’t do something you could come to regret later on in life,” zischte sein Vater als Antwort, die Stimme so leise und hauchend wie er nur irgendwie kommen konnte ohne zu flüstern, ein ganz neues Level an eindringlicher Schärfe in seinen Worten, als er ganz langsam aber umso desillusionierender zu realisieren schien, dass er in der Tat drauf und dran war diese Auseinandersetzung zu verlieren und damit ebenso die Reste an Kontrolle über seinen Sohn die er auch nach all dieser Zeit noch in seinen Händen wähnte nun zwischen seinen Fingern zerrann, so schnell und flüchtig wie spröder, feiner Sand durch den Hals eines Stundenglases. “Sometimes, when you´re young, when you´re blinded by the sheer possibilities of the life you see before you, when you´re so sure about what life is all about yet know nothing at all, one can tend to do unwise things, one can lose focus, one can come to… stupid decisions.”

“Oh, you mean the way you and my dear lovely mother did?”, fauchte Nils, jetzt mit beeindruckender Vehemenz und Boshaftigkeit seiner selbst. “Thank you very much for your superficial concern, but other than the two of you I marry Jake because I actually love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him, not because I impregnated him and have to keep up appearances now by sticking with him until the unwished-for brat is brought up and provided for. And that even though he hates kids and I despise the very essence of the idea of keeping faithful to just one wee little lassie when in another life, I could have had them all. That´s the way it was for you guys, wasn’t it? And you accuse me of being the one thinking with my dick. Ha, don’t you hold me responsible for the crap your life has become, I will certainly not make the same mistakes you and mother did!”

Er hätte der plötzlich blitzschnell auf ihn zuschießenden Hand ohne weiteres ausweichen können, hätte sich ohne Probleme unter dem Schlag seines Vaters ducken können und behände zurücktänzeln sollen, doch er entschied sich bewusst dagegen. Ob es ein plötzlicher Anfall einer Art dickköpfigen Stolzes war oder die verspätete Einsicht, dass er den Hieb vermutlich wirklich verdient hatte (obwohl er im Kern der Aussage sehr wohl Recht hatte, wie beiden Männern klar sein musste), konnte er nicht so genau sagen. Der Schlag traf sein Ziel (untere Gesichtshälfte, direkt auf die Kieferpartie, dort wo es am meisten weh tun würde ohne permanent etwas zu zerstören) und sein ganzer Kopf dröhnte von den Auswirkungen des Aufpralls. Die wenigen Haare die der Ire noch besaß waren wie die Borsten eines Igels auf seinem Kopf gesträubt, die Augen lodernde Flammen der Vergeltung, der ganze Körper fast schon rauchend vor heißer Wut. Doch Nils weigerte sich entschlossen zurückzufahren oder zusammenzuzucken, weigerte sich aufzustöhnen oder auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen, er weigerte sich ganz im Allgemeinen irgendwelche Emotionen zu zeigen und seinem Vater die Genugtuung zu geben sich gut bei dem zu fühlen was er tat. Nichtsdestotrotz tat es höllisch weh (Nils´ Vater war noch immer ein starker Mann und ein eindrucksvoller Krieger, trotz seiner fortgeschrittenen Jahre) und er würde diesen blauen Fleck vermutlich durch die nächsten paar Tage tragen wie einen besonders anhänglichen Begleiter der sein ganzes Gesicht unansehnlich violett einfärben würde, doch er wusste er wäre zu stolz und vermutlich auch zu eigensinnig um eine Iratze zu benutzen, fand aber trotzdem, dass es dieses Opfer durchaus wert war. Immerhin sollte das, musste das einfach mal gesagt werden, früher oder später, und er wusste genauso gut wie sein Vater, dass er Recht hatte, ob Don das jetzt hören wollte oder nicht. 

“Careful, boy,” zischte der ältere Schattenjäger. “You don’t get to talk to me like that!”

“Then stop questioning my loyalties, stop this insane conversation and by the angel, stop ruining my wedding!” Nils brüllte nun wirklich regelrecht, so laut wie er nur konnte, und der einsame Vampir der im Laufe ihres Streites zwischen Küche und Abstellraum hin und her gewandert war und ganze Armladungen voll mit Gläsern für den Toast und alles andere Geschirr leicht klirrend abtransportiert hatte machte auf halbem Weg abrupt kehrt und verschwand mit verwirrtem Ausdruck blitzschnell wieder hinter der nächsten Hausecke von wo er erstmal nicht so schnell wieder auftauchte und Vater und Sohn vorerst alleine ließ um sich gegenseitig ohne Sinn und Verstand geistlose Anschuldigungen an den Kopf zu werfen.

“I just don’t get why you throw your life away like this, Nils, is that so hard to understand?” Sein Vater, schon wieder die Taktik ändernd, schrie inzwischen ebenfalls, schrie und regte sich so sehr auf, dass sein ganzer kahler Kopf karmesinrot und dunkel anzulaufen schien, so stark sogar, dass sich Nils ganz kurz fragen musste ob er nun endgültig explodieren würde. “I pretended for a long time that I was okay with all of that, that I could come to learn to live with you leading that kind of life, that it didn’t matter to me with whom you wanted to… you know…, just as long as you were still my little boy, just as long as I could think you´d come to your senses one day, you´d come back from it at some point. But I realize now that no, I am not okay with it, not at all. I just don’t understand why you would do such a thing to yourself, why you would want something like that, why you are still not grown out of it.” Er schnaufte tief und Nils war so überrascht über die ungestüme Wucht seiner Worte, über die Leidenschaft seiner ganzen Einstellung und Grundhaltung, über den tiefsitzenden und grimmigen Schmerz in seiner Stimme, dass er einfach nur dastand, Mund vor Verwunderung halb geöffnet, außerstande sich schon wieder erneut zu verteidigen. Er konnte kaum glauben was er hörte, war sich der Tatsache sicher dass nicht mal sein traditioneller Vater so zurückgeblieben, so hinterwäldlerisch, so bescheuert ungebildet sein konnte, dass er selbst glaubte was er sagte. „Every boy rebels, that´s the thing about growing up to be a man, that´s completely normal but what you are doing is not even close to normal any more. Not by far. It… it´s just… sick! I don’t understand any of it and I don’t get why you want to live the way that you do, but really, if you need this, if you really want to have your weird kind of fun with that mundane boy, so be it, take him, use him, do to him whatever you have to, but for god´s sake, don’t acknowledge him. If you want to be queer together, so be it, I don’t want to know anything about it as long as I don’t have to see it, but please, by the angel, don’t marry him outright. Don’t bind your entire life to him, your family, your heritage! Son, don’t be so blinded as to think the two of you can ever be like an ordinary married couple. You don’t have to do this. There are other ways, for people like you. You are not and will not ever be normal, so by the angel, STOP PRETENDING TO!”

Nils war komplett sprachlos für einige mucksmäuschenstille Augenblicke während er seinen Vater ungläubig anstarrte als entspränge er aus einem schlecht animierten Film. “Wow,” sagte er schließlich, tonlos, kraftlos. “Just… wow.”

“Nils...,” begann Don erneut, ruhiger und weniger grausam diesmal, offensichtlich mit verspätetem Gewissen darüber was er gerade gesagt hatte, sich der Tatsache bewusst wie tief er gedrungen war und wie sehr er seinen Sohn damit verletzt hatte, im Wissen über den Schaden den seine achtlosen Worte austeilten. Er nahm einen Schritt nach vorne, auf ihn zu. “Nils, please forgive me, I didn’t mean to…” 

“No, don’t touch me,” rief Nils mit erneutem Nachdruck, er hatte nun endgültig genug gehabt von all dem und ließ seinem Zorn endlich freien Lauf. “If you have such a big problem with all of that, with Jacob and me, just fuck off, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. But please, take mother with you when you go, I know she is even more bothered by my kind of lifestyle than you are. Go and get back to your puny little idiotic world in Galway and stay away from me and my life. Don’t ever come near me again, the two of you can rot in hell for all I care!”

Nils war sich ganz entfernt der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein Vater versuchte ihn zu besänftigen, dass er Entschuldigungen murmelte und Beschwichtigungen brummelte, dass er die Hand ausstreckte und seine Augen voll waren mit nachträglichen Schuldgefühlen, aber Nils hatte genug, hatte endgültig die Nase voll von dieser Heuchelei, von irgendeiner Art von Heuchelei. Dies war immerhin sein Tag, dies sollte ein fröhlicher Anlass sein, und falls beide seiner Eltern immer noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren ihn als den Mann zu akzeptieren der er war, dann war das eben so, ihm war das im Moment ziemlich egal. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ seinen Vater alleine zurück, mitten unter all dem Geschirr und Besteck, für die ganze Menschheit den Eindruck eines verlorenen Rentners erweckend, von allen guten Geistern verlassen und nicht mehr Teil von dieser Welt. Nils stürmte nach draußen, flog förmlich durch den Gang und auf die breiten Schwingtüren hinzu die ins Innere der Festhalle führen würden und kollidierte dort beinahe mit Toni, die offensichtlich gerade dabei gewesen war ihn zu suchen.

“Huch, nicht so stürmisch. I´ve been looking for you,” begann sie sich zu erklären, doch er zischte nur “Keep going. Don’t look back.” und, Tonis Handgelenk umgreifend ohne seinen schnellen und halb-verrückten Lauf zurück ins Zentrum des Geschehens zu stoppen, zog er seine Parabatai zurück und mit sich fort.

“By the angel, Nils,” sagte sie, irritiert, als sie neben ihm entlang stolperte. “What is all of this about?”

“You just got lucky, best man,” sagte er, fahrig keuchend und mit einem uncharakteristischen Knurren in seiner Kehle, immer noch schäumend vor Frust und Enttäuschung als sie ihn erfolgreich stoppen konnte und sie zusammen direkt außerhalb der Doppeltüren zu stehen kamen, durch die sanftes Gemurmel, dezent lachende Stimmen und allgemeine Heiterkeit gehört werden konnten, denen sich Nils allen dreien nun aber nicht mehr so sonderlich gewachsen fühlte. “Congratulations, sweetheart, you get to walk me down the aisle after all. Turns out my parents still hate me, hate Jacob even more and will not be able to be fine with our marriage. Should have stayed in fucking Ireland. They can fuck themselves for all I care, let´s go.”

“Wait, wait, wait, Nils, slow down,” sagte Toni und ergriff seinen Arm. Sie drehte ihn bei den Schultern so dass er sie anschauen musste. Beide waren exakt genau gleich groß (genauso wie gleich breit, beziehungsweise gleich schlank, und genau gleich alt, sie wurden am gleichen Tag im gleichen Monat des gleichen Jahres geboren) und ihre Augen waren deshalb genau auf demselben Level wie seine als sie schnell versuchte zu verstehen was er fühlte. “What on earth happened? I just came to look for you, everything´s set and you guys are ready to go, they said I should fetch you, but you look as mad as I´ve ever seen you. What´s wrong?”

Nils schnaubte. „My father´s a dick, that´s what´s wrong. And not the good kind either. We just had an utterly superfluous conversation about Jacob and me. Didn’t seem to see eye-to-eye on anything, it turns out. But I´m way past caring, I can tell you that. Way past giving a fucking damn. I gave them a last chance, they didn’t seem to want to take it.” Er seufzte. “Their bad.”

“Oh,” sagte Toni, verzagt wie sie das nur sehr selten in seiner Gesellschaft war. Ihre Brauen waren verständnisvoll zusammengezogen und sie sah aus als stünde sie kurz davor ihn zu umarmen. “Oh… I´m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” sagte er und schüttelte dann abrupt mit dem Kopf um die ganze Angelegenheit aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen und sich auf die viel glücklicheren Aussichten in seiner Zukunft zu konzentrieren. “Is Jake okay?”

„He´s fine,“ nickte Toni und sah nun endlich erleichtert genug aus um von ihm abzulassen. “Perfectly fine. In fact, he´s up and about again and we are all just waiting for you, it´s all set to go and the Silent Brothers are ready to continue in there.” Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. “Are you too?”

Die Augen geschlossen, tief durchatmend, entließ er die letzten züngelnden Flammen der Rage und versuchte seinen Vater und alle Gedanken an ihr Gespräch in die hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns zu verbannen. Think of nothing… think of something happy… think of Jake. “Yes,” antwortete er nachdrücklich als es endlich funktionierte. “Yes I am. By the angels, I´ve never been more ready for anything before.”

Ein vorsichtiges, zögerliches Lächeln schlich sich langsam über Tonis Züge, welches zuerst die Mundwinkel leicht kippte, dann ihre Lippen nur das kleinste bisschen öffnete und weiße Zähne entblößte, dann ihre Wangen emporwanderte und ihr ganzes Gesicht erhellte und ihre Augen in einem ganz anderen Licht erstrahlen ließ. “Great,” grinste sie glücklich. “So… apart from being the best man (or rather, the best woman) in this entire thing, you want me to walk you down the aisle as well? Is this really happening?”

“If you don’t mind, fair lady?”, sagte er indem er sich vor ihr verbeugte und den übertrieben britischen Akzent annahm den sie so sehr mochte, und reichte ihr offiziell seinen Arm. 

Es war ein ständig widerkehrendes Motiv in ihrer Beziehung, das sie niemals nicht zum Lachen brachte. Nils fühlte wie er selbst anfing zu grinsen als sie verhalten kicherte und es schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer leichter zu werden all die frustrierenden Gefühle die sein Vater und ihre vorige Unterhaltung in ihm hervorgerufen hatten, zu unterdrücken. Das war wohl wozu es Freunde und vor allem Parabatais gab, sinnierte er, und war wieder einmal glücklich dass er Toni hatte. Es gab so immer jemanden der ihm Rückendeckung gab, der ihn stets unterstützte und sie schien einfach immer ganz genau zu spüren was er am meisten brauchte, jeden einzelnen gegebenen Moment. Und bald wäre sein Glück sogar noch vollständiger und er würde niemals wieder irgendjemanden aus seinen Jugendjahren brauchen. Er konnte die düstere Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und vergessen und seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz neu auf die helle Zukunft die vor ihm lag konzentrieren. Er fühlte sich fast schon wieder wie der Alte.

“It would be an incredible honour, my lord,” erwiderte Toni mit einer ziemlich schlechten Kopie seines eigenen Akzentes und akzeptierte sein vornehmes Angebot so dass sie zusammen, Hand in Hand, durch die Türe schritten und sie, von Musik umhüllt, durch fröhliche Gesichter und überladene Vorfreude auf den Altar zuhalten konnten.

 


	7. 7

Der Weg durch die fröhliche Menge an erwartungsvoll gespannten Gesichtern ihrer Gäste, entlang des Blumen-gesäumten Ganges, gemessenen Schrittes zum Takt der Musik über den runenverzierten Teppichboden schreitend und die ganze Atmosphäre drum herum in sich aufnehmend wie ein Schwamm im warmen Wasser, konnte zweifellos als eine der bizarrsten Erfahrungen in seinem ganzen Leben beschrieben werden. Auf diese Weise durch die Menge an Freunde, Familie und Bekannte zum Altar geführt zu werden war eine wahrhaft sonderbare Empfindung, ein wirklich skurriles Erlebnis. 

Der getragene Hochzeitsmarsch passte zu der Fülle seiner Gefühle und er fühlte sich sogleich verankert in einem wahrhaft erschreckenden Bewusstsein über alles was ihn umgab, eine Awareness über jeden Atemzug von jedem einzelnen Menschen im Raum, über die Bewegung von jedem Staub-und Luftpartikel im Nachmittagslicht das durch die gläserne Fensterfront fiel und von jedem einzelnen Pulsschlag der wallendes Blut durch seine Adern pumpte wie sie nicht mal mit der perfektesten Rune erreicht werden konnte, und doch war er gleichzeitig merkwürdigerweise unnahbar distanziert, entfernt und weltabgeschieden, als betrachte er die ganze Szene aus der Vogelperspektive, durch ein milchiges Plexiglas abgeschottet von jedem Geräusch und von jeder Bewegung und wäre selbst nicht so ganz involviert, obwohl er sehr genau wusste dass er hier, jetzt, so involviert war wie es ein Mann nur sein konnte.

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, sein Atem kam kurz und schnappartig und er war so nervös, dass er seine flatternden Nerven kaum im Zaum halten konnte. Dies war es also, dies war der Moment der Wahrheit, dies war endlich der Moment aller Momente! Ihm war abwechselnd ganz heiß, so heiß als wäre er zurück in der Wüste von Salalah und kämpfe gegen Sand-Dämonen, und eisig kalt, so kalt wie er sich den Nordpol vorstellte und er umklammerte beklommen Tonis Hand ein wenig fester. Er war nervös und aufgeregt, zappelig und fahrig, aber trotzdem genügte ein Blick nach vorne, ein Blick auf das was ihn dort erwartete, was seinem Leben von jetzt an eine neue Bedeutung hinzufügen würde, eine neue, eine elementare Richtung vorgeben würde, und er fühlte wie sich plötzlich alles entspannte, wie sich die Verkrampfungen um sein Herz mit einem Mal lösten als er von Sicherheit und Liebe überflutet wurde. Es mochte durchaus wahr sein, dass zu einer jeden Hochzeit ein gewisses Maß an Zweifel gehörte, dass es nur natürlich war vor einer solchen Entscheidung Gewissensbisse zu empfinden, doch für Nils war die Sache ein für alle Mal geklärt als er Jacob auf ihn warten sah, als er sah wen er so glücklich sein durfte zu lieben. Mit einem Mal war er sich so sicher wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben, nicht mal als er Jacob den Antrag gemacht hatte, draußen bei einem Picknick an seinem Lieblingsplatz unter den im Wind sanft rauschenden Bäumen, er wusste, dass dies hier genau das war wie die Dinge in seinem Leben sein sollten, er wusste dass Jacob der Richtige für ihn war, er wusste dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren, dass sie unaufhaltsam zusammen sein sollten. Now and forever.

Ursprünglich war geplant gewesen, dass Jacob und Nils zusammen, jeweils an der Seite ihrer Trauzeugen, an der im Gegensatz zur Zeremonie davor leicht geschrumpften Menge an Gästen entlanggingen und gemeinsam ihren Platz vorne, vor den Augen der Erzengel, Raziels und der Stillen Brüder, einnahmen. Nach Jacobs vorangehendem Zwischenfall allerdings, waren sie sich alle einig gewesen den ehemaligen Mundane zu schonen so gut es nur ging und schon alleine ihn jetzt einigermaßen gesund aussehend, lang und schlank und vor allem aufrecht in seinem goldenen Anzug vorne auf ihn warten zu sehen erfüllte Nils´ Herz zum äußersten Rande mit unbeschreiblicher Erleichterung und die Freude sprudelte über und durch jede einzelne Muskelfaser, so dass er sich bald schon so leicht fühlte als könne er abheben und auf federnden Flügeln bis hinauf ins Himmelszelt schweben um den Engeln dort Gesellschaft leisten. Jacob stand vorne auf dem kleinen Podest mit Tim, seinem Trauzeugen, als Toni und Nils den Saal betraten und langsam die gesamte Länge abschritten. Beide Stillen Brüder rahmten Jacob ein wie wohlwollende, wenn auch leicht unheimliche Onkel, die die Zeremonie leiten und die Hochzeit durchführen würden. 

„So, are you and your father gonna be okay?“, wollte Toni leise wissen als sie gemeinsam ihren prädestinierten Pfad abschritten und sich alle wohlwollend erhoben als sie vorbeizogen. 

„I don´t know.“ Nils´ Aufmerksamkeit war gerade zugegeben mit größeren Dingen beschäftigt und irrte einigermaßen fehlgeleitet umher. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich jetzt, ausgerechnet in diesem Moment, über seine gestörten Familienverhältnisse zu unterhalten.

„What about Rowena?“

„I don´t know.“

„Do you think they´ll finally come to terms with it? With you and Jake?”

“I don’t know,” entgegnete Nils erneut, etwas nachdrücklicher diesmal.

“Do you think it would maybe help if I were to talk to them? Try to make them understand?”

„I don´t know, Toni, and frankly, I don´t give a damn either.” Nils sah sie zum ersten Mal direkt an seit sie den Raum Seite an Seite miteinander betreten hatten. „I´ve done everything I could. I listened to you, I listened to Jake, and I really tried, you know that. I tried to give them every possible chance to accept me, to come around. Look, I even invited them. But if they don’t want to see reason, I can´t make them. I don’t care what they think, I don’t care if they come around. And I don’t wanna keep thinking about them on my wedding day. This day is not about them, it is about me. So, let´s just move on, forwards, and don’t look back. Okay?“

„Yes, yes of course, you´re right. Sorry.” Es war einige Augenblicke lang still und Nils hatte es fast geschafft sein Bewusstsein wieder von dem Gedanken an seine Eltern zu reinigen, da fuhr Toni fort. „Well, they are both still here. That´s something at least, isn´t it?“

“They are?”, meinte er, mit einem Mal doch wieder merklich verunsichert und verspürte das plötzliche Verlangen in den Reihen die sie soeben hinter sich gelassen hatten nach der meist über den Köpfen aller anderen türmenden Form seines Vaters zu suchen. 

Er gab es nicht gerne zu, würde es niemals laut aussprechen, nicht mal vor Toni, und versuchte sich oft genug selbst vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber ganz egal was alles schon zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war (und was jemals noch zwischen ihnen vorfallen würde), es war ihm noch immer verdammt wichtig was sein Vater von ihm dachte, was sein Vater von ihm hielt, dass sein Vater ihn liebte, oder die Möglichkeit bestand dass er ihn zumindest irgendwann lieben könnte. Er wusste es war kümmerlich und unwahrscheinlich und vermutlich sogar etwas kindisch und er wusste es wäre nicht gesund sich immer und immer wieder darüber Gedanken zu machen, doch er war nun Mal ein Sohn und er konnte nicht anders als seinen Vater stolz machen zu wollen, so wie es jedes Kind wollte, aber leider nicht jedes Kind konnte. 

Seine Mutter und er hatten schon immer ein eher distanziertes Verhältnis gepflegt, Rowena war einfach keine herzliche oder auch nur besonders interessierte Mutter und auch sein Vater hatte seine Fehler, doch Nils hatte immer gespürt dass die beiden Männer mehr verbinden könnte als reine Genetik wenn sie sich nur etwas anstrengten, mehr als ihn und Rowena auf jeden Fall. Naja, zumindest theoretisch. Doch Don hatte sehr früh gemerkt, dass sein Sohn irgendwie anders war als andere Nephilim in dem Alter und hatte niemals davor zurückgeschreckt ihn dafür zu maßregeln, ihn dafür zu bestrafen und zu versuchen ihn zu ändern, und das mit zunehmendem Alter mit immer mehr und mehr Gewalt. Keiner seiner Eltern war ihm gegenüber jemals besonders liebevoll oder in Sorge gewesen und Nils hatte sich mehr als einmal gefragt ob und wie jemand mit solchen Voraussetzungen überhaupt jemals in der Lage sein könnte gesunde emotionale Verbindungen aufzubauen. Doch, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, hatte er es geschafft und heute war nicht der Tag um zerstörte Familienbande zu heilen die nicht geheilt werden wollten, die vermutlich niemals geheilt werden könnten. Es war ein Tag um erfreut in die Zukunft zu blicken und nicht sehnsüchtig die Vergangenheit ändern zu wollen. Sein Vater hatte ihn tief enttäuscht mit allem was er ihm zuvor vorgeworfen hatte, mit allem was am heutigen Tag zwischen ihnen gesagt worden war und er wusste er würde sehr, sehr lange brauchen um Don dafür zu verzeihen, aber er wusste trotzdem ebenso sicher, dass es früher oder später passieren würde, egal ob Nils sich dagegen wehrte oder nicht. Außerdem war er davon überzeugt, dass er wirklich alles in seiner Macht Stehende unternommen hatte um seine Eltern zurück ins Boot zu holen, um ihnen eine Entschuldigung über all die Dinge die sie gesagt, all die Dinge die sie in den letzten dreiundzwanzig Jahren getan hatten zu erleichtern, den Weg für eine akzeptablere, offenere Zukunft miteinander zu bahnen. Bei den Engeln, es war nicht einfach gewesen und es war ganz bestimmt nicht seine Schuld, wenn noch immer keiner der beiden dazu bereit war den ersten Schritt zu tun, es war nicht seine Schuld, wenn Don und Rowena beschlossen ihren einzigen Sohn zu ächten nur weil er war wie er war, weil er anders war als sie ihn wollten. 

Trotzdem, und vielleicht gerade deswegen, erfüllte ihn dieser ganze Gedankengang, diese ganze Angelegenheit immer öfter mit melancholischer Traurigkeit. Er wusste einfach nicht was er noch machen sollte, was er unternehmen könnte, was er sagen sollte um sie endlich zu überzeugen. Er dachte, wenn schon nicht Rowena, dann würde sich vielleicht doch zumindest Dons Einstellung ändern wenn er sie heute einlud, wenn sie beide sahen, dass es im sehr wohl ernst war, dass es eben nicht nur eine Phase war in denen er sie ärgern wollte, sondern dass er wirklich heiraten wolle des Heiratens wegen, dass er niemals dazu bereit wäre wieder jemand anderen zu daten, sondern nur mit Jacob an seiner Seite glücklich werden konnte. Doch das war wohl gehörig nach hinten losgegangen. Er hätte es wissen müssen, es hätte ihm von Anfang an klar sein müssen, dass eine so selbstzentrierte, egoistische Person wie sein Vater (und Rowena noch um so viel mehr) alles nur immer auf ihr eigenes Leben beziehen, alles auf sich selbst auslegen würde. Keinem von beiden würde es jemals in den Sinn kommen, dass ihr Sohn heiratete, einfach weil er sich verliebt hatte, weil dies der nächste Schritt in seinem Leben war der für ihn persönlich am meisten Sinn machte, weil er damit glücklich wäre, weil Jacob ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue glücklich machte, weil er dies so sehr wollte wie noch selten etwas zuvor. 

„Yes, they are,“ nickte Toni eifrig. Sie war inzwischen fast schon so aufgeregt wie er je näher sie dem Wintergarten und der Bühne davor kamen und er spürte das Echo ihres klopfenden Herzes durch seine Parabatai-Rune hallen. “I´ve seen Don slide in behind us. It´s a start, isn´t it? After all, hope dies last…”

Nils sagte nichts, nickte aber oberflächlich. Yeah, hope dies last… Nils wusste Toni tat alles um ihn zu unterstützen, hörte ihm aufmerksam zu wenn er ihr seine Probleme erläuterte und versuchte mit ihm gemeinsam nach einer Lösung zu suchen wann immer sich eines aufwarf, doch in dieser Hinsicht war er davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn einfach nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte. Immerhin hatte sie ja die wohl wünschenswerteste Familie überhaupt. Ihre Mutter war hingebungsvoll und besorgt und liebte ihre Kinder mehr als irgendjemand anderen auf dieser Welt, sie hatte zwei fantastische Geschwister die sich alle genauso liebten wie sie waren und mit denen sie an ihrer Seite niemals auf sich alleine gestellt wäre. Ihr Vater war still und distanziert wann immer er Nils traf und verschwand nach dem kürzesten Händedruck für Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer und beschwerte sich nur selten über irgendetwas das seine Töchter taten. Klar, auch er war nicht der offenherzigste Typ aller Zeiten, aber man konnte ja schließlich nicht alles haben und was eine nahezu perfekte Familie anging, so war Toni da in Nils´ Augen zumindest schon mal sehr nahe dran. 

Nils, auf der anderen Seite, hatte nichts davon. Er hatte keine fürsorgliche Mutter, keinen beschützenden Vater, keine Geschwister die er bedingungslos lieben konnte, keine intakte und glückliche Beziehung zu irgendjemanden mit dem er verwandt war. Er hatte nur Jacob. Jacob, der still und überlegt, trotzdem aber witzig und romantisch sein konnte, der ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue zum Lachen brachte. Jacob mit dem er über alles reden konnte, der ihm immer zuhörte, Jacob mit dem er sich streiten und nur wenige Minuten später wieder versöhnen konnte sobald beiden klar wurde wie gern sie sich wirklich hatten und wie sinnlos jedwede Auseinandersetzung war. Jacob der in seinen Händen fast gestorben wäre als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, Jacob der wochenlang im Koma lag und ihm danach langsam aber umso ergreifender sein verschlossenes Herz geöffnet hatte. Jacob, in den er noch immer so verliebt war wie am allerersten Tag an dem er erwacht war und Nils´ Herz sofort in allen Verankerungen in tausend kleine Teile zersprungen war. Jacob, der seine Tage mit einem ganz besonderen, eigenen Licht erfüllte und seine Nächte weniger dunkel erscheinen ließ, Jacob den er liebte, den er so sehr schätzte, dem er niemals etwas geschehen lassen wollte. Jacob, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, den er brauchte, der ihn brauchte, und egal was sein Vater davon hielt (und seine Mutter sowieso), er würde ihm den Rest seines Lebens widmen, ihn pflegen und beschützen und alles für ihn tun um ihn jeden einzelnen Tag davon glücklich zu machen; das war der Plan.

Er war sich ganz entfernt all der vertrauten Gesichter bewusst die ihn glücklich lächelnd anstarrten und die wie von einem heiligen Licht beleuchtet in der orangen-roten Nachmittagssonne erglühten als wären ihnen allen feurige Heiligenscheine verliehen worden, doch Nils hatte nur Augen für einen. Wenn die übrigen Anwesenden so aussahen als würden sie in helles Licht gebadet, so erweckte Jacob den Eindruck als stünde er regelrecht in Flammen, wo ihm die Anwesenheit aller anderen einen freudigen Schauer der Geborgenheit vermittelte, das Gefühl geliebt zu werden, lies nur Jacob sein Herz schneller schlagen, ließ nur Jacob seinen Atem stocken und nur Jacob ihn verstehen wie gesegnet er wirklich war alles zu haben was er sich jemals erträumt hatte. 

Er hatte Freunde die er mochte, die ihn mochten, er hatte eine Berufung die ihn erfüllte, er hatte ein neues, ein besseres Zuhause gefunden, er hatte eine Parabatai die ihm die Welt bedeutete und er hatte Jacob, der ihm so viel mehr bedeutete. Jacobs Haare – etwas dunkler als das der Schwestern aber bei weitem heller als das seiner eigenen Mutter – wurde direkt von einem goldenen Strahl der sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen neigenden Sommersonne erfasst, was seinen ganzen Kopf in loderndes orangenes Feuer badete, minimaler Blickkontakt ließ seine Augen unter den blassen Brauen neu erstrahlen, umschwärmt von Glückseligkeit. Nils konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen obwohl Jacob ihn seinerseits ernst und feierlich, still und überlegt musterte, wie immer. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas stärker und inniger als sonst. Dies war definitiv der glücklichste Moment seines ganzen Lebens.

„So, you are gonna be fine?“, flüsterte Toni als sie endlich am Fuß des bühnenartigen Podests angelangt waren.

„I am gonna be great,“ hauchte Nils ohne seine Augen auch nur eine Sekunde von der traumhaften Erscheinung vor ihm zu wenden. Er fühlte die brennenden Vorboten von so etwas wie Tränen wie sie seine Augenwinkel benetzten. Ohne sie zu sehen, wusste er trotzdem, dass Toni lächelte. Er spürte wie ihr Kleid an seinem Anzug streifte und hörte ein leises Rascheln als sie sich vorbeugte. 

„I am so proud of you,” raunte sie ihm mit selbst leicht zitternder Stimme ins Ohr und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange. „I love you.“ 

„I love you too.“ Dann, mit einem letzten versichernden Druck ihrer Hand, ließ sie ihn los und gesellte sich zu Tim.

Die Musik stoppte als er das Podest betrat. Es fühlte sich wirklich so an als wäre er in diesem Augenblick am allerglücklichsten, so glücklich wie er noch niemals zuvor gewesen war und wie man nur irgendwie sein konnte. Er wünschte sich sogar für den irrationalen Bruchteil einer Sekunde dieser Moment würde niemals enden, er möge niemals an ihm vorüberziehen und ewig währen. Er würde sich für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit noch daran erinnern, an die letzten Minuten bevor er sich mit dem Mann vereinigte den er so sehr liebte. Er würde sich für immer an den übersprudelnden Eindruck von Glückseligkeit erinnern, den Sinn endlich zu wissen wo er hingehörte, was sein Leben bedeutete, dass sein Platz für heute und für immer fort an der Seite dieses einen Mannes wäre der seine magische Welt auf eine ganz neue und nervenaufreibend spannende Art verzaubert hatte, als er Jacobs Hände in seine nahm, drückte und sie wortlos eine kurze Botschaft des Glückes austauschten.

„Are you ready?“, flüsterte Nils kaum hörbar, mit nur einer minimalen Bewegung seiner Lippen als sie Hand in Hand ihre Plätze vor Bruder Korinth einnahmen, der eine reich verzierte, zeremonielle Stele auf einem ornamentalen Kissen hielt und sie darauf vorbereitete sich gegenzeitig mit der Vermählungs-Rune zu versehen. Nils verspürte einen kurzen, irrationalen Anflug von Unsicherheit und Sorge als Jacob sich beim Gehen der wenigen Schritte schwer auf ihn stütze, schwerer und bedürftiger als normal, doch als er ihm antwortete war von dieser Schwäche nichts zu spüren. 

„I was ready for this as soon as I woke up to your face for the very first time,” sagte er und nahm die ihm dargereichte Stele zur Hand. 

Sie zitterte leicht als er sie über Nils´ Haut schweben ließ und sich die Schnörkel der Rune ins Gedächtnis rief, stabilisierte sich aber sofort als er das pinselartige Objekt auf seinem Arm zur Ruhe brachte. Dann begann er zu lächeln. Jacobs Lachen war etwas das niemand besonders oft zu sehen bekam, nicht mal Nils der ihn inzwischen besser kennen musste als alle anderen. Jacob war einfach keine Person die besonders oft oder besonders gerne seine Freude kundtat, nicht mal wenn er gut drauf war, doch jetzt strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht, was diesen Moment noch zu etwas viel Besondererem, etwas viel Schöneren machte. Seine Augen schienen plötzlich aufzuleuchten wie die ersten zaghaften Strahlen einer langsam aufgehenden Sonne und Nils fühlte wie sich etwas ganz Warmes durch seine Körpermitte in ihm ausbreitete. 

„I am ready,“ wiederholte Jacob und seine Hand begann zu zeichnen.

∞∞∞

Nils und Jacob zusammen dort oben stehen zu sehen löste eine merkwürdige Anzahl, fast schon eine zusammenhängende Flut unterschiedlichster, verstörender Gefühle in Alec aus. 

Natürlich freute er sich für die beiden Männer – sie wären wohl kaum gekommen, er wäre wohl kaum hier, wenn er sie nicht unterstützen würde – die beiden Männer, die sich so sehr und so hingebungsvoll zu lieben schienen, so aufrichtig und ehrlich, ähnlich wie Magnus und er selbst. Er freute sich für Nils und Jacob und er war glücklich darüber, dass ihre Hochzeit in dieser Runde überhaupt durchgeführt werden konnte, dass sie nun endlich in einer Zeit lebten in der eine solche Vereinigung nicht mehr nur als heimliche Hirngespinste, unterdrücktes Wunschdenken und verborgenes Begehren existierte, sondern offiziell vor einem ganzen Enklave gefeiert werden konnte und von der breiten Gesellschaft aller akzeptiert wurde. 

Und doch verspürte er gleichzeitig einen merkwürdig insistent zerrenden Ruck in seiner Brust bei dem Gedanken daran was es hieß dort oben zu stehen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste heute zu heiraten, die Liebe und Zuneigung zu einer anderen Person offiziell zu machen und auf ein ganz neues Niveau zu heben. Es war etwas das Alec sich stets verboten hatte auszumalen, ein Gedankengang dem nachzugeben viele Jahre lang den Untergang für ihn bedeutet hätte, nicht mehr als ein gedankliches Experiment das in die Tat umzusetzen ihm niemals möglich oder plausibel erschienen war, nicht mit einem Clave der so war wie er war und mit einem Gesetz das verbat was es verbat. Und doch hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so vieles geändert, so viele der rigiden und veralteten Regulierungen des Claves waren neuen, besseren, toleranteren Gesetzen gewichen; es schien fortan manchmal fast so als wäre alles möglich und Alec fragte sich mit zunehmender Dringlichkeit ob… Aber nein! Nein, er sollte wirklich nicht daran denken. Magnus war ein freier Warlock, er hatte eine turbulente und größtenteils antagonistische Vergangenheit mit Großteilen der Schattenjäger-Welt hinter sich, er mochte noch dazu die große Bandbreite der Nephilim ganz einfach nicht, er würde bestimmt niemals ja sagen, egal ob er Alec liebte oder nicht. Davon abgesehen wäre da dann trotzdem noch immer das Problem, dass Alec ein Schattenjäger war und Magnus nicht. Egal wie sehr sich ihre Situation mit den Jahren änderte, dies war etwas Grundlegendes das niemand jemals abändern können würde. Alec seufzte innerlich. Was er doch nur dafür geben würde, selbst heute dort vorne stehen zu dürfen und Magnus seinen feurigen Lightwood Ring auf den langen, schlanken Finger zu schieben, ein Ring unter vielen, und ihn zu küssen, für immer an sich zu binden und den farbenfrohen Warlock fortan nie wieder gehen zu lassen, nicht so lange er lebte.

Er warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber zu Magnus der direkt neben ihm saß und der Zeremonie aufmerksam und völlig gebannt folgte. Der Glitter auf seinen Haarspitzen loderte weißglühend als die letzten Strahlen der Sonne durch die Fensterscheiben des Wintergartens schnitten, dann war es dunkel draußen und Magnus wieder so nüchtern wie er es jemals sein konnte. 

Die beiden Stillen Brüder überwachten das Verfahren und achteten darauf, dass das Protokoll bis ins kleinste Detail gewahrt und alle Traditionen klassischerweise befolgt wurden. Nachdem die symbolische Übergabe beider Bräutigame in ihre neue Familie stattgefunden hatte wurden als allererstes die Runen ausgetauscht, jeweils eine auf dem linken Oberarm und eine auf der Brust, direkt über der Stelle an der laut das Herz im Brustkorb schlug. 

Alec erlebte einen kurzen Moment des Schockes, er sog genauso tief und genau im selben Moment genauso scharf die Luft ein wie alle anderen um ihn herum als Nils mit einem so konzentrierten, sorgenvollen Gesicht sein zweites Zeichen anbrachte, dass sich Alec unwillkürlich ergriffen fühlte und eigentümlich mitgerissen wurde als er Jacob schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnen hörte und der Rothaarige sich keuchend zusammenkrümmte. Magnus beugte sich alarmiert nach vorne und Franka auf Alecs anderer Seite krallte bestürzt ihre Finger in seinen Arm. Es dauerte nur den allerkürzesten Moment an bevor Jacob sich wieder aufrichtete und mit verkniffenem Gesicht tapfer fortfuhr, doch Alecs emotionales Taumeln war nichts gegen das was Nils in diesem Augenblick erfahren haben musste, der Jacob sofort bei beiden Schultern gepackt hatte und leise immer und immer wieder seinen Namen flüsterte und einen solchen Ausdruck von Selbstanklage und blindem Grauen über das was er vermutete getan zu haben im Gesicht hatte, so dass Alec das unerklärliche Verlangen verspürte ihn unbekannterweise schnell in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern alles werde gut werden. Auch wenn er das natürlich genauso wenig wissen konnte wie alle anderen die ebenso erschrocken hochgefahren waren. 

Denn Alec wusste so gut wie der ganze Rest der Anwesenden was mit Mundanes passierte die das Blut der Engel in sich aufnahmen und das schiere, ungebündelte Maß an Potential das dessen Macht mit sich brachte, nicht ertragen konnten, was mit einem Körper passierte der dieser Gewalt nicht gewachsen war. Das Blut der Engel war eine der mächtigsten Substanzen dieser Welt und der Großteil der Mundanes konnte dessen Kräfte nicht tolerieren. Alec hatte schon des Öfteren Forsaken gesehen, hatte sie unter Hodge studiert und mit Jace und Izzy gegen sie gekämpft und er konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres, nichts Schmerzhafteres vorstellen, nichts Entwürdigenderes, konnte sich kein trostloseres Szenario ausmalen in das er jemals irgendjemanden hineinwünschen wollen würde. Und ganz sicher nicht Jacob, der aussah als wäre er wahrscheinlich ganz nett, der nicht auf diese Art und Weise enden sollte. Und ein Ende wäre dies auf jeden Fall, denn er hatte noch niemals von einem Forsaken gehört der geheilt werden konnte. Das Beste für alle Beteiligten in einer solchen Situation wäre, den Leidenden so schnell wie möglich für immer von seinen Qualen zu befreien. Alec war sich sicher der ausgelaugte neue Schattenjäger hätte Besseres verdient. 

Forsaken waren stumpfsinnig und wild aber nicht dumm oder unkoordiniert, sie waren brutal und skrupellos aber die Seele in ihnen war längst nicht komplett verloren, sondern verblieb bis zum Ende in einem zunehmend versagenden Körper gefangen, sich des Schadens bewusst den ihre äußere Hülle austeilte, aber zu keinem Deut mehr in der Lage irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Sie waren ungestüm und zügellos, konnten aber trotzdem noch alles fühlen was ihnen angetan wurde und waren sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie langsam den Verstand verloren, auch wenn sie in ihrem schwindenden Dasein nichts mehr machen konnten um diesen Niedergang zu verhindern. Und das Schlimmste war, es gab absolut kein Heilmittel dagegen. Falls ein gewöhnlicher Mundane durch unangebrachten Gebrauch einer Stele oder gemeine Niedertracht eines Schattenjägers mit Runen versehen wurde denen sich sein Körper nicht gewachsen sah und der Mortal Cup in Reichweite wäre konnte besagter Mundane eventuell noch gerettet werden, falls er rechtzeitig das Blut des Engels in sich aufnahm und nicht davon schon starb, bevor gedankenlose Wut in unaufhaltsame Raserei umschlug und sich der Mundane damit dem Tode weihte. Nicht so bei Jacob, der schon zuvor aus dem Kelch der Engel getrunken hatte, und bei dem vermutlich jeder weitere Schluck alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte. 

Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Situation inzwischen allerdings wieder merklich entspannt, Jacob war ganz der Alte und betrachtete Nils mit einem wahrhaft ehrfurchtsvoll andächtigen Blick der nichts weniger als tiefempfundene, innige Zuneigung ausdrückte als sie ihre Andenken austauschten und diese einander als symbolischen Ausdruck ihrer ewigwährenden Verbindung überreichten. 

„Bei den Engeln, das ist so schön…,“ schniefte Franka abrupt neben sich und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase als Jacob Nils einen dezent feingliedrigen goldenen Ring an den Ringfinger steckte und Nils im Gegenzug den schweren Familienring der Heartstones an Jacob übergab, ganz wie es die Tradition der Nephilim verlangte. 

Jacob wäre ab jetzt ebenfalls ein Heartstone, und würde sich mit allen Pflichten und Privilegien dieser uralten Schattenjäger-Familie anschließen. Alec sah wie sich auch Toni direkt hinter den Bräutigamen gerührt und so unauffällig wie irgendwie möglich über die Augen fuhr als sie Tränen zu unterdrücken versuchte und Tim sich langsam zu ihr hinüberschob um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, selbst merklich tief bewegt. 

„Wusstet ihr, dass Jacob den Ring für Nils ganz selbst gemacht hat. Weil er keinen eigenen Familienring hatte den er ihm hätte geben können. Er hat extra irgendwo einen Juwelier gefunden der ihm das alles beibringt und hat wochenlang nur daran gearbeitet. Ist das nicht einfach wunderschön?“ 

„Oh, really? Das hat er getan? Das muss ewig gedauert haben.“ Magnus´ Augen waren groß, mitfühlend, und ungewöhnlich feucht. „Das ist wirklich echt romantisch,“ nickte er flüsternd halb über Alec gebeugt und auch seine Schultern begannen ruckartig zu zucken. 

Alec reichte Franka schnell sein eigenes Taschentuch als ihre Wangen rot zu glühen begannen und er sah wie das einsame dünnhäutige Tempo zwischen ihren Fingern niemals dazu ausreichen würde die ganze Flut an Emotionen zu stemmen die wohl bald aus ihr hervorbrechen mussten. Als er sich verstohlen im Saal umsah sah er, dass sie beileibe nicht die einzige war die sich mit roten Augen ein Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase halten musste und obwohl er nicht verstand warum alle heulten, fühlte er sich doch ebenfalls merkwürdig gerührt. Es war ein ganz besonderer Anlass, etwas ganz besonders Schönes, etwas so Emotionales, dass es fast schon gerechtfertigt erschien sich für einen Moment lang gehen zu lassen. Doch dann machten sich wieder gänzlich andere Gefühle in ihm breit, und er fragte sich wie all dies wohl aus einer leicht anderen Perspektive zu sehen wäre, wie es sich wohl anfühlen musste jetzt dort oben zu stehen, Seite an Seite und Hand in Hand mit dem Mann den man liebte und in die zu Tränen gerührten Gesichter all derer zu blicken die man schätzte und die einem wichtig waren. Es musste das schönste Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt sein. 

Magnus langte abrupt nach seiner Hand und Alec wusste nicht wer von ihnen diesen Halt im Moment nötiger hatte, der emotionale Warlock der ungeniert allen Emotionen freien Lauf ließ und dem egal war was um ihn herum passierte, oder der schüchterne Schattenjäger, der sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte was er wollte. 

Alec richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder nach vorne, wo das Ende der Zeremonie nun fast erreicht war und beide Stillen Brüder die Worte des Claves, des Covenants und des Councils sprachen, die den Austausch der Runen bestätigten und den Heiligen Bund vor den Augen der Engel besiegelten. Zusammen rezitieren Jacob und Nils daraufhin das Familienmotto ihrer neuen-alten Familie, der alten Familie der Nils schon seit seiner Geburt angehörte und die sogar noch älter war als die der Lightwoods, und ihrer neuen Familie die sie durch ihre Eide und gegenseitigen Versprechen gerade zusammen gegründet hatten: `Aus Unrecht entsteht kein Recht´, intonierten sie im Einklang, das Credo der Heartstones, und er sah wie sich Nils´ Brust mit Stolz füllte als sie zusammen die Worte sprachen die schon immer in seinem Geist verankert sein mussten, und die so erwartungsvoll den Start von etwas Neuem verkündeten. 

Dann endlich, last but certainly not least, erfolgte der Kuss, das Ende der offiziellen Zeremonie, und der ganze Saal brach in ungezügelte Freude aus so dass unter dem wilden Applaus kaum mehr irgendetwas von der Musik zu hören war die gerade wieder sanft aufzuspielen begonnen hatte als beide Männer sich endlich voneinander lösten und sich unter die aufgewühlte Menge ihrer Gäste mischten.

∞∞∞

Alec hielt die Luft an und leere sein sechstes oder siebtes Glas Sekt fast in einem einzigen Zug – unterdrückte ein Nießen als die sprudelnden Blasen in seiner Nase aufstiegen und seine Schleimhäute begannen zu kribbeln – und versuchte sich endlich endgültig zu entscheiden ob er Hochzeiten nun besonders mochte oder doch lieber besonders befremdlich finden sollte. 

Klar, es war im Grunde genommen prinzipiell eine glückliche Angelegenheit, die Hingabe und Zuneigung die zwei Menschen füreinander empfanden vor den Augen aller Zeugen in eine lebenslang liebende Bindung zu überführen hatte auf jeden Fall und ohne jegliche Zweifel etwas sehr Romantisches, und es war schön zu sehen wie offenherzig und aufrichtig liebevoll alle hier die beiden frisch vermählten Männer in ihrer Mitte aufnahmen als sie vom Podest traten und sich eine lange Schlange vor ihnen formte um sie einzeln zu beglückwünschen. 

Die beiden Stillen Brüder verschwanden unbemerkt und sanfte Musik drang durch dezent über den Raum verteilte Lautsprecher als das Buffet eröffnet wurde. Es war rührend und für jemanden wie Alec, der normalerweise nicht zu unangebrachten Ausbrüchen von kitschiger Sentimentalität neigte, eigentümlich befremdlich wie herzlich und freundlich alle miteinander agierten, wie tolerant die ganze Gesellschaft geworden war. Es schien als habe sich in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich viel geändert, sann Alec distanziert nach. Um ehrlich zu sein hatten Magnus und Alec (zu einem gewissen Grad absichtlich und aus naheliegenden Gründen) die Gesellschaft größerer Versammlungen von verschiedenen Gruppen Schattenjägern schon immer weitestgehend gemieden wo sie nur gemieden werden konnten (vom engsten Kreis des New Yorker Enklaves und Alecs Familie mal abgesehen). Alec hatte das Gefühl gehabt sie müssten ihre Beziehung ja nicht absichtlich und unnötigerweise öffentlich zur Schau stellen und Magnus – selbst nicht der größte Freund des Claves – hatte erleichtert zugestimmt. Dementsprechend war Alec schon mindestens sechs Monate lang nicht mehr bei einem ihrer Treffen gewesen und noch länger nicht mehr in Idris. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Shadowhunter-Downworlder-Alliance die er langsam mit Lily, Maia und Magnus in New York aufbaute. 

Er hatte nach der Erhebung mit seinem Vater nur einige wenige, oberflächlich freundliche Worte gewechselt, woraufhin der Inquisitor mit einer sauertöpfischen Miene abgezogen war bevor er mitansehen musste wie sich zwei Männer das Ja-Wort gaben. Alec hätte gerne die Schultern gezuckt über dieses unreife Verhalten und dies lediglich als eine weitere Schwäche seines festgefahrenen Vaters deklariert die ihn weder tangierte noch emotional berührte, doch er fand es zunehmend schwer die Launen seines Vaters zu ignorieren und fand sich wieder einmal unwillkürlich enttäuscht von ihm. 

Tim und Toni standen zusammen mit Nils´ Eltern (die einzigen im Raum die alles andere als glücklich aussahen) ganz vorne in der Reihe, doch Alec und Magnus (ihrem Rang und Status als Freunde einer Freundin des einen Bräutigams gerecht werdend) hatten sich fast am Ende der wachsenden Schlange eingereiht und kamen nur zaghaft, Schritt für Schritt voran. Alec rieb sich die Schläfen und unterdrückte seine Ungeduld. 

So schön und kitschig romantisch eine Hochzeit auf der einen Seite nämlich anmuten mochte, gab es sehr wohl auch Schattenseiten. Namentlich war es laut, lärmig, zunehmend unruhig und voll, so voll dass sich Alec am liebsten verabschiedet und in ruhige Einsamkeit zurückgezogen hätte – er war beileibe kein Freund von Menschenansammlungen und sie erfüllten ihn stets mit einem gewissen Maß an Unbehagen und mit fortschreitender Zeit ebenfalls mit wachsender Unruhe. Deshalb, das Trinken. 

Außerdem hatten sie in der kurzen Zeit in der sie nun hier waren schon wieder so viele neue Leute kennen gelernt, dass Alec der Kopf schwirrte und er sich sicher war sich schon in wenigen Stunden an keinen einzigen Namen davon mehr erinnern zu können. Da waren Tim und Toni, natürlich, Franka und Dominik und ein, zwei andere Nephilim die er in Idris schonmal gesehen hatte, die er kannte. Für jedes bekannte Gesicht allerdings, umgaben ihn mindestens zehn unbekannte und damit klarzukommen war keine besonders große Stärke von ihm. Er mochte ganz generell keine Fremden und war sich ganz sicher, dass dieser Widerwille meist auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Da waren die beiden Iren Rowena und Don, klar, die könnte er niemals vergessen, beide waren ziemlich einprägsam erinnerungswert. Don mit seiner Ähnlichkeit zu seinem eigenen Vater bloß ganz ohne Haare und Rowena mit ihren affektierten Gesten und zurückgebliebenen Ansichten über Schattenweltler. Es gab Logan und Mark, zwei ziemlich hübsche, sonst aber weitgehend unscheinbare Brüder die offensichtlich ab und an im Institut lebten, wenn sie nicht zusammen auf Dämonenjagd durch die einsameren Teile des naheliegenden Gebirges streiften. Da war Bobby, der Leiter dieses Institutes, bärbeißig und kurz angebunden aber höflich und gesittet genug als dass Alec ihn unwillkürlich mochte als sie einander vorgestellt wurden, und Ellen, deklariert als seine Freundin, davon abgesehen dass die beiden nebeneinander saßen erweckten sie aber keinen besonders freundschaftlichen, geschweige denn einen zusammengehörigen Eindruck. Da waren Liv und Evelyn, Zwillinge und Jugendfreunde von Nils und Richard und Tara, Caleb und Stellan, Freunde von Nils aus London. Er erkannte außerdem eine der Mundanes, dunkelhäutig und schwarzhaarig, die vorher ebenfalls aus dem Kelch getrunken hatte und deren Wangen nun glühten vor unerschlossenem Potenzial. Außerdem stand direkt vor ihnen eine lärmende Gruppe Spanier die ganz alleine schon genauso viel Krach produzierten wie alle anderen Gäste zusammen und die Alec mit ihrer unverständlich harten Betonung aller Vokale Kopfschmerzen verursachten. Er langte nach einem neuen Glas Sekt.

„Woha, ease up there,“ kommentierte Magnus mit erhobenen Brauen und sah seinen Freund an als wären ihm von jetzt auf nachher Tentakel gewachsen und er betrachtete einen unerwarteten außerirdischen Alkoholiker. „You might wanna slow down a bit. Especially since there has not yet been anything to eat, much to my regret. Drinking on an empty stomach never ends well, at least not in my experience.“

“Hmpf,” machte Alec nur und betrachtete das neue, volle Glas mit etwas abgelenktem Erstaunen, das ihm ein zuvorkommender (und vampirisch kühler) Kellner so gewissenhaft anbot. 

„Anything on your mind that I should know about?“, forschte Magnus nach. Alec sah lediglich absolut ausdrucklos an ihm vorbei und begann sich zu wundern warum er mit einem Mal so hypnotisiert war vom funkelnden Glitter in Magnus´ Haaren. Er warf bunte Strahlen in alle Richtungen und Alec starrte ihn ganz ohne einmal zu blinzeln an. Magnus verengte die Augen. “Any explanation as to why you are acting so weird all of a sudden? Or why you are so eager right now to get stone drunk even before we congratulated the lovely grooms?” 

Alec zuckte die Schultern und hatte seine liebe Müh und Not damit sich auf Magnus´ Gesicht zu fokussieren. “No. I don´t know. It was there,” sagte er wenig überzeugend und kicherte kurz über den verblüfften aber gleichzeitig unerwartet stolzen Blick den der Warlock ihm zuwarf. 

Dann waren Magnus und Alec endlich an der Reihe und sie standen vor dem strahlenden Brautpaar. Nils und Jacob standen so nah beieinander, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen sie gepasst hätte als sie die Gratulation von Hochzeitsgast um Hochzeitsgast entgegennahmen und mit jedem Satz der an sie gerichtet wurde, mit jedem Wort das gesprochen wurde noch näher zusammenzurücken schienen. Jacob lehnte mit der Hüfte subtil an einem der Tische die – nachdem alle Stühle zur Seite geräumt worden waren um Raum für eine Tanzfläche, das Buffet und die Möglichkeit in Grüppchen zusammenzustehen und miteinander zu reden, zu schaffen – über den ganzen Raum verteilt aufgestellt worden waren und der nun als Gabentischchen umfunktioniert wurde. Nils hatte gelassenen einen Arm um Jacobs Taille gelegt wie als wolle er ganz sichergehen, dass er auch mit der zusätzlichen Abstützung aufrecht gehalten werden konnte und spendete seinem Partner so unaufgefordert und scheinbar ganz natürlich ergänzenden Rückhalt. 

„Congrats, guys,“ meinte Magnus zuvorkommend und sie schüttelten beide Nils die Hand (nicht aber Jacob, der ihnen zwar freundlich aber trotzdem nach wie vor vorsichtig distanziert zunickte). „This was a hell of a ceremony. Very romantic, strangely moving. Really, there´s been barely a dry eye in our row, right Alec? You seem to be a very happy couple, so let´s just say we are happy for you too. Besides, it´s time that the Clave learns about tolerance and open-mindedness, and it is all of our responsibilities to fight for it. You guys did the best you could have done to show all of these narrow-minded Clave-representatives out there that gay love is just as strong and true as straight love and that there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. Go equality!”

„Thank you guys,“ antwortete Nils mit einem breiten und zurzeit wohl unauslöschlichen Grinsen im Gesicht das ihm zwei tiefe Grübchen auf die Wangen zauberte und seine grauen Augen im sanft gedimmten Licht lustig aufblitzen ließ. Er hatte ein ausgefülltes aber trotzdem eigentümlich kantiges Gesicht, was wohl einer seiner primärsten Reize war. Er war hübsch, ohne Zweifel sehr hübsch sogar und das Lächeln stand ihm besser als alle anderen Ausdrücke die Alec sich vorstellen konnte, aber trotzdem wäre von ihnen beiden wohl eher Jacob sein Typ, auch wenn Alec dies nicht an irgendetwas Bestimmten festmachen konnte. Er sagte nicht besonders viel, sondern nickte einfach wie in Trance zu allem was Nils von sich gab. Er hatte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und obwohl er abwechselnd Alec und auch Magnus ansah, kehrte sein Blick doch alle paar Sekunden wie zur Bestätigung, dass all dies kein Traum war, dass all dies wirklich passierte, zurück zu Nils und seine smaragdgrünen Augen schienen erst in diesen Momenten richtig aufzuleuchten, als sich sein ganzes Gesicht transformierte und in etwas Intimeres, Offeneres verwandelte, jedes Mal wenn er seinen Mann betrachtete. 

„And it was so nice of you to come,“ fuhr Nils fort und Alec wurde aus seinen heimlichen, sehnsüchtigen Überlegungen gerissen als Magnus ihn leicht in die Seite stieß. 

Alec wusste was Magnus dachte ohne einen Augenblick darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Magnus war ein Meister darin seine Gedanken hinter einem undurchschaubaren Pokerface zu verstecken, doch Alec wusste was jedes einzelne davon bedeutete. Nils sprach in merkwürdigen Höhen und Tiefen, seine Betonung war wogend und grotesk komisch wie die Wellen einer aufgewühlten See im Sturm, fast als spräche er absichtlich in einer Art Singsang, auch wenn Alec wusste, dass dies einfach so war, dort wo er herkam. Sein Englisch war grundlegend anders als das Englisch von Magnus und Alec selbst, so dass sich Alec echt anstrengen musste um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. Er rollte das r, seine i-s wurden mehr zu o-s, seine l-s waren etwas noch viel Komischeres, es gab keine th-es und er verschluckte ganze, wichtige Silben und fügte andere, viel verwirrendere hinzu. Alec fand sich bald gehörig verloren und war sich nicht mehr sicher ob sie überhaupt die gleiche Sprache sprachen. Magnus allerdings schien absolut keine Probleme in dieser Hinsicht zu haben und Nils hielt ausdauernd an. 

„When Franka mentioned you two were gonna visit, I was so excited to finally meet you guys. Of course, we´ve heard all about you. You are quite the legends in modern Nephilim history, but you probably already know that, eh?”

Magnus zog eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Oh really? Are we?“ Er sah aus als erwärme er sich graduell für das ganze Thema. “I was not aware of that, but pray, carry on.”

„Well, yeah, really,“ nickte Nils und zwinkerte beiden offenherzig zu als er sich glücklich gegen Jacob lehnte. „You guys would definitely make it onto the cover of the hot Downworlder-slash-Shadowhunter calendar. You did hell of a job, doing what you´re doing. And I really admire your style, Magnus. Not everyone could pull that look off like you do, I like it. You truly have a most extraordinary sense of fashion.”

Alec fühlte wie sich die Spitzen seiner Ohren rot zu färben begannen als er sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass die Gruppe Menschen die ihnen am Nächsten standen aufgehört hatte zu reden und neugierig ihrer Unterhaltung zu folgen schien.

„And you have what I call a funny accent,” rief Magnus geschmeichelt und brach nun endlich in heiteres Schnauben aus. “I didn’t know anyone still spoke like this. Haven´t heard a true irish ramble in close to a century. Has anyone ever told you before that your entire country sounds kind of like a lilting leprechaun?“

“This sure is a… very… picturesque comparison.”

“Well that is what I call a very original pet name, don´t you think? Lilting leprechaun,” grinste Jacob, das erste Mal, dass er wirklich, aufrichtig lachte. „Thank you, Magnus, that´s exactly what I´ve been looking for all this time, exactly what Nils is still missing.“

Nils rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte. „Well, thank you very much… Now this is gonna haunt me till the end of my life. He won´t ever let this go again, rest assured of that. I might have to reconsider my opinion about you.”

“Don’t worry,” schaltete sich Alec dazu. „He calls me sweet pea all the time. I think compared to that you´re coming off easy.” 

“True enough.“ Nils schmunzelte und nickte wissend. “All right Lightwood, you win.”

“You know, I could always come up with something even more embarrassing for you, sweet pea,” sagte Magnus. “No problem at all. If only you give me enough time to think. Anyways,” fuhr er mit großer Geste fort und drehte sich zurück zu dem glücklichen Pärchen. “Congratulations again, guys. We don’t actually know you, at least I have never met you before, but you seem all right and we wish you all the best. You certainly deserve it.” 

“We really do,” stimmte auch Alec zu nachdem sowohl Jacob als auch Nils seinen Partner etwas verwundert mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterten, nicht sicher ob sich der Warlock gerade einen unverständlichen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubte, oder ob der ironische Tonfall seinen Worten tausend Lügen strafte und er trotz tanzender Stimme tatsächlich meinte was er sagte. „You should be happy that you found each other. I don´t know all that much about love, I didn’t really have a lot of experience with it before I met Magnus, but even when I first saw him I knew immediately that there is something special about him. There is so much bad going on in this world, we should all be happy that we have love, that we have someone we can love, someone who can love us back. Well,” endete er, etwas verlegen als er sah wie alle drei Männer ihn aufmerksam ansahen. Es schien ihm fast als würde ein ungewöhnliches Licht aus Magnus´ ungeglamourten Gesicht leuchten und Alec sah ihm direkt in die hypnotisierenden Augen als er fortfuhr. „After all, love is the strongest emotion there is and narrowed down to the basics, it really is the most important thing in the world… that your loved ones are all right and safe. At least that is what I think every day.” Er sah zurück zu Jacob und Nils. “So, I guess what I am trying to say is, don’t ever let go of each other again, cherish one another and love each other like every day is your last, and may the happiness of being together every single day last a lifetime for you. And well, I hope you get to be as happy and lucky together as you deserve it.“

„That was well said,“ raunte ihm Magnus ins Ohr als sie sich einige Schritte von dem frisch-vermählten, aber trotzdem nach dieser tiefgründigen Ansprache ebenfalls einigermaßen verwunderten Pärchen entfernt hatten und Magnus sie gekonnt und zielstrebig auf das reichhaltige Buffet zusteuerte das am Ende des Raumes auf weiß gedeckten Tischen ausgebreitet, angerichtet lag. Die Augen des Warlocks leuchteten und seine Finger gruben sich bestimmt in Alecs Arm als er seinen Freund halb mit sich zog, halb vor sich herschob. „Very clichéd, very sappy, definitely romantic but also strangely touching too.“

„Well, I meant it,“ entgegnete Alec und zuckte mit den Schultern. “I mean, it is true, isn’t it? Love is the biggest force there is, in all the universe. Nothing´s as strong, nothing´s as true, nothing´s as destructive as real and uninhibited love, isn’t it?”

“Wow,” staunte Magnus als er begann sich Stapel an Häppchen, Snacks und Sandwiches auf den Teller zu türmen. „Who are you and what have you done to my grumpy boyfriend? You are not usually like that, are you? Especially not in front of actual… people.”

“Hey, I am not grumpy.” Alec langte nach einem der zahlreichen Teller und folgte dem motivierten Beispiel des hungrigen Warlocks ein klein wenig gemäßigter und bescheidener. „I… just… I am just careful whom I trust. I don’t like unnecessary displays of emotion.” 

“See, grumpy.”

“That´s not true. I do show my feelings to people I like. Besides, I am often enough like this. Are you not actual people?” Alec rümpfte die Nase als sich Magnus schon den dritten Schöpflöffel von etwas undefinierbar Klebrigen, Roten auf den Teller schaufelte.

“Not for everyone present, I guess not.” 

Magnus, Alecs angewiderte Miene ignorierend so gut es ging, wies auf eine regelrecht einschüchternde Rowena hin, die am Rande der Tanzfläche stand und einen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte als hätte sie in eine saure Zitrone gebissen und sich noch nicht wieder davon erholt. Nils und Jacob waren immer noch damit beschäftigt Glückwünsche zu empfangen und Geschenke entgegen zu nehmen, obwohl die Schlange an Hochzeitsgästen die mit dem Paar sprechen wollten bevor es ans Essen, Tanzen und Trinken ging, nicht mehr allzu lange war. Nils strahlte noch immer über das gesamte Gesicht, so glücklich und zufrieden über alles wie sich auch Alec seinen eigenen Hochzeitstag ausmalte und Jacob war gewissenhaft sorgfältig jede Gabe dankbar anzunehmen und freundlich zu nicken wenn er angesprochen wurde und sogar ab und an oberflächlich zu lächeln, obwohl Alec merkte dass sich außer zu Nils niemals so etwas wie tatsächlicher Körperkontakt mit irgendjemandem einstellte, nicht mal bei Leuten die Nils um den Hals fielen um ihm ihre Freude kundzutun wie die beiden Zwillinge, oder die sich sogar für eine Weile ganz an Nils hangen (wie Franka, die mit fortschreitender Zeit offenbar immer aufgedrehter wurde und bald schon wie ein Flummi hyperaktiv auf und ab hüpfte). Magnus fand ihnen einen noch nicht besetzten Stehtisch in unmittelbarer Nähe des Essens und der Warlock richtete sich häuslich ein. 

„Well, you certainly are for me,” erklärte Alec bestimmt, doch Magnus nickte nur kurz und mehr und mehr abgelenkt von dem wahrlich beängstigend schwankenden Haufen an Sandwiches, Tartes, Kuchen, Muffins, Brownies und Brötchen vor sich, bevor er in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit begann seinen Teller zu leeren. Er hatte zweimal nachgeschöpft und war zum dritten Mal fertig als Alec seinen eigenen letzten Bissen runterschluckte und er ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah. 

„What?“, sagte der Warlock. „I was hungry.“

„Yeah, I can see that,“ meinte Alec und dann, mit Blick durch den Raum. „Do you think we should have brought a present?“

„For Nils and Jacob?“ Alec nickte. „What could be more of a present than our sheer presence here with them on their wedding day? I am sure there are hordes of Shadowhunters swooning somewhere at the mere thought of our magnificent selves.”

Alec betrachtete den Stapel auf dem Tisch am anderen Ende der sich langsam füllenden Tanzfläche. „This was a serious question, Magnus. Everyone else seems to have brought one, I feel kind of bad we didn’t.”

“And I gave a serious answer. Really Alec, don’t worry, I think they´re fine. Besides, we wouldn´t have been able to find anything fitting for them anyways, we´ve never met them before. I don’t want to be the kind of guy who gives them their third coffee machine, just to have something to present them with.” Alec sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete wie in der fortschreitenden Dämmerung nach und nach immer mehr kleine Lichter in den mundaneren Teilen des abgelegenen Dorfes angingen und der ganze Ort bald leuchtete wie ein ganzer Haufen heller Sterne. Magnus rollte mit den Augen. „Fine, if it makes you feel better, I´ll think of something.”

“Thank you,” sagte Alec und sah eine rotbäckige Franka auf sich zu hüpfen. 

„Hi guys,“ rief sie schon von Weitem. „Habt ihr Spaß?“

„Naja, bis jetzt hatten wir hauptsächlich erst mal Hunger, aber als nächstes kommt auf jeden Fall der Spaß.“

„Will jemand mit mir tanzen?“

Alec schmunzelte und gab Magnus einen leichten aber unmissverständlichen Schubs nach vorne. „Go,“ sagte er. „Knock yourself out.“

„Are you sure? I don´t wanna leave you alone like this.“

“I´ll be fine. I do know how to talk to people,” versicherte ihn Alec und ignorierte Magnus´ zweifelhaftes Schulterzucken.

„You´re the best,“ flötete der Warlock nachdem er erneut entschlossen genickt hatte und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange als er sich von Franka von dannen ziehen ließ und sie zusammen ihren gemeinsamen Bewegungsdrang abarbeiten konnten. Alec akzeptierte ein weiteres Glas Champagner und begann nachdenklich in Gedanken zu versinken.

∞∞∞

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht – Alec hatte sich gerade erschöpft und zunehmend schläfrig aus einer tiefgründigen Unterhaltung mit den Zwillingen und Logan, die sich kurz nach Magnus´ Abgang zu ihm gesellt hatten und unerwartet angenehme Gesellschaft abgaben, befreit – als Magnus langsam zurück an seine Seite schlenderte. 

„Where´s Franka?“, fragte Alec sofort.

„Gone to bed,” antwortete Magnus leise mampfend. “She got a bit tipsy in fact. Must have been the champagne. She nearly fell asleep in my arms. Toni and I brought her to her room.”

Er vernichtete genüsslich sein bestimmt hundertstes Brownie des Abends und bot Alec wohlwollend eine Hälfte an. Alec lehnte ab und ging stattdessen dazu über den Saal zu beobachten. Tim und Toni standen dicht beieinander mit Jacob und Mark, offensichtlich in einer ernsten Diskussion vertieft, die Zwillinge unterhielten eine ganze Gruppe Schattenjäger mit ganz heller Haut und hellblonden, fast weißen Haaren die Alec nicht kannte. Bobby, der schroffe Leiter des Institutes war schon vor einiger Zeit verschwunden „Solche Sachen sind nichts für mich. Ich bin in meinem Büro falls mich jemand braucht“ hatte er grummelnd erklärt, und Nils schlängelte sich gekonnt tänzerisch durch die Menge von der Bar zurück an die Seite seines Partners und wurde alle paar Sekunden von Bekannten, Freunden oder vielleicht auch Familie aufgehalten und angesprochen.

„So, would you fancy a dance, lovely?”, flötete Magnus als er schließlich fertig war und strich Alec spielerisch durch die Haare. Er hielt ihm auffordernd den Arm entgegen.

Alec stöhnte auf. „No, I don’t fancy. I hate dancing.”

“Come on, be a sport,” neckte Magnus und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. “It will be awesome, I promise. Do it for me. I know you can dance.”

“Of course, I can dance. Every Shadowhunter can dance, one way or the other. I just don’t like actually doing it. In front of people.” 

“Not even in front of me? We did agree that I was people too, didn’t we?” Magnus verzog schmollend den Mund. „Come on, everybody else is dancing too, even the two lovely grooms. And if they can do it, we can do it. You´re gonna have a great time, I promise,” fuhr Magnus fort als soeben die Musik wechselte und fortan begann den ganzen Raum mit getragen melancholischer Freude zu erfüllen. „This could be our song. Come on sweet pea, we have to get out there.”

Die Lichter die die Discokugeln streiften warfen bunte Schatten über Magnus´ und vermutlich genauso über sein eigenes Gesicht. Alec sah sich im mit der Zeit immer ausgelassener gewordenen Raum um und erkannte zahlreiche strahlende Gesichter die sich sanft drehend auf der Tanzfläche drängten, sich in Kleingrüppchen über tellerweise Häppchen um die aufgestellten Bartische drängten oder in einem verfressenen, betrunkenen, glücklichen Schleier der Völlerei wie vergessen an der Wand lehnten und leise mitsangen und oder einfach nur erheitert zusahen. 

Ein kleiner Jubel brach aus als Alec sah, dass Magnus tatsächlich Recht hatte und sich Nils und Jacob in die Mitte der geräumigen Holzfläche stellten und – sich gegenseitig fest umschlungen haltend – begannen sich langsam rhythmisch zu bewegen. Nils hielt beide Hände unmissverständlich unterstützend auf Jacobs Hüften, der rothaarige Schattenjäger hatte seine Arme im Nacken seines Partners verschränkt und sie sahen sich gegenseitig einträchtig und geruhsam tief in die Augen, ihre Gesichter so nah beieinander wie nur irgendwie möglich ohne sich zu küssen, auch wenn das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Jacob sah ernst und emotional aus, ruhig und gesammelt, während Nils aufgedreht und fröhlich bewegt schien, mit roten Wangen und leicht derangiertem Hemd, seine Haare waren zerzaust und er hatte irgendwann im Laufe des Abends seine Schleife verloren so dass sein teilweise aufgeknüpftes Hemd die Sicht auf die Anfänge einer ebenmäßig muskulösen Brust freigab und beide mussten im Laufe des Abends irgendwo ihre goldenen Jacketts abgelegt haben. Die Bräutigame tanzten nicht so sehr nach einem tatsächlich fest vorgegebenen, standardisierten Ablauf (Alec vermutete, dass Jacob das unter seinen speziellen Umständen vielleicht gar nicht unbedingt möglich wäre), sondern schwankten einfach mehr oder weniger passend zur Musik friedlich hin und her und nach und nach stiegen immer mehr Pärchen, Freunde und paarweise Hochzeitsgäste mit ein und das Parkett füllte sich immer schneller.

Alec lächelte als er sah wie sehr sich Magnus zu freuen schien, wie sehr er darauf brannte seinen Freunden Gesellschaft zu leisten und wie gerne er Alec in seiner Begeisterung mitreisen würde und so zuckte er letztendlich nur die Schultern. After all, sacrifices you made for love were no real sacrifices at all. „Very well then, okay. But only because it´s you.“

„That´s the Alec I love. Come here.“ Magnus strahlte ihn an – breit und absolut und vermutlich auch ein klein wenig betrunken – und zog seinen Schattenjäger bestimmt in die Mitte des Geschehens. 

Alec mochte keine Menschenmengen, keine Feste und Feierlichkeiten bei denen man immer wieder gegen fremde Körperteile stieß und schon gleich gar keine Discos und Tanzflächen auf denen Körperkontakt mit Fremden praktisch unvermeidlich schien, doch er musste zugeben dass all dies gänzlich anders war als gedacht, dass er sich ungewöhnlich flüssig und reibungslos in die vorgegebenen Formen einfügte und alle anderen genügend Abstand hielten um niemandes Privatsphäre zu kompromittieren, und er fand zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung immensen Gefallen an der ganzen Sache. Auch wenn er das natürlich niemals so direkt zugeben würde. Nicht vor Magnus, der ihn fortan sonst vermutlich zu jedem nächstbesten Event mitschleifen würde das auch nur entfernt mit Tanzen zu tun hatte, und schon gleich gar nicht vor Jace und Izzy, die ihn wegen seiner Abneigung jeglicher ausgelassenen, unkontrollierten Freude gegenüber schon seit Jahren einen Spaßverderber nannten und ihn mit seinem neugewonnenen Vergnügen ganz sicher bis ans Ende seines Lebens aufziehen würden. 

Alec war leicht benommen und wie in Trance als er langsam merkte wie (quite literally) schrittweise alle Anspannung von ihm abfiel und er (wie nur sehr, sehr selten überhaupt möglich) komplett relaxen konnte; es fühlte sich merkwürdig befreiend an sich mit Magnus zum sanften Takt der wohltönenden Musik zu wiegen und wenn er die murmelnden Stimmen drumherum ausblendete konnte er sich fast schon vorstellen ganz alleine mit seinem Warlock zu sein, dass es nichts gab außer ihnen beiden, nichts außer den starken, schlanken Armen wo sie um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen waren, den warmen Händen mit ihren langen, flexiblen Fingern dort wo sie auf seinen Schultern lagen und minimalen Druck ausübten, das Gefühl von Magnus´ hüpfenden Bauchmuskeln unter seinen eigenen Händen dort wo sie an der schmalen Taille des strahlenden Warlocks ruhten als sie sich zusammen im selben Rhythmus bewegten, die berauschende Empfindung mit ihm ganz allein, auf ihrer ganz eigenen, privaten Party zu tanzen. Es war eine Vorstellung die er nur zu gerne auszukosten bereit wäre. 

Er schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Magnus´ Schulter – der Song war langsam und die Schritte nicht wirklich kompliziert – und er inhalierte schläfrig den gewohnt vertrauten Geruch des Warlocks an seiner Seite. Von dezent unaufdringlichem Parfüm und Make-up, von Geheimnisfülle und Magie und von Sandelholz und darüber, nur eine sanfte und fast gänzlich undeutliche Note, die klare Assoziation von Zucker und Champagner. Es waren die Gerüche die er am meisten liebte, die er mit Sicherheit und Geborgenheit assoziierte, deren Vertrautheit für ihn Magnus bedeutete. Der Warlock führte und Alec ließ sich nur zu bereitwillig von ihm lenken. 

Noch vor keinem Jahr hätte Alec sich niemals ausmalen können so etwas zu tun, mit Magnus vor den Augen Dutzender (teils missbilligender, teils neugieriger) Zuschauer zu tanzen, in einer intimen Umarmung verschlungen ihre Liebe zu offenbaren, war er viel zu schüchtern gewesen, viel zu closeted und viel zu besorgt damit herauszufinden wer er eigentlich wirklich war um zu großartigen öffentlichen Darstellungen von Zuneigungen bereit zu sein und weit davon entfernt sich damit irgendwie wohl fühlen zu können. Inzwischen allerdings hatte sich so vieles geändert, seine Ängste lagen größtenteils weit hinter ihm und Alec fühlte sich zur Genüge in seine neue Rolle hineingewachsen um behaglich und zufrieden damit zu sein Magnus´ Partner zu sein und ihn lieben zu dürfen, so dass er seit seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag (zu dem er und Magnus noch immer ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis gewesen waren) erheblich an Selbstbewusstsein dazugewonnen hatte. Er mochte es noch immer nicht besonders gerne in Gesellschaft im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, doch dies war mehr ein grundlegender Charakterzug als eine vorübergehende Laune und würde sich dementsprechend vermutlich niemals ändern, doch dazu hatte er ja für gewöhnlich immerhin Magnus. Davon abgesehen war außerdem niemand der Umstehenden besonders neugierig oder missbilligend, oder schenkte ihnen auch nur irgendwelche spezielle Aufmerksamkeit, und Alec ging einigermaßen erleichtert davon aus, dass der Besuch einer schwulen Hochzeit auch in den Köpfen aller anderen Gäste das Vorhandensein gleichgeschlechtlicher Paare bedingte und allem Anschein nach glücklicherweise auch unter Nephilim zu keiner allzu großen Verwunderung mehr führte.

„This is awesome,“ flüsterte Magnus irgendwann in der Mitte ihres zweiten oder dritten (oder vielleicht auch schon vierten oder fünften oder sechsten) Songs. „We should totally do this more often.“ 

Alec fühlte sich so komplett behaglich und beschützt, so entspannt und gelassen wie nur sehr, sehr selten – er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hätten zwei Minuten zusammen im sanft wechselnden Diskolicht stehen können, verloren in einer hoffentlich ewigwährenden Umarmung, oder ganze Stunden, Wochen, Tage lang und Alec hätte keinen Unterschied gefühlt. Seine Nase strich sanft über Magnus´ Hals als er langsam seinen Kopf drehte und eine noch gemütlichere Position fand. Er war komplett zufrieden und glücklich mit sich und der Welt. 

„Hmmm,“ machte er verschlafen, geistig nur noch halb anwesend, halb in seiner eigenen Fantasiewelt gefangen, in der er auf seiner eigenen Hochzeitsparty war, in Idris oder in New York das war ganz egal, Magnus und er ganz in Gold und im Mittelpunkt all derer die ihnen wichtig waren, angefeuert und applaudiert von ihren Freunden und seiner Familie und er sah seine Eltern, beide in zeremoniellem Schwarz, die ihm immer wieder versicherten wie stolz sie auf ihn waren, sein Vater wie er ihn endlich als einen echten Mann akzeptierte und seine Mutter die Magnus liebevoll umarmte als sie ihn in seine neue Familie aufnahm. „What?“, fragte er träge. „Go dancing togehter?“

„No, go to weddings,“ sagte Magnus als wäre das die offensichtlichste Antwort. “They´re fabulous. I´ve quite forgotten how much fun it can be, especially when nobody tries to murder you during the ceremony as it nearly happened to me in Brazil this one time. I haven’t been to a Nephilim one in ages. Not since Will and Tessa back in 1880. But I wouldn’t be opposed to you and I taking some dancing lessons back home together either, that´d almost be as much fun. I know a miraculously bendy dancing teacher in Queens. We should totally give him a try.”

“Oh, Magnus,” seufzte Alec leise, doch er war sich nicht sicher ob er dies in resignierter Zustimmung, in flächendeckender Verneinung oder einfach aus purer, glücklicher Müdigkeit heraus tat. Der Saal hatte sich in der letzten Stunde beständig geleert und obwohl die Feierlichkeiten noch immer munter im Gange waren fühlte sich auch Alec inzwischen so angeheitert wackelig auf den Füßen als dass er die Notwendigkeit verspürte seinem Verlangen nach einem weichen, stabilen Bett in naher besser als in entfernterer Zukunft nachzugeben und sich in weiche Kissen des Vergessens sinken lassen wollte um so lange zu schlafen wie sein Körper brauchte um sich an den an jedem einzelnen seiner Muskeln zerrenden Jetlag anzupassen. Doch dieser Moment war einfach zu schön um aufzuhören, zu perfekt um ihn aufzugeben, zu vollkommen um sich davon abzukehren, und so lehnte er sich lediglich noch ein wenig weiter gegen seinen Freund, vergrub sein Gesicht gemütlich in Magnus´ Halsgrube während ihn Magnus´ Arme so zuverlässig an sich drückten als wären sie beide mit unsichtbaren Bändern für immer aneinandergebunden. 

Er versank zurück in seinen Wachtraum in dem das letzte was Magnus zu ihm sagte ein leises, lüsternes Flüstern war. I love this, summte er. Weddings are amazing. And I love you, so let´s have one too!


	8. 8

Das Licht der Sonnenstrahlen das durch die gekippte Balkontür an der Südseite des Raumes ins Zimmer fiel, spielte mit den Staubpartikeln die träge in der Luft schwebten. 

Langsam wanderten die Strahlen über die viktorianisch anmutende Einrichtung des Raumes – alle Möbelstücke waren aus massiver, dunkler Eiche gezimmert, was im gegenwärtigen Zustand des Zimmers allerdings gerade nur noch vage erahnt werden konnte. Nach und nach flohen die dunklen Schatten der Nacht und so erhellten die Strahlen bald das wuchtige Himmelbett – bei weitem das größte Möbelstück im Zimmer – das an der dem Fenster abgewandten Wand thronte und mit seiner ausladenden Form den gesamten Raum zu beherrschen schien und neben dem die restlichen Möbelstücke aussahen wie die niedrigsten aller niedrigen Diener vor dem größten aller Herrscher hier auf Erden. Das Bett hatte nicht mehr als gewöhnliche Maße, nahm aber trotzdem weit über die Hälfte der knapp bemessenen Grundfläche dieses Zimmers ein, was dementsprechend nicht unbedingt für dessen allgemeine Geräumigkeit sprechen konnte. Direkt neben dem Fenster und gegenüber vom Bett stand ein sehr großer und ebenso ausladender Eichenholzschrank, der bis zum Rand mit den Besitztümern, der Kleidung, und vielem anderen sinnvollen und sinnlosen Krimskrams der beiden Einwohner dieses Raumes gefüllt war, so dass man die Türen schon nicht mehr vollständig schließen konnte und er daher eher aussah wie der überladene Requisitenschrank eines Zirkus´ oder der eines Theaters. Vor dem Fenster, und somit den Zugang zu dem überdachten, hölzernen Balkon versperrend, der für alle Wohnungen in diesem Flügel des Gebäudes identisch war, war ein geräumiger Schreibtisch zwischen Wand und Eckpfosten des Bettes eingepfercht, so dass man jedes Mal wenn jemand auf den Balkon gehen wollte, das ganze Zimmer umbauen musste und die perfekt aufeinander abgestimmten Möbelstücke verrücken und jonglieren musste wie in einer ganz besonders frustrierenden Partie Tetris um die Balkontür überhaupt ganz öffnen zu können, alles penibel aufeinander abgestimmt und ineinander eingepasst, wie um den geringen Platz bis auf den allerletzten Quadratzentimeter optimal auszunutzen.

Dieser Schreibtisch war über und über beladen mit ungeordneten Zetteln, Papieren, Büchern und Dossiers über Schattenjäger, Schattenwelt, alle möglichen Dämonen und deren beste Bekämpfungsmaßnahmen, sowie unzählige Werke über so gut wie alles andere was auch nur im Entferntesten mit irgendetwas Übernatürlichem zu tun hatte; diese Unordnung setzte sich in einem weiten Bogen um den Schreibtisch herum fort, der zwar groß war, aber bei weitem nicht groß genug um die gesamte Unordnung zu beherbergen: Stapel von Büchern, Ordnern und von losen Blättern auf der einen Seite des Bettes, auf der anderen lagen allerlei Hemden, Shirts, Schuhe, Hosen und anderes Bekleidungsmaterial verstreut, was jeweils nur noch einen etwa mannsbreiten Flur lies durch den man tatsächlich noch gehen konnte, bevor man unwiederbringlich gegen die Wände stieß, auch wenn man dabei höllisch aufzupassen hatte nicht auf irgendetwas Wichtiges oder Zerbrechliches zu treten. Für den außenstehenden Betrachter sah das Zimmer in etwa so aus als ob entweder während der Nacht jemand eingebrochen war und alles durchwühlt hatte, ohne zu finden wonach er gesucht hatte, oder aber zwei besonders unheilvolle Dämonen Krieg untereinander führten und das kleine Zimmer im Obergeschoss des alten Gebäudes für ihre Entscheidungsschlacht gewählt und nach dem rücksichtslosen Kampf eine Spur der kompletten und wahllosen Zerstörung hinterlassen hatten.

Ein warmer Wind wehte durch die gekippte Balkontür und ließ die schweren Gardinen leicht in der Brise erzittern. Die Staubteilchen kamen in Bewegung und verteilten sich gemächlich über das gesamte Zimmer während sie ihren unermüdlichen Tanz in der Luft fortsetzten. Auf dem mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierten Balkongeländer landete eine Amsel die sich eine Weile in der Sonne aufwärmte und sich dann ausgiebig zu putzen begann. Es versprach ein sehr schöner und vor allem sonniger Tag zu werden, eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den Regenschauern, die noch bis zum vorigen Tag die Stimmung im Dorf und dem gesamten Umfeld gedrückt hatten und den Hochzeitstag beinahe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Wasser hatten fallen lassen. Nun hielt allem Anschein nach ein Hochdruckgebiet Einzug, das endlich den Vorstellungen gerecht wurde wie das Wetter im Hochsommer im ländlichen Süddeutschland auszusehen hatte.

Jacob schlug die Augen auf. Er stöhnte laut und beinahe schmerzerfüllt auf und schlug sofort beide Hände vors Gesicht, bevor er seine Lider krampfhaft wieder schloss – das Sonnenlicht hatte ihm direkt in die Augen geschienen und ihn kurzzeitig halb erblinden lassen. Auf seiner Netzhaut sah er bei geschlossenen Lidern noch immer den blendenden Abdruck des hellen Fensters, der sich feurig weiß dort eingebrannt hatte und nur langsam an Intensität verlor. Er drehte sich um und tastete blind auf dem Nachttisch nach seinem Handy, das dort irgendwo liegen musste. 

Nachdem Jacob etliche Zettel, Bücher, Ausdrucke, diverse Messer und Dolche und viele andere überflüssigen Gegenstände wie Stelen, scharfe Wurfsterne und einen wuchtigen Sensor beiseitegelegt hatte, fand das Handy schließlich den Weg in seine suchende Hand und Jacob seufzte auf. Nach einer erneuten Drehung auf den Bauch gerollt, das Gesicht vom hellen Fenster abgewandt und mit Telefon in der Hand, wagte Jacob es nun endlich die Augen einen winzig kleinen Spalt zu öffnen und mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das nun erleuchtete Display zu werfen. Er erschrak kurz als er die neue, rabenschwarze Rune auf seinem Handrücken erblickte, die ihn fast wie ein zusätzliches, drittes Auge auffordernd und er meinte fast schon ein wenig beschuldigend ansah. Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Schreckhaftigkeit und drehte seinen Arm so, dass er das ungewohnte Tattoo nicht weiter ansehen musste. Als er kurz – und wie zur Erinnerung dass gestern ganz sicher kein Traum gewesen sein konnte, dass die letzten zwei Jahre kein Traum gewesen waren – an sich hinuntersah, fiel sein noch immer untrainierter Blick auf drei weitere schwarze Symbole. Eines davon war die Rune, die jeder Schattenjäger nach der Zeremonie von dem imposanten Inquisitor erhalten hatte, der so etwas wie der höchste Richter und die strengste gerichtliche Instanz in der Gesellschaft der Nephilim war. Einer Gesellschaft, der Jacob selbst inzwischen selbst angehörte, egal ob er wollte oder nicht, denn jetzt war es endgültig zu spät sich doch noch anders zu entscheiden. Nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, aber er musste sich einfach erst damit abfinden und sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass auch er gestern zu einem vollwertigen Dämonenjäger geworden war und von jetzt an jeden Tag das tun würde, was auch Nils jeden Tag tat, was er und seine Familie schon immer getan hatten seit sie im Kindesalter ihre ersten Runen erhalten hatten. 

Es war natürlich die Rune für Angelic Power, ein Muss für einen jeden Schattenjäger und als eines der wichtigsten Zeichen überhaupt direkt auf seinen Brustkorb tätowiert, gleich neben seiner Brust. Nur marginal darüber, dort, wo sein Herz unter der Haut aufgeregt und freudig pochte war ein gänzlich anderes Symbol gezeichnet. Ein Symbol, verschlungen, fast schon zierlich und fein, dessen Pendant er mit seiner Stele über Nils´ Herz gebrannt hatte und welches die beiden Männer fortan für immer miteinander verbinden würde, eine Manifestation ihrer Liebe und der Zuneigung und Ergebenheit die jedes frisch vermählte Pärchen füreinander empfand. Jacob schloss die Augen – er sah noch immer den hellen Nachhall des weißglühenden Fensters, doch inzwischen hatte die allgemeine Störschwelle glücklicherweise wenigstens etwas nachgelassen – und konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Rhythmus seines müde schlagenden Herzens und auf das stetige ein und aus seines Atems und meinte fast ein leises Echo hören und fühlen zu können, welches von der verschlungenen Rune auf seiner Brust durch seinen ganzen Körper ausstrahlte und von dem Jacob überzeugt war es könne nur von Nils kommen. Der langsame Nachklang eines fremden Herzschlags und der dazugehörig passende tiefe Atem zeugten davon, dass sein Partner – sein Mann – noch immer tief im Reich des Schlafes feststecken musste. 

Jacob gähnte, wischte sich verschlafen mit der Hand über die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Telefon in seiner Hand. Er musste angestrengt blinzeln um die weisen Lichter, die sich hartnäckig vom Abdruck des Fensters auf seiner Retina festhielten und einfach nicht so ganz verschwinden wollten, wegzublinzeln und erkennen zu können was ihm sein Handy verriet: Montag, 13.08. stand dort, vor dem Hintergrund eines Bildes von Nils im Trainingsraum, in einer etwas unvorteilhaften Pose, alle Extremitäten voll mit Wurfgeschossen und recht skurril bis an die Zähne bewaffnet, gerade dabei Jacob zu zeigen wie man richtig mit Messern um sich warf. Jacob musste grinsen als er sich erinnerte wie er dieses Foto gemacht hatte. Montag war an sich schon schlimm genug, dachte Jacob – bis sein Blick auf die Uhrzeit fiel: Es war 5.14 Uhr.

Nach einem erneuten, tragisch herzergreifenden Stöhnen begrub Jacob frustriert seinen Kopf, der von einem recht unordentlichen, vom Schlaf noch weiter zerzausten Busch feurig roter Locken gekrönt war, in seinem Kopfkissen – viel zu früh um an diesem sonnigen Tag schon wach zu sein, wo sie doch gestern erst so spät den Weg in das gemeinsame Bett gefunden hatten. Es war der erste Morgen von etwas das man in seiner Welt wohl als Flitterwochen bezeichnen würde, was ein normaler Mensch – oder ein Mundane, wie er von nun an von ihnen denken musste, denn er war nicht länger einer von ihnen – mit Urlaub, Ausspannen, Relaxen, trauter Zweisamkeit mit seinem Partner und noch viel mehr Liebe und Sex in Verbindung brachte. 

Er hatte Nils vor einigen Wochen gefragt ob sie irgendwelche Pläne machen sollten – gesetzt den Fall, dass er es überhaupt überlebte aus dem himmlischen Kelch zu trinken. Nils hatte gelacht, auf die ihm angeborene, vollauf heitere Art und Weise, und gesagt er habe eine bessere Idee. Als Hochzeitsgeschenk und Flitterwochen alles in einem würden sie heute zusammen ein Dämonennest vernichten. Nichts, was Jacob jetzt von Haus aus als besonders romantisch oder verbindend bezeichnen würde, doch daran schienen Schattenjäger im Allgemeinen wohl eher weniger zu denken. Er hatte kein Problem damit sofort mit der Arbeit und loszuziehen um Dämonen zu köpfen, doch es hätte ihnen beiden sicher auch nicht geschadet etwas mehr Ruhe zu haben und mal ein paar Tage lang komplett allein gelassen zu werden. Auch wenn Jacob der erste wäre der zugeben musste, dass Nils tatsächlich ziemlich sexy aussah, wenn er Dämonen vernichtete, da konnte er wirklich keinerlei Einwände erheben. 

Und er war tatsächlich sehr gespannt darauf wie es sich anfühlte, sich nun – nach zwei Jahren vorbereitenden Trainings – endlich als richtiger, echter Schatten-jäger agieren zu können. Bisher nämlich hatten Nils und auch alle anderen ihn immer nur zu kleineren Scharmützeln mitgenommen, keiner von ihnen hatte einen mundanen Jacob den Gefahren der großen und weiten Schattenwelt aussetzen wollen, ohne dass die Magie der Engel ihn nicht ebenfalls beschützen würde, auch wenn er mehr als einmal energisch protestiert und sich wortreich darüber beschwert hatte. Doch zusätzlich zu allem anderen waren alle Nephilim die er bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte auch noch hoffnungslos dickköpfig und stur, und so war Jacob inzwischen mehr als gespannt endlich seine neuen Kräfte testen zu können. Er hätte nur auch nix dagegen gehabt, wenn er und Nils vorher eine Woche Urlaub in der Karibik gemacht hätten. Immerhin wollte er dort schon lange mal hin. 

Stattdessen hatte er die ganze letzte Woche im mystischen Schattenjäger-Land verbringen müssen und sich in Alicante schier endlose Vorträge über Gut und Böse, Ehre und Pflichtgefühl und das den Nephilim über alles heilige Gesetz anhören müssen, so dass er sich inzwischen ziemlich gehirngewaschen fühlte. Er mochte in dieser Hinsicht vielleicht nicht der gewöhnliche Bekehrte sein, doch so sehr Jacob darauf hingearbeitet hatte endlich wirklich alles mit Nils teilen zu können, endlich ein echter Teil seiner Welt zu werden und endlich offiziell und auch für den Schattenjäger legal mit ihm ausgehen zu können, hatte er sich doch ziemlich bald schon geschworen, egal was kommen mochte und ganz egal was von ihm verlangt wurde, niemals seinen gesunden Menschenverstand auszuschalten oder jemals seinen freien Willen aufzugeben. Und das hatte er auch jetzt nicht vor, auch wenn er nun selbst einer der Engel war, selbst einer der seraphischen Krieger die in dieser Dimension für Recht und Ordnung sorgten. 

Jacob sah erneut auf das verschlungene Design über seinem Herzen und ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen, was allerdings ziemlich schnell in ein ausgiebig gedehntes Gähnen mündete. 

Es war endlich soweit, er hatte es wirklich getan. Er war ein Schattenjäger, ein magisches Wesen, das es nun endlich in seiner Macht hatte diese düstere und ernste Welt jeden Tag ein klein wenig besser zu machen und schlussendlich vielleicht sogar zu verhindern, dass noch mehr Menschen in Schicksalsschläge wie den seinen verwickelt wurden. Und dieses Glückes nicht genug, er war obendrein außerdem auch noch verheiratet, mit dem witzigsten, nettesten, liebevollsten und attraktivsten Mann den er je getroffen hatte, und nun endlich konnten sie beginnen ein gemeinsames Leben zu führen. Es klang immer noch sehr ungewöhnlich und fremd in seinen Ohren, dies hier als sein Zuhause zu bezeichnen, selbst in der Stille seiner Gedanken. Ein Institut war allem Anschein nach eine eigene Welt in und für sich, folgte gänzlich anderen Gesetzen als er es gewohnt war, trotz der Zeit die er in den letzten Monaten in vielen dieser Einrichtungen verbracht hatte um sein Training zu komplettieren, und er würde eindeutig erst ein wenig Geduld aufwenden müssen sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass die Menschen und Wesen in dieser Parallelwelt einfach ein wenig anders tickten, würde ganz sicher noch einige Zeit damit zubringen sich nicht nur in diesem Haus und in dieser neuen Umgebung zurechtzufinden, sondern musste ebenfalls erst lernen sich in dieser ihm noch immer schmerzlich fremden Welt zurechtzufinden. Doch er widersprach energisch bestimmt der nörgelnden, inneren Stimme, die ihn wieder einmal daran erinnerte was er zurückgelassen hatte und was von ihm genommen worden war um ihm überhaupt erst zu ermöglichen heute hier zu sein. Es war ihm kein Leichtes gewesen diesen lebensverändernden Schritt zu unternehmen und es verging keine Nacht, in der er nicht qualvoll daran erinnert wurde was und wen er alles geopfert hatte um endlich ein wenig Glück und Frieden zu finden. 

Jacob versuchte, diesen ungewünschten Gedanken Einhalt zu gebieten, die mit einem Mal um die sorgfältig gemauerten Dämme seines Bewusstseins schwemmten und alles zu zerstören drohten was er sich hier aufgebaut hatte, sie in die hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes zu schieben, und dort in großen, stabilen Kisten zu vergraben, tonnenweise erfreulicheres Gedankengut davor zu türmen und zu hoffen – nein, zu beten – dass diese Erinnerungen am besten nie wieder hervortreten würden. Dieses Leben war jetzt vorbei. Ein für alle Mal. Er war nicht zu hundert Prozent erfolgreich, schaffte es aber immerhin seine Gedanken fort von seiner düsteren und wenig wünschenswerten Vergangenheit hin zur unmittelbar bevorstehenden Zukunft zu wenden, die zwar versprach um einiges besser zu werden als die letzten Wochen, doch hatte Jacob so viel vor sich, dass er sich instinktiv wünschte er wäre noch nicht erwacht und müsse sich nicht schon jetzt Gedanken über all die Dinge machen, die später unwillkürlich seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit verlangen würden. 

Es gab so viele Dinge zu beachten, zu erledigen, zu lernen, als frisch-geschmiedeter Schattenjäger, und er war unendlich froh diese neue Hürde der endgültigen Assimilation und Integration nicht ganz alleine meistern zu müssen, sondern viele wohlmeinende Freunde, zwei tolle und meist sehr hilfreiche Mentoren und – nicht zu vergessen – einen hingebungsvoll eifrigen und engagierten Ehemann hatte, die ihm bei allem was in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen noch auf ihn zukommen würde, treu und ergeben beiseite stehen würden. Er sah der Wahl seiner bevorzugten Waffe mit einiger Freude entgegen – nun endlich war es ihm erlaubt sich frei am Waffenarsenal dieses und aller anderen Institute der Welt zu bedienen und auch Seraph-Klingen und alle anderen scharfen Dinge die nur durch die Berührung eines Schattenjägers aktiviert werden konnten, zu benutzen. Tim hatte ihm des Öfteren geraten sich nicht von Beginn an auf eine einzige Waffe und einen einzigen Kampfstil festzulegen, sondern der besseren Taktik wegen einfach alles mal auszuprobieren, jeden Kampfstil und jede Waffentechnik einzeln durchzuspielen um am Ende eine komplett rationale Entscheidung treffen zu können welches am besten zu ihm passte. Doch in Wahrheit hatte Jacob sich schon lange für die perfekte Waffe entschieden und wie er damit kämpfen wollte. 

Worauf er nicht ganz so freudig blickte war das Anbringen von allen dauerhaften Runen die jeder Schattenjäger noch im Kindesalter – oder in früher Jugend – auf die Haut gebrannt bekam und die für den Kampf und alles andere obligatorisch waren. Für alle geborenen Nephilim verlief dies vorsichtig und über Jahre hinweg verteilt, ein Kinderkörper meist weitaus geeigneter so viel Macht in sich aufzunehmen und mit plötzlichen Veränderungen klarzukommen als jegliche Personen die das Erwachsenenalter erreicht, und – wie in Jacobs Fall – schon einige Jahre überschritten hatten. Je jünger die Hülle im Allgemeinen und je mehr Zeit man ihr lies, desto besser konnte die Energie verteilt werden, weshalb alle permanenten Runen stets fein säuberlich hintereinander und über einen Zeitraum von vier bis sechs Jahren auf die Haut gezeichnet wurden. Ihm – und allen anderen Quereinsteigern – blieb leider um einiges weniger Zeit und alle nötigen Runen würden nun alle auf einmal, noch vor seinem ersten Kampf auf seine Haut gebrannt werden. Er mochte es nur vor sich selbst so recht zugeben, hätte seine Zweifel hierüber niemals irgendjemandem anvertraut, doch Jacob hatte eine Heidenangst vor diesem speziellen Verfahren. Seine Nerven, sein Gewissen und etwas noch viel Instinktiveres protestierten lautstark ob dieser Mauer an Macht, die wie eine meterhohe Welle mit allem auf einmal über ihn hereinbrechen würde. Er wusste inzwischen sein Körper war in der Lage ein Schattenjäger zu sein, er hatte inzwischen die Gewissheit, dass er wirklich als Nephilim taugte, denn sonst hätte er die Erhebungs-Zeremonie gestern nicht überlebt. Doch davon abgesehen wusste Jacob genauso gut wie jeder andere wie knapp es wirklich gewesen war, wie schwach oder hilflos sein Körper manchmal sein konnte und er war sich nicht sicher ob er so viel von allem auf einmal überleben konnte. Natürlich äußerte er keinen dieser Gedanken laut, hatte nicht einmal Nils davon erzählt und versucht selbst vor seinem Partner zu verstecken, dass ihn diese Gedanken schon seit Monaten verfolgte, und was er tun sollte, was er überhaupt tun könnte, falls er nicht stark genug sein sollte. Er wagte gar nicht wirklich daran zu denken. Er würde wieder mal alle enttäuschen.

Jacob drehte sich zur Seite und sah abgelenkt aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die gründliche Amsel die jede Feder einzeln pflegte, während er sich sehnlichst wünschte wieder zurück in den Schlaf zu finden, oder doch zumindest reinen Gewissens aufstehen zu können. Denn, auch wenn das Glück und die Freude über alles was gestern geschehen war, über alles was in Zukunft mit ihm geschehen mochte und über alles zu was er ab heute in der Lage war überwog, konnte er doch ein gewisses mulmiges Befinden nicht ganz abschütteln. Er schloss die Augen und presste die Lider fest zusammen, doch er wusste nur zu genau, an Schlaf war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Denn einmal erwacht, bestand für ihn keine noch so geringe Chance wieder in das sanfte Reich der Träume zurückzufinden, vor allem nicht da das ganze Zimmer schon taghell erleuchtet war und zu Jacobs Leidwesen keine Rollläden vorhanden waren. Und obwohl sich andere Menschen einfach umdrehen und weiterschlafen konnten, allem Tageslicht und jedem Sonnenstrahl zum Trotz, so war Jacob leider überhaupt gar nicht mit dieser wünschenswerten Gabe gesegnet. 

Mit einer ausladenden Geste, um sich zu dieser frühen Stunde so wenig wie möglich bewegen zu müssen, vor allem aber um die andere Person die neben ihm im Bett lag und offensichtlich noch mit tiefem Schlaf gesegnet zu sein schien nicht zu wecken, versuchte er auf dem völlig überfüllten und zudem leicht erhöhten Nachttisch wieder ein winziges Plätzchen für sein augenblicklich ausgedientes Handy zu finden. Das war nicht einfach, denn die Zettel waren verrutscht und bedeckten demnach wieder die gesamte Oberfläche der kleinen Kommode. Außerdem hatte Nils in seinem grenzenlosen Enthusiasmus schon gestern Abend zahllose Waffen über das Zimmer verstreut, so dass Jacob jetzt mehr denn je auf der Hut sein musste sich nicht an irgendetwas Scharfem zu schneiden, oder an irgendetwas Gefährlichem die Hand abzusäbeln. Und das war gar nicht mal so einfach, dachte er, da Nils einen wahren Fetisch für besonders scharfe und tödliche Wurfgeschosse hatte und wahrscheinlich am liebsten noch Messer im Bett versteckt hätte, würde Jacob ihn nur lassen. Doch da zog dieser nun endgültig die Grenze und hatte Nils gleich zu Beginn darüber informiert, dass dieser sein Bett entweder mit einem Messer oder aber mit Jacob selbst würde teilen können, keinesfalls aber mit beidem.

Da er währenddessen seinen noch immer nicht ganz klaren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen ließ, auf der Suche nach sauberen Klamotten die über den ganzen Raum verteilt herumlagen, und er sich außerdem durch sein wiederholtes Drehen wie in einer Art Zwangsjacke ziemlich unbeholfen in den Bettlaken verfangen hatte, konnte er sich nun, als er aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und langsam zu rutschen begann, mit keinem Teil seines Körpers ausbalancieren und so landete er zusammen mit seinem Handy, das den Weg zum Nachttisch leider doch nicht mehr gefunden hatte, in einer ungestümen Lawine weißer Laken und etlicher, hoch aufgetürmter und nun umgestürzter Bücherstapel mit einem recht lauten Rums auf dem Teppich-Fußboden. Soviel zum Thema Schattenjäger, dachte Jacob entrüstet. Zugegeben, der Fall wurde zumindest im Bereich seines Hinterteils ziemlich angenehm aufgefangen von einem Stapel frisch gewaschener Wäsche der halb unter das Bett geschoben lag, doch war er trotzdem froh, dass ihn niemand in dieser unschicklichen und wenig attraktiven Lage sehen konnte. Waren die Klamotten tatsächlich frisch, oder lagen sie einfach schon so lange am selben Fleck, dass er schlicht vergessen hatte sie getragen zu haben? Jacob runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, zuckte dann aber schließlich doch mit den Schultern als er beschloss das sei ihm eigentlich auch recht egal. Trotz seiner vermeintlichen Vorsicht regte sich jetzt allerdings auf der anderen Seite des massiven Doppelbettes eine schlanke Gestalt, die noch gänzlich unter dem verbliebenen Teil des Bettlakens begraben lag. Ganz langsam erschien ein schwarzer Haarschopf und nach und nach kam ein kleiner Teil eines verschlafenen Gesichts zum Vorschein. Wo man durch die dicken, schwarzen Strähnen hindurchschauen konnte sah man in ein schmales Gesicht; ebenmäßige, durch die unnatürliche Blässe fast schon weiß anmutende Haut und ein Paar glasklarer grauer Augen, die verschlafen blinzelten und Jacob fragend und wohl auch leicht irritiert ansahen.

„Jake, was zur Hölle machst du da?“, fragte eine gedämpfte Stimme, die aus dem Mund kam der allerdings noch immer unter dem Bettlaken versteckt war, was das Verständnis der grummelnd gemurmelten Worte noch weiter erschwerte. „Liegst du… auf dem Boden?“ 

Die feinen, dunklen Augenbrauen wanderten weit über die ebenmäßige Stirn nach oben und die gepresste Stimme nahm einen sarkastischen Beiklang an. 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du schon nach einer Nacht genug von mir hast und dir unsere Ehe so schnell schon langweilig werden kann so dass du sogar den Teppich meiner Gesellschaft vorziehst. Aber hey, whatever, der harte, kalte Boden ist sicher auch total gemütlich.“

„Hey, Morgen,“ antwortete Jacob und versuchte so wenig schuldbewusst auszusehen wie irgendwie möglich. „Sorry. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht geweckt?“ 

Eine doofe und zudem völlig überflüssige Frage, denn wer außer ihm konnte so früh morgens den ungewöhnlich tiefen Schlaf seines Lieblings mit unnötigem Krach beendet haben, wenn doch in ihrem Teil des Hauses durch die weitreichenden Feiern des gestrigen Abends und der langen Nacht noch garantiert niemand auf den Beinen war und nun wieder weitgehend Totenstille herrschte. Die waren fast alle noch viel müder und fauler als Jacob und würden garantiert nicht morgens um halb sechs mit irgendwelchen Gymnastikübungen anfangen, Nephilim hin oder her.

Trotzdem tat es ihm leid, dass er nicht vorsichtig genug hatte sein können um sein Herzblatt weiterschlafen zu lassen. Immerhin war ihr beider Schlaf mehr als verdient, vor allem nach diesem aufregenden Wochenende, an dem sie zuerst um Jacobs Leben gefürchtet hatten und sich dann direkt danach trauen ließen. Es war worauf beide so lange hatten warten müssen und auch wenn es in dem oftmals harten und strikten Gesetz der Schattenjäger keinerlei Restriktionen gab was die Hochzeit zweier gleichgeschlechtlicher Partner anging, so waren die Regeln doch mehr als klar darüber was geschehen würde sollte ein Schattenjäger das Verlangen danach besitzen mit einem Mundane auszugehen. Und sollte er es sich in den Kopf setzten irgendjemanden ehelichen zu wollen der kein Schattenjäger war, sah es für diesen Nephilim wirklich ganz, ganz schwarz aus. Und schwul oder nicht, da verstand der Rat und die ganzen anderen höchsten Gerichtsbarkeiten der Nephilim nun wirklich keinen Spaß mehr, auch wenn Jacob in seiner Zeit im Training schon allgemein am Humor dieser ganzen Dämonen jagenden Gesellschaft hatte zweifeln müssen. Außerdem hatte er auch persönlich schon mehr als einmal gemerkt, dass die ganze Rasse ganz im Allgemeinen alles andere als homophil war. 

Doch abgesehen von seinen neu gewonnenen Freunden und seinem Mann natürlich, störte Jacob die Meinung aller anderen Menschen herzlich wenig, solange sie ihn und sein Leben nur in Ruhe ließen. Und er rechnete Nils hoch an, dass er von Anfang an alle Karten offen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und Jacob niemals etwas vorgespielt oder niemals falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Es war von Beginn an klar gewesen: Es war Nephilim nicht gestattet sich mit Mundanes zu treffen die keine klare Verbindung zur Schattenwelt hatten und es ging schon gleich gar nicht, einfach so mit ihnen zu schlafen. Und so hatte Jacob beschlossen, nachdem er sich sicher war die Sache mit Nils könnte funktionieren und ihre Beziehung hatte Zukunft, selbst ein Schattenjäger zu werden. Immerhin war dies die einzige Lösung für beide gewinnbringend zusammen sein zu können. Und ganz ehrlich, es gab schlimmeres als ein durchtrainierter Kämpfer zu sein, mit blitzschneller Reaktion und perfekt ausgeprägten Reflexen. Da haperte es zugegeben bei Jacob noch mehr als ein bisschen, aber selbst tolle Schattenjäger fielen für gewöhnlich nicht aus den Bäumen (abgesehen von einem gewissen Jace Herondale, natürlich, doch den hatte Jacob bis jetzt noch nicht getroffen und er würde sich erst eine eigene Meinung über den Sohn von Valentine bilden nachdem er ihn persönlich kennengelernt hatte), und mit genügend Übung würde es ja vielleicht sogar ihm gelingen sich überzeugend im Kampf zu schlagen. 

Nils – und auch dessen Parabatai und beste Freundin Toni – hatten Jacob mit ganzen Kräften und bestem Wissen und Gewissen unterstützt, und ihm beim Training und dem Prozess der Wissensaneignung über alles was im Entferntesten mit ihren Jobs zu tun hatte, tatkräftig beiseite gestanden. Und so hatte er in seinem jungen Schattenjäger-Leben schon so manches Institut bereist und viele, kostbare Erfahrungen gesammelt. Er war sowohl in Nils´ Heimatstadt Galway gewesen, hatte in London und Hamburg trainiert, war lange Wochen und Monate mit ihm zusammen in Salalah gewesen, wo Tim und Toni das dortige Institut komplett umstrukturiert und modernisiert hatten und war schließlich hier gelandet, in Nils´ augenblicklichem Stationierungsort. Und es war wirklich schön hier, dachte Jacob. Er liebte die Berge, die sich hoch und schneegekrönt ringsherum in alle Richtungen erstreckten und ihre langen Hälse immer weiter gen Himmel reckten, liebte diesen romantischen Ausblick wann immer er aus dem Fenster sah. Es war immerhin nah genug an Jacobs eigentlichem Herkunftsort, dass er sich wohl und zu Hause fühlte, ohne gleichzeitig zu nahe dran sein zu müssen als dass lange, düstere Schatten der Vergangenheit über seine Zukunft fielen. Sie hatten beide beschlossen auch nach der Hochzeit erst einmal hier zu bleiben und sich häuslich einzurichten. Es gab genug zu tun, das örtlich ansässige Team war sehr nett und für Schattenjäger ungewöhnlich tolerant und wie fast überall auf dieser Welt gab es auch im gesamten Allgäu mehr als genug zu tun für sie – die Bewohner des Institutes waren in der Tat schon seit Monaten auf der Suche nach Verstärkung. Ja, sinnierte Jacob, dies war ein guter Ort um neu zu beginnen, um ein gemeinsames Leben anzufangen, um eine gänzlich neue Person zu werden. 

Die Feierlichkeiten – von Tim und Toni als eine Art Hochzeitsgeschenk geplant, von der ganzen Familie in schier gewaltigen Dimensionen umgesetzt und zu einem unvergesslichen Ereignis gezaubert – hatten bis weit nach Mitternacht angedauert und waren noch immer nicht komplett im Sande verlaufen gewesen als Jacob vor Müdigkeit und schier überwältigender Erschöpfung ermattet und mehr im Halbschlaf als noch bei Bewusstsein in Nils´ Armen gehangen hatte und sie hatten sich erschöpft aber glücklich zusammen zurückgezogen. Sie waren beide ähnlich entkräftet nebeneinander ins Bett gefallen und zumindest Jacob hatte sich die ganze restliche Nacht über nicht mehr bewegt, nicht auch nur einen einzigen ausgelaugten Muskel gerührt – das konnte Jacob mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit beweisen, da ihm sein rechter Arm so wehtat, als wäre er die ganze Nacht ungemütlich darauf gelegen und es kribbelte noch immer unangenehm als er versuchte das Gefühl der Taubheit daraus zu verbannen. Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen gelang es ihm schließlich sich aus der Zwangsumarmung der Bettlaken zu befreien und sich ächzend in eine annähernd sitzende Position aufzurichten. Mittlerweile hatten sich auch seine Augen ganz an das vom Fenster hereinströmende Sonnenlicht gewöhnt und er konnte sie endlich komplett öffnen um das Chaos das in dem winzigen Zimmer herrschte in seiner kompletten Bandbreite betrachten. Da wünschte er sich fast er wäre für immer geblendet worden, nur um diese Ausmaße an Verwüstung jetzt nicht mit ansehen zu müssen! Auch die Amsel, die ihn von der Reling her fragend zu betrachten schien, öffnete nach einer Bewegung die erschreckend an ein missbilligendes Kopfschütteln erinnerte die Flügel und glitt elegant vom Geländer, ergriff die Flucht, wahrscheinlich um sich irgendwo in einem geordneteren Umfeld nieder zu lassen. 

Der Raum mit seinen mickrigen zwölf Quadratmetern war eindeutig zu klein als Wohnung für zwei erwachsene Personen. Das wurde ihm immer wieder in solchen Augenblicken klar, wenn er sich bewusst umschaute und nicht versuchte wie sonst während der letzten paar Tage das Tohuwabohu einfach zu ignorieren. Ja, es war sogar für das Leben einer einzigen Person schon mehr als knapp bemessen. Und obwohl sich in diesem außergewöhnlichen Haus die Bewohner mehrere Wohnzimmer, Trainingsraum, Küche und fast alles andere teilten, war dieses Zimmer doch eine Zumutung wie Jacob fand und platzte dementsprechend mit zwei Bewohnern und deren zahllosen Besitztümern nahezu aus den Nähten. Sie mussten sich dringend um ein neues und vor allem größeres Zimmer kümmern, eine Sache die ihm seit seinem temporären Einzug eigentlich immer wieder durch den Kopf ging, doch bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht die Muse gefunden sich auch wirklich darum zu kümmern. Jetzt ließ sich diese unangenehme Aufgabe allerdings nicht weiter aufschieben, da Jacob die beengenden Verhältnisse des Raumes schon jetzt auf die Nerven gingen. Seine kontemplativen Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als auf seine nicht gerade aufhellende Frage nun als verspätete Antwort nur ein Geräusch kam, das man mit sehr viel Fantasie noch gerade als Grunzen, wenn nicht sogar schon als unheilvolles Grollen beschreiben konnte. Der schwarze Schopf verschwand langsam wieder unter dem Laken und blieb fürs Erste bewegungslos dort liegen. Eine weitere und verständlichere Antwort schien offensichtlich nicht geplant. Jake setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wühlte in dem Haufen Kleidung am Fuße seiner Bettseite nach einem Paar frischen Shorts und zusammenpassenden Socken. Ihm war leider kein Erfolg beschieden und so gab er schließlich auf, zuckte unbekümmert mit den sonnengewärmten Schultern und rollte sich mit einem wohligen Seufzer wieder zurück ins Bett. Er kuschelte sich behaglich an die regungslose Person, die warm und unendlich beruhigend neben ihm lag und ihn so passend komplettierte, so dass er sich immer unvollständig und alleine fühlte wann immer sie länger als nur die nötigste Zeit voneinander getrennt waren. 

„Nils, wir sollten uns dringend mal um ein größeres Zimmer kümmern. Hier sieht´s aus wie auf ´ner Müllhalde. Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt müssen wir ja nicht länger als nötig in diesem Chaos eingepfercht sein, oder?“ stellte Jake fest. „Logan war gestern Abend sogar so freundlich uns sein Zimmer im Tausch anzubieten. Das ist immerhin mehr als doppelt so groß wie das hier. Er ist ja inzwischen sowieso kaum noch hier, da kommt er auch hiermit zurecht.“ 

Er gestikulierte wild um sich herum, was er sich allerdings auch gleich hätte ersparen können, da sein Partner die Augen sowieso wieder fest geschlossen hatte und mit dem Kopf unter dem Laken lag.

Nils grunzte erneut. „Pfff… der war doch nur betrunken,“ nuschelte er. „Du glaubst es nicht, aber der kommt auf die dümmsten Ideen, wenn er trinkt.“

„Wenn du meinst… Aber es gibt in jedem Institut gefühlt an die tausend leerstehenden Zimmer und auch solche die groß genug für ganze Familien sind. Wir könnten uns die Tage echt mal nach einem Besseren umsehen, oder?“

„Müssen wir das jetzt um diese Uhrzeit klären? Wir haben es immerhin bis jetzt nicht geschafft, dann hat das ja wohl auch noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, ich würde eigentlich ganz gerne noch ein bisschen schlafen,“ erfolgte die leicht verärgerte Antwort. Als von Jacob keine unmittelbare Reaktion kam setzte sein Partner grummelnd nach: „Wärst du hier mal nicht einfach so ungefragt mit eingezogen, dann hätten wir das ganze Problem auch nicht.“

Ein schmerzhafter Stich schoss durch Jacobs Herz. Er zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch, versuchte sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen – hätte er sich in diesem Moment selbst ins Gesicht schauen können, hätte er bemerkt, wie kläglich er damit scheiterte – und drehte sich vorsichtig um, um der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Bemerkung auf den Grund zu gehen. Nils´ Gesicht tauchte gerade wieder aus der Versenkung seines weißen Lakens auf und Jacob fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er sah, dass es keinen Anlass zur Beunruhigung gab, denn die ihm so vertrauten Züge verwandelten sich innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden von gespielter Verärgerung in belustigtes Lächeln. Immer wieder, wenn Jacob seinen Partner lachen sah, verliebte er sich aufs Neue in ihn. Nils, mit seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht, das so fein und akkurat geschnitten schien wie eine feingliedrige, zerbrechliche Skulptur aus Elfenbein, mit seinen prominenten, hohen Wangenknochen, die Haut so hell wie Alabaster als scharfer Kontrast zu dem rabenschwarzen Haar das sein Gesicht einrahmte und ihm in feinen, losen Strähnen bis um die Ohren fiel. Dann die geheimnisvollen grauen Augen, in denen er sich fast verloren hätte als er das erste Mal hineinsah. Zu guter Letzt war da noch das überaus anziehende schiefe Grinsen, welches stets nur die linke Hälfte seines Gesichtes umspielte, trotzdem aber auf beiden Wangen tiefe Grübchen hervorrief, was so ansteckend wirkte, dass Jacob jedes Mal selbst anfangen musste zu lächeln. 

„Gut für dich, dass du das nicht ernst gemeint hast,“ meinte Jacob erleichtert und versuchte zu verstecken wie viel ihm diese Rückversicherung bedeutete. Er spürte wie sich sein Herz aus der vorigen, krampfhaften Anspannung löste und schob sich erleichtert ausatmend zu Nils unter die Decke.

„Ist das so“, entgegnete Nils spielerisch und schien wohl erst jetzt zu merken, dass sein zwar oft ironischer tief drinnen aber trotzdem chronisch unsicherer Partner noch nicht bereit für jegliches neckische Aufziehen war. „Du weißt doch, dass ich überglücklich bin, dass du bei mir bist. Ich hätte dich nicht geheiratet, wenn ich dich nicht für immer bei mir wollte, das weißt du, oder?“ Er zog Jacob in seine Arme, küsste ihn zärtlich auf Stirn und Mund und fuhr flüsternd fort. „Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist! Jede Sekunde mit dir ist wie ein Geschenk des Himmels, ehrlich. Ich bin so froh, dass es der Zufall wollte, dass wir uns kennengelernt haben, so unglücklich die Umstände auch gewesen sein mögen.“ 

Jacob sah in die bodenlosen Tiefen der grauen Augen die wie schwerelos über ihm zu schweben schienen, inzwischen hellwach, und deren wachsame Zärtlichkeit sein Herz sofort schneller schlagen ließ. Natürlich konnte er sich an jene Umstände noch erinnern. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben würde er sie je vergessen können, dazu hatten sie ihn sowohl emotional als auch physisch eindeutig zu tief getroffen. Und so glücklich er sein konnte durch diese fatale Verkettung von bedauernswerten Ereignissen am Ende Nils gefunden zu haben, wollte er wenn möglich doch niemals wieder daran denken müssen. Am liebsten wäre ihm, wenn ihm einfach der Zeitraum seines Gedächtnisses gänzlich geraubt werden könnte, denn dann würde er wahrscheinlich auch nicht jede Nacht von solch heftigen Albträumen geschüttelt werden, die ihn schreiend aus dem Schlaf beförderten und bisweilen sogar schon abends am Einschlafen hinderten. Es wäre vielleicht einfacher gewesen, wenn er nicht mit jedem Atemzug den er Nils liebte gleichzeitig an seinen überwältigenden Verlust denken musste, der ihm die Liebe in seinem Leben erst hatte erkaufen müssen. Und obwohl er wusste es war alles nicht seine eigene Schuld hatte er es trotzdem noch nicht so recht geschafft auch sein Gewissen von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen. Sie lagen eine Weile still nebeneinander und Jacob schloss die Augen. Durch die wärmend beruhigende Präsenz seines Mannes so dicht neben sich konnte er es unter enormer Willenskraft schaffen seine Dämonen im Zaum zu halten, sie für den Moment in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zu verdrängen, und sich auf die glücklicheren Dinge in seinem Leben konzentrieren. 

„Weißt du was?“, fragte Nils schließlich, während er Jacobs Hand ergriff und mit seinen Fingern verwirbelte Linien auf den Unterarm seines Partners zeichnete.

„Was?“, fragte Jacob weich und öffnete seine Augen wieder – wenngleich auch nur einen winzigen Spalt weit. 

Er fokussierte sein ganzes Augenmerk auf Nils und betrachtete ihn wie so oft in seiner Gesamtheit, nahm jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich auf und versprach sich, nichts davon jemals zu vergessen: Er liebte die dicken Strähnen dunklen Haares die Nils wild und ungeordnet in die Augen hingen, vom Schlaf derart verwuschelt als wäre ein wütender Tornado hindurchgefegt, seine tiefen, dunkelgrauen Augen die dem ansonsten anmutig jungen Gesicht eine Art antike und scheinbar ewig-währende Schönheit verliehen und ihn gleichzeitig älter erscheinen ließen als seine tatsächlichen Jahre und der schlanke, aber dennoch dezent muskulöse Körper, der über und über mit schwarzen Runen und deren charakteristischen, weißen Narben übersät waren, die allerdings gegen Nils´ helle Haut kaum auffielen. 

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Nils gegen Jacobs bloßen Arm, von der aufgehenden Sonne die auf das große Himmelbett fiel angenehm aufgewärmt und Jacob fühlte seinen Atem kitzelnd auf seiner Haut. Nils begann eine elektrisierende Spur Jacobs Arm hinauf zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich. Mehr, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe eine andere Person lieben zu können. Ich liebe einfach alles an dir, Jake, jedes noch so kleine Quäntchen deiner Seele; sogar jede einzelne, süße kleine Sommersprosse auf deiner Haut.“

Jacob bemerkte wie sich ein warmes Gefühl über und durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Das war es, das war das ultimative Gefühl von zärtlicher Geborgenheit und der behüteten Gewissheit niemals wieder alleine sein zu müssen, denn er hatte einen Seelenverwandten gefunden. Das war Liebe, das war Glück! Es war ein umso überwältigenderes Gefühl, weil er sich schon fast davon überzeugt gehabt hatte es niemals wieder fühlen zu können, niemals wieder jemanden zu haben dem er rückhaltlos vertrauen konnte und der ihm das Gefühl gab so geliebt zu werden wie er war, ohne dass er sich irgendwie verstellen oder Nils etwas vorspielen musste. Nicht, dass er dachte es verdient zu haben. Nein, das war eine gänzlich andere Geschichte und etwas mit dem Jacob nach wie vor jeden einzelnen Tag haderte. 

„Du liebst jede einzelne Sommersprosse?“, fragte er neckend. „Wenn das so ist, dann ist deine Liebe entweder wirklich sehr, seeehr groß, oder du musst sie in ziemlich viele, wenn nicht sogar in Millionen klitzekleine Einzelteile aufteilen müssen, denn ich habe eine ganz schön große Menge davon.“ Jacob lachte leise, wie immer fröhlich angesteckt von Heiterkeit, und strich mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über Nils´ Wangenknochen – eckig, scharf und elegant wie die Konturen eines Engels, wie die Engel in der Tat, die er repräsentieren sollte. 

„Ich weiß,“ wisperte Nils und begann nach jedem Wort einen Kuss auf seiner Brust zu verteilen, wo sich die Sommersprossen, genauso wie auf Gesicht, Schultern und beiden Armen, besonders dicht drängten. „Jede. Einzelne. Davon.“ 

Nils zwinkerte und langte nach Jacobs anderer Hand. „Und nicht nur die. Ich liebe deine Hände.“ Es folgte ein Kuss auf Jacobs Hände. „Ich liebe deine Handgelenke.“ Ein weiterer Kuss. „Ich liebe deine Ellenbogen. Auch wenn sie knochig und spitz sind und sich beim Schlafen manchmal in meine Seiten bohren, aber ich würde es niemals wieder anders wollen.“ Eine weitere schnelle Abfolge von kurzen Küssen. „Und nicht zu vergessen, ich liebe deine langen, gepunkteten und ziemlich sexy Arme.“

Ein ungezwungen entspanntes Lächeln begleitet von noch weiteren Küssen auf Jacobs nackte Haut, die wohlige Schauer der Ergriffenheit und Erregung durch seinen ganzen Körper, durch sein gesamtes Knochengerüst sandten. 

„Und ich liebe die hier,“ flüsterte Nils, plötzlich wieder ganz ernst, als er mit einem warmen Finger die Form der Vermählungs-Rune nachfuhr. „Weil es bedeutet ich muss dich nie wieder hergeben. Weil es heißt du gehörst zu mir, now and forever.“

So arbeitete sich Nils einen küssenden Pfad an Jacobs Armen entlang nach oben, entlang der von unzähligen fetten Sommersprossen fast einheitlich gebräunten Arme, über die leichte Wölbung seines Bizeps hinweg und verharrte schließlich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über seinem Schlüsselbein, wo eine uneben rot auf seiner blassen Haut hervorstehende Narbe Jacob stets an all das erinnern würde, was er am Liebsten für immer vergessen hätte. Es war das Pendant zu der aggressiv roten Linie auf seiner Wange, die sich beide auch nach fast zwei Jahren noch angeschwollen fast einen kompletten Zentimeter von der hellen Haut seiner Wange und Schläfe abhob als wollten sie beständig auf sich aufmerksam machen und ihn stets an alles erinnern was er verloren hatte. 

Nils hatte ihm immer und immer wieder versichert dies sei absolut kein Makel, diese unschönen Überbleibsel störten ihn nicht im Geringsten, gehörten für ihn einfach zum Gesamtpaket Jacob dazu, doch Jake selbst war nicht überzeugt. Er wusste man konnte sich Dinge wie diese inzwischen weglasern lassen, so dass kaum noch eine weiße Linie zurückblieb und niemand der nicht wusste, dass sie da war irgendetwas erkennen würde, aber Jacob hatte lange gezögert. Zu lange. Er fühlte es käme einem Verrat an seiner Familie gleich diese Zeugnisse an jene qualvollen Stunden auszulöschen und damit die Erinnerungen an das was war verdrängen oder gar vergessen zu wollen. Und das würde er niemals tun, egal was passierte, das hatte er sich schon geschworen sobald er das erste Mal in Nils beschützenden Armen erwacht war und schmerzvoll hatte erfahren müssen was genau mit ihm und den seinen passiert war. Deshalb trug er diese Narben auf seiner Haut, genauso wie die gepunkteten Überbleibsel von reisenden Dämonenklauen in seinem Unterleib und das gereizte rötliche Band aus unregelmäßig verheiltem Gewebe über seinem linken Knie, welches stets davon zeugen würde, dass ihm zusätzlich zu allem anderen in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht ebenfalls beinahe das Bein genommen worden war. Nils und Toni – und übrigens auch alle anderen Schattenjäger die Jacob mehr oder weniger subtil darauf angesprochen hatte – waren sich außerdem ohne Zweifel einig gewesen, dass diese Schönheitsmakel mit der Aufnahme des Elixiers aus Raziels Kelch für immer verschwinden würden und nicht einmal der kleinste Beweis auf ihre Existenz zurückbleiben würde. In dieser Hinsicht hatten die Nephilim alle falsch gelegen, bemerkte Jacob, denn die Narben in seinem Gesicht und auf seiner Schulter waren noch immer da und auch sein Knie ließ sich nicht so beugen wie das im unverletzten Zustand der Fall sein sollte. Er war sich sicher, würde er jetzt aufstehen und es ausprobieren wollen, er würde noch immer genauso mit jedem Schritt humpeln wie jeden Tag der letzten beiden Jahre zuvor. Doch er wollte jetzt über nichts von diesen Dingen nachdenken, wollte seine Gedanken nicht wieder in diese nicht besonders erfreuliche Richtung abdriften lassen und so drückte er sich schnell ganz nah an Nils und schlang seine Arme um die wogenden Schultern seines Mannes. Nils´ Lippen zögerten nur den kürzesten Moment über seiner Narbe, bevor sein Mund schließlich weiterwanderte und Jacob senkte seinen Kopf um den nächsten Kuss mit seinen eigenen Lippen aufzufangen. Sie küssten sich langsam und leidenschaftlich und Nils schmeckte genauso wie er es immer tat, wie Jacob ihn kennen und lieben gelernt hatte: weich und süß wie Äpfel und Zucker, unschuldig und unendlich behutsam wie die gutmütige Seele die er war, auch wenn er die meisten Menschen für gewöhnlich nicht wirklich dran teilhaben ließ.

Als sich die Küsse allmählich vertieften stockte Jacob erst wohlig der Atem bevor sich seine Atemzüge enthusiastisch beschleunigten. Er drückte Nils noch enger an sich und wollte ihn niemals wieder aus dem Kreis seiner Arme entlassen, während Nils Jacob gleichermaßen fest umschlungen hielt. Er umklammerte ihn fast verzweifelt als ob er sich davor fürchtete Jacob würde für immer von ihm genommen werden falls er nicht aufpasste. Aber mit ihm hier zu sein, mit Nils in der sicheren Zuflucht dieser Welt zu leben, in der ihn keine Dämonen mehr jagen und foltern wollten, sondern in der er selbst zum Jäger wurde und seine Nemesis zu den Gejagten machte, bedeutete, dass sie sich niemals wieder darum sorgen mussten jemals voneinander getrennt zu werden. Von niemandem. Jacob fühlte wie ein Teil seiner straff bemessenen Spannung langsam nachließ und sich ganz allmählich und vorsichtig zu lockern begann als er diese Erkenntnis wirken ließ und sich darüber klar wurde, dass sie ihre ganz eigenen, persönlichen Ewigkeiten zusammen zu verbringen hätten – oder doch zumindest die verbleibende Zeit ihrer bis dato noch jungen Leben, um diese kostbare Lebenszeit so gemeinsam miteinander auszukosten wie es sich Jacob früher nicht mal in seinen kühnsten Träumen auszumalen getraut hätte. Durch einen enormen Akt seines Willens, was für seinen bebenden Körper beinahe unmöglich ausführbar schien, unterbrach Jacob den nächsten Kuss und zog sich minimal zurück. Er begegnete Nils´ komplett offenem und vollständig ehrlichen Blick mit einem ungezügelt leidenschaftlichen Starren seiner selbst, bevor er sein Gesicht wieder im Hals seines von und vor den Engeln selbst angetrauten Partners vergrub.

„Und ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Jacob. Seine Stimme drang nur gedämpft an sein Ohr, doch Nils hörte ihn und das war das Einzige was zählte. „Mehr als ich es je in Worte fassen könnte, weder in dieser noch in irgendeiner anderen Sprache.“ 

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und beide Schattenjäger verloren sich in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung, und wenn sie schon nicht mehr schlafen konnten, so hatten sie jetzt doch wenigstens noch kostbare Zeit um sich einer anderen Sache hinzugeben, mit der man die Zeit sowieso viel besser verbringen konnte als mit Schlaf.


	9. 9

Alec erwachte ziemlich unsanft durch einen herzlich laut stöhnenden Magnus, ein dröhnendes Pochen in seinem Kopf und einen vermutlich unabsichtlichen Ellbogen, der sich direkt in seine hohle Magengrube bohrte als Magnus sich unter lauten Flüchen abrupt umdrehte. Alec japste, schnaufte schwerfällig und versuchte sich zu orientieren. 

„What´s wrong?“, presste er mühsam hervor und versuchte sich dahingehend zu motivieren die scheinbar von Schlaf und Müdigkeit dicht zugeschweißten Augen zu öffnen und herauszufinden was denn plötzlich in den doch sonst so friedvollen und langschläferischen Warlock gefahren war. 

Abrupte Übungen so früh am Morgen – und Alecs Instinkten und allgemeinem Befinden nach musste es in der Tat wirklich noch sehr, sehr früh am Tag sein – waren doch normalerweise so gar nicht typisch für Magnus und daher mehr als ungewöhnlich. Alec drehte sich benommen zur Seite und versuchte, Magnus´ wildem Herumgefuchtel auszuweichen – mit wenig Erfolg. 

„What´s going o—oh no, Magnus, turn off the light, please,“ stöhnte er als ein blendender Strahl grellen Lichtes direkt auf sein Gesicht fiel, just in dem Moment in dem er sich endlich dazu hatte überreden können seiner Lider aufzuschlagen, was dazu führte, dass ihm der Blitz direkt durch die Iris, über die Netzhaut, entlang sämtlicher Sinnes- und Nervenzellen bis hinauf in sein übersensibilisiertes und möglicherweise noch nicht ganz nüchternes Gehirn fuhr. 

Er stöhnte nochmal ein wenig kläglicher auf und hielt sich schnell eine Hand vors Gesicht. Es schien ihm, er hätte direkt ins heilige Antlitz eines Erzengels geblickt und wäre von nun an für immer und ewig von dessen grellem Heiligenschein geblendet worden. Der Abdruck des erleuchteten Fensters zu seiner Rechten war auch bei geschlossenen Lidern und schützender Hand noch immer auf die Innenseite seiner Lider gedruckt und Alec fühlte sich unerwünscht gerädert. Was zur Hölle sollte das? Was war nur in Magnus gefahren? Das war nicht witzig!

„It´s not me, Alec,“ erklang Magnus´ Stimme von irgendwo zu seiner Linken, und Alecs tastende Hand fand den Warlock schließlich am Rande der Matratze in einer embryonalen Position kauern, allem Anschein nach fertig mit sich und der Welt und mit einem Großteil der Decke in seinem Besitz, welche er gerade eben wohl über sein komplettes Antlitz zu ziehen versuchte. Alec war also nicht der Einzige, der sich vor dem morgendlichen Licht verstecken wollte und sich am liebsten für die nächste Zeit in einem stockdüsteren Loch weit in der dunklen Erde verkriechen würde. „Never would I do this. Neither to you, nor to me.“

“Then what…?”, begann Alec, war aber leider viel zu müde und unmotiviert um den Satz und die Frage, die damit einhergehen würde, zu Ende zu bringen, geschweige denn zu so etwas Aktiven übergehen zu müssen wie der tatsächlichen Beantwortung seiner Verwunderung, also gab er jeden Akt des Sprechens auf und rollte sich ebenfalls kleiner zusammen. 

Magnus hatte endlich Erfolg und entzog Alec schlussendlich auch noch den letzten Rest der Decke – und damit auch einen guten Teil der mollig gemütlichen Wärme in die er bis dato eingehüllt gewesen war – und ließ seinen Freund egoistisch im Kalten zurück. Nur mit leichten Shorts bekleidet und mit nichts mehr an ihm das seinen bleischweren Körper schützend hätte umhüllen können, kam sich Alec plötzlich merkwürdig nackt vor und begann zu frösteln, obwohl es Hochsommer war, die Sonne schien, und es die letzten Tage so warm gewesen war wie es in New York nur ging. Waren vermutlich nur die letzten Überreste und Auswirkungen der doch eher langen Party gestern Abend, die allem Anschein nach noch immer an seinem Körper zehrte. Ein weiterer Lichtblitz zuckte durch das Zimmer – dieser immer noch grell, doch bei weitem nicht so blendend wie zuvor – und plötzlich hörte Alec ein amüsiertes Kichern am Fußende des Bettes, ein Lachen von einer Stimme die er sehr gut und nur zu genau kannte, die er erkannt hatte obwohl seine Augen noch immer fest geschlossen waren und sein Gehirn nach wie vor damit beschäftigt schien mit so viel plötzlichem Licht, Aktivität und Heiterkeit klarzukommen, eine Stimme die er garantiert überall und unter allen Umständen erkennen würde, die er normalerweise mochte und sehr schätze, die ihm im Augenblick allerdings alles andere als willkommen war. 

„Wirklich Jungs, wenn ihr euch jetzt gerade nur sehen könntet. Ihr würdet mir niemals glauben wie elendig und kaputt ihr ausseht. Das gibt ein Bild für die Engel.“

„Franka,“ sagte er, das eine Wort zugleich Frage und Antwort, Vorwurf und Feststellung in einem. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage noch mehr zu sagen. Stattdessen seufzte Alec tief und ließ sich mit einem endgültigen Klagen stöhnend zurück in die warmen Kissen sinken, überzeugt dass die Welt wohl doch noch nicht kurz davor war unterzugehen und er wohl hoffentlich bald wieder weiterschlafen konnte. Magnus an seiner Seite war ungewöhnlich still und komplett reglos unter der Decke verschwunden und der ansonsten doch so redegewandte und eloquente Mann äußerte kein Sterbenswörtchen. 

„Jap,“ erwiderte Franka viel zu fröhlich und munter. „Genau die. Und für den Fall, dass ihr mir in der Tat nicht glaubt, hab ich alles beweistechnisch hervorragend auf meinem Handy festgehalten. Schick ich euch dann später. Jace und Clary freuen sich bestimmt auch, wenn sie sehen wie viel Spaß ihr hier mit uns habt.“

Magnus stieß einen Laut aus der nicht einwandfrei beschrieben werden konnte, der aber entfernt an eine recht unattraktive Mischung aus Grollen, Grunzen, Schnauben und Stöhnen erinnerte. „Go away,“ grummelte er. 

„Nope, can´t do,“ antwortete Franka. „We have date, remember?“

“What?”, krächzte Alec, im gleichen Moment in dem Magnus entkräftet drohte: „I´m gonna turn you into a hatrack, Rotschopf!“

„Nein wirst du nicht,“ antworte Alecs Freundin nicht im mindesten eingeschüchtert. „Ich bin viel zu toll um als Hutständer verschwendet zu werden. Und ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier, glaubt mir. Wir haben in der Tat ne Verabredung, Jungs. Jetzt, um genau zu sein. Also schwingt die Hufe, macht euch fertig, die anderen sind auch alle fast schon bereit.“

„The others? Which others? What?“, wollte Alec plötzlich doch milde alarmiert wissen. Hatten sie etwa was verpasst?

Franka schnaubte irritiert. „Na alle, wer denn sonst? Jetzt sagt bloß nicht ihr habt das wieder vergessen. Wir haben doch extra noch ne Zeit ausgemacht, heute Nacht. Magnus, du standest direkt neben mir als Nils und Toni darüber geredet haben!“

„Did you never notice before that you maybe shouldn´t talk to me about any important stuff in general when I am drunk?”, entgegnete Magnus schwerfällig. “Surely you must remember that I am not my most reliable self when intoxicated, you really should know that by now.” 

Franka schnaubte erneut, und Alec erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal als sie den Warlock angeheitert erlebt hatte. Es war nun fast schon zwei Jahre her – sie waren damals bei Franka und ihrer Familie in Reutlingen zu Besuch gewesen und hatten eine Feen-Party besucht bei der sich Magnus seeehr gut amüsiert hatte – aber trotz der langen Zeit die dazwischen verstrichen war, war sich Alec ziemlich sicher, dass sich auch Franka noch heute ganz genau an die Geschehnisse dieses speziellen Abends erinnern konnte. 

Er fühlte wie seine Freundin einen Augenblick innehielt und war sich sicher, sie hatte beide feinen, roten Augenbrauen weit über die Stirn erhoben als sie ihre nächsten Worte äußerte. Alec stellte sich vor wie sie wegwerfend herablassend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Naja, egal. Wie dem auch sei, jetzt bin ich ja hier. Also, wie sieht´s aus, seid ihr mit dabei?“

„Dabei bei… was?“

„Also wirklich, euer Gedächtnis ist ja noch schlimmer als das meiner Großeltern. Na, zum Jagen, was denn sonst? Gestern wart ihr noch absolut begeistert davon. Ich sag´s euch, die Dämonen hier sind einfach awesome. Mindestens viermal so groß wie normal und in den Bergen und Höhlen manchmal ganz schön hart aufzufinden. Den Gerüchten zufolge hat Bobby die letzten Tage ein ganzes Nest oben auf dem Riedberger Horn ausfindig gemacht und hat uns das extra für heute aufgehoben. Das wird ein Spaß, das verspreche ich euch, ich kann´s gar nicht erwarten endlich loszukommen. Wir sind alle schon wach und fast fertig. Ihr solltet euch beeilen wenn ihr mitwollt. Ihr wollt doch sicher auch etwas fun solange ihr hier seid, oder?“

„I don´t understand your definition of fun,“ grollte Magnus schwerfällig.

Franka zeigte sich von seinem offensichtlichen Missmut und seiner Griesgrämigkeit allerdings keinesfalls beeindruckt und überhörte einfach den dunklen Unterton der Missbilligung in Magnus´ Stimme als sie fortfuhr. Es lag vermutlich daran, dass sie den Warlock inzwischen gut genug kannte um zu wissen wie er tickte und demnach auch absolut keine Angst mehr vor seinen magischen Drohungen hatte, egal wie ernst oder nachdrücklich diese ausgesprochen wurden. Immerhin würde Magnus niemals einen lebenden Menschen in irgendetwas anderes verwandeln und Franka wusste das nur zu gut, dazu war der Warlock einfach zu gut und trotz seiner (vor allem frühmorgens) oftmals mürrischen Art viel zu nett – hoffte Alec zumindest.

„Oh, das wirst du schon noch früh genug merken, das verspreche ich dir. Immerhin kann man da nur halb mit der Bahn rauffahren, den Rest müssen wir zu Fuß gehen, also hab ich je nachdem in etwa drei Stunden Zeit um dir in aller Einzelheit von allem zu erzählen und dich auf alles vorzubereiten was da oben auf uns wartet. Toll, oder?“ 

„Ugguuh,“ stöhnte Magnus laut und ausgiebig. „I hate Shadowhunters. Why can´t you guys relax just for once? Would it kill you not to hunt for one single puny day and leave poor and exhausted warlocks to nurture their hangovers in peace?”

“Well, not to get on your bad side or anything, but it probably would indeed actually kill someone,” fühlte sich Alec verpflichtet einzuwerfen. “I mean, not us in particular, but the longer any demon walks this earth alive, the more dangerous it gets for any mundane crossing its path by chance. After all, this is what Nephilim are here for.”

“The Angels help me, I am surrounded by maniacs!”, rief Magus kläglich. “What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?“

“Naja, in aller Fairness muss ich sagen, du bist immerhin in einem Institut. Einem wunderschönen und normalerweise zwar doch eher ruhigen Örtchen, aber trotzdem ein Institut. Und du weißt ja, einmal Institut, immer Institut, oder so ähnlich. Und außerdem, und da trifft mich ja jetzt absolut keine Schuld, kann ich ja auch nix für die Wahl deiner Freunde. Ich würde arme Warlocks wie dich ja nur zu gern in Ruhe lassen, aber nicht, wenn selbige Warlocks einen Schattenjäger als Partner haben und es dessen Job ist genau das zu machen was wir jetzt machen werden,” schoss Franka wie aus der Pistole zurück und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. „Also, wir gehen in ner halben Stunde, wenn ihr mitwollt, wir warten im Foyer.“

Damit wandte sich Franka von Magnus, Alec und dem blenden hellen Fenster ab und stolzierte mit wippendem Pferdeschwanz und einem hochgradig amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen aus dem Zimmer, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die beiden müden Männer in ihrem zerwühlten Bett zu werfen und den Zustand, in dem sie sie hiermit zurücklies. Alec seufzte wehmütig auf als die Tür hinter seiner Freundin ins Schloss gefallen war – laut, aber bei weitem nicht so elendig klagend wie Magnus an seiner Seite – und drehte sich um 180 Grad auf den Bauch um sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit der Kissen zu vergraben. Magnus hatte noch immer die Oberherrschaft über die gesamte Decke für sich beansprucht, und so zog Alec einfach träge alle verfügbaren Kissen zu sich und platzierte diese rings um seinen Kopf um ja möglichst wenig Licht und Helligkeit abbekommen zu müssen, und vergrub sich in diesem warmen, gemütlichen Refugium wie ein Siebenschläfer der sich für einen besonders ausgiebigen Winterschlaf rüstete. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er wie sich Magnus neben ihm träge zu regen begann und sich der lange aber dennoch ungewöhnlich schlanke Körper des Warlocks schließlich wieder dem seinen annäherte und sich Magnus dann um seinen lose über einem der plüschigen Kissen hängenden Arm klammerte, seinen Körper dicht gegen Alecs presste und ihre Arme eng miteinander verschlang. Sein warmes Gesicht kam direkt an Alecs Schulter zu ruhen und er spürte den beruhigend stetigen Atem des Warlocks auf der bloßen Haut seines Rückens, wo die feinen Härchen hinten im Nacken mit jedem einzelnen seiner Atemstöße leicht erschauderten und einen winzigen Schauer über seine Haut in sein Innenleben und durch seinen ganzen Körper sandten. Magnus´ Atemzüge waren langsam, viel langsamer als seine eigenen sogar im Schlaf, und perfekt koordiniert mit und angeglichen an das sanfte aber dennoch kräftige Pochen seines jahrhundertealten Herzens, welches Alec durch ihre räumliche Nähe und Verbundenheit in seinem eigenen Burstkorb widerhallen fühlen konnte, und das ihm immer und immer wieder die nötige Ruhe und die so erstrebenswerte Ausgeglichenheit und Kraft schenkte die er brauchte um jeden neuen Tag als Schattenjäger bestreiten zu können, als Dämonen-bekämpfender Nephilim seinen Job zu tun und dabei so klar denkend und überlegt sein zu können wie er es meistens zustande brachte, obwohl die Tage von Nephilim im Allgemeinen als alles andere als monoton oder gewöhnlich charakterisiert werden konnten.

Magnus´ Mund war irgendwo zwischen der zerknüllten Decke und Alecs Arm eingepfercht, weshalb seine folgenden Worte nur schlecht zu verstehen waren, doch das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn Alec hätte ihn auch verstanden, wenn er nur geflüstert hätte. „No offense, Alexander,“ stellte Magnus träge fest, „but she´s insane. The whole family is.“ 

Er schlang einen Arm lose um Alecs Hüfte und Alec hätte die Umarmung gerne erwidert, war aber so müde, dass er keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen konnte. Er murmelte nur ein schwaches „Mhm“ bevor sein Atem wieder langsamer wurde und sich ebnete und er zunehmend schläfrig wurde. Er fühlte wie er mit schweren Gliedern und noch viel schwereren Lidern erneut im Schlaf zu versinken begann, wenn er nicht bald den nötigen Antrieb fand aufzustehen. „Though I do get the impression that all of your friends and acquaintances are slightly crazy,” fuhr Magnus gedämpft fort. “It´s probably your fault. I think you´re corrupting them.”

„Probably,“ nickte Alec und kicherte kurz und kraftlos. „It could be possible. Maybe you should take extra care, then, that you´ll not be the next one I´ll drive crazy.”

“Oh, but you already have, Alexander. You already have,” antwortete Magnus und obwohl Alec face-down absolut nichts sehen konnte, hörte er doch wie Magnus zu grinsen begonnen hatte und fühlte, wie sich das Zwerchfell des Warlocks amüsiert zusammenzog als dieser sprach. „In fact, you´ve been driving me crazy for years. Every single day since I first set my eyes on you. You´re literally driving me mad whenever I look at you. And most of the times it´s a good thing, really. Nothing I´d ever regret.”

“Only most of the times?”, wollte Alec wissen. “What´s with the rest?” 

Magnus zuckte weltmännisch mit den Achseln und Alec fühlte wie sich der Knochen seines Schulterblattes an seine Seite schmiegte, warm und weich und so vertraut als wäre Magnus lediglich eine Verlängerung seiner selbst, als kenne er Magnus genauso gut wie er sich selbst kannte. Und wer weiß, dachte Alec, vielleicht war das tatsächlich schon so. Immerhin waren sie inzwischen fast vier Jahre ein Paar und verbrachten nur die allernötigste Zeit getrennt voneinander. Magnus war noch immer alles was Alec jemals gewollt hatte, alles von dem er jemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Niemals nicht wollte oder könnte er sich vorstellen sich Magnus wieder aus seinem Leben wegzudenken, zu wichtig und vertraut und unentbehrlich essentiell war sein Part in Alecs Leben geworden. 

„Well…,“ grinste Magnus verschmitzte und Alec fühlte die Nase des Warlocks an seinem bloßen Arm, kurz bevor seine Lippen einen zarten Kuss auf die Stelle an seiner Schulter hauchten, an der Alec seine Stamina-Rune gezeichnet wusste. „I gotta keep it interesting, don´t I? After all, who doesn´t like to play hard to get?”

„You know, we should probably go and get ready,“ sagte Alec schwermütig und seufzte erneut tief auf nachdem eine ganze Weile in zufriedener und wünschenswerter Stille vergangen war in der sich weder Magnus noch er ein weiteres Stückchen geregt hatten. „Franka´s not likely to let us off the hook so easily, not the way I know her.”

Magnus wand sich mit tiefem Bedauern aus Alecs Umarmung. “I could always keep up to my promise, you know?”, sagte er. “She´d make an excellent piece of furniture. With lots of hooks herself, which would be great, because I have a lot of hats to hang.”

“I am not so sure her family would be pleased with an arrangement like that.”

“Oh, who knows,” sagte Magnus. “Toni sometimes looks like she could learn to appreciate her little sis being converted into an expressive piece of revolutionary warlock-art, don´t you think? I could even try to split her in two so she and Tim could use the upper half of her hooks as well, to hang their hats and gear or demons and whatever else Shadowhunters need to hang on her. Isn´t that a great idea? I could establish an entire branch with human furnishings, if only I learned the right spells to see it through. If there ever comes a time you need money desperately, I could easily convert your favourite parabatai into something less annoying and smugly conceited too. Don´t you agree Jace would made an excellent curtain pole?”

Alec kicherte erneut und drehte sich in Magnus´ Arm bis er ihn scherzhaft in die Seite stoßen konnte. „Stop trying to turn my friends and family into furniture. I don’t want a curtain pole with a constant sneer on its lips nor a hat rack with wavy red hair that keeps looking at me reproachfully. Franka may be a bit over the top sometimes but she´s just enthusiastic and takes her job very seriously. Other than that, she´s basically harmless. Besides, I like her.“

„Of course you do,“ entgegnete Magnus leutselig. „So do I. Well, theoretically speaking… at least in general. Though not so much so at six o´clock sharp in the morning after a truly nerve-wreaking and very, very late wedding party the night before. I find I cannot take her diligence particularly serious right now. How can she even be awake already? She must have slept almost as little as we did. Who even has this kind of energy? It´s creepy, I´m telling you.”

Alec drehte den Kopf und tastete auf dem leicht erhöhten Nachttisch nach seinem Handy, welches er kurz aufleuchten ließ und sich selbst ein wenig über die Uhrzeit wunderte. “Well, to be precise, it´s actually twenty minutes to seven, just FYI.”

“Yeah, thank you Alexander,” ächzte Magnus und rollte sich zurück auf seine Seite des Bettes als sich Alec endgültig dazu überreden konnte sich aufzuraffen und sich müde, aber immerhin schon etwas wacher als zuvor mit gebeugten Schultern auf die Bettkante setzte. „Not helping. That actually just proves my point exactly.” Alec hatte Magnus den Rücken zugewandt und konnte seinen Freund nicht mehr sehen, spürte aber sehr wohl wie dessen warme, weichen grün-goldenen Katzenaugen auf ihm ruhten während er selbst müde durch das Zimmer torkelte und sich seine Klamotten und Waffen zusammensuchte die er bräuchte um mit Franka und ihrer Familie auf Dämonenjagd zu gehen. 

„I don´t suppose you wanna go off stalking creepy monsters with Franka and her crazy Shadowhunter friends by yourself, do you?“, fragte Magnus mit echter Hoffnung in der Stimme. 

“Hey, I am one of her crazy Shadowhunter friends!”, bemerkte Alec. 

“Yeah, as I said before, you all tend to be pretty insane at times…” Magnus lag nach wie vor unter der ganzen für sich beanspruchten Decke und sah Alec unter schweren Lidern erwartungsvoll entgegen, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, zu faul sich die multiplen, rabenschwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, die ungestylt und ungegelt wild in alle Richtungen abstanden und ungeordnet und ziemlich sexy über sein dunkles Gesicht fielen. Seine Pupillen waren schmal und klein, katzenhaft und hell funkelnd und absolut umwerfend. So früh am Morgen und alleine mit Alec gab er sich für gewöhnlich nicht die Mühe sein Teufelsmal hinter einem einfachen Glamour-Zauber zu verstecken. Alec war froh darüber, denn er fand, davon abgesehen, dass Magnus ganz im Allgemeinen eine einnehmende und ziemlich magische Persönlichkeit war und ihm diese ungewöhnlichen Augen in der Tat sogar so gut standen, dass Alec ganze Stunden damit verbringen konnte einfach nur ganz tief in sie hineinzusehen, zu versuchen die Tiefen von Magnus´ Seele zu ergründen und sich wie so oft ganz darin zu verlieren. Der kurze Bann brach als Magnus blinzelte. „Though you really could take one for the team here, don’t you think? After all, what´s a boyfriend with a Stamina-rune good for if not to cover for me once in a while?”

“Which, now that I think of it,” fuhr Alec fort als hätte Magnus nicht gesprochen – er entschloss sich kurzerhand, dessen zweideutigen Einwand einfach zu ignorieren – während er sich schnell ein Shirt und ein Paar frische Socken anzog bevor er sein robustes, schwarzes Gear anlegte, “makes me your crazy Shadowhunter-boyfriend, hence you are my crazy warlock-boyfriend. Which means, you´re basically just one of us and thus you have absolutely no possible means nor a real chance to talk yourself out of this, agreed?”

“Ähhh,… what?”, sagte Magnus verschlafen und als hätte er nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört. 

Alec allerdings störte dies überhaupt nicht, denn jetzt da er sowieso wach und auf den Beinen war kickten so langsam seine Nephilim-Instinkte und die antrainierte sowie zum Teil schon angeborene Fähigkeit ein, sich vor einem Kampf selbst auf Höchstformen zu bringen und innerhalb von nur kürzester Zeit so wach zu sein wie es nur irgendwie ging. Es war eine Fähigkeit die bei ihm besonders ausgeprägt schien, zumindest hatte er manchmal so das Gefühl denn er war grundsätzlich immer der erste der beiden der morgens seine Augen aufschlug und dementsprechend auch meist der erste, der das Bett verließ um Frühstück zu machen. Es störte ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Meist erwachte er im frühen Morgengrauen weit vor Magnus oder sogar irgendjemandem in ihrem Wohnblock – wie es Hodge ihm, Jace und Izzy in langen Jahren des ununterbrochenen Trainings beigebracht hatte – und hatte dementsprechend genug Zeit einige Stunden ausgiebig zu trainieren ohne ihnen damit ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu rauben, in Ruhe zu duschen und manchmal sogar noch die Katze zu versorgen und Frühstück zu machen bevor Magnus am späten Vormittag leicht derangiert aus ihrem Schlafzimmer auftauchte und wie ein auferstandener Zombie zum fertigen Kaffee torkelte, bevor er in der Lage war einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu äußern. Magnus war einfach kein Morgenmensch und Alec hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Er hatte sich auch an diese morgendliche Routine gewöhnt und daran Magnus immer ganz nah bei sich zu haben, und erst recht so seitdem sie nach dem Dunklen Krieg zusammengezogen waren. Er glaubte, fühlte und war bis heute fest davon überzeugt dies war die beste Entscheidung seines Lebens gewesen und er hatte kein einziges Mal den Tag bereut an dem er die Nachfolge auf die Übernahme des New Yorker Institutes an Jace und Clary abgetreten hatte und sich somit ganz bewusst und ganz direkt für Magnus und gegen alles andere was seine Mutter sonst für ihn vorgehabt hätte, entschieden hatte. Er wäre niemals so glücklich geworden, hätte sich niemals so frei gefühlt, hätte niemals wieder so intensiv lieben können wenn er das nicht getan hätte, davon war er fest überzeugt. 

Das war unter anderem auch der Grund warum er Magnus jetzt nicht zurücklassen wollte, warum er ihn gerne mit dabeihätte, warum er nur ungerne ohne den Warlock auf die Jagd gehen würde. Es war nicht, dass er nicht alleine jagen wollte – zu Hause in New York war er immer alleine, oder zumindest die meiste Zeit. Nicht alleine alleine im Sinne von ganz-komplett-auf-sich-selbst-gestellt alleine, sondern alleine mit meist in verschiedenen Konstellationen auftretenden Jace, Izzy, Clary und sonstigen Mitgliedern des Enklaves, niemals aber zusammen mit dem High Warlock von Brooklyn. Magnus hatte weder die Zeit noch die Muse (und wie Alec wusste auch absolut keine Lust) irgendwelche dämonischen Wesen zu jagen, obwohl er natürlich wie jeder andere Downworlder den Nephilim Respekt und Unterstützung zukommen ließ wann immer dies gefragt war, doch er war meist sowieso viel zu beschäftigt um sich an so etwas Trivialen zu beteiligen. Alec hatte vollstes Verständnis dafür und würde das auch niemals von seinem Partner verlangen. Er war nur zu glücklich, dass Magnus sich nicht direkt an die vorderste Front begab sondern meist zu Hause oder auf irgendwelchen Partys (hoffentlich) harmlosere Dienste anbot. Das war der Lauf der Welt, das war ihr Leben. Doch hier waren sie zusammen, hier waren sie hergekommen als Gäste auf die Hochzeit von guten Freunden (naja, oder besser gesagt, den Freunden von guten Freunden) und waren mehr oder weniger im Urlaub. Dies hieß nicht, dass man im Urlaub keine Dämonen jagen konnte – Alec hatte nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet mal wieder mit Franka zu arbeiten, auch wenn er Frankas Angebot umso mehr geschätzt hätte wäre sie nur einige Stunden später in ihrem Gästezimmer erschienen. Doch Dämonen waren Dämonen, und die hielten sich ja bekanntlich an keine vereinbarten Pläne und nahmen schon gleich gar keine Rücksicht auf arme und müde Schattenjäger die bis weit in die Nacht Spaß auf einer Hochzeitsparty gehabt hatten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Besides, I have to confess, though it will probably be quite nice to go off hunting with Tim and Toni, Nils and Jacob and Franka and whoever else tags along,“ fuhr Alec leise fort. „it will not be quite the same without you. Where I´m concerned, it will only be fun if you accompany us. Which is why I´d love you to come.”

Er war inzwischen komplett bekleidet und warf nur einen oberflächlichen Blick in den langen Spiegel im Badezimmer als er sich eine Handvoll kalten Wassers ins Gesicht spritzte um auch den letzten, klammernden Schlaf aus den Poren zu vertreiben – der Rest würde schon irgendwie passen, immerhin gingen sie ja in der Tat nur Dämonen jagen und würden an keinem Schönheitswettbewerb oder so teilnehmen. Auf der Ausschau nach Pfeil und Bogen und einigen Seraph-Klingen die er noch von New York mitgebracht hatte und irgendwo im relativ kleinen Zimmer verstaut haben musste, streckte er seinen leicht nassen Kopf zurück in die sonnenhell erleuchtete Schlafnische und fand Magnus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem eigenartig wehmütigen Blitzen in seinen goldenen Augen vor sich hinstarren. „So?“, fragte er in hoffentlich ermunterndem Tonfall. 

„Are you coming?“

„You know, Alexander,“ stellte Magnus nachdenklich fest. „This is probably the first time ever in my entire life that another man tried to lure me out of bed with sexy talk. Not to over-egg the pudding or anything here, but it´s usually kind of the other way around with me.”

Alec fing Magnus´ Blick auf. „Well, does it work?“, wollte er geradeheraus wissen.

„Oh Alec… only you.“ Magnus seufzte, strich endlich eine seiner langgliedrigen Hände zerstreut durch die unbändige Masse seiner Haare und grinste schief. „I´m afraid so,“ nickte er dann und schlug die Decke zurück. Er robbte träge in Richtung Bettkante und schob sich in eine annähernd sitzende Position. Als seine schmalen Füße den Boden berührten und sich der Warlock erhob fühlte sich Alec mehr denn je zuvor an eine behände, grazile Katze erinnert die sich ihm verschmitzt und mit List und Raffinesse näherte. Alec hatte endlich Bogen und Köcher hinter einem wahrlich gigantischen Stapel bunter Klamotten ausgemacht und zog sich beides geübt über die Schultern, sofort beruhigt und zufrieden als er das vertraute Gewicht der Waffen auf seinem Rücken spürte. Magnus reckte und streckte sich wie die zärtlichen Wesen denen er manchmal so sehr glich und tapste dann ganz langsam auf ihn zu. „After all, it would be awfully vain from me to let you languish in such drab company all day long. You all deserve a little magic on this trip. Though we could always just turn around and go the other way,“ fuhr er unbekümmert fort. “I mean, now that we´re awake anyways and seeing as this bed is truly marvellously comfy, why not take the time to –“

“No, Magnus,” unterbrach ihn Alec bestimmt und wischte jeden weiteren Einwand beiseite. „That´s not gonna happen. I don´t want Franka coming back in here, searching for us, wondering where we are and walking right in on us. That one time with Izzy back home at the Institute was more than enough for my entire lifetime, thank you very much. She said they´d leave in only a few minutes and you´re basically naked and need to get dressed. Asap.”

“A few minutes is all I need,” antwortete Magnus mit ganz tiefer, dunkler Stimme. „And we could always just lock the door.“

„Magnus,“ rief er, halb empört, halb kichernd. „You are unbelievable!“ 

„Believe it or not,“ entgegnete Magnus, „but this time, you are definitely not the first man ever to say these words to me in a bedroom as fine as this. Come here, my love, and let me prove it to you.”

Alec spürte wie sich die Resolution seinem verrückten Warlock zu widerstehen langsam in Rauch auflöste und so schnell evaporierte wie nicht einmal Magnus einen seiner fließenden Zauber wirken konnte.   
Stattdessen blieb etwas anderes und sehr, sehr viel Angenehmeres zurück. Er seufzte leise als Magnus seine langen Arme bestimmt um ihn legte und er ganz entfernt, wie als gehöre es in ein anderes Dasein, ein leises Klicken hörte das darauf hinwies, dass sich ihre Türe in der Tat gerade von innen selbst verriegelt hatte. Er kam allerdings nicht weiter dazu irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, denn Magnus zog ihn zurück in Richtung Bett und bevor Alec protestieren oder Einspruch erheben konnte, begann ihn der Warlock stürmisch zu küssen und Alec vergas für den Moment alle Welt um ihn herum.

∞∞∞

„Und dann dachten wir, je nachdem wann wir fertig sind, könnten wir ja alle zusammen noch aufs Nebelhorn fahren. Immerhin ist das so ziemlich der größte und bekannteste Berg in der ganzen Gegend und die Aussicht von da oben ist echt traumhaft – vorausgesetzt es regnet nicht, aber ich hab die Wetter-App gecheckt und es soll die ganze nächste Woche so schön bleiben wie heute. Das perfekte Wetter also für Sightseeing. Du kannst auch mitkommen, wenn du willst?“

Toni stand vor dem riesigen Spiegel in dem Bad des Zimmers das ihr und Tim für die Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes im Allgäuer Institut zugewiesen worden war und kämmte sich die Haare. Es war nicht gerade ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung und sie fluchte, stöhnte und zischte alle paar Sekunden als sich die Bürste mal wieder in einem schmerzhaften Knoten verfing. Sie hatte schon länger darüber nachgedacht und fasste nun so langsam endgültig den tatsächlichen Entschluss sich bald mal die Haare drastisch kürzen zu lassen, und zwar auf eine benutzerfreundlichere und pflegeleichtere Länge. Sie nahm sich vor, sobald sie wieder zu Hause in Salalah wären, einen geeigneten mundanen Friseur aufzusuchen der sein Handwerk verstand und ihr Leben danach fortan um so vieles erleichtern würde. 

„Klingt nach einem Plan,“ antwortete Tim, ohne allerdings auf ihre Frage einzugehen. 

„Oh ja, Franka hat einen ganz genauen Plan gemacht was sie mit Magnus und Alec alles noch machen will. Aber ich find´s gut. So können wir alle wenigstens bisschen was sehen solange sie hier sind. Ich mein, nichts in Deutschland kann mit New York oder Salalah oder London oder so mithalten, da sind die beiden eindeutig weitaus Besseres gewohnt, aber die Gegend hier ist schon ziemlich schön, muss man echt sagen, da können wir das tolle Wetter ja auch noch bisschen ausnutzen und ihnen so viel vom Allgäu zeigen wie sie wollen.“ Sie hielt einen Moment inne und wiederholte sich. „Warum kommst du nicht auch mit? Ich sag´s dir, wenn´s gutes Wetter ist kann es in den Bergen echt richtig romantisch werden.“

„Hm, ja, ganz bestimmt. Wie lang wollen die zwei denn bleiben?“, kam die leicht gedämpfte Antwort aus dem Schlafzimmer, welches zu einem Großteil von einem ausladenden Himmelbett beherrscht schien, und von einem kleinen Schreibtisch, zwei Ohrensesseln und einer Schrankwand mal abgesehen, aufgrund der doch etwas geringen Größe gar nicht mehr so sonderlich viel mehr Mobiliar oder derartiges hätte aufnehmen können. Gegenüber dem Bett befand sich eine große Fensterfront die den Zugang auf die große Terrasse im Subterrain des ehemaligen Nonnen-Klosters freigab. Das Bad war klein, so klein dass keine zwei Personen parallel darin Platz gefunden hätten und um so viel beengter, unübersichtlicher und dunkel als das was Toni inzwischen in ihrem eigens umgebauten Institut in Dhofar gewohnt war, sodass sie sich ungewöhnlich unwohl und eingeengt fühlte obwohl sie als Kind jahrelang mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Familie zum Urlaub hier gewesen war und die Anlage sowie die eng bemessenen Zimmer regelrecht geliebt hatte.

Doch mit dem Alter änderte sich ja bekanntlich so einiges, und so wohl auch für Toni, die inzwischen daran gewohnt war ein ganzes Institut für sich und Tim und die wenigen sonstigen Bewohner desselben allein zu haben und sich einfach nicht mehr so richtig hier in diese gewachsenen Strukturen einfügen konnte, beziehungsweise wollte. 

„Keine Ahnung,“ antwortete sie, teilweise befürchtend Tim war mit den Gedanken ganz woanders und höre ihr gar nicht so genau zu, teilweise aber auch selbst abgelenkt, weil sie gerade damit begonnen hatte ihre widerspenstigen Haare in einen felsenfest unerschütterlichen französischen Zopf zu flechten und dies einen beträchtlichen Anteil ihrer Konzentration in Anspruch nahm. „Ich glaub das wissen sie selber noch gar nicht so genau. Zumindest hat Magnus das so gesagt. Alec allerdings meinte sie seien Ende der Woche bei seinem Vater in Idris zum Brunch eingeladen und sollten da vermutlich auch auftauchen.“

Ein lautes Schnauben aus Richtung Bett ließ Toni selbst anfangen zu grinsen. „Oha, na das wird sicher ein Spaß,“ entgegnete ihr Mann erheitert. „Magnus Bane und der Inquisitor an einem Tisch, das kann ja heiter werden. Ein Inbegriff der Unbehaglichkeit!“

„Naja, angeblich sind sie nicht ganz allein. Alec hat gesagt Izzy kommt auch und besucht danach ihren Lover in der Akademie. Und wenn er Magnus schon nicht mag, dann hat er an Simon Lewis ganz bestimmt noch umso mehr auszusetzen, also stehen Malec ganz sicher nicht allein im Mittelpunkt aller Missbilligungen. Außerdem strengt sich Robert Lightwood offensichtlich in letzter Zeit mehr denn je an einen guten Eindruck beim Partner seines Sohnes zu hinterlassen – oder versucht es zumindest – also sollte sich Magnus wahrscheinlich nicht immer ganz so zieren.” Sie dachte an Jacob und Nils und an Don und die Tatsache, dass dieser bis zum heutigen Tage noch immer kein einziges Wort an den Partner seines einzigen Kindes gerichtet hatte, und wurde sich der Versicherung bewusst, dass schlimmer in der Tat wirklich immer ging. “Die Zwei haben nicht das beste, aber garantiert auch nicht das schlechteste Schwiegervater-Schwiegersohn-Verhältnis aller Zeiten.“ Sie zuckte die Schultern und beendete die letzten Fingergriffe ihrer Frisur. „So oder so,“ fuhr sie dann fort, „bleiben uns die beiden aber auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Tage erhalten. Was toll ist, weil ich die ja auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hab. Ich glaube, das letzte Mal waren sie bei unserer Hochzeit in Deutschland. Und das ist ja jetzt auch immerhin fast schon ein Jahr her.“

„Hm,“ machte Tim nur und Toni sah ihr Spiegelbild missbilligend die Stirn runzeln. Es war etwas was Tim ab und an tat – wie vermutlich jeder Mann auf dieser Welt – und einfach abschaltete während sie mit ihm sprach, die Pausen und Lücken in diesem dadurch doch eher einseitigen Monolog mit einsilbigen, das Weiterreden ermunternden, kurzen Geräuschen füllte, in der Hoffnung seine Partnerin merke nicht, dass er ihr schon vor Minuten aufgehört hatte aktiv zuzuhören. Es kam nicht oft genug vor als dass sie sich darüber beschweren müsste, doch jedes Mal wenn es passierte, fühlte sie sich innerlich – und manchmal auch äußerlich – verstimmt aufbrausen.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich überhaupt zu?“, fragte sie aus dem Bad heraus, während sie ein kleines, aufklappbares Seraph-Messer in ihrer Frisur versteckte, ein Messer das ihr ein befreundeter Warlock aus Salalah zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und welches sie – zusammen mit dem obligatorischen Dolch in ihrem linken Schuh – seitdem stets bei sich trug und nur zum Schlafen ablegte. Das Bad war dunstig und heiß – Tim war vorher schon eine Stunde joggen gewesen, eine morgendliche Gewohnheit die Toni zwar verstand, kreislaufbedingt (und durch eine ziemlich hohe Faulheitstoleranzgrenze) aber leider nicht mit ihrem Liebling teilen konnte, und hatte danach ausgiebig geduscht – und sie sehnte sich ganz abrupt und plötzlich nach der klaren, kühlen und belebend frischen Luft von Alpenwiesen und den einsamen Berghängen hoch oben im Gebirge im Sonnenaufgang. Sie ging schnell zur Terrassentür und öffnete diese weit um die stickige Luft im Zimmer schnellstmöglich auszutauschen. Dann nahm sie ihre restlichen Waffen zur Hand und drehte sich zu Tim, der noch immer halb-angezogen auf der Bettkante verharrte und so gebannt auf sein Handy starrte als hätte es gerade angefangen mit ihm zu reden.

„Ist alles okay?“ Sie blieb stehen und sah Tim fragend an, der nun schon seit einigen Sätzen nicht mehr geantwortet hatte. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie und nahm ihre Waffe samt Halterung an sich und begann, sie sich in gewohnter Weise auf die Schulter zu schnallen. „Tim?“

„Ich… Ich weiß nicht so recht,“ antwortete dieser recht zögerlich und mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr erheitert und so fröhlich wie nur wenige Sätze zuvor, ziemlich untypisch ernüchtert für ihn. „Ich hab ne Message von Tom bekommen.“ Tom war Tims ältester Bruder und das absolute Ebenbild seines sechs Jahre jüngeren Geschwisters. Tim und Tom ähnelten sich in der Tat so sehr, dass sie nicht selten nicht nur für Brüder, sondern sogar für eineiige Zwillinge gehalten wurden, genauso wie der Rest der Garber-Brüder, die sich bis auf den letzten Mann glichen wie ein Ei dem anderen. Tom war außerdem der direkte Nachfolger von Tims Eltern, die das Institut in Hamburg leiteten. „Das klingt extrem merkwürdig und richtig ungewöhnlich für Tom. Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll.“

„Was schreibt er denn?“, wollte Toni plötzlich ebenfalls neugierig wissen. Tim war von sich aus still und in sich gekehrt, fast schon introvertiert und nur recht schwer zum Lachen zu bringen (oder ganz im Allgemeinen dazu auch nur irgendeine Form von Emotion zu zeigen). Er hielt sich meist mit seiner Meinung, gleichzeitig aber auch mit Vorwürfen, Tadel, voreiligen Verurteilungen und vorschnellen Einschätzungen von Personen, Situationen oder ganzen Sachverhalten und dergleichen meist ganz zurück und ließ ausschließlich andere reden, andere urteilen und andere über das weitere Vorgehen entscheiden. Es war etwas das Toni schon von Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft an fasziniert hatte und wofür sie ihn liebte, auch wenn ihr diese Unentschlossenheit manchmal gehörig auf die Nerven ging. Mit dieser Gutmütigkeit und seiner allgemeinen Abschottung ging allerdings auch eine Ruhe und Relaxtheit einher die ihn sowohl im Kampf als auch in scheinbar ausweglos stressigen Situationen, genauso wie in persönlichen Krisen und Notlagen vollkommen gelassen, vollkommen gesammelt und ausgeglichen beherrscht reagieren ließ. So hatte sie Tim noch niemals verzweifeln sehen, hatte ihn noch niemals ausflippen oder in Hektik und Stress versinken fühlen (wie es ihr selbst nicht selten in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen geschah), hatte ihn noch niemals verstört oder geschockt oder grundsätzlich beunruhigt gesehen. Zumindest nicht bis jetzt. Jetzt hatte er die Augen leicht geweitet, so dass das blasse Hellblau seiner Pupillen beinahe von dem Weiß seiner Augäpfel aufgefressen wurde, die Schultern leicht nach vorne gebeugt als wolle er sich instinktiv zusammenkrümmen um sich vor jeglichen schlechten Nachrichten zu schützen und so der Ernsthaftigkeit des Problems (und es war zweifellos ein Problem, das konnte Toni zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen) ausweichen. „Er sagt ich soll sofort nach Hause kommen. Er sagt es ist was passiert, etwas das mit unseren Eltern zu tun hat. Er sagt sie sind verschwunden.“

„Was? Verschwunden? Wo? Wie?“

Tim sah das erste Mal auf seit Toni aus dem Bad gekommen war und wandte den Blick vom erleuchteten Display. „Tom bräuchte wohl kaum meine Hilfe wenn er das wüsste, oder?“, antwortete Tim irritiert und ungewohnt schnippisch.

„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht…,“ verteidigte sich Toni und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. 

„Ich ruf ihn kurz an,“ entschloss sich Tim und erhob sich um während des Telefonats im winzigen Zimmer hin und her zu laufen. Es war eine Angewohnheit die beide verheirateten Schattenjäger teilten, die Toni aber trotzdem nervte sofern sie diejenige war die unbeschäftigt daneben saß, nirgendwo anders hinkonnte und das nervöse Auf- und Abgeschreite ertragen musste ohne gleichzeitig mitzubekommen was eigentlich besprochen wurde. Es war nervtötend. Der Anruf allerdings war so schnell getätigt, durchgeführt und wieder beendet, dass sie noch nicht einmal in den Genuss kam sich wirklich aufregen zu können und Tim – von Natur aus eher blass – war noch um einige Nuancen weißer geworden. 

„Ich muss nach Hause,“ sagte Tim nur wenig hilfreich und absolut nicht erklärend und begann sein spärliches Hab und Gut das er gestern hauptsächlich auf seiner Nachttischseite aufgetürmt hatte, schnell zurück in seine Reisetasche zu stapeln. „Tobias und Till sind auch schon auf dem Weg, keiner weiß so wirklich was passiert ist, aber unsere Eltern sind weg und wir müssen sie wiederfinden!“ 

Tobias war ein weiterer älterer Bruder Tims und Till sein einziger Jüngerer, diese Namenskonstellation alleine schon ein Anzeichen eines ganz eigenen Humors der älteren Hamburger Nephilim, die allen ihrer vier Söhne Namen mit demselben Anfangsbuchstaben verliehen hatten. Toni kannte Tim nun schon mehr als vier Jahre, war ein Jahr davon mit ihm verheiratet, war unzählige Male mit und ohne ihm bei seiner Familie in Hamburg und Umgebung gewesen und lernte auch seine Brüder und seine Eltern mit jedem Wiedersehen immer besser kennen, doch sie konnte sich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht so recht entscheiden ob dies eine besonders geniale und einfallsreiche oder einfach eine komplett bescheuerte Idee war. Fest stand, sie mochte seine Eltern sehr, Mutter und Vater waren beide liebenswürdig und bodenständig und immer sehr zuvorkommend ihr gegenüber, genauso wie Tobias und Till (nicht so sehr allerdings Tom), die sie inzwischen fast schon als ihre eigenen Brüder ansah. Sie verspürte ähnlich wie Tim einen eigenartigen Knoten im Magen als sie daran dachte was seinen Eltern nur passiert sein mochte. Beide jagten schon mehr als fünfzig Jahre Dämonen und Toni mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen wer und warum man sie nun hatte verschwinden lassen. Sie nickte und begann schnell in Gedanken all diejenigen Punkte abzuhaken, die vor ihrer Abreise erledigt werden mussten. 

„Alles klar,“ sagte sie. „Gib mir fünfzehn Minuten um Nils und Franka Bescheid zu sagen, dann können wir aufbrechen.“

„Was?“, machte Tim und hielt einen Augenblick inne. 

„Was was?“, fragte Toni nach. „Du hast doch gesagt du willst sofort aufbrechen. Ich bin fertig, hab in fünf Minuten gepackt und muss nur kurz Nils und Franky sagen was passiert ist und dass wir nicht mitkommen können, dann können wir los. Oder hast du nen anderen Vorschlag?“

„Du willst mitkommen?“

Toni sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Natürlich will ich mitkommen. Deine Eltern sind verschwunden, hallo!? Was wäre ich für eine Frau, wenn ich nicht mitkommen würde? Würdest du mir helfen meine Eltern zu finden, wenn die verschwinden würden?“

Tim warf sich mit nur wenigen geübten Handgriffen Gear und Waffen über. „Natürlich würde ich. Aber das hier ist so wichtig für dich. Dein Parabatai hat geheiratet, ich weiß du hast dich wochenlang auf Magnus und Alec gefreut und darauf, dass deine Schwester und du so viel Zeit mit den Beiden hier verbringen könnt und du und Nils ihr habt schon so viele Pläne gemacht. Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Ich will,“ sagte Toni, plötzlich ganz leise, wispernd, und küsste ihren Mann im Vorbeigehen zärtlich. Tim war abgelenkt und besorgt und verwirrt, aber trotzdem zog er sie ganz schnell zu sich und ihre Lippen verschmolzen für einige Momente miteinander. „Natürlich will ich. Du bist mir viel wichtiger als all das andere,“ fuhr Toni fort. „Das andere ist nur Fun, das sind Freizeitaktivitäten. Aber deine Eltern sind in echter Gefahr, das ist eine ernste Situation, das kann niemand einfach so ignorieren, schon gleich gar nicht ich als deine Partnerin. Natürlich will ich helfen.“

Tim stand kurz beiseite und kam zurück um Toni eng und fast erdrückend zu umarmen. Sie hörte sein Herz schnell und aufgeregt in seiner Brust pochen und bemerkte wie er nervös und besorgt mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Und ich liebe dich dafür, für all das was du aufgeben würdest um mir zu helfen, aber das kann ich nicht machen. Ich will nicht, dass du alles hier verpasst und nachher sind meine Eltern nur Jagen gegangen ohne eine Notiz zu hinterlassen und haben sich verirrt.“ Er lachte nervös und in diesem Moment sah Toni wie verzweifelt er seinen eigenen Worten Glauben schenken wollte, wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass es nur an etwas so Trivialem lag. Sie wünschte selbst so sehr sie könne ihn dahingehend versichern, doch so sehr sie seine Pein lindern wollte, so sehr sie ihm seine unmittelbaren Sorgen und Ängste nehmen wollte, so sehr wollte sie doch keine Lüge in den Mund nehmen oder etwas sagen dessen Inhalt nicht der ungeteilten Wahrheit entsprach, so dass sich ihr Liebling Hoffnungen machte die danach bitter enttäuscht werden würden. Deshalb blieb sie stumm. „Ich verspreche ich ruf dich an sobald es was Neues gibt und erzähl dir alles was passiert aber bitte, bleib du hier. Wenn schon einer von uns gehen muss, dann kannst ja wenigstens du noch die Zeit mit unseren Freunden genießen, oder?“

„Aber Tim…,“ protestierte Toni mit kraftloser Stimme. 

„Tu´s für mich,“ fuhr ihr Partner fort als hätte sie selbst gar nicht gesprochen. „Und sag den Anderen, dass es mir leidtut. Vor allem Nils und Jake. Ich komm so schnell zurück wie möglich.“ Er hob kurz die Hand als wolle er ihr Gesicht berühren, begnügte sich dann aber lediglich mit einem weiteren, weichen Kuss, schnappte sich seine Sachen und war schon halb zur Tür hinaus bevor Toni reagiert hatte.

„Halt, warte,“ rief sie ihm hinterher als er den Gang entlang zu joggen begann. „Wo gehst du hin?“

„Zu Bobby,“ antwortete er im Gehen. „Irgendjemand muss mich ja zum Flughafen fahren.“

Toni ruckte kurz mit dem Kopf und meinte „Geh lieber zu Magnus und Alec. Die haben das Eckzimmer im Erdgeschoss.“ Sie gestikulierte durch die Wand und Decke in die ungefähre Richtung in der das Quartier der beiden New Yorker lag. „Magnus kann ein Portal direkt bis nach Hamburg öffnen. Das geht schneller.“

Tim nickte abgehackt, ganz offensichtlich in Gedanken schon ganz woanders, und verabschiedete sich mit einem letzten „Stimmt. Danke.“

„Und Tim?“, rief sie ihm plötzlich noch eindringlicher hinterher. Er drehte nur noch den Kopf, rannte aber weiterhin in Richtung Treppenhaus. „Pass auf dich auf!“

„Immer,“ sagte er. „Ich liebe dich.“, und dann war er weg. 

„Ich dich auch,“ flüsterte sie leise. „Ich dich auch.“ 

Toni drehte sich zurück zum plötzlich leeren Zimmer und seufzte laut als sie daran dachte was gerade passiert war. Schattenjäger waren einfach nicht dazu geschaffen Stunden der Muße und Tage der Freizeit irgendwo zu verbringen, egal was, wo und wann, es gab immer irgendetwas zu tun. Sie hoffte nur inbrünstig, dass die Hamburger Geschwister ihre Eltern möglichst schnell und möglichst bald noch am Leben fanden. Denn sie hatte ihre Schwiegereltern wirklich sehr, sehr gern und wäre genauso wie Tim am Boden zerstört sollte ihnen irgendetwas passiert sein. Sie schloss die Terassentür, machte das Bett, nahm ihre zusätzlichen Waffen und Verpflegung zur Hand und begab sich ihrerseits auf den Weg nach oben.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Franka in das weitgestreckte Foyer kam waren lediglich Jacob und Nils anwesend, alle anderen ließen noch immer schmerzlich auf sich warten. 

Ein kurzer Blick auf die schmale Uhr an ihrem schlanken Handgelenk verriet ihr, dass der Rest der Exkursion immerhin noch fast drei Minuten bis zur vereinbarten Abfahrtszeit hatte und Franka erwog nur für einen sehr kurzen Moment, der Sicherheit halber nochmal bei Magnus und Alec vorbeizugehen. Tim und Toni wären mit Sicherheit auf die Minute pünktlich – Toni immer lieber zu früh als zu spät und auch Tim meist mehr als rechtzeitig – aber bei den beiden verschlafenen Männern aus New York war sie sich da mehr als unsicher, verwarf dann aber doch sogleich jeden Gedanken daran da sie sich sicher war sich schon zuvor deutlich genug gemacht zu haben und ihr Möglichstes getan hatte um Alec (wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt dessen verschlafenen Freund) zur Teilnahme an ihrem heutigen Ausflug zu motivieren. Sie wollte sich durch unhöfliches Hereinplatzen in ihre Privatsphäre ja immerhin nicht noch unbeliebt machen.

Franka hatte sich in nur wenigen Minuten Shirt und Leggins angezogen und ihre Lieblings-Gear-Garnitur darüber festgezurrt, dann fröhlich pfeifend Bogen und den stets gefüllten Köcher mit ihren eigens designten Pfeilen geschultert und war danach in ihre gemütlichsten schwarzen Lederstiefel gestiegen, dem heutigen Tag nun frohen Mutes und in erwartungsvoller Freude entgegensehend. Es war sonnig, es war warm, es war klar und freundlich und Franka war sich sicher sie würden von oben eine spektakuläre Sicht auf das ganze Umfeld haben. Davon abgesehen würde sie Zeit mit Malec verbringen können, die sie zuletzt vor inzwischen beinahe einem ganzen halben Jahr gesehen hatte als sie ihre Schulferien bei den Lightwoods im Institut in New York verbracht hatte. Ebenso sehr freute sie sich auf einen entspannten Tag mit ihrer Schwester und deren Partner, so allein und miteinander auf der Jagd wie sie es schon sehr lange nicht mehr hatten tun können, auch wenn Franka zugegeben bisher noch niemals mit Jacob oder Nils unterwegs gewesen war. 

Tonis Parabatai kannte sie zwar sehr gut, hatte ihn aber immer nur als eine Art Anhängsel Tonis in irgendwelchen Instituten oder bei formellen Zusammenkünften in Idris getroffen, und auch wenn sie wohl gehört hatte, dass er Dämonen gegenüber unbarmherzig effizient agierte und wenn es um seinen Job als Schattenjäger ging absolut keine Gnade kannte – und das dieser Tage wohl sogar in weitaus größerem und ruchloserem Maße als noch bevor er und Toni Jacob gefunden und aufgelesen hatten. Er hatte den Ruf ruchlos und pedantisch genau zu töten und Toni lobte seinen Eifer und seine Erfahrenheit in ihren gemeinsamen Kämpfen, so dass ihre kleine Schwester inzwischen doch mehr als neugierig war den dunkelhaarigen, stets ironischen und ihrer Meinung nach einfach liebenswürdig charmanten Iren endlich mal genauer in Aktion kennenzulernen. Das galt übrigens auch für seinen unnahbar und ihrer Meinung dadurch ebenfalls zu einem gewissen Punkt geheimnisvollen Partner, von dem Franka, wenn sie so genau darüber nachdachte, eigentlich fast gar nichts Persönliches wusste, und schon gleich gar nichts darüber was vor den letzten zwei Jahren, seit Jacob Zeit bei den Nephilim verbrachte, mit ihm passiert war. Es schien ihr beizeiten als bestünde ein unausgesprochener Pakt zwischen den Mitgliedern dieser speziellen Clique, mit keinem Wort und keinem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse dieser einen bestimmten Nacht vor etwa zwei Jahren zu erinnern, in der Tim, Toni und Nils irgendwie auf den rothaarigen Mundane getroffen waren, und ihn durch welche Regeln (und vor allem Ausnahmen von festen Regeln der Nephilim-Gemeinschaft) auch immer bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Dementsprechend flog sie nun förmlich die enge Treppenflucht vom ersten Stock in den großen Eingangsbereich des Erdgeschosses hinab und sah den nächsten aufregenden Stunden voller Elan entgegen.  
Das Foyer nahm ziemlich genau die geographische Mitte des gesamten Institutes ein von welchem die drei verschiedenen Gebäudeflügel ausstrahlten wie die eben proportionierten Zacken eines großen, leuchtenden Sterns. Es war mit schwarz, grau und weiß gesprenkelten Granitfließen verkleidet die auch die Wände bis etwa auf Augenhöhe bedeckten und wurde von drei eckigen Säulen, die sich mehr oder minder majestätisch mitten im Raum erhoben, aufrecht gehalten deren Übergänge zu Decke und Boden mit kirchlichen Fresken von nackten Engeln, tanzenden Heiligen und anderen zweifelhaft alternativen Interpretationen von Szenen aus dem Neuen Testaments bedeckt waren. Das einzige natürliche Licht das in den Eingangsbereich dringen konnte fiel durch die beiden sich einander fast direkt gegenüberliegenden schweren Glastüren ein, im Westen und im Osten des Gebäudes gelegen, und verlieh dem ganzen Raum somit einen düsteren und monoton grauen Charakter, sogar an einem so sonnigen und hellen Tag wie diesem. Franka wollte gar nicht wissen wie es hier im tiefsten Winterdunkel aussah, da würde man wahrscheinlich ein Elbenlicht brauchen um seinen Weg vom einen Ende des Institutes zum anderen zu finden. Es gab keine wirklichen Fenster und die Wände waren, bis auf die erwähnten Granitfließen, kahl und einfältig gehalten, neutral und unparteiisch, genauso wie Bobby das explizit wollte, worauf er zumindest in den öffentlich zugänglichen Bereichen seines Institutes bestand und schier peniblen Wert legte, und wo er, so wie Franka gehört hatte, absolut keinen Kompromiss einzugehen bereit war. Das einzige schmückende Zierwerk welches Bobby in diesem Teil seines Machtbereiches erlaubte war eine alte Bahnhofsuhr am oberen Ende der mittleren Säule, die so laut tickte, dass Franka sie sogar abends wenn sie in ihrem Zimmer oben im ersten Stock im Bett lag die Sekunden zählen hörte, genauso wie einige alte Kirchenbänke – zweifellos aus der Zeit als dies alles hier noch als Nonnenkonvent gedient hatte – die mit ungemütlich dünnen Kissen bedeckt worden waren um wenigstens etwas der hölzernen Ungemütlichkeit auszugleichen, auf denen sich wartende Besucher oder auch sich entspannende Bewohner des Institutes sammeln und niederlassen konnten. 

Auf einer solchen saß im Moment Jacob, beide langen Beine mehr oder weniger gerade von sich gestreckt, die Hände über seiner Brust verschränkt, die Augen entspannt geschlossen. Er trug, genauso wie sein frischgebackener Mann, schwarzes Gear aus dem Trainingsraum und quer über seinem Schoß lag die Waffe seiner Präferenz, ein antik anmutendes japanisches Stück welches Tim und Toni nach der Übernahme des Institutes in Salalah in der dortigen, verstaubten Waffenkammer gefunden hatten, was sie Jacob geschenkt und mit welchem er in den letzten Monaten mehr als mit irgendetwas anderem trainiert hatte. Von Toni wusste Franka, dass dies gemeinhin als Chigiriki bezeichnet wurde, ein ziemlich amüsanter Name wie sie fand der eher an einen kleinen Chihuahua als an eine tödliche Nahkampfwaffe erinnerte; sie selbst allerdings hatte noch nie einen in der Hand gehalten, geschweige denn mit einem gekämpft. Da lobte sie sich doch ihren Bogen, der einfacher und weitaus konventioneller zu handeln war. Ein Chigiriki bestand aus einem etwa armlangen, dicken Stück Holz, ähnlich dem unteren Ende eines Speers oder einer Hellebarde, mit Runen verziert und auf Hochglanz poliert, an den am oberen, dünneren Ende eine mit eisernen Zacken und Stacheln bewehrte Kette befestigt war, an deren Ende wiederum ein kleiner Ball angebracht wurde, ähnlich eines kleinen, diminutiven Morgensterns, der mit Haken und Stacheln aus verschiedenen Materialien wie Eisen, Esche, Adamas und Silber übersät war, um im Zweifelsfall eine möglichst große Anzahl höllischer und schattenweltlerischer Angreifer abwehren zu können. Franka wusste nicht warum sich Jacob ausgerechnet diese Art Waffe aus dem ganzen, umfassend potentiellen Arsenal herausgepickt hatte, doch sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die Extravaganz und Eigenartigkeit die sie dem Chigiriki zuschrieb irgendwie ganz gut zu dem neuen Nephilim passte. 

Nils stand schräg vor seinem Partner neben der Bank und spielte mit einem seiner kleinen aber nichts desto trotz ziemlich tödlichen Messer, die er mit einem Minimum an Aufwand so schnell und präzise in alles und jeden um ihn herum werfen konnte wie niemand den Franka zuvor gesehen hatte. Er ließ das zweifellos schneidend scharfe Messer so schnell von einer Hand in die andere und wieder zurück hüpfen, dass die Klinge vor Frankas Augen verschwamm und sie den einzelnen Bewegungen nicht mehr folgen konnte, obwohl sie von sich selbst überzeugt war selbst für Schattenjäger ungewöhnlich flott und überdurchschnittlich flink zu sein. Sie wunderte sich wie er es schaffte sich nicht schon mindestens zwei Finger in diesem hochgefährlichen Prozess abgesäbelt zu haben. 

Sie hielt auf die beiden frisch vermählten Männer zu und erwiderte ihr nahezu synchrones Nicken mit einem kurzen Neigen ihres eigenen Kopfes. Nils zwinkerte ihr liebevoll zu und Jacob schlug die Augen auf und rutschte einladend in einer Abfolge leicht komischer Bewegungsabläufe – er konnte sein eines Bein wohl trotz der Erhebung zum Schattenjäger noch immer nicht richtig bewegen – ein wenig zur Seite um auf seiner Bank noch mehr Platz für Franka einzuräumen, die allerdings auch davor schon quer auf die verbliebene Sitzfläche gepasst hätte und auch im Folgenden trotzdem keine Anstalten machte Platz zu nehmen. Sie wusste nicht warum und sie wusste nicht wann oder wie genau es eigentlich angefangen hatte, ob sie von Anfang an so empfunden hatte oder ob dies etwas war das erst mit zunehmendem Bekanntheitsgrad mit dem stillen, verschlossenen Mann aufgetreten war, doch sie fühlte sich nicht, fühlte sich niemals vollkommen entspannt in Jacobs Präsenz, war sich peinlich seiner und jeder einzelnen ihrer eigenen Inkompetenzen bewusst und konnte einfach nicht so ganz hundert prozentig sie selbst sein wie wenn sie sich nur in Nils´ Gesellschaft befand. Es war nicht, dass sie Jacob nicht mochte – ganz im Gegenteil, sie arbeitete stets darauf hin dass er sie irgendwann ebenfalls als eine Freundin und Vertrauensperson anerkannte – doch dieser war einfach so verschlossen, so vorsichtig und distanziert mit allen und jedem um sich herum (außer wahrscheinlich mit Nils, aber das war ja auch ein ganz anderes Thema, Nils erfüllte ganz offensichtlich ganz andere Voraussetzungen für ihn), dass Franka ihn noch immer nicht so wirklich einschätzen konnte, dass sie noch immer nicht so genau wusste ob er sie mochte oder nicht, dass sie noch immer peinlichst darauf bedacht war vor und über ihn nichts Falsches oder Verletzendes zu sagen, und dass sie sich immer noch verhielt als müsse sie ihn irgendwie beeindrucken oder ihn von sich selbst und ihrem Charakter überzeugen. Sie wusste Jacob meinte es vermutlich nicht böse, er hatte wahrscheinlich (hoffentlich) noch nicht mal irgendetwas gegen sie, doch seine Abgrenzung allen und jedem anderen gegenüber der versuchte sich dem stillen Mann freundlich und freundschaftlich entgegenkommend zu nähern sprach nicht unbedingt für seine Soziabilität und machte es für andere Menschen nicht gerade einfach ihn richtig einzuschätzen, geschweige denn ihn zu mögen. Und so hielt sie auch jetzt ihren Abstand und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Säule während sie wie hypnotisiert zusah wie Nils den Dolch immer schneller und schneller um seine feingliedrigen Hände rotieren ließ.

Ihr schüchternes Hey wurde abermals synchronen mit einem Hi der beiden Männer beantwortet, woraufhin Jacob schnell den Blick abwandte und statt sie direkt anzusehen weiterhin Nils wie gefesselt studierte, die fliegenden weißen Hände mit den schwarzen Runen, die verschwommene Form des Messers das unabdingbar seine rotierende Bahnen um Nils´ langen Finger vollführte, ähnlich wie die Erde selbst auf ihrer unveränderlichen Ellipse um den Fixpunkt der Sonne, seine krausen Haare die am Ansatz fast schwarz, je näher man den Spitzen kam durch viel Licht und frische Luft aber immer heller wurden, und den absichtlich lässigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht – den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen träge halb geschlossen und ein individuelles Grübchen auf seiner rechten Wange – der die Konzentration die die Kontrolle eines jedes einzelnen Muskels erforderte um sich nicht schmerzhaft zu verletzen tausend Lügen strafte und ganz bestimmt nur der Show diente. Um diese Situation nicht in etwas Peinliches oder Verlegenes abdriften zu lassen und um möglichst schnell ein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema zu finden, begann Franka bald zu fragen. 

„Und, wie habt ihr so geschlafen?“

Nils fing gekonnt die Spitze seines Messers zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen auf, legte den Kopf schief und sah Franka von der Seite her neugierig an. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen, oder? Es war immerhin unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Muss ich mehr sagen?“ 

Franka sah Jacob unbehaglich auf seinem Sitzplatz hin und her rutschen und bemerkte die Röte die in sein Gesicht stieg erst als sie verspätet registrierte, dass dies tatsächlich eine Frage war die ziemlich zweideutig aufgefasst werden konnte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ärgerte sich einen Moment lang über sich selbst. Sie hatte kein Problem mit Ironie und Sarkasmus, und noch viel weniger mit eindeutig zweideutigen Anspielungen vor Menschen die sie kannte, in deren Gesellschaft sie sich wohl fühlte und sich nicht fürchten musste etwas Falsches zu sagen oder ihren Gegenüber mit einigen unachtsam gewählten Worten zu verletzen, doch sie konnte sich vor Jacob einfach nicht komplett entspannen. Sie wollte es sich mit den beiden Männern auf keinen Fall verscherzen, vor allem nicht mit Jacob, den sie bis zum heutigen Tag nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte und vor dem sie nach wie vor sehr großen Respekt hatte. Auch wenn dieser ihr gegenüber immer nett und freundlich, zuvorkommend und höflich war und ihr noch niemals Anlass gegeben hatte sich ihm bezüglich Sorgen zu machen. Sie kannte Nils schon seit er und Toni Parabatai waren und hatte auch Jacob schon sehr oft gesehen seit dieser mit Nils zusammen war, doch der stille Rothaarige, der ihr zumindest im Aussehen so ähnlich, in allem anderen aber doch so grundlegend, so essentiell verschieden war, erschien ihr in allen anderen Bereichen demnach doch eher wie eine geschlossene Auster als ein offenes Buch. Noch dazu erweckte er in der Mehrzahl der Fälle den Anschein sich in fremder Gesellschaft eher unwohl zu fühlen und zog sich auch während gemeinsamer Abendessen oder Trainingssessions frühestmöglich auf sein Zimmer oder in private Abgeschiedenheit zurück, so dass Franka noch niemals mit ihm alleine geredet hatte.

Sie wusste Nils und Tim und Toni hatten Jacob bei einer ihrer gemeinsamen Missionen gar nicht so weit von hier gefunden, blutig und gebrochen, verzweifelt und mehr tot als lebendig, Opfer von irgendetwas das keiner der Drei jemals genauer spezifiziert hatte, so dass Franka bis heute eigentlich nicht wusste ob es sich dabei schlicht und einfach um einen gewöhnlichen Mundane handelte der irgendwie zwischen die Fronten von Dämonen und Schattenjägern geraten war, der bevor er aus der Affäre hatte gezogen werden können seinen Teil der Zerstörungswut der höllischen Sprösslinge abbekommen hatte, oder ob Jacobs Geschichte einen dunkleren und mysteriöseren Hintergrund hatte als sie bis dato annahm. Sie hatte Tim gefragt, Nils gebeten und Toni regelrecht gelöchert – Franka konnte sehr überzeugend sein wenn sie neugierig war und Informationen wollte – doch auch stundenlange Bearbeitung ihrer Familie und deren Anhängsel hatte sie in dieser Hinsicht absolut keinen einzigen Zentimeter weitergebracht, denn keiner war bereit gewesen tiefer in Jacobs Vorgeschichte einzusteigen und Franka darzulegen was in dieser einen Nacht passiert war als sie sich mit einem sterbenden Mundane im Schlepptau in die Sicherheit dieses Institutes gerettet und den schwachen Mann in langen Wochen der Genesung mühsam wieder aufgepäppelt hatten. 

Das Einzige was sie wirklich sicher wusste war, dass etwas wahrhaft Schreckliches passiert sein musste, was Nils bis jetzt stoisch zurückgehalten, Tim und Toni beide unabhängig voneinander schützend bewahrt hatten und Jacob allem Anschein nach nachhaltig traumatisiert haben musste, sodass er sich auch heute noch schreckhaft, misstrauisch und sich jeglicher nicht direkten Vertrauensperson gegenüber erschreckend vorsichtig und distanziert scheu verhielt. Es war etwas das Franka schon seit einiger Zeit aufgefallen war, was sie durch engere Beschäftigung mit dem ehemaligen Mundane und der Herausbildung einer eventuell eigenständigen Freundschaft mit ihm gerne beseitigt hätte, was im Hinblick auf die abschirmende Blase die Tim, Toni und Nils um den verletzlichen Menschen ähnlich einem undurchdringbaren Vakuum geschaffen hatten für Außenstehende aber leider so gut wie unmöglich schien.

„Äh ja, so hab ich das jetzt nicht gemeint, Nils, aber gut zu wissen,“ gab Franka schnell zurück und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt zu beiden Männern, indem sie ungelenk begann linkisch an ihrem eigentlich schon jetzt in perfekt gepflegtem Zustand sich befindenden Bogen herumzufuhrwerken.

Nils, der erst in unangenehmen Situationen so richtig aufzublühen schien und sein volles Potential entfaltete wenn mindestens eine Partei zutiefst peinlich berührt schien, begann zu kichern. „Aber wenn´s dich interessiert kann ich das gerne noch ausführen, du weißt doch dass ich voll und ganz für jegliche Art von Aufklärung bin, nicht wahr? Ich helfe deiner Imagination gerne auf die Sprünge, wenn du willst, absolut gar kein Problem.“ 

„Nee, lass mal.“ 

Franka winkte schnell ab und spürte jetzt ihrerseits die Röte wie sie ihre sommersprossigen Wangen emporstieg und ihre Backen mit einem Mal glühend heiß erstrahlen ließ, doch einmal in Fahrt, war Nils nicht mehr ganz so einfach zu stoppen. Es war etwas das sie an dem charismatischen jungen Mann eigentlich sehr gerne mochte, einer der Gründe warum sie ihn so schätzte wie sie es tat und warum sie davon überzeugt war dass er und Toni sich als Parabatais perfekt addierten und zu etwas wahrlich Wunderbarem komplettierten, was ihr im Moment aber einfach nur peinlich war, so peinlich dass sie sich wünschte auf der Stelle verschwinden zu können und sie suchte schon verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede um nur aus dieser Situation entkommen zu können. Sie warf Jacob einen schnellen Blick zu, sah dass dieser wie gebannt einen seiner Schuhe studierte als wäre es das Interessanteste was er jemals gesehen hatte und eine Hand neben seinem Schenkel krampfhaft zur Faust geballt hielt, während er sichtbar die Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Na dann,“ zuckte Nils bedauernd die Schultern, offensichtlich in Unkenntnis über Jacobs sichtbares Unwohlsein und Frankas Verzweiflung nichts Falsches zu sagen, da dies durchaus ein Thema war über das sie lachen konnte, doch nicht in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Jacob das alles andere als witzig fand. „Man kann dich ja nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen. Lass dir nur gesagt sein, Franka, wir hatten auf jeden Fall eine Menge Spaß, nicht wahr Jake?“

„Hmpf,“ machte dieser und drehte den Kopf so, dass Frankas Blick direkt auf die lange, dunkle Narbe an der Seite seines Kopfes fiel, die sich von seiner Schläfe bis kurz über sein Kinn zog, ein Zeugnis einer gewalttätigen Vergangenheit und einer sehr ernsten Verletzung, ein Makel allerdings worüber keiner der Anwesenden jemals ein Wort verloren hatte, geschweige denn Franka jemals darüber spekulieren ließ wie eine solche Narbe zustande hatte kommen können, die nicht einmal die magisch heilenden Kräfte von Warlocks und Stillen Brüdern zusammengenommen verschwinden lassen konnte.

„Warte,“ sagte sie schnell das Thema wechselnd als ihr etwas Wichtiges einfiel, stieß sich von ihrer Säule ab und ging bestimmt auf Jacob zu, noch bevor sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, „ich hab ja noch was für dich, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“ 

Sie nahm seinen Arm in die Hand – oder wollte zumindest nach ihm langen – doch bevor sie den neuen Schattenjäger auch nur berühren konnte fuhr dieser unkontrolliert und unkoordiniert wie von einem ganzen Schwarm Bienen gleichzeitig gestochen so heftig zurück, dass er in seiner Hast Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und um ein Haar zu Boden ging als er von der Bank torkelte und panisch nach hinten stolperte. 

Er erhob beide Hände instinktiv schützend vor sein Gesicht, wie um sich vor brachialer Gewalteinwirkung, abrupten Schlägen oder böswilligen Verletzungen zu schützen und stieß gewaltsam gegen Franka als diese ihn geistesgegenwärtig am Fallen hindern wollte und ihn überrascht und ob der Plötzlichkeit und Unvorhersehbarkeit der Ereignisse selbst etwas aus der Balance gekommen am Ellbogen packte. Es waren ihre angeborenen Schattenjäger-Reflexe die eingesprungen waren noch bevor Franka bewusst über ihr instinktives Verhalten nachdenken konnte, und so war sie mehr als verwundert darüber als Jacob plötzlich dumpf und zusammenhanglos aufschrie und sich mit ihm so untypisch abrupter Gewalt panisch losriss und mit beunruhigend geweiteten Augen und verängstigt gehetztem Ausdruck im Gesicht einige weitere ungleichmäßig ruckartige Schritte zurückstolperte bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Franka abgewandte Wand stieß und sich flach dagegen pressen konnte, wie ein verwundbares Kind das eine nahezu animalische Angst vor Gewittern hatte und am liebsten mit dem Mauerwerk verschmelzen würde. 

Seine Augen waren so groß und hervortretend und er atmete so gehetzt und schnell, dass Franka fürchtete er müsse jeden Moment, wenn nicht den Verstand, dann doch mindestens das Bewusstsein verlieren und in Ohnmacht fallen und mehr denn je zuvor erinnerte er Franka plötzlich an ein durchgehendes Wildtier, gejagt und schlussendlich gefangen, verängstigt und ungewiss was in Zukunft mit ihm geschehen mochte, ob er die folgenden Ereignisse überleben konnte, gebrandmarkt und gezeichnet von all dem was er in seinem Leben erdulden musste, von dem Schmerz und der Ungerechtigkeit die ihm zugefügt worden war. Er war mit einem Mal ganz blass im Gesicht, so dass die roten Bänder der Narben auf seiner Stirn und Wange und dort wo die halb geschlossene Gear-Jacke einen Blick auf die sich über seinen Hals und seine Brust wölbend hervorhebende Narbe freigab, mehr und deutlicher hervortraten als es Franka jemals zuvor aufgefallen war. Seine Hände an den Seiten waren abwechselnd geöffnet oder fest geschlossen, die Finger merkwürdig uneinheitlich auseinandergespreizt oder zu dichten weißen Fäusten zusammengepresst, so dass sich die Sommersprossen umso krasser von seinen Handrücken abhoben und ihr entgegenzusehen schienen als wollten sie sie auslachen. Jacob schien außerdem plötzlich merkwürdig verändert, nicht mehr einfach still und leise, schüchtern und in sich gekehrt, sondern beherrscht von purer Verzweiflung und blanker, roher Angst, was Franka mehr und grundlegender verunsicherte als alles andere es jemals gekonnt hatte, als alles andere was der geheimnisvolle Mann jemals zu ihr hätte sagen oder in ihrem Beisein hätte machen können. 

Dies alles geschah im Bruchteil weniger Sekunden, und sobald sie bemerkte, dass sie etwas Falsches getan hatte und eine seiner unsichtbaren Grenzen überschritten hatte nahm sie hastig einen großen Schritt zurück (sie wusste Jacob hatte schlechte Erfahrungen in seinem Leben gesammelt und hätte es besser wissen müssen, hätte daran denken müssen dass er wahrscheinlich jedem abrupten Annäherungsversuch gegenüber schreckhaft und angsterfüllt reagieren würde). Im Zuge dessen stieß sie nun ihrerseits gegen Nils der sie in seiner Hast möglichst sofort an die Seite seines allem Anschein nach nervlich zerrütteten Partners zu kommen bestimmt (aber nicht unsanft) zur Seite schob.

„Panikattacke,“ erklärte Nils knapp und ging langsam auf Jacob zu, dessen Brustkorb sich ruckhaft und schnappartig hob und senkte als säße eine ganze Horde wildgewordener Pferde unter seinem Herzen. „Das passiert ab und zu. He doesn´t like to be touched.“ 

Jacobs Augen waren groß und glasig wie als wäre er nicht vollständig anwesend, und obwohl Nils zu ihr sprach war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Partner fixiert, seine ganze Haltung sprach von seinem Drang die Situation möglichst schnell zu entschärfen und Jacob zu beruhigen, auch wenn Franka bemerkte dass selbst Nils gerade peinlichst bemüht darum war Jacob nicht zu nahe zu kommen, keine plötzlichen Bewegungen zu machen und ihn nicht zu berühren. 

Franka katapultierte sich schnell aus dem Weg und sobald sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten – und vor allem sobald Jacob zu realisieren schien dass ihn nichts und niemand imminent bedrohte und er sich eigentlich gar nicht zu fürchten hätte, nicht vor ihr, nicht vor irgendjemandem in diesem Haus, nicht vor dem was Franka eigentlich hatte tun wollen – sah sie wie mit einem Mal alle Anspannung und aller Stress von Nils´ Freund abzufallen schien, sein zerstörtes Knie unter der erhöhten Anstrengung und Belastung abrupt nachgab und er in Nils´ auffangenden Armen plötzlich ermattet und erschöpft zu Boden sank. 

Seine Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen, die Pupillen schmal und das Weiß um seine Iris prominenter als das tiefe Grün seiner Netzhaut, doch inzwischen schlich sich mit verspätetem Verständnis der Situation langsam Bestürzen und Entsetzen über das was gerade passiert war in seinen Ausdruck mit ein und Franka musste die Augen abwenden um sich nicht sofort, hier und jetzt in Grund und Boden schämen. Jacob hatte während dieser ganzen Episode außer seinem initialen, animalischen Japsen keinen Mucks mehr geäußert und er schien auch als Nils seine Hand ergriff, ihm seine Arme um den Hals legte und ihm leise beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte noch nicht so schnell in der Lage wieder einen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich zu geben, so verstört und zutiefst erschrocken wähnte sie den rothaarigen Schattenjäger.

Franka biss sich fest auf die Innenseite ihrer Backe und wunderte sich darüber wie schnell eine solche Situation eskalieren konnte. Keinesfalls hatte sie Jacob angreifen wollen, keineswegs hatte sie ihn erschrecken oder gar verletzen wollen. Sie wollte sie könnte ihre Unbedachtheit auf der Stelle rückgängig machen und wünschte sich für ihre grenzenlose Dummheit zu entschuldigen, wusste aber im Moment nicht so genau wie und hatte Angst die Lage durch alles was sie jetzt sagte, alles was sie jetzt tun könnte nur noch schlimmer zu machen, weshalb sie einfach wie festgewachsen auf ihrem Platz verharrte und finster vor sich hinsah. Außerdem fand sie Jacobs Reaktion – in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sie doch eigentlich kennen sollte und wusste dass sie harmlos war – ein klein wenig übertrieben, aber vermutlich konnte er da nicht unbedingt was dafür.

„Jake,“ hauchte Nils. „Jake, are you okay?“

Der neue Schattenjäger brauchte einige lange Momente bis sich sein Blick auf seinen Partner fixierte und er abgehackt nickte. 

„I´m fine,“ keuchte er. „I´m fine. It´s okay. Don´t worry. I´m fine.“

„Jacob, Nils, ich… es… sorry,“ flüsterte Franka. „Es – es tut mir leid.“ 

Sie fühlte einen Kloß im Hals, wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, was sie sagen musste, um beiden verständlich zu machen, dass sie sich so schrecklich unsensibel, so dumm fühlte, dass sie eigentlich wissen sollte, dass Jacob seine Probleme mit jeglichem ungewohnten Körperkontakt hatte, dass er es nicht mochte berührt zu werden, egal von wem, dass sie daran hätte denken und sich erinnern müssen. Sie fühlte als hätte sie nun endgültig jede Möglichkeit auf eine Freundschaft zerstört, doch sie konnte nichts tun, nichts anderes machen als in der Mitte des Raumes zu stehen und Nils zu beobachten wie er Jacob langsam und bedächtig zurück auf die Füße half, wie er Jacob weiterhin im Arm hielt, wie Jacobs Atem nur langsam wieder in seine angestammte Frequenz zurückkehrte, wie er Nils umklammerte als wäre dieser die einzige Boje im weiten, einsamen Meer, ein einsames Stück Treibholz an dem er sich festhalten und welches ihn durch seinen Auftrieb über Wasser halten und ihm nur dadurch das Leben retten würde, welche ihn beschützen und vor der Einwirkung von bösen Mächten bewahren konnte, die einzige Quelle an Trost die es in seinem Leben gab und an der er sich verzweifelt festklammern musste um sie im weiten Meer der Unsicherheiten nicht für immer aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es war eine so intime, eine so vertrauliche und innige, gleichzeitig aber eine so zärtliche und verletzliche Geste, dass Franka nicht länger zuschauen konnte ohne sich zu fühlen als dringe sie unerwünscht in Nils´ und Jacobs Privatsphäre ein und so wandte sie beschämt den Blick ab.

„Franka,“ hörte sie plötzlich nach langen Momenten eine zaghafte Stimme sagen und hob langsam ihren Kopf. Jacob stand vor ihr, die Augen nach wie vor geweitet, die Lippen leicht geteilt. Nils stand dicht an seiner Seite, einen für ihn so ungewöhnlich ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, beinahe so wie gestern als Jacob plötzlich zusammengebrochen war. „Franka,“ fuhr Jacob fort und hob flüchtig eine Hand als wolle er ihr zur Versicherung und Beruhigung den Rücken tätscheln, zog seinen Arm aber sofort wieder zurück als würde er in eine ätzende Flüssigkeit langen und hätte sich schmerzhaft wehgetan sobald Franka ihren Blick darauf richtete. „Franka, es tut mir leid.“ Er sprach zu ihr in einer kleinen, verlegenen Stimme, schüchtern und geniert, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen – ganz offensichtlich war ihm seine kleine Episode gerade noch viel peinlicher als Franka selbst, was ihren Gefühlen zufolge fast schon nicht möglich war. „Ich wollte nicht – Es tut mir leid.“ 

„Schon okay,“ sagte Franka schnell und winkte erleichterte ab, wobei sie allerdings peinlich darauf achtete Jacob nicht wieder unvorbereitet zu nahe zu kommen. „Alles gut, es ist okay. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Mir tut es auch leid. Ich – ich wollte dich nicht – ich wollte dir nicht zu nahetreten. Sorry dafür.“

Jacob senkte den Kopf. „Danke,“ wisperte er erleichtert und wich – wahrscheinlich der Sicherheit halber und wie sie vermutete mehr unbewusst als absichtlich – nochmal weiter zurück, sah aber immerhin nicht mehr ganz so aus als stünde er einem ausgehungerten, wilden Bären gegenüber der jede Sekunde auf ihn zuspringen, über ihn herfallen und ihn bei lebendigem Leib verzehren würde, sondern eher so als sehe er ein schreckliches Unwetter nahen, das auf dem Angesicht der Erde zwar unheimlich wüten, ihn dabei wahrscheinlich aber nicht gleich umbringen würde und er so lediglich schnellstmöglich nach einem Ausweg hin zu einem schützenden Versteck suchte in dem er sich vergraben konnte bis die Gefahr vorübergezogen war. „Ich – es ist nichts gegen dich, Franka,“ fuhr Jacob unglücklich fort, „es ist nur, ich bin einfach nicht sonderlich gut mit Menschen die ich nicht kenne, die mich nicht kennen. Du bist nett, ich weiß das, und es tut mir leid, dass ich so bin wie ich bin, aber…“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit… mehr Zeit.“

Perplex und einigermaßen verwundert über dieses Bekenntnis nickte Franka einfach und begann unzusammenhängend zu stottern. „Aber… ja, natürlich… Kein Problem… Klar…“

„You don´t have to apologize for being who you are,“ sagte Nils leise und strich zärtlich über Jacobs Schulter der in diesen Momenten ganz in sich zusammenzusinken schien und den Rücken krümmte als läge eine gar unvorstellbare Last auf seinen schmalen, fast schon zierlich dünnen Schultern. “Never again, in fact, not with me nor with anyone else, you hear me?”

Jacob zuckte mit den Achseln und es vergingen bestimmt zehn Minuten in denen keiner der Anwesenden ein Wort sagte. Diesmal allerdings war es eine ziemlich unangenehme Stille – oder zumindest empfand es Franka so – in der sie verzweifelt versuchte Nils und Jacob warm zuzulächeln, in ihrer Vorstellung dabei aber wohl eher so aussah als schneide sie den beiden irgendwelche nicht besonders attraktive oder ansehnliche Grimassen. Nils begann letztendlich wieder immer schneller mit seinem Messer zu spielen, ließ seinen geknickten Mann dabei aber weiterhin zu keiner Sekunde aus seinen wachsamen Augen und Jacob, der sich zum Glück wieder weitgehend entspannt zu haben schien, stand einige Schritte vor ihr wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. 

Der rothaarige Schattenjäger räusperte sich letztendlich und sagte, jedoch immer noch ohne ihren Blick zu treffen. „Also, was war es das du machen wolltest,“ fragte er schließlich kleinlaut. „Du sagtest du hättest etwas für mich? Was– Was war es?“

Franka hob den Kopf und streckte die Hand aus, langsam und verhalten. „Darf ich?“, fragte sie und nach nur wenigen Augenblicken des Zögerns nickte Jacob einmal kurz. Sie nahm ganz, ganz behutsam Jacobs Arm in die Hand und krempelte vorsichtig den Ärmel seiner Gear-Jacke nach oben. Er zuckte kurz nervös und angespannt zusammen als ihr Daumen dabei fast unmerklich über die Innenseite seines Unterarms strich, wich aber nicht weiter von ihr sondern hob lediglich seine Augen und sah Franka etwas misstrauisch, hauptsächlich inzwischen aber neugierig und weitgehend vertrauensvoll an und sie atmete erleichtert aus.  
Sie zückte ihre Stele gerade in dem Moment als Nils seinen humoristischen Frohsinn zurückgewann und sie seinerseits misstrauisch beäugte. 

„Hey, was genau machst du da mit meinem Mann? Mach ihn bloß nicht kaputt, ich brauch den noch!“

„Entspann dich mal, Nils. Keine Angst, ich will ihn nicht klauen,“ erwiderte Franka und wandte sich wieder Jacob zu. 

Dieser selbst hatte keinen Mucks von sich gegeben und sich auch nicht über Frankas Direktheit beschwert, er sah sie einfach nur neugierig aus diesen stillen, wachsamen Augen an und formulierte seine Frage lediglich durch seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Muskeln in seinem Arm waren nervös angespannt und auf alle Eventualitäten gefasst, bereit sich mit Gewalt loszureißen, sollte er erneut in Panik geraten, das spürte sie als sie auf seiner Haut nach einer geeigneten Stelle für ihr Vorhaben Ausschau hielt, doch davon abgesehen war seine restliche Pose gutgläubig und relaxt genug als dass Franka sich entschied bedacht fortzufahren und ihren ursprünglichen Vorsatz in die Praxis umzusetzen. 

„Naja, ich hab doch noch ein kleines Hochzeitsgeschenk für euch, für dich, und es wäre kaum fair, dir das erst nach deiner ersten Jagd zu geben, also hier,“ fuhr Franka fort und drückte die Spitze der Stele vorsichtig gegen die empfindliche Haut von Jacobs Unterarm, direkt unterhalb der Ellenbogenbeuge. Der frischgebackene Schattenjäger zuckte diesmal um einiges heftiger zusammen als zuvor, sobald der brennende Schmerz der sich unter Frankas kompetentem Pinselstrich manifestierte seine Nervenenden erreichen musste und verzog qualvoll das Gesicht als die Rune langsam ihre verschlungene Form annahm, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter und wartete geduldig bis Franka ihre Stele absetzte und seinen Ellenbogen aus ihrem Griff entließ, bevor er sich den Arm rieb. 

Sie erinnerte sich an die gestrige Zeremonie, an den Moment als Jacob vor Bruder Isajah getreten war und aus dem ihm dargebotenen Kelch getrunken hatte und nur wenige Sekunden später schmerzerfüllt zu Boden gesunken war. An Tim und Nils, die in nur einem Augenblick an Jacobs Seite gerast waren, an Dominiks Gesichtsausdruck als er seinen Freund zusammensacken sah, im Klaren darüber dass er der Nächste war der seinen Körper diesen Strapazen auszusetzen hätte, an das übergreifende Gemurmel das Jacobs Schwäche gefolgt war und sich in Sekundenschnelle über den gesamten restlichen Saal ausgebreitet hatte, an die allgemeine Verwunderung und Überraschung darüber dass Jacob letzten Endes doch überlebt hatte, war diese Reaktion auf die Magie der Engel doch etwas zutiefst Ungewöhnliches und wurde normalerweise in keinem Fall überlebt. Sie dachte an die Vorsicht mit der Nils in der darauffolgenden Hochzeitszeremonie die Vermählungs-Rune auf Jacobs Brust gezeichnet hatte, an die Verwundbarkeit und die Sorge die die ganze Zeit über auf seinem Gesicht allgegenwärtig waren und noch bis jetzt anhielten, als er Jacob beklommen beobachtete. 

Franka fürchtete plötzlich ebenfalls um Jacobs Wohlergehen, fürchtete sich davor ihm weitere Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben, fürchtete sich vor der Tatsache, dass sein beunruhigend fragiler Körper immer noch weitaus schwächer zu sein schien als ihrer oder der von Nils, fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen sollte sie den stillen Nephilim mit ihrer Runen-Power umbringen – oder ihm noch Schlimmeres zufügen. Doch den Engeln war Dank, Jacob starb nicht, fiel nicht auf der Stelle um, schrie nicht laut und qualvoll auf und litt allem Anschein nicht allzu sehr unter ihrem Hochzeitsgeschenk, er schloss nur kurz die Augen und atmete scharf ein und aus, bevor sich sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder entspannte und sich seine Haltung normalisierte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen,“ versicherte ihn Franka mit einer Stimme die hoffentlich hoffnungsvolle Sicherheit und nicht kritischen Zweifel ausdrückte. „Es wird besser werden, je mehr Runen du bekommst. Glaub mir, das ist am Anfang immer so.“ 

Sie sah Nils dankbar nickend zustimmen, doch Jacob schien nach wie vor skeptisch und zuckte lediglich wenig überzeugt die Schultern, sagte aber nichts weiter sondern betrachtete lediglich das neue Zeichen auf seinem rechten Unterarm, sehr zu Frankas Freude, denn sie war sich der Fälsche ihrer leeren Plattitüden durchaus bewusst und war sich gar nicht mal so sicher ob sie damit Recht hatte.

„What is it? What is it?“, fragte Nils und lugte seinem Partner seitlich über die Schulter, ein leicht komisches und nahezu unmögliches Unterfangen, zugegeben, da Jacob fast einen halben Kopf größer war als sein aufgeweckter Mann und Nils auf Zehenspitzen stehen musste damit die beiden auf Augenhöhe standen. „Which one is it? Show me, show me, show me!“

Ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich auf Jacobs Lippen als er Nils seinen Arm zur Inspektion vors Gesicht hielt. „Awareness,“ sagte er, und dann, sich an Franka wendend. „Danke.“

„Gerne,“ nickte sie, zufrieden dass Jacob und Nils beschwichtigt waren und sie ihren ungünstigen Fauxpas hatte ausmerzen können. „Das ist meine Lieblings-Rune. Ich hab meine ganze Familie damit versehen und noch keine einzige davon hat jemals versagt. Ich hoffe sie hilft dir in schwierigen Situationen ebenso verlässlich wie uns allen auch. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nochmal ihr beide, ehrlich.“

„Danke, Franka,“ lachte Nils, nahm sie spielerisch in den Arm und zerzauste ihr Haar, was sie eigentlich absolut überhaupt gar nicht abkonnte, was sie für den Moment aber Nils´ und Jacobs gemeinsamen Glückes zuliebe durchaus zu tolerieren bereit war. 

„Danke,“ sagte dann auch Jacob kurz darauf nochmal, distanzierter, zögernder, leiser und um Welten ernster als sein überschwänglicher Partner aber trotzdem mit demselben Maß an aufrichtiger Freude und ehrlicher Dankbarkeit in seiner Stimme, mit seiner ganzen Körpersprache.

„Oh, aber jetzt wo wir schon angefangen haben unsere Partner anzumalen, mach ich einfach gerne mal weiter. Ich hab nämlich auch noch was Schönes für dich,“ meinte Nils als er Franka entließ und zückte seinerseits eine Stele. „Du wirst sehen, in vielen Aspekten ist dies eine der wichtigsten Runen überhaupt.“ 

Jacob zuckte nicht zusammen als Nils mit seiner Hand ganz vorsichtig und sanft Jacobs Ausschnitt einige Zentimeter runterzog und dabei den Blick auf eine ziemlich helle, haarlose und mit pinselfeinen Sommersprossen bedeckte Brust freigab, sondern erst als die Spitze der Stele seinen Brustkorb berührte und dort ihre Arbeit tat. Franka beobachtete wie gebannt als eine Endurance-Rune direkt unter Jacobs rechtem Schlüsselbein Form annahm, ein weiteres permanentes Zeichen welches den ehemaligen Mundane von nun an für den Rest seines Lebens begleiten würde. 

„Happy First Day of Marriage,“ flüsterte Nils als Jacob seinen Kopf gegen Nils´ Schulter lehnte (vermutlich um vor dem einfühlsamen Schattenjäger zu verstecken, dass auch die Berührung seiner Stele Jacob schmerzte) und ihm Nils voller Zuneigung einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Auf dass diesem hier nur noch viel, viel mehr glückliche Tage folgen mögen.“

„Von jetzt an kann es nur noch gut werden,“ stimmte Jacob leise zu, ein leicht gequältes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Mit niemandem so sehr wie mit dir.“ 

„Well, I´ll take your word on that one,“ antwortete Nils und richtete sich wieder auf, noch immer mit seiner Stele in der Hand. Er zwinkerte Franka kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Mann, vor dessen Augen er schelmisch das kurze, Bleistift-ähnliche Werkzeug herumwedelte. „Say, what do you think about applying a beautifully powerful Stamina rune?“

„Für mich oder für dich?“

„Na für dich natürlich,“ entgegnete Nils und machte schon Anstalten weiter an Jacob herumzubasteln. “I don´t need one,” fuhr Nils dann selbstbewusst fort. “I already have one. You should know that better than anyone else.”

Jacob zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und sah Nils skeptisch an “Oh really,” setzte er nach. “Should I? I don’t think I´ve never seen one.”

“Of course you have,” meinte Nils in umgänglichem Plauderton und zuckte mit den Schultern als wäre dies eine total selbstverständliche Antwort. „Have you never been in bed with me, or what?“

“Nils,” rief Jacob halb entrüstet, trotzdem aber noch halbwegs belustigt und sah schnell rüber zu Franka, die ihrerseits leider nicht schnell genug ihren Blick abwenden konnte und so gerade noch bemerkte wie ihnen beiden gleichzeitig die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Sie musste an sich halten nicht schnaubend zu kichern. „Da sind Kinder im Zimmer!“

„Oh, please,“ stöhnte Nils theatralisch und wischte Jacobs Einwand mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. „Die Jugend von heute ist so frühreif und aufgeklärt, die wissen wahrscheinlich eh jetzt schon alle besser über unser Liebesleben Bescheid als wir selbst. Heutige Teenager sind schlimmer als alles was ich bisher gesehen hab, die wissen wirklich alles.“

„Er hat Recht,“ gab Franka schulterzuckend zu. „Tut euch wegen mir keinen Zwang an. Es gibt nichts worüber ihr reden könntet was mich jetzt sonderlich überraschen würde.“ Sie hielt kurz nachdenklich inne. „Zumindest glaube ich das.“

„Wer redet worüber?“, wollte plötzlich Tonis Stimme wissen, die sich unheimlich geräuschlos mit einem Mal direkt hinter Franka manifestierte, so dass sie ganz kurz alarmiert erschrak. „Was hab ich verpasst?“

„Ach nichts,“ tat Nils ihr Gesprächsthema mit einem simplen, charmanten Achselzucken ab, während seine Parabatai erst ihn und dann Jacob zur Begrüßung in die Arme nahm. Franka verspürte einen flüchtigen Stich von Neid darüber, dass Jacob Toni gegenüber so aufgeschlossen und offen war und sie ihn berühren konnte ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass er ihre Umarmung sogar freudig zu erwidern schien, dass er mit ihr und Nils ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein schien und sie fühlte sich für einen Augenblick lang ganz ausgeschlossen und unerwünscht, als würde sie ungewollt in eine kleine, geschlossene Runde einzudringen versuchen, bei der der Misserfolg von Anfang an garantiert schien. „Wir haben uns nur gerade über Stamina-Runen, Sex und unsere Hochzeitsnacht unterhalten. Nichts Aufregendes also.“ Nils schnaubte und er und Jacob tauschten einen schmunzelnden Blick. „Naja, zumindest nicht für euch.“

„Sschhh,“ zischte Toni plötzlich eindringlich und sprang auf Franka zu, beide Arme erhoben, die sie ihr sofort abschirmend über beide Ohren legte. „Meine Schwester ist fünfzehn! Don´t corrupt her!“

„See,“ sagte Jacob zu Nils. „I told you so.“

“Hey,” machte Franka und wand sich geschickt aus Tonis Griff. „Ich kann schon selbst auf mich aufpassen. Und außerdem,“ fuhr sie mit vorwurfsvoller Miene fort, „ich bin fünfzehn, wie ihr alle sehr richtig bemerkt habt, und deshalb schon lange kein Kind mehr.“

„Whatever…“ Toni schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, ließ aber zum Glück sogleich wieder von ihrer Schwester ab und wandte sich stattdessen an ihren Parabatai. „Und, wie geht’s euch so? Wie fühlt sich´s an, so als frischgebackenes Ehepaar?“

Jacob und Nils tauschten einen Blick miteinander und dieser Blick alleine legte besser dar als es tausend Worte vermocht hätten, was die beiden Männer füreinander empfanden. Es war kein langer und noch nicht einmal ein besonders bedeutsamer Blick, doch lag in ihm trotzdem ein so hohes Maß an gegenseitiger Wertschätzung, an intimer Freundschaft und fast grenzenlosem Vertrauen der all die Zuneigung, all die Liebe und all die Affection füreinander ausdrückte, in einer Tiefe die Franka kaum für möglich gehalten hätte, hätte sie diesen Moment nicht mit eigenen Augen bezeugen können. Sie leuchtete so hell aus den so unterschiedlichen Augen, dass Franka für einen Augenblick lang dachte Nils und Jacob würden von innen heraus erstrahlen und sich wunderte warum das niemand anderes ebenfalls bemerkte, ihre erwiderte Hochachtung für den Anderen schien ihr so eindeutig und offensichtlich unübersehbar, dass sie sogar ihr eigenes Herz mit einem mal viel schneller schlagen fühlte.

„Naja, um ehrlich zu sein fühlt es sich nicht wirklich so viel anders an als zuvor,“ meinte Nils schließlich schulterzuckend. „Also, abgesehen von der hier natürlich,“ fuhr er fort und massierte die Stelle über seinem Herzen auf der die von Jacob angebrachte Vermählungs-Rune auf seiner Haut saß und die ihm – so hatte Franka gelesen – ein erhöhtes Bewusstsein über das Wohlergehen seines angetrauten Partners vermittelte als es zuvor der Fall war, und ihm so eine noch innigere, eine noch tiefgründigere Verbindung zu seinem Mann ermöglichte. 

Jacob imitierte – bewusst oder unbewusst – Nils´ Handbewegung und sah seinen Partner selig an. „Was bedeutet es ist immer noch mindestens genauso awesome wie zuvor,“ sagte er und Nils, zufrieden und erfreut mit sich selbst über diese romantische (und auch ein klein wenig schnulzige) Aussage, schlang seinen Arm um Jacobs Hüfte und vergrub glücklich seinen Kopf an dessen Hals.

„By the way,“ meinte er an Toni gewandt. “Wo ist eigentlich deine bessere Hälfte? Wollte Tim nicht auch mitkommen? Du hast ihn doch nicht etwa zurückgelassen, oder?“

Tonis Schultern schienen abrupt in sich zusammenzusacken und das Lächeln, das bisher bei der Betrachtung ihrer beiden Freunde um ihre Mundwinkel gespielt hatte verschwand abrupt als sie ihnen darlegte was zuvor passiert war und warum Tim ihnen bei ihrem heutigen Trip keine Gesellschaft leisten konnte. Franka spürte, dass ihre Schwester besorgter war als sie nach außen hin zeigte – besorgter vermutlich sogar, als sie es selbst vor ihrem inneren Ich zugab – und fühlte sich unwillkürlich selbst beunruhigt. Trotzdem hatte sie Vertrauen in Tim und dessen Brüder, und im Allgemeinen in den ganzen Enklave in Hamburg, dass diese tüchtigen Nephilim die Leiter des Hamburger Institutes auch ohne die Hilfe Tonis auffinden und aus egal welcher prekären Situation sie sich auch gegenübersähen würden erretten können. Da war Toni wirklich mehr oder weniger entbehrlich und Tim hatte Recht, es wäre besser für sie alle wenn Toni heute hier bliebe und jetzt mit ihnen käme. Trotzdem verstand Franka ihre Schwester nur zu gut, und fühlte mit ihr, wenn auch nur in der Stille. 

Magnus und Alec stießen bald darauf zu ihnen – spät, aber besser zu spät als nie – Magnus gewohnt überschwänglich und auffällig (und um Welten besser gelaunt als Franka erwartet hätte, zumindest nachdem sie ihn vorher aufgebracht und miesepetrig im Bett zurückgelassen hatte), und Alec mit einem für ihn ebenfalls sehr ungewöhnlich seligen Lächeln im Gesicht. Franka runzelte nur kurz die Stirn ob dieser unerwarteten Heiterkeit und dem Frohsinn der Beiden und beschloss dann – nachdem sie sich an Magnus´ vertraut auffällige und einer Bergtour eher unangemessene Garderobe gewohnt hatte – diese Fröhlichkeit einfach kommentarlos anzunehmen und zu erwidern.

„Great,“ meinte Toni als alle sechs abmarschbereit im Eingang standen. „Fehlt also nur noch Dominik.“ Franka setzte schon zu einem geistreichen (und Dominik eher nicht ganz so freundlich gesinnten) Kommentar an, als Tonis Handy plötzlich insistent vibrierte als wolle eine ganze Schar Hornissen aus ihrer Hosentasche hervorbrechen und sie alsdann sogleich die Augen verdrehte.

`Hilfe, hab mich schon wieder verlaufen,´ stand dort in Großbuchstaben auf dem Display. `Finde euch nicht, Stehe in irgendeiner Abstellkammer, kannst du mich holen?´

Franka seufzte. „Dominik?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort natürlich schon ebenso gut kannte wie der ganze Rest der Anwesenden.

„Dominik,“ nickte Toni, ebenfalls seufzend.

„Schon okay,“ sagte Franka und hielt ihre Schwester am Arm zurück. Sie lächelten sich an und Franka wusste Toni dachte genau dasselbe wie sie. „Geht ihr ruhig schon mal vor,“ fuhr sie fort, „ich hol ihn schon.“


	11. Chapter 11

„So, Freunde der Sonne,“ grinste Nils. „Dann wollen wir mal. Ich sehe ihr seid alle so fit und motiviert wie Jake und ich. Find ich toll dass ihr so zahlreich erschienen seid und offensichtlich nichts lieber tut an diesem wunderschönen Montagmorgen als uns in unseren Flitterwochen auf die Nerven zu gehen. That´s what friends are all here for, isn’t it?“

“Übertreib´s nicht, sweetheart,” warf Toni ein und gähnte ausgiebig. „Du weißt du brauchst unsere Hilfe.“

„Hast du sie nicht alle, du weißt schon, aktiv eingeladen?“, wollte Jacob leise wissen und lehnte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter zurück, hinein in seinen Partner so dass sich ihre Schultern überlappten. Es sah nicht besonders gemütlich aus. 

“Huh,” entgegnete Nils und zuckte kurz die Schultern. „Wäre möglich dass ich das in einem Anfall Wagemut tatsächlich getan habe. Obwohl ich in aller Fairness sagen muss nur Tim und Toni gefragt zu haben. Alles andere hat sich scheinbar ganz von selbst zu nem kleinen bisschen mehr als nem gemütlichen Double Date entwickelt.” 

“Na dann sei froh dass Tim nicht auch noch mit dabei ist. Sonst hätten wir wirklich ein Problem. Das wär dann ja schon ein Quattro Date. Außerdem gibt es niemals so etwas wie zu viele Schattenjäger,“ bestimmte Franka im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Man kann nie genug Schwerter bei sich haben.“ 

„Can´t believe you just said that, but I´m much too tired to react accordingly, so I´m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear that and let it slip, shall I?”, grummelte Magnus finster.

Sie saßen zu siebt in einer der eigentlich für maximal vier Personen konstruierten und demnach für sechs ausgewachsene Schattenjäger und einen zwar sehr schlanken aber dennoch viel zu langen Warlock etwas knapp bemessenen Gondel der Bergbahn, keine zehn Kilometer Luftlinie vom Institut entfernt, und schwebten langsam am Hang des Berges hinan hinauf in unbekannte Höhen. Es war Tonis zugegeben etwas voreilige Idee gewesen alle zusammen in einer Kabine Platz zu nehmen denn Alec fühlte sich mehr als nur etwas unbehaglich in dem beklemmend einengenden Kabuff, was nur teilweise den sechs anderen Menschen geschuldet war denen er so ganz allgemein eigentlich gar nicht jemals so nahe hätte kommen wollen (mit Ausnahme von Magnus vielleicht), zu noch viel größeren Teilen aber der Tatsache dass er als Schattenjäger zwar nicht besonders unter Höhenangst oder etwas gleichartigem litt, trotzdem aber die wippende und viel zu überladene Kabine misstrauisch vor seinem inneren Auge von der dünnen, viel zu dünnen Haltelinie abreisen und hinunter in felsige Tiefen stürzen sah. Und dies war keinesfalls ein annehmbares Ende für einen Tag wie diesen. 

Die Gondel bemaß vielleicht insgesamt drei Quadratmeter und vor jeder Glasfront war eine schmale Sitzbank eingelassen auf der sich seine Begleiter stapelten. Von einem vermutlich recht ungemütlich gegen die Wand gedrückten Warlock auf der einen und einem sich mehr als unbehaglich von ihm wegzukrümmen versuchenden Dominik auf der anderen Seite eingerahmt, fühlte sich Alec so unwohl und in seiner räumlichen Privatsphäre angegriffen wie schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr. 

Er wollte sich nur ungern noch dichter gegen Magnus pressen, aus Angst diesem dadurch zu guter Letzt ganz den Atem abzuschnüren, doch er fand es mehr als verstörend dass er Dominik so nah sein musste, wo sich doch beide Männer nicht unbedingt bedingungslos leiden konnten, und er war sich nur zu gut des nervös zuckenden Oberschenkels bewusst, der sich fest gegen seinen drückte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich nicht ansehen zu lassen dass er am liebsten die Tür geöffnet hätte und Kopf voran hinausgesprungen wäre. Ihnen gegenüber sah die Lage keinesfalls besser aus, auch wenn sich das frisch vermählte Pärchen und die beiden Heger-Schwestern doch um einiges besser leiden konnten als Dominik und Magnus und er. Toni saß eng neben ihrem schwarzhaarigen Parabatai, der sich wiederum Schulter an Schulter – und scheinbar hoch zufrieden – zwischen ihr und seinem Mann eingepfercht wiederfand. Franka war als kleinste als letztes eingestiegen und hatte keinen Platz mehr auf den Bänken gefunden, weshalb sie nun halb stehend halb kauernd ziemlich ungelenk auf den Knien ihrer Schwester balancierte und gefühlt alle zwei Sekunden hin und her rutschte um ihre Position zu verändern, was weder ihr noch ihrer Schwester besonders zu helfen schien. Toni musste ihren Kopf schief bis auf Nils´ Schulter legen um an Frankas Büschel an Haaren vorbeisehen zu können und sich am Gespräch zu beteiligen. Auch ihre Haltung sah nicht besonders gemütlich aus. Dominiks Knie zuckte erneut und sowohl der ehemalige Mundane als auch Alec versuchten noch ein klein wenig mehr an Distanz zwischen sich zu bringen. Er spürte wie sich Dominiks Seite in seine bohrte als sich dessen Brustkorb ausdehnte und gleichzeitig Magnus´ Hand auf seinem anderen Knie, und Alecs finsterer Blick wurde noch ein klein wenig mürrischer. 

Toni ignorierte den Einwand des Warlocks und wandte sich stattdessen gespannt an ihren Parabatai. “Also, was liegt an? Es gibt ja hoffentlich einen guten Grund warum wir uns alle mit einem ganz schönen Hangover in diese beklemmende Enge gezwängt haben. Ich hoffe es ist was Gutes. Bring it on, Nils.“

Nils wand sich linkisch in dem eingezwängten Platz um in seine Hosentasche greifen und ein kleines, eng beschriebenes Blatt Papier herauszufischen, von dem aus er ihnen daraufhin vorlas. 

„Alles klärchen, dann lasst mich euch mal briefen bis zum Umfallen. Also, Bobby hat uns damit beauftragt uns dieser Sache anzunehmen die vor ein paar Tagen bei ihm ankam. Laut dem was er mir erzählt hat, hat er einen Anruf von einem seiner Buddys bekommen – fragt mich nicht, hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand wie Bobby tatsächlich auch sowas wie Freunde haben könnte – aber auf jeden Fall hat der Typ ihn wissen lassen dass er von seinem Landsitz aus oben in den Bergen letzte Woche was ziemlich Komisches beobachtet hat. Und es kann eigentlich nur was Dämonisches sein, deshalb meinte Bobby das sollte besser mal jemand abchecken.“

„Can´t wait to hear how this is gonna contiue,“ grummelte Magnus launisch, den Schock und die Auswirkungen ihres unerwartet frühen Aufstehens eindeutig noch immer nicht wirklich überwunden, aber doch laut genug, dass es alle in der Kabine verstanden – sie war ja immerhin nicht sooo groß. „I swear to god, if this is not worth my while, I am gonna turn all of you into big and cumbersome stone blocks.”

Franka kicherte. “Oh, oh, darf ich dann aber doch lieber ein Hatrack sein? Ich bin doch viel zu schlank für einen Steinblock. Wenn schon, dann wenigstens was ästhetisch Schönes, all right Magnus?“ Magnus rollte die Augen und stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Naja, wie dem auch sei,“ fuhr Nils leicht irritiert fort. „Auf jeden Fall meinte der Typ er hätte etwas beobachtet das einem Meteorit gleichkommt, aber doch wohl eher in unsere Sparte fällt.“

„Er hat einen Dämonen gesehen, der als Meteorit verkleidet durch die Sterne geflogen ist?“, fragte Franka stirnrunzelnd. „Ob er überhaupt weiß, dass er teuflische Abscheu und kein schwebender Himmelskörper ist? Hat er getanzt und gesungen oder ist er einfach nur straight durch den Himmel geschwebt?“

Nils sah sie entgeistert an. „I am pretty sure he was straight.”

“Did you just say he was straight?”, wiederholte Toni.

“Trust me, there is not all that much in this cabin that actually is straight, but I am sure about the demon,” meinte Nils, ohne groß auf irgendwelchen Anspielungen einzugehen.

“Oh, also ich wär mir da gar nicht mal so sicher. Ich meine, woher wissen wir denn dass es keine schwulen Dämonen gibt?”, wollte Franka begierig wissen. Sie schien fasziniert von der reinen Möglichkeit. „Es könnte sie geben. Wir können das schließlich gar nicht so genau wissen, oder?“

„Also ich hab noch nie einen gesehen,“ merkte Magnus sarkastisch an. „Und ich kenne den einen oder anderen Dämon, aber bis jetzt wollte glücklicherweise noch keiner davon mit mir ausgehen oder hat mich zum romantischen Candlelight-Dinner eingeladen.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir das rausfinden. Vielleicht würden wir so vielen armen, closeted Dämonen helfen sich endlich zu outen. Vielleicht sollte ich eine wissenschaftliche Abhandlung darüber schreiben. Das ist ganz bestimmt ein sehr interessantes Forschungsfeld.“

Die ganze Gefolgschaft brach in prustendes Gekicher aus und Nils räusperte sich abermals um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Alec hatte das Gefühl eine kleine Gruppe anstrengender Kindergartenkinder vor sich zu haben und fragte sich was wohl aus den fleißigen, wohlsituierten Schattenjägern geworden war, wie es sie eigentlich wie Sand am Meer geben sollte. Allmählich wurde er sich aber leider der Tatsache bewusst, dass er es hier wohl mit einem ganz besonders unaufmerksamen Haufen zu tun hatte und Alec hatte wachsendes Verständnis für Nils, der verzweifelt versuchte seine Autorität als Leiter dieser Expedition zu wahren. 

„Guys, seriously,“ protestierte der vorwurfsvoll. „Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit!“

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher,“ kicherte Franka. „Nicht, dass wir ihn in eine tiefe Existenzkrise stürzen oder so, wenn wir ihn einfach so plötzlich umbringen. Das wäre in der Tat im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes… fatal.“ Erneutes Gekicher ringsum – diesmal stimmten sogar sowohl sein Mann als auch seine Parabatai mit ein – und Nils rang nach wie vor um Konzentration und die nötige Fokussierung um diesen Job durchzuführen.   
„Also, was sollen wir mit ihm machen, wenn wir ihn finden?“, wollte Toni schließlich wissen als sie sah, dass ihr Parabatai langsam die Geduld zu verlieren begann. 

„Keine Ahnung, ich würde sagen wir sollten erstmal rausfinden was für ein Dämon es überhaupt war, oder? Auf jeden Fall hat der Typ gesagt der ganze Himmel hat blauweiß aufgeleuchtet und er hat was fallen gesehen was wie ne Sternschnuppe oder halt ein Meteorit aussah. Die Erde hat gebebt, aber nur im direkten Umkreis denn wir im Institut haben nichts gespürt, und solang das Phänomen am Himmel zu sehen war, war ein ganz, ganz hohes unangenehmes Piepsen zu hören, wie ein Klirren von Geschirr oder das Splittern von Glas, das aus der Erde oder der Luft selbst zu kommen schien. Am nächsten Morgen hat er versucht den Einschlagsort zu lokalisieren, hat aber nichts gefunden. Wir haben die Koordinaten und sollten dort anfangen, denke ich. Kennt irgendjemand von euch solche Dämonen oder hat schonmal was davon gehört?“

Toni, Franka und Alec sahen sich an und schüttelten einigermaßen ratlos den Kopf. Nicht, dass sich Alec unter den gegebenen Umständen besonders angestrengt hätte konzentrieren oder auch nur oberflächlich über ihren Auftrag hätte nachdenken können. Er versuchte sich an irgendeinen Eintrag aus einer beliebigen Dämonologie zu erinnern welcher vielleicht Aufschluss über Nils´ Frage hätte geben können, doch er musste ziemlich schnell wieder aufgeben und zu viel simpleren Fragen zurückkehren, fürs Denken war ihm einfach rundum zu unwohl zumute. Was passierte zum Beispiel mit Schattenjägern die in einem engen Kabuff eingeschlossen zwanzig bis dreißig Meter weit bis in die nächste Felsspalte abstürzten? Könnte man einen Fall in solche Tiefen mit oder sogar ohne Magie überleben? Gab es vielleicht irgendwelche Runen die diese Überlegung etwas wahrscheinlicher machen konnten? Die Kabine schwankte unbeständig und wie eine leere Schaukel in unberechenbaren Orkanböen als sich Franka auf Tonis spitzen Knien hin und herschob und immer wieder auf und ab hüpfte sobald ihr ihre Position zu ungemütlich wurde. 

Es half vermutlich auch nicht besonders, dass Dominiks Bein während großen Teilen ihrer überfüllten Fahrt immerzu zuckte und er mit seinem ganzen Oberkörper vor und zurück wippte als wäre er ein Strohhalm im Wind (ob aus Nervosität oder Unbehagen oder beidem wusste Alec nicht ganz genau zu bestimmen), und auch die zunehmend erdrückende Luft in der sich minütlich aufheizenden, spätsommerlichen Atmosphäre trug zu wesentlichen Teilen zu Alecs unruhigen Beschwerden bei und Alec musste schnell die Augen zusammenpressen um nicht wieder von einem plötzlichen Anflug Übelkeit übermannt zu werden als sein Kopf begann sich scheinbar von selbst mit einem ganz eigensinnigen Willen zu drehen. Dass er gegen die Fahrtrichtung saß war ein weiterer Faktor der seine Situation nicht unbedingt entspannte, und obwohl sich alle anderen einstimmig einig gewesen waren ihrem Besuch von einem anderen Kontinent wohlwollend die Sitze mit der besten Aussicht zu überlassen, hatte er doch bis jetzt das wolkenlos klare, paradiesische Panorama nicht besonders genießen können. Obwohl er zugeben musste dass die reine Aussicht absolut spektakulär war, hätte er sie nur angemessen zu würdigen gewusst. Er rang sich die Hände und konzentrierte sich darauf seinem Frühstück den Ausbruch ans stickige Tageslicht ihrer Kabine zu verwehren und sich nicht vor allen Anwesenden bloßzustellen. Alec hatte außerdem das etwas beunruhigende Gefühl Magnus wäre ungemütlich gegen ihn gepresst schon wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen – sein Kopf war in Alecs Nacken gerutscht und dort wo Alec gegen ihn gedrückt war, war der Warlock erneut erschreckend schlaff geworden – doch da er sich keinen Deut bewegen konnte ohne Dominik gleichzeitig zu kompromittieren, hatte Alec absolut keine Möglichkeit dieser These unmittelbar auf den Grund zu gehen. 

„Magnus?“, fragte Nils dann und wandte sich an Alecs statt an den dösenden Magier. Magnus schreckte plötzlich auf – tatsächlich mehr oder weniger aus einem friedlichen Halbschlaf – und erschreckte seinen Freund dabei so sehr aus seiner konzentrierten Verkrampfung, dass Alec einen gespannten Satz zur Seite nahm um ihm auszuweichen – nur dass da leider schon Dominik saß, und sie sich beide in einem sehr ungemütlichen und noch sehr, sehr viel unbehaglicheren Gewirr aus Händen, Füßen und Ellenbogen verfingen.

„Okay, no, I´m sorry, but no, I just can´t do this,“ presste Alec hervor als sie endlich ergründet hatten welche Extremität zu wem gehörte und sich sowohl Alec als auch Dominik voneinander befreit hatten. 

“Magnus, scooch over.” In einer engen und derart überfüllten Kabine Plätze zu tauschen war nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit und sie schaukelten noch bedrohlicher als zuvor, so dass sich Alec sicher war jeden Moment den freien Fall in die untenliegende, felsig klaffende Schlucht antreten zu müssen während er angestrengt über den desinteressierten Warlock hinweg kletterte. Als sie sich schlussendlich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, hatte sich Magnus´ Laune noch ein wenig weiter verschlechtert. Alec war jetzt ziemlich asymmetrisch seitlich gegen die Panoramafensterfront gepresst, seine Knie stießen gegen Frankas direkt gegenüber und Magnus´ Ellbogen bohrte sich unangenehm scharf in seinen Unterleib, aber immerhin war er Dominik vordergründig los und Magnus konnte sich fortan besser mit ihm herumschlagen. 

„Also, Magnus,“ fuhr Nils bestimmt fort. „Als Warlock unseres Vertrauens, hast du vielleicht irgendwelche Ideen oder hinzufügende dämonische Weisheiten zu diesem Thema die du mit uns teilen möchtest?“ 

„Im Gegensatz zum ganzen Rest aller Anwesenden bin ich kein Schattenjäger,“ fauchte Magnus den Iren an. „Es ist also nicht mein Job alle möglichen Arten von Dämonen benennen zu können. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet ich irgendetwas wissen sollte das ihr nicht wissen könnt? You guys really should take your job a little bit more seriously.“

„Naja, zuerst einmal bist du ein Warlock und dein Vater ist ein Dämon,“ stellte Nils fest, völlig unbeeindruckt von Magnus´ indirekt hochkochendem Temperament das sich in einem plötzlichen Aufflammen seiner blitzenden Augen manifestierte. 

Alec versuchte die Luft anzuhalten als sich Magnus herausfordernd Nils zuwandte und er einen unmittelbaren Ausbruch befürchtete, doch das stellte sich als nahezu unmögliches Unterfangen dar. Alec gab auf und hüllte sich einfach weiter so gut es ging in Schweigen. Sie hatten gerade die erste Bergstation passiert und die Gondel ruckte ohne sich zu öffnen weiter durch bis zum nächsthöheren Halt an dem Alec verzweifelt hoffte sie würden endlich aus dieser Beengung entkommen und sich auf den Weg machen können. 

„Zweitens mal bist du jahrhundertealt und hast vielleicht etwas mehr Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen als wir alle zusammen. Drittens bist du, wie die meisten anderen deiner Art nehme ich an, im Besitz von vielen mächtigen Zauberbüchern die uns in diesem Fall eventuell von Hilfe sein könnten. Viertens wissen wir alle, dass jeder Warlock früher oder später den ein oder anderen Dämonen beschwört obwohl es gegen das Gesetz ist – was mir persönlich übrigens absolut nichts ausmacht, das Gesetz ist leider hoffnungslos veraltet in vielen unterschiedlichen Hinsichten. Fünftens, hast du uns selbst gerade so gewissenhaft mitgeteilt, dass du in der Tat den einen oder anderen Dämon kennst und sechstens–“

„Jaja, schon gut,“ schnappte Magnus affektiert. „Wir haben´s alle verstanden. I know about demons, no need to go into detail. Fine, what do you want to know?“

“Hast du schon mal von einem Dämon gehört der solche Auswirkungen hat? Oder vielleicht schon einen ähnlichen getroffen oder gesehen? Alles würde helfen, wirklich, egal wie unwichtig die Information erscheint,“ vermittelte Toni diplomatisch. „Denn offensichtlich hat keiner von uns hier irgendeine Ahnung.“

„Hardly surprising, considering you being Shadowhunters and stuff,“ brüstete sich Magnus schadenfreudig. Dies handelte ihm einen ziemlich mörderischen Blick von Alec – der ihn nur sehr kurz und mit halb überstreckten Nacken von der Seite her verurteilend mustern konnte – ein Schulterzucken von Toni und ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln von Nils ein. „Aber da jeder zweite Schattenjäger ohne die Hilfe eines kompetenten Warlocks eh verloren ist, bin ich gewillt euch mal wieder helfend unter die Arme zu greifen.“

„So, you do know what kind of demon that was?“, sagte Alec, verwundert, aber zu gleichen Teilen ungeduldig.

„Ah, well… I didn’t exactly say that.“

„So you don´t know what awaits us either, is that it?“, hakte Alec nach. 

„I didn’t actually say that either.“ 

„Then you have no idea what we are up against, exactly like the rest of us. No need to become condescending!“

„Magnus, bitte,“ beendete Franka ihre zunehmend gereizt werdende Auseinandersetzung. „Fliegende Dämonen. Was weißt du darüber?“

„Okay, fine, wie ihr wollt.“ Magnus setzte sich auf – Alec und Dominik auf jeder Seite leicht mitziehend. „Also es gibt einige fliegende Dämonen ganz unterschiedlicher Variation, Größe und Gefährlichkeit die mir bis jetzt schon mal untergekommen sind, auch wenn sie alle eher selten sind, in dieser Dimension. Mayanische Camazots und altsyrische Lamassus oder eben griechische Harpien wären da meine ersten Gedanken dazu, auch wenn es natürlich sehr viel mehr fliegendes Ungeziefer gibt. Aber das wären so jetzt mal die häufigsten Dämonen die sich ab und an in diese Dimension verirren. Lamassus können tatsächlich manchmal so erscheinen als wären sie Sternschnuppen oder Meteoriten, vor allem vor den Augen gewöhnlicher Mundanes, sie wissen sich in der Regel ganz gut zu tarnen; das sind ziemlich große Dinger mit Wolfs- oder Löwenkörper und nahezu menschenähnlichem Kopf und Flügeln wie ein Vogel. Blaues, weißes oder sonst irgendein Licht sagt mir jetzt so auf die Schnelle nichts, aber es gibt schon Dämonen die flimmern, phosphoreszieren oder sonst irgendwie leuchten, auch wenn das meines Wissens nach keine Eingrenzung für eine bestimmte Dämonenart ist. Keiner der fliegenden Dämonen die ich erwähnt habe leuchtet, aber dies kann ja durchaus Einbildung gewesen sein, immerhin sind das beides Mundanes, nicht wahr? Und wer weiß schon was die bemerken und was nicht. Die sehen ja für gewöhnlich eh nur das was sie sehen sollen und wollen, also würde ich deren Beschreibungen mal nicht zu ernst nehmen.“

„Okay,“ nickte Nils, nun wieder vollkommen konzentriert. „Also was erwartet uns? Hast du einen Rat wie man diese Dinger am besten besiegt?“

„Naja, Lamassus und Harpien sind meist Einzelgänger. Keiner der beiden ist besonders oft oder gern in Gesellschaft, auch wenn sich um besonders mächtige Vertreter beider Rassen manchmal einige niedere Behemoths oder Ravener oder derartige Leeches scharen können, die aber meistens schon aufgefressen sind bevor sie zur wirklichen Gefahr für euch werden könnten, also ich denke darüber müsst ihr euch keine Gedanken machen.“

„Okay. Was ist mit der dritten Art? Mit den Ka… Kama… – Dingern?“

„Camazots. So etwas wie Riesenfledermäuse, blutsaugend und alt, meistens nur in Südamerika beheimatet. Keine besonders angenehmen Dämonen kann ich euch sagen, glaubt mir, die sind echt gemein. Sie sind in der Lage kognitiv zu denken und intelligent genug für strategische Pläne. Für einen Kampf mit Camazots bin ich definitiv zu spät ins Bett gegangen und viel zu früh wieder aufgewacht, da hab ich leider grad überhaupt gar keinen Nerv dazu.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Sie sind Rudeltiere, sie jagen immer in Schwärmen, je nach Größe, Geschlecht und Geographie und können mitunter wirklich sehr gefährlich werden. Von allen möglichen Dämonen würde ich am allerwenigsten auf solche hoffen.“

„Oh,“ machte Dominik, „oh, ich glaube über die hab ich auch schonmal was gelesen. Stimmt es nicht auch, dass sie Feuer spucken können? Das würde die Beleuchtung erklären.“

„Nicht alles was fliegt kann automatisch auch Feuer spucken. Das sind keine Drachen, Dom,“ meinte Franka abweisend. „Dragon demons are extinct.“ Sie sah kurz rüber zu Alec. “Well, almost extinct. Alec ist da unser ganz persönlicher Experte, nicht wahr, Alec?”

Alec stöhnte seufzend auf und bereitete sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung vor, ähnlich der die er sie nun schon seit schon fast drei Jahren fortwährend mit Jace führte und der er zunehmend müde wurde. „They are not extinct,“ grollte er düster.

„Sag ich ja, mostly extinct.“ Franka wandte sich süffisant an Magnus. „Also könnte es sein, dass es Drachen-Dämonen sind? Dass wir einen von denen töten müssen? Das ist voll cool, das musst du unbedingt Jace erzählen, Alec, der findet das sicher toll.“

„Ja, ganz bestimmt,“ grummelte Alec als Antwort, und dann, leiser, „I hate dragon demons.“

Magnus kam ihm zu Hilfe. „Also ich denke die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Dragon-Dämon zu treffen ist in der Tat relativ gering. Sie sind immerhin wirklich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen so ziemlich ausgestorben –“ Alec schaubte mit tiefem Feeling „– und sowieso eigentlich nirgendwo in Europa mehr anzutreffen. Außerdem war das Licht blau und nicht rot. Und es hat nirgendwo gebrannt, nicht wahr?“  
Nils schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, aber von dem allen mal abgesehen, können Camazots jetzt Feuer spucken oder nicht?“, wollte Dominik wissen. „Ich fände es logischer wenn das tatsächlich Drachen wären. Egal ob ausgestorben oder nicht.“ Alec ballte eine Faust ins zähe Material seines Gears und atmete tief durch. 

„Das mit dem Feuer ist ein unbestätigter Mythos,“ fuhr Magnus schnell fort bevor sich die Diskussion erhitzen konnte. „Allerdings hat auch noch nie irgendjemand was gegenteiliges beweisen können denn die meisten die jemals Camazots in Fleisch und Blut angetroffen haben sind leider irgendwie tot. Was sie aber auf jeden Fall sind ist schnell und unglaublich wendig, sowohl in der Luft als auch am Boden, das kann ich euch aus eigener Erfahrung bestätigen, und das Gift in ihren Zähnen ist so stark, dass man praktisch auf der Stelle tot umfällt sobald es in die Blutbahn kommt, nicht mal eine Rune kann schnell genug gegenwirken. Ihr solltet also alle wirklich, wirklich vorsichtig sein und keine überstürzten Alleingänge unternehmen. Ich mag ein talentierter Warlock und eine absolut hinreißende Persönlichkeit sein, aber nicht mal ich kann Tote wieder auferstehen lassen, also was auch immer ihr tut, egal wie dumm ihr euch anstellt –“ Hier sah er demonstrativ zu Dominik und fuhr mit erhobenen Brauen fort „– don´t get yourselves killed. That would really ruin my day for good.“ 

„Klar, nur deinen,“ sagte Toni und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie dem auch sei, wir sind schon vorsichtig, wir machen das ja alle nicht zum ersten Mal.“ Sie korrigierte sich schnell. „Naja, zumindest machen es nicht alle von uns heute zum ersten Mal, das schaffen wir schon. Aber falls es hart auf hart kommt, Magnus, Alec und Franka, könnt ihr die Dämonen mit Magie oder Pfeilen oder was auch immer lang genug am Boden halten so dass wir sie zügig erledigen können? So können sie uns nicht gegeneinander ausspielen und von ihrer größeren Reichweite Gebrauch machen, sondern wir alle in geballter Teamwork zusammen einen nach dem anderen erledigen ohne dass jemand verletzt wird. Schafft ihr das?“

Franka zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Alec an, Alec drehte sich zu Magnus. „Ich denke schon,“ sagte er nach einer Weile und fuhr bestimmter fort als ihm Magnus ermutigend zunickte. „Ja, ja, wir können das schaffen. Wir müssen uns nur koordinieren und die Dämonen zwischen uns aufteilen. Zielt dorthin wo die Flügel an den Körper gewachsen sind, dort sind die meisten fliegenden Lebewesen am verletzlichsten. Aber ja,“ wandte er sich wieder an Toni, „ja, ihr könnt euch auf uns verlassen.“

„Wunderbar, das wollte ich hören,“ erklärte Toni zufrieden.

„Was ist mit der bebenden Erde?", meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal überhaupt Jacob zu Wort. Er schien förmlich unter der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit aller seiner Begleiter zusammenzuschrumpfen und wich Alecs Blick, genauso wie den Blicken aller Anderen aus und fuhr zu seinen Schuhen gewandt fort. „Und dem hohen Klirren in der Luft? Passt das zu den Camatzots-Dämonen?“

„Er hat Recht,“ pflichtete ihm Nils sofort bei und nickte beflissen. „Das dürfen wir nicht vernachlässigen. Sind diese Symptome typisch bei diesen Kama-Dingern? Oder bei irgendetwas Fliegendem überhaupt?"  
„Naja, nicht so wirklich, denke ich,“ meinte Magnus. „Nicht dass ich wüsste auf jeden Fall. Das kann ich so nicht sagen, da bräuchte auch ich einige Bücher zur Recherche. Und wünschenswerterweise einige zusätzliche Stunden Schlaf.“

„Gibt es überhaupt Dämonen bei denen die Erde bebt?“

„Ja, gibt es,“ nickte diesmal Alec. „Aber nur bei wirklich, wirklich mächtigen Dämonen, also Höllenfürsten und Prinzen, zum Beispiel Abbadon oder –“ hier zögerte er kurz und sah zu Magnus bevor er leiser, aber trotzdem entschlossen fortfuhr „– oder Asmodeus oder theoretisch beim Teufel selbst.“ Magnus nickte nur ernst und betrachtete ihn mit einem eigentümlichen Gesichtsausdruck, fügte dem aber nichts hinzu. Alec fragte sich wie genau der ganze Rest der Schattenjäger inzwischen über Magnus Bescheid wusste, wie viel der Story des Warlocks während seiner Zeit im Council und bei den Nephilim ans Licht des Tages gekommen war und wie viel Magnus der breiten Öffentlichkeit verraten hatte, oder ob Alec nach wie vor einer der wenigen war der über sein jahrhundertelanges Leben zuvor mehr oder weniger Bescheid wusste. 

„Ohje, ich hoffe wir treffen keinen von denen. Das wäre dann doch etwas viel für uns,“ meinte Toni.

„Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen was einer der Neun Prinzen wohl unter irgendwelchen Umständen mitten im Nirgendwo verloren hätte,“ sagte Franka. „Für gewöhnlich tendieren doch alle Dämonen dazu sich geballt dort wiederzufinden wo sie sich unter viele Menschen mischen und sich von ihnen ernähren können, egal auf welche Weise, right?“ 

„Was diese ganze Überlegung sowieso noch viel skurriler erscheinen lässt,“ stimmte Nils nachdenklich zu, „denn abgesehen vom ursprünglichen Auftreten gibt es absolut keine Berichte über irgendwelche Morde, blutige Verstümmelungen oder irgendwelche Angriffe weder auf Mensch noch auf Tier und absolut gar nichts was auf eine anhaltende Störung der Wards oder Unruhe und Belästigung durch irgendwelche Dämonen in diesen Teilen der Welt schließen lässt. Es macht keinen Sinn für einen Dämon die Mühe auf sich zu nehmen aus seiner Dimension in diese zu flüchten und dann einfach unterzutauchen. Das liegt einfach nicht in der Natur eines Dämons.“

„Und was, wenn es gar kein Dämon war?“, fragte Jacob und erneut wandten sich ihm alle Gesichter aufmerksam zu. Er hatte eine stille, überlegte Art zu sprechen, leise und vorsichtig, die Stimme heller als man bei einem Mann seiner Größe vermutet hätte und irgendwie leicht kratzend wie als hätte er einen beständigen Frosch im Hals oder in letzter Zeit viel zu viel geraucht (obwohl ihn Alec noch niemals mit einer Zigarette gesehen hatte), die aber trotzdem die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Zuhörenden gebot und im Gegensatz zu wenn alle anderen sprachen, wurde es jedes Mal ganz komplett still wenn Jacob sich räusperte. Seine Augen waren stets wachsam und huschten beunruhigt immer wieder hin und her, wie als warte er jede Sekunde auf einen alarmierenden Übergriff vor dem zu flüchten er sich schon jetzt vorbereitete, was ihm eine leicht gehetzte Aura und eine konstant verkniffene Mimik bescherte. Er sah von einem Schattenjäger zum nächsten, wie als suche er Bestätigung, sein Blick verharrte dann aber schließlich auf Magnus. „Was wenn es Fairies oder Warlocks oder etwas ganz anderes waren?“

Magnus zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast Recht,“ meinte er lässig. „Es könnte etwas anderes gewesen sein. Ich bezweifle zwar stark dass es ein Warlock war – das würde eher wenig Sinn machen, denke ich – aber Fairies sind zu allem möglichen Obskuren in der Lage, vor allem in der Weite und der Stille der Natur. Die Wilde Jagd ist immerhin bekannt dafür nachts über den Himmel zu tanzen, und bisweilen sogar bis auf die Erde zu hören. Und auch wenn es nicht immer meinen persönlichen Geschmack trifft, ist Fairie Musik bisweilen wirklich gespenstisch unheimlich.“ Alec merkte wie Franka bei der Erwähnung von Gwyns Zirkel plötzlich ganz still und abwesend wurde, wie als würde sie verzweifelt darum kämpfen eine unangenehme Erinnerung im Zaum zu halten. Magnus fuhr unterdessen unbekümmert fort. „Wäre schon möglich, ja. Die Wilde Jagd würde dann natürlich auch erklären warum niemand irgendwelche Spuren davon gefunden hat. Sie neigen dazu nicht besonders lange an einem Ort zu verweilen und sind meist schneller wieder weg als man Hallo sagen kann.“

Alec sah wie sich Frankas Augen langsam füllten und Alec lächelte ihr verständnisvoll zu. Franka stimmte nach nur kurzer Bedenkzeit mit ein und formte ein kurzes Thanks mit ihren Lippen. Er bemerkte schließlich, dass sie endlich an ihrer Endstation angelangt waren und die Türen schickten sich an sich in ruckhafter Mechanik zu öffnen um sie nacheinander auf den gummibehafteten Boden der Gipfelstation in die sehnlichst erflehte Freiheit zu entlassen. Sobald die Glasscheiben auseinanderglitten gab Magnus Dominik einen recht unsanften Stoß und der pummelige ex-Mundane torkelte als Erster ins Freie.

„Well, was auch immer es ist, ich bin gespannt herauszufinden was das wirklich war, was einen solchen Effekt auf die ganze Umgebung haben kann. Muss auf jeden Fall was Mächtiges gewesen sein, sonst wären die Wards nicht aktiviert worden. Wir sollten also ganz bestimmt Vorsicht walten lassen, egal was wir tun,“ deklarierte Nils bevor er Jacob fest am Arm nahm und mit ihm ebenfalls die noch immer leicht um sich selbst rotierende Kabine verlies. 

„Wir müssen einfach nur auf alles gefasst sein,“ sagte Toni, „dann kann uns nichts überraschen, nicht wahr? Business as usual, würd ich sagen.“

Magnus und Toni stiegen als nächstes aus und zurück blieben nur noch Franka und Alec, der sich fühlte wie im Himmel als er nach einer fast endlosen halben Stunde endlich wieder beide langen Beine ausstrecken konnte ohne irgendjemanden dabei zu treten. Franka ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und gemeinsam folgten sie ihren Freunden in die Freiheit. Die Kabine wackelte und ruckelte in ihrer Verankerung als beide Schattenjäger natürlich geglamourt durch die große Hallte torkelten und der Aufseher beäugte die ganze Konstruktion mehr als misstrauisch als Franka die Tür nach draußen aufstieß und sie sich beide kichernd zum Rest ihrer Truppe gesellten.

∞∞∞

Magnus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der frischen, unberührten, und vollkommen reinen Luft der Berge ringsherum und umging behände einen Steinblock so groß wie sein Badezimmer in seinem Loft-Apartment in Brooklyn (und wer ihn kannte wusste, dass dieses wirklich sehr, sehr gigantische Ausmaße hatte) ein wahrlich weitläufiger Felsbrocken also der eines Tages vor langer Zeit mitten in ihren Pfad getragen worden war der sie hinauf auf den Pass zu einem Berg namens Riedberger Horn bringen sollte, ein Überbleibsel aus grauer Vorzeit der den Vormarsch und einige Jahrtausende später den Rückzug mächtiger Gletscher noch bis heute bezeugen konnte und Magnus in Erstaunen versetzte bei dem Gedanken an die wahrhaft beängstigend starken Kräfte die solche Massen bewegen konnten, ähnlich der Achtlosigkeit in der ein kleines Kind mit hölzernen Bauklötzen um sich warf. 

Sie waren alle zusammen nun fast schon zwei Stunden in einem eher gemütlichen Tempo unterwegs und Magnus fühlte sich unerwartet erfrischt und durch das Potential und die pure Kraft der Natur rings um ihn herum überraschenderweise voller Tatendrang. Vergessen war die kurze Nacht, vergessen war das Pochen seines Kopfes und das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren, vergessen schien plötzlich ebenso die bleierne Schwere und das einem Muskelkater ähnliche Ziehen in seinen Gliedern das er verspürt hatte sobald er heute Morgen die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte und von dem er überzeugt gewesen war es würde ihn für den Rest des Tages oder sogar noch darüber hinaus begleiten wie ein besonders unerwünschtes Geschwür oder ein unerwartet großer und unangenehmer Pickel während eines ersten Dates. Jetzt allerdings, fühlte er sich so frisch und fit wie seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr und er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht vollständig verwehren, dass die Berge in der Tat zu einem gewissen Grad heilende Eigenschaften aufweisen konnten und er sich wohl nicht über Franka hätte lustig machen sollen als diese zuvor eine dahingehende Bemerkung getätigt hatte. 

Es war auf jeden Fall Jahre her, dass er freiwillig auf irgendeinen Berg gestiegen war – und damals geschah das noch eher aus einem weitaus ernüchternderen Anlass – so dass er sich unwillkürlich verwundert fand wie schön es sein konnte ungezwungen mit einer Gruppe ausgelassener Freunde durch die menschenleere Weiten der Allgäuer Alpen zu streifen. Sie hatten, nachdem sie den geschäftigen Trubel der Bergstation und die erdrückend stupiden Mengen an kreischenden Touristen auf den geschotterten Wanderwegen hinter sich gelassen hatten, keine Menschenseele mehr angetroffen und Magnus – ein Liebhaber von der anonymen Masse an Personen in Großstädten allgemein und stets Mittelpunkt einer jeden Gesellschaft – verspürte wie einflussreich einige Stunden der Abgeschiedenheit in ungewohnter Stille sein konnten, welch pure Zufriedenheit der Entzug schreiender Kinder und pausenlos lästernder Individuen rings um ihn herum wirklich bedeutete, und welch Kräfte schöpfende Wirkung dies auf einen Menschen wie ihn entfalten konnte. Er konnte wenigstens ein Dutzend verschiedener Vogelarten anhand ihres unterschiedlichen, charakteristisch individuellen Gesangs unterscheiden und fühlte sich merkwürdig inspiriert von der allgemeinen Unberührtheit des Alpenparadieses um sie herum. Seine in unterschiedlichen Stadien kontemplativer Stille versunkenen Begleiter waren die einzigen Menschen weit und breit und der allgemeinen Lebhaftigkeit der Pflanzen links und rechts ihres Weges und der Fülle des Pfades, der Gegend und des gesamten Gebietes nach zu schließen ging Magnus davon aus, dass schon seit einem geraumen Zeitraum keine Menschenseele mehr hier vorbeigekommen war, denn seine ganze Umgebung strotzte nur so vor Lebendigkeit und erweckte die Konnotation von glücklichem, ungestörten Überfluss. 

Toni und Dominik liefen hintereinander einige Schritte unmittelbar vor Magnus her und Alec und Franka stellten die Nachhut ihrer kleinen Truppe hinter ihm. 

Als Magnus sich umdrehte fand er seinen persönlichen Schattenjäger dichter hinter sich als erwartet und als sich ihre Blicke trafen und Alec daraufhin liebevoll seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, griff Magnus seinerseits nach hinten und Alec kam an seine Seite. Franka war ungewöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt und sogar Magnus hatte nach nur wenigen Minuten nachdem sie aus der unerträglich taumelnden Bergbahn ausgestiegen und den weiteren Aufstieg begonnen hatten, aufgehört sich zu beschweren und obwohl auch er seit fast einer halben Stunde nichts mehr gesagt hatte und sich lediglich alle paar Minuten still umsah, schloss Alec wohl doch aus dem Leuchten in seinen Augen und aus seinen Mundwinkeln um die beständig so etwas wie die Anfänge eines zufriedenen Grinsens zu spielen schienen, dass sich auch der Warlock letzten Endes von seinem Hangover erholt hatte und nun Gefallen – oder doch zumindest keinen Missfallen – an ihrer gegenwärtigen Unternehmung fand. 

Magnus gab dem stillen Schattenjäger ein positives Thumbs-up um die ehrfurchtsvolle Stille nicht durchbrechen zu müssen, als dieser in einer wortlosen Frage die Augenbrauen hob. Ihre Hände waren warm und fügten sich angenehm vertraut ineinander und Magnus nahm einen weiteren Schwall Bergluft in sich auf. Er roch mindestens ein halbes Dutzend verschiedener Bergblüten – Enzian, Alpenröschen, Edelweiß und den alles andere übertönenden, berauschend schweren Duft von Piniennadeln auf dem lichten Waldboden – und bestimmt ein weiteres Dutzend das er nicht kannte und vermutlich auch niemals würde identifizieren können – immerhin war er außer an einigen, ausgewählten Orten auf Java und in Peru noch niemals zuvor wirklich in den Bergen gewesen, und hatte auch ganz sicher noch niemals zuvor eine Wanderung wie diese unternommen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig befreiend an ausnahmsweise mal nicht derjenige sein zu müssen der die Verantwortung übernahm oder die Richtung vorgeben musste einfach weil er der Älteste und Erfahrenste war und das grundsätzlich von ihm erwartet wurde. Hier lag die Verantwortung für alles was sie taten auf allen außer ihm und er fühlte sich eigenartig leicht und frei und unbekümmert.

Nils und Jacob trudelten in unregelmäßigem Tempo voraus, die Köpfe die meiste Zeit leise murmelnd zusammengesteckt, und der Rest der Nephilim passte sich in einigem Abstand ihrem Schritt an, wobei es für Magnus manchmal eher so aussah als übernähme Nils die Führung und zöge Jacob mehr oder minder unauffällig hinter sich her. Beide Männer gingen eng nebeneinander und liefen Schulter an Schulter, Arm in Arm, was wohl der Tatsache geschuldet war dass sie frisch verheiratet und demnach (noch) ziemlich vernarrt ineinander waren, was zu gleichen Teilen aber ebenfalls als helfende Hand und Stütze für Jacob aufgefasst werden konnte, der in dem ihm wohl charakteristischen Humpeln – eine seltsame Mischung aus Hoppeln, Hinken und Schwanken – mit dem ziemlich steinigen, mit knorrigen, verschlungenen Wurzeln, rutschigem Laub und diversen anderen, multiplen Stolperfallen übersäten Bergpfad seine schwere Müh und Not zu haben schien, auch wenn beide Männer ihr Möglichstes taten um dies zu verschleiern und Jacob versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie schwer ihm dieser Ausflug wirklich fiel. Doch Magnus erkannte die Anfänge von Ermüdungserscheinungen seinerseits – trotz frisch angebrachter Runen schien Jacobs Körper weiterhin um einiges schwächer und gebrechlicher als die von allen anderen Nephilim – und Magnus fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal was dem stillen Deutschen wohl passiert sein mochte wenn nicht einmal die Magie des Engelskelches seine körperlichen Makel und Defekte beheben konnte obwohl sie so ziemlich die stärkste und mächtigste Art Magie war die Magnus kannte, die für gewöhnlich alles heilen und alle Arten von Krankheiten und Gebrechen beseitigen konnte. Es war schon jetzt ziemlich warm und Jacobs Gesicht bedeckte ein ganz feiner Film Schweiß, die feuchten Enden seiner robusten Haare begannen sich an den Spitzen von der ganzen Strapaze her leicht zu kräuseln. Magnus bemerkte außerdem den gequälten und seiner Meinung nach ziemlich schmerzerfüllten Blick der sich ihm jedes Mal offenbarte, wenn Jacob sich umdrehte (und jedes Mal blitzschnell die Augen niederschlug sobald er bemerkte, dass Magnus ihn direkt ansah, befangen und gehemmt), auch wenn Jacob sicher nicht bemitleidet werden und auf keinen Fall als Hindernis gelten wollte. 

„It´s beautiful, isn´t it?“, flüsterte Alec dicht an seinem Ohr und Magnus wandte seinen Blick wieder auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung. Auch Alecs Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine Haare standen gewohnt widerspenstig in alle erdenklichen Richtungen ab, und obwohl auch er stärker atmete als im Ruhezustand erweckte er trotzdem keinesfalls den Anschein dieser Ausflug würde ihn mehr fordern als der entspannteste aller Spaziergänge durch den Central Park oder eine kurze Tour zu Hause um den Block in Brooklyn, und obwohl auch er die sich viel zu schnell anstauende Hitze fühlen musste (er und Franka hatten sich beide recht schnell aus ihren dunklen Gear-Jacken geschält und liefen nun nur in leichten Shirts bekleidet durch den Mittag), sah bei ihm das Level an Anstrengung weitaus gesünder aus als bei dem invaliden rothaarigen Schattenjäger nur wenige Meter voraus. Er nahm große Schritte und sein enganliegendes Gear betonte genau die richtigen Stellen von deren Anblick der Warlock niemals genug bekommen konnte, und Magnus wünschte sich er könne sich auf der Stelle in diese starken, muskelumhüllten Arme fallen lassen und den Nachmittag ganz alleine mit seinem Schattenjäger hier oben verbringen, fernab aller beobachtenden Augen, ohne zeitraubende Mission und fordernde Vorgesetzte, ganz allein mit Alec.

“It truly is… But not as beautiful as you,” neckte Magnus und wie erwartet verdrehte Alec sofort wie auf Kommando die Augen. Diese tiefen, ernsten, liebevollen, wunderschönen Augen die so gute Indikatoren waren darüber was in seiner innersten Seele vor sich ging und in die zu starren Magnus niemals müde werden konnte. Sie blitzten belustigt in hellen Flecken von Sonnenlicht und dunklen Stellen von Schatten auf, in den hellen Strahlen der Wärme welche unregelmäßig durch das lichte Blätterdach auf Alecs ebenmäßiges Gesicht fielen. „Nothing can ever be as beautiful as you.“

Magnus hörte ein ausgiebiges Schnauben von hinter sich wie von dem Husten eines wilden Bären und abrupt war die andächtige Atmosphäre durchbrochen als Franka sich – der allgemeinen Enge des steinigen Pfades zum Trotz – auf Magnus´ andere Seite schob. „Ihr zwei seid ziemlich schnulzig, das wisst ihr schon, oder?“, beschwerte sie sich vorwurfsvoll.

„Hey, wir sind verliebt,“ empörte sich Magnus. „Wir sollen schnulzig sein, remember!?“

Franka schnaubte erneut und reihte sich schnell wieder hinter ihnen ein als das Gelände abrupt begann weiter anzusteigen und sie alle auf dem schmalen Grad im Gänsemarsch hintereinander her klettern mussten. Ihr Tempo verlangsamte sich noch etwas weiter als Jacob sich nun – ähnlich dem Rest der Nephilim – auf allen Vieren von einem Steinblock zum nächsten hangeln musste. 

„Keine Angst, Rotschopf,“ fuhr Magnus abgelenkt fort als auch er langsam mit dem Aufstieg begann, „wir finden schon noch jemanden mit dem auch du schnulzig sein kannst.“ Er musste spätestens jetzt zugeben dass die leichten Schuhe die er trug bestenfalls für einen Aufenthalt am Hotelpool nicht aber für eine ausgedehnte Wanderung mit zweifelhaftem Ende geeignet waren und wünschte sich zum wiederholten Male er hätte einfach gemütliche Boots angezogen, so wie Alec und der ganze Rest der hochmotivierten Schattenjäger, als er erneut innehalten musste um kleine Steinchen, spitze Piniennadeln und allerhand anderen Unrates aus seinen Zehen zu schütteln. Obwohl denen wahrscheinlich in ihrer schwarzen Arbeitskleidung inzwischen nicht mehr nur die Köpfe zu rauchen begannen, also revidierte er seine momentane Reue und war froh darüber wenigstens der Einzige zu sein der nicht bald dazu verdammt wäre einen qualvollen Hitzetod zu sterben.

Hinter sich hörte er Franka erneut affektiert schnauben. „Ich hatte ja schon jemanden mit dem ich schnulzig hätte sein können. Jemand den ich geliebt habe und der mich geliebt hat. Wir hätten bestimmt perfekt zueinander gepasst, wenn unsere Eltern uns nur ne Chance gegeben hätten. Doch leider war die Welt gegen uns. Das Schicksal hatte wohl ganz andere Pläne und nimmt nur selten Rücksicht auf die Wünsche und Begehren einfacher Sterblicher…“

„Uhhh, so dramatisch,“ kicherte Magnus. „Die Liebe ist ein seltsames Spiel, Franka, das wirst du bald auch noch merken. Sieh mich an, ich bin hunderte von Jahren alt und selbst ich habs irgendwann geschafft einen sexy jungen Freund zu landen, mit allen richtigen und wichtigen Eigenschaften. Man muss es einfach nur lange genug ausprobieren, glaubst du mein allererster Freund war besonders überzeugend oder auch nur annähernd fesselnd? Glaub’s mir, es ist alles nur eine Frage der Zeit… und der Übung.“

„Hey, das habe ich gehört,“ grummelte Alec von dort wo er vor ihm behände von einem Felsblock zum nächsten sprang und Magnus daraufhin beinahe über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert wäre als er Alecs fließenden Bewegungen mit hungrigen Augen folgte. „And I am not in accord with that description of our love life.“

Magnus schien sich in einem regelrecht blitzartigen Tempo für das ganze Thema zu erwärmen, und dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören. Nicht, wenn er es schaffte gleichzeitig Franka zu beschämen, seinen Freund zu ärgern und im selben Atemzug sogar noch Spaß dabei zu haben! „Hm,“ gluckste er, „so, what are you going to do about it?“

„Nothing I care to say out loud with Franka standing right next to us,“ murmelte er leise. Alec hatte immerhin die Geistesgegenwart rot anzulaufen und sich durch Magnus‘ Direktheit ernsthaft verlegen auf den steinigen Weg zu konzentrieren, doch nicht mal er war jetzt in der Lage seinen überschwänglichen Warlock zu zügeln. Nicht, nachdem der einmal Blut geleckt hatte. 

„You can always just whisper it into my ear, darling,“ schlug Magnus bereitwillig vor, “I love it when you talk dirty to me, Alexander,” doch Alec war schon einige Schritte vor ihnen und tat sein Bestes so zu tun als hätte er diesen letzten Kommentar überhört. Magnus und Franka tauschten einen Blick und er beschloss aus reinem Frohmut, es heute einfach mal darauf beruhen zu lassen. 

Sie überwanden gemeinsam den letzten Haufen der willkürlich über den Aufstieg auf den Hügelkamm verteilten Felsstücke und kamen heraus auf einer relativ ebenen Grünfläche in deren Mitte ein austrocknender Tümpel in der kälteren Jahreszeit wohl von glasklarem Bergwasser gefüllt wurde, der zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt allerdings halbleer war, eine grünlich-braune Brühe führte und von schleimigen Algen durchwuchert schien. Der Geruch nach halb vergammeltem Grünzeug in seinen Tiefen tat sein Übriges den Warlock sofort und ernsthaft abzuschrecken. Den immer lichter werdenden Baumbestand der sie den Großteil ihres Weges über begleitet hatte wie ein treuer Schäferhund an der Seite seines Hirten, hatten sie während ihres finalen Anstieges schlussendlich etwa einhundert Höhenmeter weit unter ihnen zurückgelassen und ihr restlicher Weg lag nun knapp oberhalb der Baumgrenze, weshalb sie fortan wohl nicht mehr nur auf dessen kühlenden Schatten bauen und sich unter ausladenden knorrigen Zweigen vor der Wucht der Sommersonne verstecken konnten. Magnus konnte den Gipfel des höchsten Berges im weiteren Umfeld in fast greifbarer Nähe erahnen, doch er vermutete – sollten sie tatsächlich das Horn zum finalen Ziel haben – dass sie wohl noch einige mühselige Stunden mit der wortwörtlich atemberaubenden Erklimmung desselben beschäftigt wären bis sie endlich ganz oben ankämen.

Das Gras auf ihrer Lichtung war lang und weich und ungewöhnlich ebenmäßig und dies hier gleichzeitig der einzige Bereich der ganzen Landschaft ringsum der nicht mit aller Art an unzähligen großem, kleinen, ausladend massiven und durch Wind und Wetter fein zermahlenenem Geröll übersät war. Links verdeckten üppig grüne Pinien den Abfall ins ausgestorbene Tal und den Anstieg bis hin zum nächsten Bergkamm der ihrem identisch schien und sich ebenfalls ruckartig ansteigend bis hin zum entfernten Gipfel erhob, rechts von sich konnte er kilometerweit durch einen leicht verdunkelnden Dunstschleier ins nächste Tal sehen und er meinte sogar irgendwo entfernt das muntere Klirren glücklicher Kuhglocken zu hören, auch wenn er trotz scharfer Augen und magisch verstärkter Weitsicht nirgendwo welche erkennen konnte. 

Die anderen hatten angehalten und warteten scheinbar darauf, dass Magnus, Alec und Franka wieder zu ihnen aufschlossen. Toni und Jacob standen dicht nebeneinander inmitten des kniehohen Grases, direkt am Rande des mit toten und lebendigen Insekten munter summenden Tümpels, den Rücken zu ihnen gewandt. Toni hatte einen Arm um Jacobs Schultern gelegt und obwohl Magnus dessen Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, sondern nur die Rückseite seines rot lodernden Schopfes, erkannte er dass der Schattenjäger schwer atmete und sich derweil dezent subtil auf die Rothaarige Schwester lehnte, die ihm in vielen Dingen so ähnlich sah dass sie beide Zwillinge hätten sein können, läge da nicht ein erheblicher Altersunterschied dazwischen. Auch Toni hatte ihre Gear-Jacke nun endgültig abgelegt und sich um die Hüfte gebunden um nun endlich wie ihre Schwester und Alec von der unbeständigen Brise zu profitieren zu versuchen, die ihr enges, dunkelblaues Top im Wind flattern ließ und sie davor bewahrte auf der Stelle zu verschmachten. Jacob war somit der einzige der in voller Montur verblieb und sah in dieser Hinsicht ganz anders aus. Magnus überlegte sogar einen kurzen Moment ihm anzubieten magische Linderung seines Zustandes zu verschaffen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an die Thermis-Rune und beschloss dass alle Nephilim eigentlich von Haus aus schon gut genug versorgt wären und selbst schuld waren, sollten sie dies nicht in Anspruch nehmen wollen. Dominik war nicht sofort zu sehen und erst nach mehrmaligem Hüsteln erkannte Magnus dass er versuchte es sich im spärlichen Schatten eines Felsens am Rande der kleinen natürlichen Wiese gemütlich zu machen und sich zum wiederholten Male beim Trinken verschluckt und mit Wasser bekleckert hatte. Niemand schenkte diesem speziellen Tölpel besondere Aufmerksamkeit, also entschied sich Magnus kurzerhand, es ihnen einfach gleich zu tun. Es würde wahrscheinlich eh niemals nichts Gutes beim Kontakt zwischen ihnen beiden rauskommen, befürchtete er. Nicht, nachdem was zwischen den Männern schon vorgefallen war. 

Nils war unterdessen tief über den dunklen Bildschirm seines Handys gebeugt und versuchte fanatisch mit Kopf, Armen, Händen und vermutlich auch noch mit Beinen, würde das nur irgendwie funktionieren, dem Stand der Sonne einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und so viel künstlichen Schatten zu erzeugen um irgendetwas auf dem Display erkennen zu können. Das ganze wirkte so komisch, dass Magnus beinahe angefangen hätte laut zu lachen. Nephilim waren so sophisticated und ernst wann immer es um professionelle Dinge ging, doch Magnus schmunzelte immer wieder wann immer er sah wie sie trotzdem manchmal in den einfachsten Dingen des Lebens unfreiwillig komisch agierten. 

„What´s up, Shadowhunters? You guys hit the wall already?“, rief Magnus als sie zum Rest der Gruppe gelangten. „Ich wusste nicht dass ich so ne Gruppe Waschlappen als Freunde hab,“ witzelte er weiter. „With all the runes and stuff, I thought you would at least have a little bit more Stamina than a tired, hungover warlock like my own humble self.“ 

Toni hob den Kopf nur minimal, aber sah ihn im Näherkommen trotzdem scharf genug an als dass sich Magnus unwillkürlich schämte, obwohl er sich absolut keiner Schuld bewusst war – er hatte ganz sicher nichts Falsches gesagt – während sie wie abwesend weiterhin Jacobs Schulter tätschelte und ihn wohl zu überreden versuchte sich im warmen Gras niederzulassen. Magnus kam nicht dazu irgendetwas zu erwidern, denn Nils sah schlussendlich von seinem Handy auf und sie alle herausfordernd an. Franka hüpfte mit einem jähen Japsen abrupt zur Seite als sie eine laute Wespe abwehrte die sich ihr gefährlich direkt genähert hatte. 

„Wow,“ machte Magnus abschätzig. “Schattenjäger!” Hätte er Franka nicht tatsächlich schon des Öfteren ruchlos ihre Arbeit verrichten sehen, er hätte spätestens jetzt angefangen an der geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit aller Nephilim zu zweifeln.

„Wir sind da. Dies ist die Stelle an der der Komet, Meteorit oder sonst was runtergekommen ist,“ verkündete Tonis Parabatai auffordernd. „Wir sollten beginnen zu suchen, meint ihr nicht?“


End file.
